It Should Have Happened Later
by Fateless Wanderer
Summary: Six people are taken from their home and suddenly thrust into Tortall's past, the year 104 I.E. to be exact. The big problem is, they find out something totally unexpected, something that will change their lives forever. !COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Have you ever had one of those days when idea after idea pops into your head. Well I have and I decided to listen to one of those ideas. 

I have a few things to say before I start this story: (I apologize ahead of time for this long introduction, however please read this, it will hopefully solve any confusion that might arise during the actual story.

1) This story is based off Tamora Pierce's stories and takes place in Tortall, HOWEVER it takes place during the reign of King Jonathan I, understand: Jonathan the first, not fourth. In other words, the king in this story is Jonathan IV's great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather, or somewhere around there. This story takes place in the year 104 I.E. (Immortal Era), meaning 104 years before the sealing of the immortals into the Divine Realms. Some of the fiefs from the actual book series do exist, such as Queenscove, Naxen, Trebond, Goldenlake and Tirragen. This is because they are written in the book of gold. Other fiefs such as Mindelan and Masbolle do not exist, for they are written in the book of silver or not in any book at all. Got that? Good! There will also be new fiefs that you have never heard of, so don't be surprised when these places are talked about commonly and you don't know where they are. I will do my best to pinpoint them for you using the map published in Alanna: The First Adventure. Also, since this is set over 100 years before Alanna: The First Adventure, female Knights are common. 

2) Because this story takes place well before the reign of Jonathan IV's grandfather Jasson "the Old King", Tortall is much smaller than it is in Alanna: The First Adventure. Here are the boarders (look at the map in the before mentioned book): Start at Trebond, follow the Great Road North east to the foot of the mountains (just short of the city of the gods), next run along the foot of the mountain range southward, going around Goldenlake (not the Golden Lake, the actual fief), into the hills, connecting to Tirragen (again the fief, not the lake), next head in a relatively straight line to Corus, lastly follow the foot of the hills in an arc shape, going around Olau to connect with Trebond. If you were able to follow that you will notice that Tortall is very small!!!!!! I stress the fact that the country is now tiny. 

3) It is not likely that you will see any familiar characters, considering the fact that they haven't been born yet! I urge you not to look for them because you might hurt yourself trying and you can't sue me because I gave you this warning and I don't have any money. Names however may be familiar, such as Gareth of Naxen, but these will be the ancestors of the characters presented in Tamora Pierces works. 

4) This IS a sucked-in story. I repeat, people will be sucked in from the real world (me and three of my friends). If you absolutely despise those types of stories, you probably won't like this. If you don't think they're that bad, please read and let me know what you think. If you love them, I hope you enjoy this. Even the Tortall parts start in the year 104 I.E., the real world takes place on June 4, 2004, 5-7 days before my high school graduation.

5) This part of my note isn't important unless you go to my school and know who I am or you are interested in being a character. If you don't, please skip this section, if you do, please read. Only myself and three others have been brought into this story. I am leaving two spaces open for two more people. The first person that I go to school with who asks gets one of the spaces, and the second space goes to the first person to get a majority of the questions at the bottom of this chapter correct. The second space will be filled before I post the second chapter of this story, so if you are reading this chapter and there is already a second chapter posted that means you shouldn't answer the questions because the space has been filled. Now, the last items I need to mention are the names of the four people who are going to be in the story: Jenny, Brenna, Nicole and Katlin. If one of you does not want to be part of this (even though it will make me sad) I will comply with your wishes and replace you with someone else or maybe someone fictional, before the story gets too complicated. Also if I make mistakes on your appearance or personality please correct me.

  


All right, I apologize for all of that, but it really was necessary. Please forgive me if I cause you any pain. Now onto the first chapter. ^-^ 

  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the fiefs in this story or anything else from Tamora Pierce's books. Most of the characters, however, are my own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Four days and counting," Brenna said as she left her high school late one afternoon with her fellow seniors, Nicole and Jenny, in toe. A tenth grader quietly stood by Brenna's car with a sad puppy dog face as the three girls made their way outside. Brenna rolled her brown eyes while the two other seniors behind her giggled. She knew what Katlin wanted. 

"Oh, Vixey," Katlin cooed using her older friend's nickname as the trio of seniors drew closer. "Could I maybe... please... um... get a ride home?" The tenth grader had her short, light brown hair tied back so it wouldn't get in her green eyes.

Brenna looked at her watch; it was already three o'clock, what in the world was Katlin still doing at school. She glared at the pitiful senior, as she thought about what to do, and played with her pencil that she pulled out of her long, curly brown hair.

"Run, and run fast. Don't stop until you reach a safe distance, say Mt. Everest," Nicole advised the sophomore, pulling a strand of straight, medium length brown hair out of her brown eyes, and rubbing one when her contact began to burn. Despite the fact that Nicole and Jenny were two years older than her, Katlin was taller than both of them. She was nearly as tall as Brenna. Jenny just laughed. She wore her own purplish-reddish-black-brown hair cropped above her ears; she never worried about it getting into her face and her brown eyes.

"Scotch Tape," Brenna started, using the younger girls own nick name and author name, "I would, but I'm not going home. Me, Jenny and Nicole have to study for finals. If we don't pass, we don't graduate."

"And it'll be a big problem if she doesn't graduate," Jenny told Katlin. "She's already counting down to the last day of school."

"Oh... well... I'll just go find..." 

"Why don't you come with us?" Brenna asked Katlin, while looking for permission from the other two seniors. Both nodded vigorously; they were headed for boredom: today they studied math; Pre-Calculus for Jenny, Calculus for Nicole, and Statistics for Brenna. They need someone to make them laugh.

"Are you sure?" Katlin asked, not wanting to be a burden. She could always find someone else to get a ride with or call her brother and make him come get her.

"We're sure," Nicole told her, as she pushed the younger high schooler toward Brenna's car. Then she climbed into the passenger seat of Jenny's car, where the other girl waited with the keys in the ignition. 

"We'll meet you at the library," Jenny called out her window to Brenna as she climbed into the driver's seat of her own car and Katlin got in on the other side. Jenny drove out of the school parking lot followed shortly be Brenna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the first time in Nicole's life, the library patios were open with no one on them. The girls were able to study out in the sunshine on a beautiful June day, the fourth, 2004 to be exact. While the three older girls studied, Katlin did her own "studying". When they had first entered the library, she had grabbed a stack of magazines from the shelves. Now she sat going through them slowly identifying all the hot guys and all the ok guys, and lastly all the ugly guys, because she was running out of things to do. Finally after two hours of intense math studying (yeah right) the seniors took a break and headed to the top level of the library where the fiction books were located. Brenna and Jenny went to the computers to see if there was anything interesting to look at. Katlin followed Nicole to the shelf where her favorite author's books were located. Planning on re-reading one of Tamora Pierce's books while she was at the library, Nicole knelt down to search the shelves. Most of the books were in, but Nicole couldn't decide where to start. Katlin, who had also read the books, knelt beside her to help choose, and choose one for herself. Nicole ran her finger along the spines of the books. Suddenly her finger stopped on a book called It Should Have Happened Later, with the author name Pierce. Nicole was curious. She knew that there were other Pierces with books, but this book looked as if it had once had a cover similar to that of the books in the "Song of the Lioness" series. Now, all that was left was a tattered cover on the front, with the author's first name ripped off, and a partially whole back cover. Turning the book over to see if the back was legible, Nicole and Katlin could make out only two words: Jonathan and Tortall. 

"New book, Nymph?" Katlin asked her friend.

"No, I don't think so. Its too beat up to be new. But I've never heard of it before," Nicole told her with a confused look on her face. "Come on, lets find Vixen. Maybe she has heard of this."

"K," said Katlin following Nicole back over to the computers where Brenna and Jenny were having no luck finding anything to read.

"Brenna," Nicole said quietly so she wouldn't disturb the peace in the room when they drew close to the senior. "Have you ever seen this book?" She handed the torn up piece of literature to her friend, who examined it carefully. Jenny came over to see what the others were looking at. Peering over Brenna's shoulder as the girl turned the book to see the back Jenny noticed one of the only two legible words.

"Tortall? Isn't that the country where those books you guys read take place."

"Yeah, and this guy here," explained Katlin pointing at Jonathan's name, "is the king."

"I've never seen this before," Brenna said with a confused look on her face. "Never heard of it either."

"Why don't we take a longer break from studying and go read some of it? We'll take turn reading out loud on the patio," Jenny suggested. She would do anything for a break, math was not her strong point, and it wasn't Brenna's or Nicole's either.

"I'm with the Smiget," Katlin said happily, glad that her friends were considering doing something interesting, instead of returning to the world of Cakalacus (inside joke) and other such maths. 

"Sounds good too me," Brenna said enthusiastically.

"Well I don't know...," Nicole started, always nervous that the minute her grades slipped the college she was planning to go to in the fall would take away her admission. 

"Oh, come on. You won't fail," Brenna told her, grabbing her arm and leading everyone back downstairs and onto the patio. Once they were all seated around a table, with Brenna holding the book. They had decided that she could read it aloud first.

"Ready?," Brenna asked the other three. They nodded and Brenna opened the book. A swirl of color leapt from the pages in a form of a cyclone and within moments, the four girls were gone, the book disappeared and their belongings left all over the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are yous a'right?," chimed a young voice in their ears. 

Nicole and Brenna opened their eyes ever so slightly. "Thom?," they both said at the same time when the saw a read-headed, purple-eyed boy standing over them.

"Lady Nira, Lady Brya, you know who I am. Its me Everic," The boy said with a look of worry on his face as the two girls closed their eyes in exhaustion once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Ok, that's all I have for chapter one. Please tell me what you think. As promised, here are the questions that go you have to answer if you want the open space in the story. Remember, this is only if you don't know me. If you do, just be the first to ask me via phone, e-mail, or in person at school. 

1) What year does Page start in?

2)What is Daine's full name?

3) What is the name of Raoul's squire during In the Hand of the Goddess? (be careful with this one, its not as simple as it looks.)

4) How many books is Faithful in?

5) What gender is Daine and Numair's child?

6) Who is Raoul's shy, blond shadow?

7) Who am I? (Brenna, Jenny, Nicole, or Katlin)

Please answer these questions in your review. Include your e-mail address so I can let you know if you won, and so I can ask you for a description of yourself.

Please review, it would be very much appreciated.

  


~Shadowkitten2


	2. 

Well here it is. The second chaper of my newest story. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review when you reach the end. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light was just entering the room when Jenny opened her eyes. She looked around her and found that she was alone in a room with two doors. She climbed out of the bed that she had been sleeping in and walked over to the window. She wore a white night gown and white slippers. A very cold wind flew around her when she opened the shutters to admit more light, confused that the room lacked any light switches or light fixtures. The only source of light that might brighten the room at night were candles and a fireplace, who's fire was currently banked. 

Gazing out the window and into the court yard four stories below, Jenny saw that the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Wasn't it June? What the hell is going on here? she thought, desperately searching for some clue as to where she was and what had become of her friends. 

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, praying that when she opened them, she would be back at the library with Nicole, Brenna, and Katlin. Her hopes were dashed when she opened her eyes once more to discover that her surroundings had not changed. Fearful of what was happening, Jenny cautiously explored the rest of the room. The wooden floor was covered by an oriental style looking rug, and her bed sheets were made of a warm fabric that she couldn't name, but when she examined the workmen ship, she knew that something so finely made must have cost a fortune. Next to her bed was a small table with a candle on it. On one wall was a wooden desk with a sturdy chair. Another wall had a wooden closet and a door. Opening the door, she found what she thought was a bathroom. Turning around she noticed the other door, which she figure lead out of the bedroom. She went over to the desk and noticed a small book on it. Jenny picked the book, and saw that the cover was blank. She didn't want to read it, but it was right there. If it was a diary, wouldn't the owner try and hide it? She flipped through the pages. Half way through the book, something caught her eye:

_Papa and Mama were buried today. Lofin pretends it doesn't hurt. He doesn't cry. I believe he's afraid that if we see him cry, we'll cry too. I'm the same way with my sister. She's only nine, after all. I have to be brave, for her sake, but I wish I could tell someone how I feel. It's so lonely here, now that Mama and Papa are gone. Lofin's not around either. King Jonathan sent him to do patrol on the southern boarder. I miss........._

Just then the door she hadn't examined opened to reveal a young women about a year or two older than Jenny's eighteen years. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does this belong to you?," Jenny asked the woman as she went fireplace and started a fire. Then she put a bucket on it and filled it with water from the piture she carried.

"Mine? Oh, my lady. Surely you jest. You know I can not read or write. All the people knows only nobles may learn such things, and indeed not many do," she said she ran around the room cleaning.

"Nobles? What are you talking about?," Jenny asked the woman. Had she just been called a lady? Nobles in America? Sure she had studied about medieval England in British History just last month, but wasn't that just it, History?

The woman looked at her as if she was crazy. "Lady Jolin, should I fetch a healer? You don't seem well. I know they found you out in the snow with your sister last night exhausted and asleep on your horses, but they said you were fine," she said with tears in her eyes. Obviously, Jenny had upset her in some ways.

Healer? Wasn't that something that Brenna and the others were talking about? Yes, they were the doctors in another world "No, no, I'm fine really. Um... what did you say your name was?"

"My lady?"

"Never mind."

"Very well," the woman told her as she took the heated water and another piture into the washroom. The warm water was poured into a large tub, and the piture set on the table next to it. "Your bath is ready Lady Jolin," she said, rushing out of the room as fast as she could. It was apparent that she thought that Jenny was crazy, and Jenny thought she might be right. After all, how many people woke up and had no clue where they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn was fast approaching when Katlin finally opened her eyes. She felt as if someone had dragged her around and then beaten her over the head. Nowhere near awake, the sixteen year old stumbled out of the nice soft bed she had spent the night in. Her bare feet rubed against the brightly colored carpet on the floor. She shivered in her white nightdress, and went to close the shutters. Katlin peared out into the court yard. Snow? In June? Weird! She was so tired, she didn't realize that something very, very strange was going on. Instead, she just examined the rest of the room. Two doors were set into the walls. One was on her right and the other was on the left. Besides the light that came throught the open shutters, a single candle was lit beside her bed. The fire had been banked in the fireplace, and someone had left the door to the wardrobe slightly ajar. A sturdy desk stood in one of the corners, with a small wooden chair, and there was a brightly colored cusion on it. The fact that her suroundings were very strange finally began to effect her; the suns rays had begun to appear. Katlin went to one of the two doors and opened it to reveil a small washroom, the type from books she had once read. Turning around, she moved to open the other door. All of a sudden the door knob turned and the door opened. Startled, Katlin screamed and fell backward, landing on the nice plush rug. 

"Oww..." Katlin pouted as she stood up rubbing her hip that had collided with the unforgiving floor.

"Milady, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," said a man who looked like he might have been her father's age. However, unlike a father, the man refused to meet Katlin's eyes. He started to heat water over the fire and clean the girl's bedroom. 

"I'm no lady. I'm just Katlin," she told him, as she backed up to let him do his work. "And if I was a lady, why would there be a man in my bedroom?" 

"Lady Kyli, are you ill? Why did you call yourself "Katlin"? Why just last week you were running around the palace making sure that everyone from the lowest servant to the King himself would remember your name when you returned from visiting you brother." The man busied himself with straightening up her bed and then sweeping the floors. 

"Um.... well.... um... can we play a game?"

"A game milady? You haven't wanted to play a game with old Qusin since you was little?"

"Well I do now," she told him definantly. She needed answers and she needed them now. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them as fast as you can and as accurately as you can no matter how stupid."

"Yes, milady."

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue, today, Lady Kyli."

"What month is it?"

"Just the start of January, milady."

"Where are we?"

"The royal palace of Tortall." HA, HA, just the answer she was looking for. Now either she was dreaming, or she was insane.

"What is the air speed velocity of a swallow carrying a coconut?" (I don't own anything from Monty Python; don't sue me.)

"Beg your pardon milady?"

"You got one wrong, I win!"

"Yes, Lady Kyli."

"Thank you, um.... Qusin. That was... fun... yeah... fun. We should play again later."

"Of course, milady," He told her as he went to the washroom to fill her bath with warm water. Katlin just sat in the window seat, terribly confused. Hadn't she just been in the library with her friends? Had she dosed off? Did something hard hit her in the head and take away all her sanity? 

"Hum... what?," she said, realizing that Qusin had said something to her.

"I said do you need anything, milady?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Very well, milady. You should go bathe before the water gets cold. Good day, Lady Kyli," Qusin told her as he bowed and left the room, leaving a very confused little sophmore behind and very alone with her thoughts of insanity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did anyone get the license plate number of that truck that just hit me?" Nicole mumbled as she sat up on a cot and looked around the tent she was in. There was a wash basin in one corner, a mirror in another and a weapon stand in a third. Her cot and saddle bags occupied the fourth. She got off her cot and went to the mirror. Looking in it she noticed that she wore a blue shirt and a pair of forest green breeches. What had happened to her gray t-shirt and jeans? What happened to the library? What had happened to her math book? What had happened to her friends? What had happened period? Thoughts were spinning around her head so fast, Nicole couldn't concentrate on any of them. All she knew is that she wasn't dreaming. She had had dreams about imaginary places before, of rooms like the one she was in now, of cloths that she currently wore, and none of those dreams had felt like this one. In her dreams, everything on the edges of her vision, everthing she wasn't focusing directly on was blurry. Now the entirerty of the room was crystal clear. Some how, she wasn't in the library anymore.

A sudden noise behind her almost made Nicole fall over. She turned around and found that she was facing a small girl, around age seven years younger than the seventeen year-old senior.

"Lady Nira are you alright?" The girl was dressed very similarly to Nicole, but she had a red waist length tunic over her royal blue shirt and breeches. There was a familiar insigna on her left shoulder. 

"Huh... Lady Nira? What?," she said quietly to herself. If she was going to find out where she was she had best play along. "Yes I'm fine. You just startled me, that's all."

"Do you remember me?," The girl asked Nicole with a hopeful look on her face.

"Um... no, can't say I do. Should I?"

"No, we've only met once before. You and your sister stayed at our fief last year. My name is Rika of Tirragen. I'm a royal page now."

"Oh, now I remember," Nicole lied. "Congratulations on becoming a page."

"Everic and his scouting party found you yesturday. He said you must have fallen off your horse. I didn't know knights fell off their horses?," Rika explained. Then she blushed when she saw Nicole's look of absolute confusion. "Oh, Lady Nira, I meant no disrespect. I was just saying so because, I fall off my horse all the time, and I was worried it would keep me from becoming a knight like you and Lady Brya."

"That's ok, Rika. So... yeah... my head kind of hurts and my memory is a little fuzy, could you tell me where we are, and why its so cold?

Rika giggled, "It's cold because its the middle of winter. And we're just between Trebond and Amber Hill, also called the Fox's Den (you're welcome Brenna), your fief."

"Pages!" said a loud commanding voice outside her tent.

"I've got to go," Rika said jumping to her feet and rushing toward the exit.

"Bye Rika, it was nice seeing you again (little white lies couldn't hurt). Maybe we'll talk later," Nicole told the young page. Rika just nodded and ran out of the tent. 

"So I'm in Tortall? Well that makes absolutely no sense," Nicole said to herself. She sat down on her cot with her head between her hands. Of all the times for something crazy to happen, why did they choose to happen when she had finals?

Nicole leaned over her bed and opened the saddle bags next to it. Inside she found more cloths like the ones she was wearing and one gown. All of the tunics inside the bags had the same insignia: A bright golden sun on a blue and green field with two arrows: one in the upper left corner and the other in the lower right corner, and two griffins in the remaining corners. The badge had a two strips for a boarder. The inner strip was cream colored and the outer was blue. A distaff boarder signifying she was a female knight. "So I really am a knight," Nicole said to herself in amazement. Nothing wrong with that? 

Nicole looked across to the other side of the tent where her weapons stand was located. It held a long bow, and a quiver full of arrows each with griffin feathers, a smooth wooden staff, a lance, three daggers, an ordinary battle axe, as well as a mace. On a smaller separate stand was the most beautiful sword she had ever seen, not that she had seen many. The hilt was inlaid with blue and yellow topaz stones, and the image of two fighting griffins was pressed into the black leather sheath. Nicole picked it up and drew the blade out from its sheath. Blue light shimmered under the silver surface. Nicole smiled to herself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brenna woke up with the gentle shaking of her body. A small amount of weight rested on her left shoulder, and a voice called quietly in her left ear.

"Lady Brya? Please wake up. Come on Lady Brya, your needed.

Brenna opened her eyes slowly, every muscle in her body ached as she tried to sit up. When she finally managed to see what was around her, she found that she was staring at a young boy with purple eyes. Behind him were five other children. Startled she screamed. Then realizing this had to be the person who had taken her away from a most wonderful thing, sleep, she reached forward and grabbed the boy around the neck, shaking him roughly.

Why did you wake me up! I'm going to kill you, you little brat, she screamed, scaring the other young children in the room. 

. Brya . I'm. Sorry. Please. Let. Me. Go the boy pleaded. He tried to pry her hands away from his neck with his small fingers. 

Brenna asked. She liked the sound of the word, and she immediately let go of the boy. The boy, Everic, fell gasping for air on the floor. Sorry kid. I'm just a little grumpy when I first wake up.

A little!, said one of the young girls in the room. She was quickly silenced by a glare from Brenna, and she ran to help her friends with Everic who was still having a bit of trouble breathing. 

Brenna looked around her surroundings. She had been sleeping on a makeshift bed, and wearing a pair of tan breeches and a lavender shirt. She looked under her cot in an attempt to find her jeans and T-shirt that she had been wearing at school and then the library, but they were not there. In fact they were no where to be found. The tent she was in was barely furnished. The only pieces of furniture she saw were a mirror, a wash basin, and a weapon's stand. There was also a group of saddlebags directly beside her bed. Opening them she found many cloths similar to the ones she was wearing in all different colors. There was also a simple violet gown inside, as well as a few tunics. Each tunic had a badge on it. The badge displayed a coat of arms: a bright golden sun on a field that was blue on top and green on the bottom. In the upper right corner and the lower left corner there were pictures of arrows, and in the remaining two corners there were detailed images of dragons. Around the whole display there was a double striped boarder. The inner stripe was cream and the outer was blue. This Brenna immediately recognized as being the distaff boarder that was awarded to female knights in Tortall. But as far as she knew, only Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, the main character of the Protector of the small series, ever claimed one. Brenna pulled out a brown tunic and laid it on her cot as she stood to go admire the weapons stand. 

The stand held an average mace, recurve bow and quiver full of arrows each fletched with griffin feathers, three daggers, a lance, a smooth wood staff, and a sword. They were all finely made but plainly ordinary. However the weapon that was set in its own stand was anything but ordinary. It was a beautifully crafted battle axe. Fine leather was wrapped carefully around the handle. There was an amethyst set into the end, and a two inch golden chain the hung from the end and finished with a golden dragon charm with tiny rubies for eyes. The double blade was amazing. Brenna could see the bluish light shimmering under the silver surface. Brenna plucked a single strand of hair from her head and dropped it on the blade. The hair was sliced in two. 

Brenna whispered, to herself more than the young children in the tent.

Lady Knight? one of the braver children dared to call the eighteen year old from her trance.

Brenna asked startled. Could all these things really belong to her? 

My lord wishes to meet with you and your sister when you are decent.

My lord? My _sister_? Brenna said, getting looks from the six youngsters in the room.

Everic spoke up, "My Lord Raoul of Goldenlake, the training master for the pages and squires, he sent us to ask you to meet with him as soon as you can. He wants you to bring your sister. She is in the tent next to this one.

"Um.... ok. Just one thing first."

"Yes Lady Brya?"

"Where am I?"

"Don't be silly. You know better than I that we are just north of the Fox's Den."

"Fox's Den?"

"Yes, your fief, Amber Hill."

"Right. My fief. Located in Tortall?" Brenna asked hopefully. At least then she would have something familiar to go on.

"Of course. Did you think we lived in Galla?"

"No. Just playing. Thank you. Tell Lord Raoul that I'll be with him shortly, and I'm sorry for hurting you.. um.. Everic," she said as she ushered them toward the exit of the tent, barely remembering the boy from when she had first woken up and thought he was Thom of Trebond. Once the children were gone, she went to the wash basin and cleaned her face. Finding a brush, she got her hair under control and then pulled on the brown tunic she had laid out on her cot. 

"No use keeping Raoul waiting. But its funny. I don't remember him ever being in charge of the pages and squires," Brenna said to herself as she walked out of the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melissa shut the car door and waved goodbye to Nicole's mother. Her own mother had arranged for Melissa to get to her best friends house a week early so she could spend time with her best friend before Nicole's graduation. Nicole had no idea that Melissa was coming that day, and her mother thought that Nicole was studying at the school library that afternoon instead of the public library, so Melissa found herself infront of Nicole's high school. 

The New York senior with dirty blond hair and glasses, walked in the front doors of the North Carolina high school. Nicole's mom had given the girl directons to the media center, so Melissa knew exactly where to go. She climbed up the stairs and walked all the way to the rear of the main building. Quietly she entered the library and began to scan the large room searching for her friend. Nicole was no where in sight. In fact there were very few students left in the building. 

Melissa went over to the fiction area of media center, remembering her best friend's love of fantacy stories. However she did find another student. Hoping that maybe the other high schooler might know who Nicole was, Melissa walked over and taped the student on the shoulder. The girl she taped turned around reveiling a familiar face to Melissa.

"Um... Hi... You're Amanda aren't you."

"Do I know you," the senior asked.

"Yeah, we met at Nicole's sweet sixteen. You were the one that made her promise she would never mention you wearing a dress by threatening to kill her. I'm her friend Melissa from New York."

"Oh, now I remember. Sorry. It's been a long day. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well I flew in to surprise Nicole. The rest of my family arrives next week for her graduation, but we thought it would be cool if I came early. Her mom aid she was staying late to study at the library."

"Oh, she is. But not the school library. She, Brenna, and Jenny left to study at the public library a little while ago. I'm headed there myself in a little. I'll give you a ride, if you've got time to wait."

"Sure. Thanks." Melissa knelt down to examine the books on the shelf. She found an old ripped up one. "I guess your library doesn't pay to have books re-bound, huh?," she said as she handed the book to Amanda.

"Normally they do. I've never seen a book in such bad condition here before." Amanda examined the book cover. All she could read was the author's last name, Pierce, and the title It Should Have Happened Later. Curious, she turned the book over to see if there was a plot summary. The only two words that were even slightly legible were Tortall and Johnathan. "Never seen or heard of this book before, " she said, "But I though I'd read all of Tamora Pierce's books. Amanda opened the book to flip through the pages. Instantly a cyclone of swirly colors lept from the pages and pulled the two girls into the book, leaving the library two teenagers short.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katlin left her bed room through the outer door, after she had bathed and put on a red gown that she found in the wardrobe. Her hair hung loose, gently brushing her shoulders. 

The main room had a couch and a few chairs, positioned artistically around a solid dark green rug. Near the window there was a dining table with two chairs. There was also a book shelf stacked with boks alng one wall. The room had three doors. One which lead to her bedroom, one which probably lead to a hallway of the palace, and one which she had no idea about. Suddenly that door began to open. A girl slightly shorter than Katlin stepped out of the room. The girl was dressed similarly to Katlin, except her dress was a deep shade of green. Katlin rubbed her eyes.

"Jenny?," she cried in utter amazement. If she had to be crazy, at least she wasn't crazy alone.

"Katlin?," Jenny said just as shocked as her younger friend was. "Oh, thank heavens. I thought I was here alone." The two friends quickly embraced and then sat down on the couch to talk. "By the way, do you have any clue where here is?"

"Yep. Apparently, we're in Tortall in the middle of winter."

"Tortall, as in the books?"

"Yep. Strange, huh?"

"I don't think strange is the right word. How many people do you know that can honestly say they lived in a book."

"None, but there could be lots. After all, maybe they didn't come back."

"You know you really shouldn't have told me that. Now I', really scared."

"Just doing my job," answered the crazy little sophmore with an innocent smile. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the third door of the room. Jenny cautiously went to answer it, with Katlin right behind her. Just as she opened the door, she heard a young mans voice cry with excitement, "Jolin!" Before she knew what was happening she was pulled into the arms of a very handsome young man who immediately kissed her, while an equally hot guy did the same to Katlin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside her tent it was freezing. Brenna looked around the clearing in front of her. "Why did it have to be snow?," she asked anyone who was listening. She spotted the tent next to her's, the one that supposedly held her sister. Wondering how her little sister Gwen had gotten Tortall, Brenna walked over to the tent. She knocked, as well as one can knock on fabric. 

"Come in," said a familiar voice. It was familiar but it definately wasn't Gwen.

Brenna stepped inside the tent and found a girl who was a few inches shorter than she was standing with her back to the opening looking in the mirror. The girl was dressed similarly to Brenna, and when she saw what her visitor looked like in the mirror, she jumped in surprise ang urned around so quickly, that she nearly fell. 

"Brenna," she cried with delight. Brenna, too stuned to speak just nodded and sat down on the cot in Nicole's tent. Things were too wierd. First she was no longer in North Carolina, second it was snowing, and third her sister was Nicole not Gwen. "You ok?" Nicole asked, handing the taller senior a flask of water. 

"Yeah, just a little confused. They said your my sister."

"Vixey, we're in a book. Anything could be true. Heck, we're both knights and I'm only seventeen."

"You're right, I guess. And I think I could get used to living a fief called the Fox's Den."

"Oh, you heard."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just thought that it suits you perfectly, oh glorious Queen Vixen."

"Watch how you speak to you queen, Nymph. Or there will be pain. I promise you that."

"Sure what ever you say."

"Come on. Lord Raoul wants to see us."

"Raoul? But I thought we were with pages not the Kings Own."

Brenna just shrugged her shoulders. "Some of the pages told me that he was in charge of their training. Anyway, what ever he's in charge of, I don't think we should keep him waiting, do you?"

"No, your right. Lead the way, of Ruler of Fox's."

"Hush you," Brenna told her scowling at the smaller girl. Together they left the tent to go find Lord Raoul of Goldenlake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all for chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. It would mean so much to me. By the way, the contest from chapter 1 is still on since the person who won hasn't gotten back to me. Good luck. 

  


~shadowkitten2

  



	3. 

Short author note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda woke up to find herself in pitch blackness. She felt what she thought might be a bed beneath her. She desperately tried to make sense of what had happened while trying to determine if she was in any dagger.

Suddenly she heard a rustle of cloth. She wasn't alone? The rustling grew louder and more frequent. Amanda jumped off the bed and pressed her body against the wall. There had to be a way to defend herself. Amanda felt along the wall for something she could use as a weapon. Now the rustling was coming closer and she still had nothing to protect herself with. If she didn't get a weapon soon this could be the end of her. Amanda's hand skidded along the wall and hit a long wood stick. It was better than nothing; the rustler was right on top of her. Holding the stick like a staff and swung it around fast. Amanda struck something solid. 

screamed the rustler, What did you do that for?

Amanda asked unsure, keeping the stick raised.

Of course its me. I still look the same, don't I?

I wouldn't know, I can't see you, she said calmly, when in reality her mind was in panic. Was she blind?

Oh, yeah. I forgot. My eyes can adjust to any type of darkness. I'm like a cat that way.

So you can see me?

Not well, but yep, I can see you. Where are we? Melissa asked her, thinking that the older girl might have some clue as to why their surroundings were no longer those of a normal school library. 

Amanda gave her an exasperated look.

Oh, right you can't see.

Amanda nodded. Maybe if you described what u see

Right. There are two beds with a small table between them, and a candlestick on top. There's an old wardrobe in one corner, and two desks with chairs along the wall.

That doesn't say much. Anything else?

Yeah, two doors. One leads to a really weird bathroom. I found it while you were still asleep.

Weird bathroom? I wish I had some light.

As if the gods had heard her wish, someone knocked on the door.

Can I come in? said a new, lively, young voice. Neither Amanda nor Melissa spoke. They had no idea what to do; being in a strange place, with only one person who could see, did not make them feel safe.

Hello? Ari? Makayla? Are you there? The person on the other side of the door turned the handle. The light from the outside hall came into the room, illuminating everything in its path. Amanda and Melissa, standing in the corner, remained in shadow, trying not to make a sound.

A twenty year old girl, two years older than Melissa, and one year older that Amanda, entered the room. 

Its so dark in here!, she exclaimed. Illuminus Doritum, she said, and the hanging crystal lamps in the room turned on. Amanda made a mental note to remember that command.

There you are. Why didn't you answer?

Excuse me?, Melissa said mustering up her courage.

You've only been gone a week, Maki, I'm not that forgetful, am I. After all, I am Liona, your best friend for six years.

Before Melissa could say another word, Amanda clapped her hand over Melissa's mouth. Sorry Liona, we're just tired from our trip.

I understand. Not everyone could make the trip to Galla and back in a week.

So that was it, Amanda though. They were in the world that existed in the books written by Tamora Pierce.

Master Kiger wants to know if you are up to taking dinner with the rest of us. He says you are to return to your studies tomorrow morning.

Sure, Liona. We'll come. Just give us some time to change. When the lights had come on, Amanda had noticed that she and Melissa were wearing night gowns. She also realized that Liona was wearing a white mages robe with a blue sash. If Melissa and Amanda belonged there then wouldn't they have robes too. And going to dinner was the best way to find out where exactly they were.

Liona smiled at Amanda and Melissa and left the room, promising to meet them in the mess hall in two bells.

What did you do that for? We don't even know where the mess hall is, Melissa asked the older girl, once Liona had left.

Amanda just shrugged as she walked to the wardrobe to look for two robes. It's the only way we'll find out what's going on. As far as I can tell right now, we're in a book. Here put this on, she told Melissa who just stared at Amanda as if she had three heads.

In a book? What have you been drinking? We can't be in a book!

Well we are. I'll explain later, just go change!

All right, If you say so. Melissa took one of the robes with the blue sash and disappeared into the washroom. Amanda just shook her head and looked around the room. Sitting on one of the desks was a book: Basic Spells All Masters Should Know. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. I'm guessing we're mages, she said to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenny couldn't believe what was happening. She brought her arms forward and pushed herself away from the young man. Plainly scared, Jenny gazed up at the 6'1'' young man who had kissed her so passionately. That was a mistake. She now looked into deep poles of gray as his eyes showed his hurt feelings from beneath a mass of fiery curls. Jenny wasn't frightened because of the kiss; she was frightened because some way, somehow, the kiss had felt right, almost as if he had kissed her before and not to long ago. 

Jolin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It's just, I've missed you. You've been gone so long and I heard that you and Kyli almost froze to death in the snow.

She wanted to tell him it was all right. She wanted to say she was the one who should apologize. She wanted to be back in his strong arms, but she couldn't. It felt right, being there with him, but then it felt wrong at the same time.

Jenny grabbed Katlin's arm and dragged her away from the 5'10 young man with coal black hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. The younger girl hadn't had any objections to his kissing her, but apparently her friend did. As the two startled men looked on, Jenny dragged Katlin into her bedroom. 

What was that for? Katlin complained. I liked him, she added pouting.

"We can't. It's not right. They think we're different people. Fooling them would just be wrong." 

A soft voice called from the other side of the door.

"Jolin? Liam and I are sorry. Please come out. We should talk about this." 

"Kyli!" called another young male voice.

The first voice wrapped itself around Jenny, begging her to open the door. It played with her mind, stirring memories long forgotten and buried. Her mind told her that she could smell his scent, even though he wasn't next to her. She remembered spending hours curled up in his arms, his breath on the back of her neck, the sweet taste of his kisses. She recalled his face, every freckle and dimple, the way his eyes danced when he laughed. And she remembered his name. A name she had learned three years ago when he asked her to dance at a midwinter party. She remembered his voice from that night: "Lady Jolin of Elegan, I am Sir Damien of Kennen. May I please have the honor of dancing with you?" Could it really be? Was she really Lady Jolin? Did she really love Damien? Part of her said yes to all these questions, but the other part said no. She was Jenny. She was a high school senior who had nothing more to worry about except passing her finals. Why did this happen now? Her life had just been flipped upside down. Did this world expect her to forget about her life in America? Did it expect her to allow these unfamiliar memories to suffocate her? Did she really have a choice?

"Jenny?" Katlin asked, trying to bring the senior out of her trance. "Smidget are you ok?" Jenny didn't answer. Memories of Lady Jolin flooded into her mind, but instead of deleting memories of Jenny, they shared the space in her mind.

"Kyli? Kyli, sweety? Did I do something wrong?" begged the younger male voice on the other side of the hard wooden door. That sweet voice, so full of love and concern reached Katlin's ears. Her mind transported her out of Jenny's room and onto the beach outside fief Elegan, her home. It was the day that Prince Liam of Conte had told her he loved her. She felt his voice ringing in her ears. "Kyli, I know I'm not the heir to the throne, but I want you to know that you are the queen of my universe. Kyli, I love you." Liam's face filled her thoughts. She remembered looking into his eyes, kissing him as the rain poured around them. Kyli's life filled Katlin's mind. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered sitting in Jolin's arms as their older brother Lofin told them of their parents' death. She relived birthdays and holidays. She saw faces of friends and family. Kyli was filling her head, but it did not remove her own memories. 

A sudden and fierce pounding on the door woke both girls from their thoughts. The temporary paralysis that had taken hold of them while memories had filled them broke, as did Jenny's door. Katlin and Jenny's silence had made the Damien and Liam nervous. They had broken down the door to get to the two girls and entered the room just in time to catch them as they collapsed. Both girls entered an unconscious state. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicole followed Brenna around the camp. They weaved in and out between all the tents that the pages had erected. Every once and a while Nicole shuddered. Not because it was cold, but because something did not feel right. 

"Do you know where you are going?" Nicole asked her friend.

"Yes... um... no..." Brenna responded without looking back. Nicole just rolled her eyes and continued following the confused teenager. Soon they found themselves in the makeshift camp stables. Two large war horses fought their tethers to get to the two young knights. Only when Nicole and Brenna went over to them and pet their noses did the horses calm down. 

"It seems Ghost and Demon missed you," said a man's voice behind them. Startled, both girls jumped. Nicole lost her balance and almost went tumbling head first into the horses. Brenna caught her by the arm and helped the younger senior to straighten herself. 

"I hate surprises," Nicole whispered to her friend. Brenna just laughed. They turned to face the pages training master. Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak was very, very tall. His coal like eyes danced as he gazed at them from under a mass of ebony black hair. The only difference between this Raoul and the one from the stories the girls had read, was that his hair was straight not curly. Unsure how to react to the man, the two girls did the most sensible thing. They bowed. Lord Raoul returned the favor and then spoke again. 

"Please, Ladies, allow me to show you around the camp and you can tell me how you think the pages did in the construction of it. Then it'll be time to pack up and move on to the next camp site which is about a half a mile from Amber Hill. I'll have the pages pack your things and get your horses ready."

"Of course, My Lord," Brenna responded, again bowing. Nicole bowed slightly, but she wasn't really paying attention. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that something was wrong. 

"Are you ok," Brenna asked her as soon as Raoul had started walking away. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nicole told her friend. It was the truth. She was fine, but something somewhere wasn't, and she had a strange sinking feeling that it had to do with them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later Everic led a large black war horse over to where Brenna stood talking to Raoul. The large geldings mane and tail were a dark gray, and its eyes were a reddish brown. 

"Here's Demon, Lady Brya," said the page bowing only because of Lord Raoul's presence.

"Thank you Everic." Brenna told the young page.

"I put your things on your other horse Tane," Everic pointed to a cream colored mare with a white mane and tail. Brenna nodded and Everic ran to get his own horse ready. As he passed a friend along the way he stopped and whispered, "And she certainly has a lot of stuff." 

"I heard that," Brenna called after the young boy. Everic just turned around and smiled at her ten ran faster to his horse. 

Rika passed him on her way to bring Nicole her horses. Shaking her head, she smiled at Everic, who gave her a mock bow. "That boy will never learn to keep his mouth shut," she told the two horses as she approached the teenager. The pale gray war horse with a white mane, tail, and socks that she led, pulled free of Rika's hands and gently butted his master with his nose. Nicole stroked his head.

"I gave Ghost an apple. I hope you don't mind, Lady Nira," Rika said, bowing to the young knight. 

"Of course not. That was very kind of you."

"It was no problem, Lady Nira. Oh, your travel gear, clothing, and weapons are tired on Tawhiri," A small gelding stood just behind Ghost; his blue roan hide shimmered in the sunlight, and his black mane and tail swayed slightly in the winter breeze. 

"Thank you Rika. Now go get ready yourself."

"Yes, Lady Nira," Rika said bowing once more, and then running off to do as she was told. 

Nicole just sighed and looked over the two horse that were apparently hers. Brenna came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Nicole turned and leaned her head on the taller girls shoulder. 

"What's wrong, Nymph?" Brenna asked her friend.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Its just... well... something just doesn't feel right."

"I feel it too. Its probably nothing though. Come one. Time to go to Fox's Den!!!!"

"You really like that name, don't you?" 

"Yep!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By sunset the pages, Lord Raoul, Brenna, and Nicole found themselves with in sight of Amber Hill. A strange, but familiar scent filled the air around them.

"What's that smell?" Nicole asked no one in particular.

"Fire," Brenna guessed. She gazed up at the billowing black smoke clouds above them. "But where?"

"Oh, no!," Raoul exclaimed. "The fief!" 

Without warning, the two young knights grabbed two of their best weapons from their spare mounts. Nicole thrust her battle ax into her belt and cut the ties that held Tawhiri to Ghost with her sword. Just In case she needed it, Brenna thrust her sword into the clip that held it to her belt. The strong blade of her battle ax cut Demon loose from Tane. Both girls set off at a gallop toward the fief, compelled by some inner memory. 

Within minutes, they gazed upon a seen of destruction and terror. Hidden by the forest they watched quietly as hundreds of raiders milled around the town inside the walls. The stone walls themselves had been blown to bits. Most of the buildings had either already burt down or were flaming balls. Surprisingly, there were no civilian bodies on the ground. Were there any victims of the raid? Did the bodies burn up along with houses?

The teens watched in horror as the raiders ran around celebrating. The entire time, Brenna and Nicole kept their physical eyes on the raiders, but their inner eyes turned to watch a stream of memories that flooded through their minds. They remembered the raid, similar to the one taking place, that had killed their parents. The same parents who had fought so valiantly to save their people. The same parents who, despite their daughters' weapon abilities, would not let the nine and ten year olds fight with them. Tears rolled down their faces and they remembered attending the funeral standing beside their uncle and aunt, the Lord and Lady of Trebond. 

Brenna remembered visiting her mother's grave site once a week, accompanied by Nira. It was the only thing that separated her from her younger half sister. 

Nicole remembered being willing to follow Brya anywhere. She remember her ultimate respect for the girl who was only a year older than her. That respect was what made her become a page. 

Both teens entered memories of birthdays, holidays, family trips. They relived the three proudest moments in their lives: the day they became pages, they day they became squires, and the midwinter when they passed the Ordeal of Knighthood and became Knights. 

As memories floated through their minds and filled every available space, the trance they had entered broke. The last thing the girls saw before they passed out was Raoul and the pages riding up behind them, and the raiders doing a dance of glory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda and Melissa emerged from their rooms wearing white robes with blue sashes. There were other student mages out in the halls. Some had blue sashes like them, but most wore yellow and red sashes, and were much younger. The two American girls followed all the other students, figuring that they were probably headed toward the mess hall. 

The line to get food stretched down the hall outside the mess hall. Melissa got into the long line; Amanda followed, rolling her eyes. There was nothing more annoying than being starving and having to wait in a line of noisy students, or was there. 

Suddenly Liona popped up in front of them. "Hey guys, long time no see," she said giggling. "Hungry?," she wanted to know.

"Oh, yeah." Melissa told her, taking a hint from Amanda earlier, and played along. Answers would come from pretending she knew what was going on. 

"Good, oh, look! The line's moving. They opened the kitchen window." Instantly, as if Liona had commanded it, the line of students moved quickly. Before they knew what was happening, they were grabbing trays and loading them with food. 

"So how was Galla?" Liona asked them as walked toward a table at the back of the mess hall, near a window. 

Amanda tried to think of everything she knew about Galla. "Um... Cold!" she told the older girl, remembering that Galla was north of Tortall. "So what do you think of King Jonathan?," Amanda asked, wanting to change the topic and get so answers. 

"Oh, he's a good king. But he'll never be like his father. Joseph was a great king. It really was terrible when he died."

"Joseph? I thought that Jonathan's father was Roald?"

"That trip to Galla must have really damaged your memory Ari. The king has an eight year old brother named Roald, but his father was definitely named Joseph," Liona told them laughing at Amanda's forgetfulness.

"Right!" Amanda said, sitting down at the table next to Melissa while Liona took a seat on the other side. 

A sudden hush fell over the mess hall, interrupting the girls' conversation. An older man in a black robe entered the hall and took a seat on the center dais. The servants who waited on him brought food quickly.

"One day I hope to be as powerful as Master Kiger," Liona said drawing Amanda and Melissa's thoughts back to them. Both girls just shrugged and ate quietly. Melissa began to gaze out the window, while Amanda tried to find out more about where they were. In the distant darkness she noticed a reddish light coming from the forest. Above it, dozens of shapes glided. They appeared to shine as the moon light struck them. 

"Hey Amanda, what are those," Melissa whispered to the girl sitting next to her. Amanda peered out the window at the soaring shapes. 

"Liona, are those Stormwings out there?" Amanda asked, pointing out into the distance. 

"Ummm....... yes! There must be a battle of some sort going on by one of the fiefs out there."

"Really, what fiefs?," Melissa asked trying to get more information as they stood and went over to the kitchen window to put their trays away. She knew that Amanda would tell her what Stormwings were later. 

"Trebond and Amber Hill. Didn't you pass them on your way north, Maki?" Liona said as they left their trays and walked toward the exit.

"Um... yeah, I forgot." Melissa told her. While the two other girls talked, Amanda was in deep thought. She kept turning over all the information she had learned while Melissa was looking out the window. She now knew that they were in Tortall's past, and that Melissa was training to become an illusions master. Amanda also found out that she was learning the spells necessary to become a master of shape-shifting. All this they were learning on top of the basic training all mages needed. The three girls had just reached the exit of the mess hall when a male voice called out to them.

"Ariana Starstone, Makayla Firestorm, may I please speak with you?" Master Kiger asked them.

"I'll see you two later," Liona said, as the two younger girls walked over to the master mage. 

Both girls bowed to the master when they reached his dais. The old man radiated power. His green eyes were both cold and warm at the same time.

"Ladies, thank you for returning to the City so quickly. I hoped you enjoyed your visit to Galla, but I need you to return to your studies. I need my two top students to be ready to take the mastery exams as soon as possible." He told them, but not once while he was speaking did his eyes land on the two of them. 

"But why, Master Kiger?," Amanda summoned up the courage to ask him. She was usually brave, but there was something about this man that made her nervous. She definitely did not feel like herself around him, and when he spoke, she got a strange head ache, almost as if buried memories were trying to push themselves forward.

"Why, Miss Starstone? Because I feel that something horrible will happen to this country and I think that Tortall's only chance may rest in the strongest of its mages. That is why." Master Kiger turned to face them, his eyes suddenly glowing. The room began to spin. Objects and people became swirls of color in Melissa and Amanda's eyes. Strange voices echoed in and out of their ears.

"The tester said what?"

"No it can't be."

"The City of the Gods? How wonderful.

"She's just a baby."

"How powerful?"

"Leave her. She doesn't belong there."

"My daughter the mage!"

"When can I see her again?"

Memories floated into Amanda's mind. She instantly felt that she was five years old again. The Gift tester had entered Queenscove to test the Lord's children for the Gift. Sure enough, they had it. Then the mage had examined all the children of the commoners, to see if there was anyone "promising enough" to be considered for formal sorcery training. He reached the Starstone family after finding no one, just a few children with a normal healers gift. Ariana was the youngest of the six children, and her parents had eagerly pushed her forward. The tester reluctantly performed his tests, not expecting to find anything special. But he did find something special. Later he told her parents that he had never seen a child with as much power as he had seen in Ariana. The blue and green spring of power that lay inside her had so much potential. The tester insisted that she go to the City of the Gods immediately instead of waiting until she was ten. Ariana's excited parents jumped at the chance; ignoring that fact that their poor family wouldn't have enough money to pay for Ari's schooling. They were too proud; Nothing was to go for their daughter the mage. A tear fell down Amanda's cheek as she remembered her parents, brothers, and sister, and how they starved to death when the crop failed because they didn't have enough money to buy food.

Melissa sank to the stone floor, tears pouring from her eyes. She was four years old. She and her parents were on their way back to Tirragen from visiting her grandparents at Goldenlake. Suddenly all three of them were grabbed by Bazhir tribesmen. Her father was killed on sight because he fought them. Makayla and her mother were taken to a market place to be sold into slavery. They got lucky; a Tortall Gift tester was near by. He just happened to be there to find a new servant. Something drew him to Makayla. He examined her carefully and came to the conclusion that she should be his servant. She remembered crying hard until he bought her mother too. They rode out of the desert on his horse, and they stopped at Goldenlake. The tester told her mother that Makayla was the second child he had found that year with a strong Gift. The first was Ariana Starstone, Makayla's cousin on her mother's side. The man told the woman to return to her parents, and that he would be taking Maki to the City of the Gods to become a mage. They pleaded with him not to make Makayla go, but he wouldn't listen. Three years later, Melissa remembered receiving a letter from her grandfather saying that her mother had been very ill and had passed away, without ever seeing her again.

Both girls remembered being with each other, clinging to the strongest family ties that they had left, experiencing day after day as orphans, and promising that their families would not have died for nothing. Promising that they would be the most powerful mages in Tortall honor the people that had loved them so much. 

The mess hall stopped spinning and the two girls looked into the worried face of Master Kiger. 

"I........." Amanda said before she passed out simultaneously with Melissa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenny and Katlin found themselves lying down in a strange place. There didn't seem to be walls or a floor or a ceiling. It was just an endless stretch of swirling colors. They could see for other human shapes in the distance, but they could only see each other clearly.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, holding her aching head.

"This place reminds me of what Chaos looked like in the Immortals Series." Katlin said, more to herself than to her companion.

"The what?" Jenny asked, confused.

"Never mind," Katlin told her, getting up to examine their surroundings. She tried to walk towards one of the other figures, but despite how quickly she moved her legs, she never got closer to them; however she did move farther away from Jenny. Katlin only knew that she had moved because Jenny appeared smaller, but she could still make out the older girls features as if she were standing right next to her. Katlin walked back over to her and sat down on the space, next to Jenny. "That was very weird," she told her friend. Jenny just nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we?" Nicole asked slowly sitting up. She purposely left out the "on earth" part of the saying. The colored space that she and Brenna were in was certainly not earth. Four human shaped moved around in the distance, but she couldn't figure out what they really were. The only clear thing in her vision was Brenna.

"Not sure, but its about time you woke up."

"What do you mean "Its about time"?" Nicole asked her friend stubbornly.

"I mean, you've been out for at least a half hour longer than me." Nicole stood up while Brenna talked and tried to get closer to the other shapes. "Don't bother. You can't reach them." Brenna told her. 

"So we're stuck here? Or where ever here is?" Nicole said sitting back down.

"Yep, I just wish I knew where here was and why my head feels like it was just crammed under an elephant. Nicole smiled and leaned her head against Brenna's shoulder. 

"I just want to go home. Going from world to world is tiring."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now what?" Melissa yelled at the demons that were apparently trying to destroy her life. "I just wanted a nice peaceful visit."

"You were visiting Nicole. How could that be peaceful?" Amanda retorted slyly. Melissa shot her an angry glare. Normally she was all for making jokes about her best friend, it was something they all like to do, but right now, she was beyond worried and the colors of the world were making her dizzy. "Just calm down," Amanda told her. "Well find a way out of here soon."

"What are those black shapes in the distance?" Melissa asked, straining to see what the other four figures were. 

"Not sure, but best not worry about it too much. I don't think they can reach us. Besides, thinking is making my head hurt right now." Amanda said, sitting on the floor and clutching her head between her knees.

"Mine too." Melissa told her sitting down on the colors beside her. This was one very, very long day and she couldn't wait till it was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 finished. My Masterpiece. My wonderful, twisted work of art. I'm so evil I can hardly stand it. Well that's the end of this story. I really hope you liked it cause I worked really hard on it. Tell me what your favorite part was in your last review. Oh, its so sad I can hardly stand it. One of my brilliant pieces of literature complete. Well personally my favorite part of the story was the look on the readers face when they realize that this was a joke. Gee, I didn't think I could fool anyone. ^-^!!!!! Not even I'm mean enough to end a story like that. I promise, there will be more, much more, one because I like it, and two because I know I will experience much pain if I don't keep going. Well I guess this is the end, of chapter 3 I mean. Chapter 4 will becoming to a computer near you sometime between now and March! Just joking, please don't hurt me. The next chapter will be posted as soon as my stupid computer starts functioning properly again. Don't forget to review ^-^!

~Shadowkitten2 


	4. I'm gonna give this one a name: Torture,...

Hello my faithful reviewers (who at this time are mostly made up of the actual characters). After less than two weeks, heck probably less than one, I am happy to present you with chapter 4. If you are one of the characters, please at this time raise your right hand and repeat after me:

  


I (fill in name here) 

acknowledge the fact that while the author is under the age of 18

I will not kill, maim, seriously injure, or attempt to leave her with any permanent damage 

after I read this chapter. I (fill in name here) also promise 

that I will review this chapter regardless of my feelings toward said author. 

  


Thank you. Now for those of you who aren't characters: I'm about 5'2". Please order a casket from the nearest funeral home and send it to me. I fear it will be in need of it in the near future. Thank you and enjoy what may be the last chapter (all depends on if I live or not.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The six teens sat a little confused in the swirl of colors around them. They felt like they were supposed to be waiting for something, but they didn't know what. While they sat they tried to sort out the different memories that had flooded into their minds. Each was no longer a single person; now they had two separate lives that left them completely perplexed as to which was their real life. 

Suddenly the haze surrounding them began to lift, and each girl couyld make out what the black figures were: each other. 

Nicole gazed, mouth wide open in shock, when she saw Melissa standing beside Amanda. The two immediately ran over to each other and tried to embrace; unfortunately, they passed straight through one another. 

At the same time, Katlin had run over to give Amanda the biggest hug of her life. If they had been able to touch each other, Amanda would have been knocked to the ground/ceiling thing that they were standing on. Instead Katlin passed through her older friend and tumbled onto the space on the other side of her. 

Brenna and Jenny had gone over to each other slowly after seeing what had happened to the other four and extended their hands to touch one other. Just as their finger tips should have collided, they just phased right through one another.

"What in the world is going on?" Jenny said as she walked over to Katlin and laid her hand on the younger girl's shoulder without passing through it. It appeared that while they could touch the people they came with, they couldn't have physical connect with those that they hadn't arrived with. 

"Not particularly sure," Brenna told her friend, gazing out into the distance instead of at her. Something was coming, but she couldn't tell what.

"Melissa, how... how did you get here?" Nicole asked her best friend. She completely understood seeing Jenny and Katlin, and Amanda's presence kind of made sense, but how someone from New York had gotten into the book was beyond her limited comprehension.

"I flew in early to surprise you, and your mom took me to your school library. One minute I was talking to Amanda about some weird book, and the next I'm at some school for people with magic." Melissa explained, and Amanda nodded.

"Manda?" Katlin asked holding her head in her hands, "Do you know why I have memories of another person swimming in my head?" 

Amanda, the source of all answers for poor little Katlin, gave the sophomore an odd look. "You have them too? Do we all?" The whole group nodded. 

"Well, at least we know we're not completely crazy!" Melissa told the group. Again, nods came from the others. 

Suddenly a cold wind swept through the area, forcing all six girls two their knees as it slammed into their backs. A voice, like nails on a chalk board, rang through their minds, calling the names of the second inhabitants of their minds (Jolin, Kyli, Ariana, Brya...etc.), making them cover their ears in order to shut out the painful sound. 

"Must be Mrs. Kestner," Jenny heard Nicole joke, and giggled slightly while trying to resist the pain.

* STAND UP, ALL OF YOU! * the voice told them. Something about the command made them obey, and instantly the harsh voice seemed more human.

* I APOLOGIZE FOR MY VOICE EARLIER. I FORGOT THAT IT IS HARMFUL FOR MORTALS TO HEAR * the voice continued. The girls could faintly tell that it was a male's voice. In front of them a tall figure began to take shape out of the swirling colors. The figure solidified and became a man in his early twenties. He wore what looked like an ancient Roman toga. His long blond hair was swept back into a horse tail, and his bangs hung over brilliant amethyst colored eyes. A light that had been absent before, now shone down on him, making his tan skin glisten. Golden sandals covered his feet and laced up his ankles.

"Um... that's ok... I think," Brenna said, "But... um... who are you?"

* MY NAME IS TANGORA. I AM THE KING OF THE GODS IN THE WESTERN LANDS. I AM HERE AS A FAVOR TO MY COUSIN MITHROS * the god told them with an tone that said that he thought they should have known who he was.

"Tangora, right! Could you maybe... um... explain to us why we are here and what is going on," Nicole said. If he was the reason why they had been pulled into a book less than a week before graduation, she would kill him.

* THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I HAVE COME. BUT PLEASE, DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, AND I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING * The six teens nodded their agreement to his request and sat down to listen to what he had to say.

* ONE WEEK AGO, IN TORTALLAN TIME, THREE MAGES ATTEMPTED TO TAKE PART OF THEIR TEST FOR MASTERY. SOMETHING WENT WRONG WHEN THEY ATTEMPTED A COMPLICATED SPELL AND THERE WAS A GREAT EXPLOSION THAT WAS FELT THROUGHOUT THE EASTERN LANDS, AND IT KILLED THE THREE STUDENTS. THIS EXPLOSION TORE A HOLE IN THE TIME FABRIC THAT SEPARATES THE THIS WORLD FROM THE OTHER WORLD THAT EXISTS, KNOWN TO YOU AS EARTH. THE MASTERS AT THE CITY OF THE GODS MANAGED TO SEAL THE HOLE QUICKLY, BUT NOT BEFORE SIX YOUNG WOMEN WERE PULLED THROUGH AND REBORN IN THE OTHER WORLD. THESE WOMEN WERE ARIANA STARSTONE, MAKAYLA FIRESTORM, LADY JOLIN OF ELEGAN, LADY KYLI OF ELEGAN, LADY KNIGHT BRYA OF AMBER HILL, AND LADY KNIGHT NIRA OF AMBER HILL. *

"So what happened to them?" Katlin burst, forgetting her promise to keep quiet. Tangora shot her an angry look, but then his eyes softened. He seemed to be saddened that she didn't know the answer.

* THESE WOMEN WERE REBORN AS YOU SIX IN THE EARTH WORLD. YOU FORGOT ALL OF YOUR LIVES IN TORTALL AND THE WEEK THAT YOU WERE MISSING FROM TORTALL LASTED JUST OVER NINETEEN YEARS IN THE EARTH WORLD. * 

"So time passes faster in on Earth?," Amanda asked, putting all the information together and trying to find out what the god was trying to tell them.

* EXACTLY. THE ONLY ONES POWERFUL ENOUGH TO CORRECT THE MISTAKE MADE BY THE THREE MAGES ARE THE KINGS OF THE GODS. MITHROS WAS EXTREMELY BUSY HELPING HIS BROTHERS AND SISTERS PUT DOWN A REVOLT FROM THEIR SISTER CHAOS, SO HE ASKED FOR MY ASSISTANCE. IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO REACH TORTALL AND PERFORM THE NECESSARY TASKS TO BRING YOU BACK HERE. WHEN YOU WERE PULLED BACK INTO TORTALL THROUGH THE PORTAL... *

"The book right?," Jenny said cutting him off once again. The girls had completely given up on their vow of silence.

* RIGHT. WHEN YOU CAME BACK THROUGH THE PORTAL YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP WITH OUT ANY MEMORY OF WHERE YOU HAD BEEN. INSTEAD YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE MEMORIES OF YOUR LIVES IN TORTALL. SOME HOW THESE MEMORIES WERE DELAYED IN RETURNING TO YOU. IT WASN'T THAT BIG OF A DEAL BECAUSE BOTH MITHROS AND I FIGURED THAT ONCE YOUR OLD MEMORIES DID RETURN, THE ONES OF YOUR LIVES ON EARTH WOULD DISAPPEAR. UNFORTUNATELY, THIS WAS NOT THE CASE. WHEN YOUR MEMORIES RETURNED, THEY ONLY PUSHED YOUR EARTH MEMORIES TO THE SIDE AND YOU NOW HAVE MEMORIES OF BOTH OF YOUR LIVES IN YOUR HEADS. I THEN USED MY MAGIC TO PUT YOU ALL TO SLEEP AND BRING YOUR SPIRITS TO ME. *

"So you're saying that we were just supposed to forget about all our friends and family on earth," Brenna asked angrily. She couldn't understand how he could think they would be able to live with such a thing. 

* YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT YOUR LIVES IN TORTALL WHEN YOU WERE REBORN ON EARTH! * Tangora pointed out, raising his eyebrows as he talked to her.

"But Tangora, the people here didn't even notice we were gone. And if time passes faster on earth than the day we've been gone... our families must be worried about us," Nicole said.

"Worse, they probably think we've been kidnapped and are dead!," Amanda added to the conversation.

* ACTUALLY THEY AREN'T WORRIED AT ALL *

"What???????" the six teens said at once. They honestly couldn't believe that. There were too many people back on earth that they loved for them to believe that no one was worried about them. 

* THE MOMENT YOU WERE BROUGHT BACK TO TORTALL YOU DISAPPEARED FROM THEIR MEMORIES. ITS AS IF YOU NEVER EXISTED ON EARTH IN THE FIRST PLACE. *

"You've got to be joking," Melissa told him.

"And you've brought us here to delete our memories of our lives on Earth, haven't you?," Katlin said, figuring that was why he had spoken to them.

* YES, LADY KYLI. THAT IS WHY I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE AND EXPLAINED EVERYTHING. I NEEDED YOUR SPIRITS PRESENT IN ORDER TO FIX THE MEMORY PROBLEM. *

"No way in Hell am I going to let you take my memories!" Brenna screamed at him, reaching for the sword that lay in her belt. She drew it and stepped in front of the others. Nicole followed her example and pulled out her axe. Lady Nira and Lady Brya were telling the two of them to fight, and if Tangora said that Nicole and Brenna really were Nira and Brya, then they would listen and fight.

"You'll have to go through us if you want their memories and ours," Nicole told him, jerking her head toward her friends behind her. She might have been small, but she was a knight and prepared to stand up for what she wanted.

* YOUR MORTAL WEAPONS CANNOT HARM ME. BUT I RESPECT YOUR BRAVERY, AND SO I WILL NOT TAKE ALL OF YOUR MEMORIES. YOU MAY KEEP THE MEMORIES THAT YOU HAVE OF THE PERSON YOU ARE WITH, AND THAT PERSON ONLY *

"That's not fair," Melissa called from behind the two knights.

* THAT IS MY ONLY OFFER. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT. EITHER WAY, I WILL NOT SEND YOU BACK UNTIL YOU NO LONGER HAVE YOUR MEMORIES OF THE PEOPLE ON EARTH AND OF THE OTHER FOUR HERE. *

"I think we should take it. A little memory is better than none," Amanda told the others. "and perhaps having a little memory could help us get lost memories back later," she thought to herself.

"Fine, but you had better not be lying to us at all," Brenna told him as she and Nicole put their weapons away, and stepped back to the others.

* LET'S GET STARTED THEN. * Swirls of color surrounded each of them, and suddenly they could no longer see anyone but the person they were with. They all felt like they were falling down an endless hole. The only regret they had was that they had forgoten to say good bye to each other. Light filled their eyes as all six woke up back in the same place where they had passed out, and found that no more than a minute had passed. They all remembered their conversations with Tangora, remembered everything he had said, but they couldn't remember specific people on Earth or the identities of the other four people who had been at the conversation. 

Jenny and Katlin took on the lives of Jolin and Kyli immediately. Katlin, thrilled to be back in the arms of Liam, looked into his deep blue eyes and kissed him passionately. Jenny slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at Damien, whispered "I love you", and settled calmly into his arms.

Nicole and Brenna sat up slowly blinking their eyes as they tried to get used to the dim light. Instantly taking the lives of Nira and Brya, they collaborated with Lord Raoul and the pages, and managed to come up with a battle strategy and drive the raiders out of their home.

Amanda and Melissa, stood up carefully and accepted water that the younger students had brought them, and told the Master that they were just exhausted. Allowing themselves to assume the lives of Ariana and Makayla, they consented to being in classes the next day, prepared to obtain their Masteries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmmm.................. Should I be evil and end the chapter here? Afterall this was supposed to be the ending of chapter three! Maybe this should even be the end of the story. After all, there is a conclusion. Not a really happy one, but a suitable conclusion none-the-less. But then again, could there be more? What else could happen for the characters? But then again maybe I will end it here. I wonder how angry the characters would be if I just stopped the story right now. I believe they are already planing to tar and feather me right now, so I'm going to stop being mean and tell the truth. I have absolutely no intention of making this the end of the story. No, as a matter-of-fact this is far from the end. It is only the beginning of something quite interesting (well I think its interesting). Well right now I have a bit of bad news. There is going to be an intermission. Yep, that's right, an intermission. So I'm gonna stop rambling right now so you can go enjoy your break in the chapter, ^-^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Go get something to eat!!!!

If you have to use the rest room, now is the time!

So who's you favorite character? (*hint*Me*hint*)

Ok intermission over. ^-^

Hope you all enjoyed your break, and now may I suggest getting back to this completely and utterly insane chapter! ( note from the little person that lives inside the author's subconscious: the only reason the chapter is called insane is because the author is currently high on Sugar, Gundam Wing, and her oh-so-cute God Of Death! Thank you for understanding.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenny looked out of her window. It had been almost four years since she had last seen Tangora, the king of the gods in the Western lands, but she still thought about him and what had happened. She knew she had lived another life somewhere and with other people including her sister, but she couldn't remember where or who those people were. The snow completely covered the ground around her fief that lay in the north of the kingdom. The winter weather announced that the midwinter festival would be starting soon. She let out a sigh and thought of her sister Kyli, or Katlin to her, who had remained at the palace. The two had not seen each other in almost two years, though scarcely a week would go by when they didn't hear from one another. She had a box of letters on her bed, all were from Kyli. Jenny let her fingers roll over the letters as she searched for a place to put the newest one, which had arrived that morning.

A light knock on her door drew Jenny out of her thoughts of the past and back to the present. She had to get ready. Later that evening she was holding a feast in honor of the young men from her fief who were joining the King's Own soon. 

"Come in," she called as she went to her wardrobe to search for her favorite gown for the evening. Someone opened the door and walked up behind her. 

"Could you unlace my gown, Lerra?," Jenny asked the person who had come up behind her. Graceful hands began unlacing her bodice. The person's hand suddenly shifted from her waist to the back of her neck. Jenny felt the hand's roughness against her skin. She jumped slightly, but then settled back down into the man's touch. He gently breathed on the back of her neck. 

"It's not polite to sneak up on a lady," she told him softly and smiled.

"I know, but I've missed you so much." The red headed man kissed her neck lightly, getting a giggle from the young woman. "King Jonathan should know how much it pains a man to be so far from his wife for so long."

"I've missed you too, Damien." Jenny told her husband who held her as she leaned back against his strong body. "I was worried you wouldn't be back from the boarder for a while. I wasn't sure that you would be home in time." She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. 

Damien moved one of his hands from her shoulders, down her arm and right up against her abdomen, which was bulging slightly. "And how is our little one today?" He asked his wife calmly. Jenny placed one of her hands on his, and smiled.

"Quiet active, actually. He was probably missing his father. And so was I," she told him and turned around clasping his hands in hers. Her hair was no longer cropped above her ears. It had grown to her waist in the four years she had been in Tortall, and it swung behind her elegantly. 

"The baby might be a girl. I wouldn't mind that," Damien told her. "Then she could be as beautiful as her mother." 

"With all his moving about, I'm positive he's a boy. Strong and active like his father. Oh..." she said.

"What? What's wrong?" Damien asked with a look of ultimate fear in his eyes.

Jenny just laughed. "He kicked. He must have heard us talking about him." Damien, relieved that everything was ok, drew his wife in close to him and hugged her tight.

"I love you Jolin,"

"I love you too, but..."

"hmmmm....."

"I need to finish getting ready!" Jenny looked at him and nodded to the door way where the real Lerra stood waiting patiently to help her mistress get ready for the feast. Jenny smiled at Damien as he gave her his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Parting is so sad, My Lady, so I shall not say good bye. Rather I shall leave you with a kiss," Damien backed away from his wife, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Until we meet again, fair Maiden," he said bowing slightly, smiling to her, and running toward the door. He stopped just short of the door way. "Mistress Lerra." he said nodding to the maid who smiled at him and curtsied. He took her hand, kissed it, and then turned to Jenny and winked. Then he dashed out the door. 

Jenny just shook her head, laughing to herself about how adorable her husband could be sometimes. Anyone who saw her would not know that Lady Jolin was already eight months pregnant with the newest addition to the Kennen family. Not many would believe that she was even pregnant at all. Lerra went over to her mistress and began to finish unlacing her bodice.

"You received a letter from Lady Kyli today, My Lady?"

"Yes, Lerra. How did you know?" Jenny asked her personal maid softly. 

"Ashtin told me," Lerra said, referring to the young stable boy. "He knows that Lady Kyli and I are good friends. Did she say when she was coming, My Lady?"

"She is left yesturday. Prince Liam is accompanying her, but then he will be heading to the northern boarder. He is a knight, and must serve patrol duty just like every other knight. She told me to send you her regards until she gets here."

"Thank you, My Lady."

"You're welcome Lerra. Now if you don't mind..." Lerra prepared herself for the worst. Most noble's would punish their servants for prying into their personal business, but Ladies Jolin and Kyli had never done such a thing during the years she had known them. However, Lerra always feared she would go too far and then she would really get it. "Which of these gowns do you think is best for this evening?" Jenny finished, smiling at her maid. 

Lerra giggled at her own foolishness. How could she ever think that Lady Jolin would punish her. The very idea was ridiculous. "I think the green one is best My Lady. It is My Lord's favorite."

"You're right, Lerra. It is his favorite. Therefore, I will wear the blue." Jenny said, frowning a little.

"But why, My Lady?" Lerra asked her mistress, slightly confused.

"Well," Jenny said smiling broadly and hugging Lerra around the shoulders, "he did just kiss another woman." The two of them laughed for a while and then managed to calm down enough to help Lady Jolin finish getting ready for the feast that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Katlin and Liam arrived at fief Kennen. Katlin looked around the room her sister Jolin had provided her with and sighed. She laid back against the soft blankets on the bed. Finally she would have some peace and quiet; Liam's littlest brother and sister had wanted to come with them and since Jolin and Damien had said it was alright, Prince Roald and Princess Natasha had been allowed to occupany their favorite brother and his girl friend to the north. 

Katlin had only been in the Kennen castle for a half hour and she hadn't seen her older sister yet. It had been two years since Katlin had seen Jenny, her only remaining connection to a life that she had a faint recollection of having at one point. Why did that monster Tangora have to take her wonderful memories away? The only thing that made up for it was that she had Prince Liam. Katlin slowly began to drift off to sleep when a knock brought her straight back to the land of the tired and grumpy. She got off the bed and went to the door, muttering something about bloody people who wouldn't let tired nobles get some bloody sleep. Before Katlin could reach the door, it burst open and Liam rushed in and closed the door with his foot. He lifted the startled girl off her feet and spun her around. He then set the laughing Katlin back down gently on the floor and kissed her passionately.

"If you didn't wait for me to answer the door," Katlin told him when she could speak again, "why did you bother knocking."

"My parents taught me that it was rude to enter a Lady's chambers without knocking first." He kissed her again, and then swept her off her feet and dropped her onto the bed. Unknown to the Prince and his Lady, the young Prince and Princess were listening right outside the door.

"And yet you never listened to your parents about anything before," she pointed out between giggles. 

"True, but still.." Again he kissed her, but Kaltin felt something different in his kiss. Something told her he was nervous about something. She pushed him away from her lightly, and gazed at him with worried eyes.

"Liam? What is it? What's wrong?" she pleaded. 

"I have to go to the boarder earlier than planned. I wasn't supposed to leave until next week, but the Scanran's are crossing the boarder just north of here and they wanted Damien to go but his wife is having a baby very soon, so..."

"When?" she asked looking away, not wanting to meet his eyes. Liam took her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him. 

"Now," he said calmly. "But before I go I have to ask you something?"

"Yes Liam, I'll baby-sit Raold and Natasha,"

"Well thank you. I was going to ask that too, but.. well.. I wasn't gonna ask until I got back from patrol in two months, but... Lady Kyli of Elegan, will you be my bride?"

Katlin's eyes widened. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, but she never imagined that he would propose. He was second in line for the crown. He was supposed to marry someone who would be good for the country in case something happened to Prince Jasson. Although it was the greatest shock of her entire life, Katlin only hesitated a second before she answered

"Yes, Liam. Yes, I will be your bride."

Liam smiled and pulled Katlin closer to him. He kissed her one last time, pulled away, bowed and raced toward the door. He turned around and called over his shoulder, "Don't forget you promised to watch the children for me, My Love." He smiled at her, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"Don't you forget you promised to make me your bride, so you had better come back!" she said, smiling with her hands on her hips. He nodded and ran out of the room and into the court yard to his waiting horse. "Be safe, My love," Katlin whispered, knowing somehow he would hear her. 

Just then, two young children entered her room.

"So you want to marry our brother," Roald, who was eight said as he smiled menacingly at the young woman who stood in front of him.

"You'll need our permission first," six year old Natasha told her.

"Is that so?" Katlin demanding going over to the two little children to show how much taller she was than them.

"Yeah!" Roald said, placing himself between Katlin and his baby sister.

"Um... sure... ok..." Katlin stuttered, startled by the young prince's determination. "What do I have to do?" she asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Everything we tell you to," Natasha said slyly. Katlin may have been under the little princess's control for a while, but she liked the little girl's attitude. She decided that when this baby-sitting job from hell was over, she might just take the child under her wing and teach her a thing or two.

Katlin spent the next week under the control of two very demanding memebers of the Tortallan Royal family. She became everything from a servant to a playmate to a toy to a pet for the young children. Everytime she was ready to quit, she thought of Liam fighting the Scanrans out on the boarder so that he could come home to her safely and make her his bride. Katlin wouldn't allow him to fight for nothing; she had to win the two children over so that he would have a bride to come home to. 

After a week of total misery for poor Katlin, Raold and Natasha called her into the room Lady Jolin and Sir Damien had given them as a play room. 

"What do you want now," Katlin asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was early in the morning, and the two had kept her up late the previous night.

"We've had a meeting, and Roald, Sir Rags," Natasha told her, holding up a rag doll dressed as a knight, "and I have decided that we would be happy if you married Liam."

"Really?" Katlin asked, perking up a little bit. "Wait, what's the catch?" she said, pretty sure that the little brats were up to something.

"No catch," Roald said, walking over to the young woman who stood in the door way. Natasha followed him, dragging Sir Rags behind her. "We just decided that we love you, Lady Kyli." The little prince and princess wrapped their arms around Katlin giving her a big hug. "Damn, its too hard to hate them when they're so bloody cute!" Katlin thought to herself, as she bent down and hugged them back, kissing them each on the head lightly. She never knew that Jolin had been standing in the doorway the whole time and had watched her give in to the children's cuteness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicole gazed off into the distance. She was on boarder patrol in the south, watching out for Bazhir who might try to cross the boarder illegally. Ghost shifted under her, the wind blew the desert sand around. Behind Nicole a horse whined. Its rider laided a calm hand on the gelding's mane. It instantly quieted under her touch.

"Your horse has good instincts. Never forget that. Animals can tell when something is wrong. Listen to them," Nicole told the young teenager behind her.

"Yes, Lady Nira. But how come Ghost is so calm?" Rika, Nicole's squire asked. 

"He's better trained than Fly. He knows that if he makes noise he might put himself and his master in danger. Instead he alerts me to danger by shifting back and fourth continuously. In time, Fly will learn to alert you silently as well." Nicole sighed. Three and a half years. It had been three and a half long years since she had seen her sister Brya, known to her as Brenna. Brya was in the north preventing Scanran's from entering Tortall, while Nicole was to patrol the southern boarder and keep the Bazhir from invading. Something in the back of her mind told her that King Jonathan had gotten it backwards. She had the strangest feeling that she would be more comfortable in the cold, while her sister would definately perfer the warmer temperatures. Nicole knew that this feeling she had was somehow connected to a conversation she had had with the Great God Tangora four years ago, and the land and people who she could no longer fully remember. 

Nicole's sensative ears picked up a sound in the distance. It sounded like hooves on the sand, and there was a lot of them. "Rika, sound the alarm amd drew your weapon. They're attacking." 

Rika immediatly blew her horn in three short blasts, their fort's alarm code. She drew her sword with one hand and sounded the alarm again with the other. Then she rode up beside her Knight master. Nicole already had her sword out. She looked at the blade, sad because she didn't want to ruin its beautiful surface with the blood of the enemy. There wasn't a need for the Bazhir's blood, or the blood of the Tortallan's, to be spilled. But until there was peace between the two, she would fight to protect her country and its people. Rika knew how her master felt. The half a year she had spent in service to Lady Nira had taught her a lot about the young woman. It had also taught her that Lady Nira had a secret, one that played a big role in her attitude. 

The Bazhir force of ten hit the knight and squire, just as reinforcements from the fort arrived. The five soldiers from the nearest squad didn't completely give their side an advantage, but it did make the odds better than ten on two.

Nicole raised her sword to block an on coming attack from the biggest of the Bazhir. He cursed at her in a language she didn't know, but she was positive that he thought she was weak because she was a woman. She would teach him. Nicole swung her blade down and around, past the Bazhir's defence. The edge of her sword sliced through him, from his chest to his abdomen. The man locked eyes with her and fell from his saddle, dead; his eyes never left hers. Nicole heard the sounds of the battle ending behind her. Her force had managed to kill four other Bazhir, and the remaining five retreated swiftly. Cheers sounded behind her. Miraculously none of the men were dead, although one did have to be tied to his horse in order to make it back to the fort. Nicole clutched her left shoulder carefully; it was aching dully. She drew her hand away slowly and saw that it was covered in blood. When had she been wounded? She couldn't remember; she had been more interested in surviving the battle. One of the soldiers rode of her and bandaged her shoulder with strips he had taken from his tunic. 

"Thank you," she told him. "Lets go back to the fort. Its not safe here. Now that they've weakened us, they might return with reinforcements. We'll tell the commander to send out a larger patrol unit to this area." 

"Of course, Lady Nira," the soldier, who happened to be the sergent of that particular squad, said and he rode to gather up his men. Rika came riding up behind her, a bandage around her neck. 

"What happened?" Nicole asked her, calmly, glancing quickly at the girl and then looking back at the soldiers. To most people she would have sounded disinterested in her squire's well being, but Rika knew that Lady Nira noticed it wasn't a bad injury and was going to treat it as a lesson. She also knew that once no one else was around to say she was a weak sentimental woman, her knight master would definately make sure her squire was alright.

"I was fighting one in front of me and another came up behind me and tried to decapitate me. He would have succeeded if Fly hadn't kicked his horse."

"Next time you know to watch your back. You have to be aware of all of your surroundings. Fly won't always be able to protect you." 

"Yes Lady Nira,"

"But now you also know you can trust in your horse to help try and protect you. You and Fly are a team," Nicole continued, patting the dark grey gleding.

"Yes Lady Nira," Rika said quietly, ashamed that she had forgotten such a simple lesson. Nicole gripped her squire's shoulder. "It happens," she told the young girl, indicating her own shoulder and smiling, and then riding off towards the fort. Rika smiled back. No one was perfect. She kicked her horse into motion and followed behind her knight master.

They reached the fort within ten minutes. Some of the novice healers took care of quickly mending the minor wounds of the soldiers, as well as Nicole and Rika, while the chief healer looked after the man tied to his horse. A messenger relaided Nicole and the segent's messager to the commander, Sir Duo of Maxwell (disclaimer: I own nothing in association to Gundam Wing, I'm just absolutely in love with the God of Death ^-^) (side note to Brenna: My story; back off; he's mine!!!!). Nicole and Rika went to the stables to look after Fly and Ghost. The knight perfered to look after her own horse, rather than let the stable hands do it, but Rika always managed to persuade her master to let her handle the horse care, so Nicole would just sit and talk to her horse and give him and Tawhiri treats. Today she left the stable much earlier than she usually would, and began to walk around the fort. Suddenly she saw Sir Duo coming towards her. His long brown braid swung behind him as he walked, and then ran towards her. She stopped in her tracks, figuring that the commander just wanted to talk to her about the battle. He stopped infront of her, his blue grey eyes worried. He grabbed her arms, careful not to bump her still sore shoulder.

"Thank Mithros, you're alright. I was worried sick."

"Sir......?" Nicole said, a little frightened. He had never said anything like this to her before, but then again she had never been in a battle under his command where the odds were completely against her before. Duo suddenly pulled the startled knight close to him and kissed her warmly. Cheers went up from all the soldiers and knights in the fort. They knew that the commander was in love with Lady Nira, he just was too shy around her to make his move. Nicole pushed herself away from Duo. She did like him, actually she was almost positive she loved him, but this was too much. Tears filled her eyes and she ran off towards her room in the officer's quarters. She was sure she had never been more embarrased in her life in Tortall, or the one she couldn't remember. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda looked in the mirror in her room. Hanging on the chair next to her desk was her white robe with a blue sash. She wouldn't need that anymore. Instead she admired the way her brown hair drapped over her long black robe. Four years of hard work had made the ultimate payoff. She had just passed the Ordeal of Sorcery and had proven herself to be a Master Mage. Tonight there was a celebration in her honor; she was being declared the greastest shapeshifter in Tortall. Most people Considered Ariana Starstone to be the most powerful shape shifter in the Eastern lands. 

Amanda pulled the brush through her hair one more time. Just as she set it down on her desk, she heard someone knock on the door. 

"Come in," She said as she set down on the bed to look through some papers.

"Hey Ari! You excited about tonight?"

"Oh, hi Liona. Yeah, I guess. I just wish Makayla was here." Amanda looked out the window. A year ago, her cousin Makayla, or Melissa, had gone to finish her studies in Carthak. She wouldn't be able to be there for Amanda that night. Amanda smiled. Everytime she thought about Makayla, she remember the meeting she had had with Tangora. She remember her plan to use a little memory to gain back what her had stolen from her. She'd show him how powerful mortals could be when they wanted to.

"Come on; Everyone is waiting for you," Liona told her. "I have a horse waiting for you outside."

"I don't feel like riding to the fief tonight," Amanda told her with a sky look on her face.

"Then how do expect to get to the banquate?" Liona asked her friend, slightly confused.

"I think I'd like to fly. Take my cloths, won't you Liona. I think... eagle would be best." Amanda went over to the window. She had gotten ready and made herself perfectly groomed for nothing. But who could resist a little fun, now and then.

"You're seriously going to fly to the Banquate? What will Master Kiger think?" 

"He'll think, there's a Mage whos powerful and yet still knows how to have fun! Now come one. I'll meet you there in two hours."

"Fine! If I must," Liona said, rolling her eyes and going toward the wind.

"You must," Amanda said and then took on the shape of a golden eagle. Liona opened the shutters and Amanda took off towards fief Trebond where the banquate was being given. Liona picked up her friends robes, shook her head and laughed. Then she commanded the lights to turn off and ran down to the court yard and her horse. 

Two hours later, Amanda was soaring over the heads of the guests. Everyone looked up in amazement; Eagles didn't normally crash human parties. Amanda spotted two faternal twin toddlers running toward a fountain in the main court yard. The two little girls were followed closely by a handsome young man with bluish black hair and deep brown eyes. He was calling to the toddlers, but they just kept laughing and running until they reached the fountain. Just as the two year olds climbed up on the fountain ledge, the man caugh up and managed to stop them from falling in.

"Amy! Libby! Get down from there! You'll fall!" Amanda heard the man say. His voice was stern, but kind and loving.

"Oky daddy," said the one with long brown hair. She hoped off the fountain and smiled up at the man, her brown eyes dancing. The second of the two mischeif makers just sat down on the ledge, folded her arms across her chest, and glared at the man with her bright blue eyes from underneath blond bangs. 

"Amy..." The man said sternly. Amy just giggled and refused to move. 

Amanda suddenly decended from the air. Her destination, the fountain, where the little girl refused to obey her father. She landed perfectly on the stone fountain, slipped on some ice that had formed on the side and had to use her wings to gain her balance. Amy and Libby shifted their attention from their father to the "pretty birdie" that had just landed. Libby ran straight over to the bird, with Amy hopping down from the fountan and following her. Their father tried to catch them, but they slipped through his grasp. He raced after them.

Amanda locked eyes with the little girls who had stopped directly in front of her. Amy, the bolder of the twins, reached out her hand to stroak the birds golden plumage. Her father reached her before she touched the bird and slapped her hand away.

"Do not touch wild birds," he told her sternly, kneeling so he was her hight then he gave the little child a big hug. Standing up again, he drew the girls into him with one arm and tried to shoo the eagle away with the other.

"Go on! Get lost! Scat bird!" Amanda just looked at the man. Her eagle eyes said she was mocking him.

"Mommy," Libby screamed, stretching her hand out from behind her father's defence.

"Thats right, sweety, we're going to see mommy here," The man told her, frowning because the eagle still hadn't left.

"No!!!! Birdie Mommy," Amy said trying to get their point across to the man. She riggled out of her fathers hold and reached for Amanda again. The golden eagle bent her head and allowed the toddler to touch her head. 

"Mommy?" The man asked looking at the bird. The eagle just bowed its head slightly and then looked back up again. The children's father let go of Libby so she could join her sister in petting the eagle. 

Suddenly a horse and its ridder came up beside them. "There you are Ari. I've been lokking for you." Amanda turned and cocked her head so she could see Liona. "I left your cloths behind that bush over there," Liona told her, then dismounted and walking over to the children. Amanda nodded her thanks and took off again, just as Liona ruffled the twins hair. 

Minutes later, Amanda walked back to the fountain in her human form. The little girls ran to her and each clutched one of her legs. The force, combined with the fact that she had just spent two hours in the body of an animal that did little walking, was almost enough to make her fall. The man grabbed her arms and then steadied her.

"You should have told me sooner that it was you," he told her, his brown eyes dancing.

"If I could speak English, I would have, Tolin," she replied, hugging her husband around the middle. 

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!,"Libby chanted at her mothers feet.

"Yes?"

"Be bunny ?"

"No! Be Panda," Amy joined in her sisters requests.

Amanda rolled her eyes. Of all the children she had to have, why did Mithros find it proper to give her two little girls who liked cute fuzy animals.

"Peas! Peas!," both girls begged. They looked up at their mother with the cutest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"Later girls, I promise. Mommy's a little tired right now."

"Oky. But mine furst!"

"No mine furst!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

Amanda tore her attention away from the fueding little girls and onto a rustle and series of shouts in the forest right near by. Leaving Tolin to deal with their daughters, Amanda grabbed her staff, the only weapon she had, off Liona's horse, and walked into the forest to find out what was going on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brenna wipped her sweat streaked face with her ash covered arm to keep the moister out of her face. A Scanran raiding party had hit the small village just north of Trebond about an hour before. Brenna, and the others in her patrol squad had reached the village in enough time to kill or capture every last one of the raiders, yet there were still some houses on fire. She and most of the other soldiers and knights were currently trying to put out a fire on a house in which a teenage girl was still trapped in. 

The heat of the flames danced against her face. Brenna smiled and thought about her sister in the southern part of the kingdom. They hadn't seen each other in three and a half years, and Brenna couldn't wait until she was off duty and could go visit Nira, or Nicole, again. Four years in Tortall and Brenna was just getting comfortable with the fact that she had lived a whole other life she couldn't remember. The only clue she had left to her forgotten past was her sister.

"Everic, hurry! We need more water!," Brenna ordered her squire. The tall red headed boy winked at his knight master with his amethyst eyes and bowed.

"As ye wish, Oh Queen of the Fire Killers," Everic said, getting a glare from the knight. He ran off quickly to fetch the water she asked for. Brenna shook her head. Now she remembered why she had taken him on as her squire. It was because he could always make jokes when this looked serious.

Suddenly someone emerged from the blazing inferno that was the building in front of her. Brenna knew exactly who it was. The tall knight had walked into the burning building to rescue the teen stuck inside. As he ran back out, the girl hanging onto his back, cheers went up through the crowd outside, and Brenna watched smiling as his red hair swayed as her ran. He kept his had down to avoid looking into the burning flames with his deep brown eyes. Swet glistened on his skin. The best part of this picture for Brenna was the knowledge that he was all hers. 

The knight reached the crowd outside of the building, and placed the girl with her parents and the healers. He had a few minor burns, but miraculously he had made it out of the infeno practically unharmed. 

The rest of the soldiers were able to put out the fire quickly after the knight had emerged. The hero of the day walked over to where Brenna stood leaning against one of the buildings still standing. She had sent Everic to go help with some of the clean up while she took a break. Now she looked up into the young knight's eyes. 

"That was brave what you did back there," she told him calmly. They were on duty, but she desperately wanted to be held in his strong arms.

"It wasn't a big deal. I just did what any other knight would have done," He told her, moving to stand beside her. He leaned his side against the wall and looked at her. 

"Ever modest, huh, Tasuki?" (yet another Disclaimer: I don't own any Fushigi Yuugi characters!) (Note to Brenna; you can have fan boy; the god of death is mine in this fic)

Sir Tasuki just smiled at her. "You know, when I was coming out of the fire, I though I saw an angel wathcing me." He closed his eyes, thinking.

"Really? Was she pretty?"

"Hmmmmm....... Oh yes. She was very pretty. She had long, curly brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. No wings though!" He told her, still with his eyes shut, but a small smile had formed on his face.

"No wings, huh?" 

"No! Instead she carried a battle ax in her belt." He opened one eye to see that Brenna was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, but she was smiling.

"And did this angel have a name?," she asked him, laughing slightly.

"Need you even ask," He said, suddenly springing up, grabbing her tightly, and kissing her passionately.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Brenna thought. Then she remembered where they were, and pushed him away from her.

"Tasuki, we can't. They'll see."

"I don't care anymore. I love you Brya."

"I love you too," she gave in and kissed him back. Who cared who saw? She was happy.

"Stop him! That Scanran, is getting away," A voice called yelled. Brenna sprang away from Tasuki. 

"I'm sorry, but you're tired and I don't have an excuse..." she told him, pulling her ax out og her belt and making sure her sword and daggers were attached. Tasuki nodded his understanding and watched as Brenna ran onto the main street of the village. Just as she emerged, Everic arrived on his mare, leading Demon behind him. Brenna swung herself up into the saddle and rode out the gate at a gallop in pursuit of the escaped Scanran. Everic followed closely behind her. 

"He's gone into the thick part of the forest," Brenna told her squire. "We'll have to follow on foot. The horses can't move quickly in there."

"Will Moon and Demon be ok by themselves?" He asked her drawing his sword and dismounting. Brenna nodded and signed him to be quiet. They walked through the forest keeping their heads low and eyes open in search of the run away. Suddenly the Scanra jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Everic from behind. The Scanran put his dagger to the boy's throat. 

"Leave me alone or I'll kill him," the Scanran said. 

"Just calm down," Brenna said, trying to stay calm. There was no way she could let Everic die, but then there was no way she could admit defeat and surrender to enemy. Then she remembered the hand to hand combat routine she had been practicing with the boy the day before. She gave Everic a meaningful look, praying that the boy would catch on. Evic smiled at his knight master, understanding what she wanted. Brenna dropped her weapon slowly, pretending to be defeated. The moment Everic felt the Scanran relax a bit, he grabed the enemies arm, twisted out of his hold and escaped to a safe distance. Brenna had grabbed her ax the moment Everic had made his move. Now she had the Scanra backed against a tree, her ax raised to his scull.

"I won't kill you unless I have too," she told him. The man gulped and tried to cut the knight with the dagger he still held. In a swift move, she sliced his wrist enough to make him drop the dagger. The man sank to the ground, his back against the tree sobbing. "Tie him up until reiforcements get here. They make his cut stop bleeding and make sure he doesn't have an infection" Brenna told the squire who had a healing gift. 

Brenna heard a sound behind her as she watched her squire salute her and get to work. 

She spun around quickly, just in time to be hit with a wave of a metalic green ift with blue sparks. She heard Everic scream as she fell down, her head hitting the ground hard. 

Brenna sat up slowly when she felt someone shaking her shoulder slightly. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened her eyes. She looked into Everic's worried eyes, not understanding why everything was black and white.

"Lady Brya? Are you all right?" Everic asked her. Strangly she was. Brenna couldn't believe that she had been head on by a mage's spell and was not damaged at all. She opened her mouth to tell Everic that she was fine, except for the whole black and white thing, but instead of speech, a squeak emerged from her mouth. Brenna clapped her hands over her mouth and tried to scream. Instead she made a series of squeaks that sounded like panicing. She had a furry muzzle. What the hell was going on?

Everic handed his knight Master a mirror, slowly, avoiding making eye contact with her. Brenna gazed down at her own reflection. She no longer looked human, instead she had the head of a fox. Her fox's mouth fell open. 

"Um... At least now you can really say that Amber Hill is a fox's den!" Everic told her, giving a little smile and jumping away before the woman could strangle him. A young woman she thought she recognized moved into her line of sight. Brenna guessed she was the mage responsible for the change, and she started to squeak angrily at her. Everic came back over to them. 

"I'm guessing she wants to know what happened, and if you can fix it." Brenna nodded.

"My name is Ariana Starstone," she said giving her mages name not her married one. "I'm a shapeshifting Master. I heard something going on in the forest and came to find out what it was. I saw you and your squire tying up that Scanran and thought you were bandits." Everic and Brenna nodded. They were still coved in the ash from the fire. "I panicked when you turned around. I thought you were going to kill me, so I just let some of my power loose. I can't fix it because I don't know what I did." Brenna started to squeak angrily again. "But... It isn't permanent. Rushed spells don't last more than a week." Brenna stopped panicing, and sat cross-legged on the ground. Sfe rested her elbows o her knees and her furry head in her palms. The sighed.

"What is she doing?" The mage asked Everic. 

"I'm going to guess, waiting until the week is over." Everic said, Brenna nodded and went back to looking glum. "Lady Brya, I'll go bring our prisoner back to the village and get our travel things. I'll bring Tane, Demon, and Moon in here when I get back." Again Brenna nodded. "Will you come with me, Miss Starstone?" 

"I can't. I have to get back to my family." When Brenna glared at her, she added "Please! I have two daughters who are waiting for me." Brenna gave in, though she wasn't happy about. "I promise I'll come back in a week and make sure everything is alright!" Brenna nodded her consent, and the mage and squire sped off in opposite directions, leaving Brenna alone with her thoughts.

The next week went by very slowly. But things definitely improved over that time. When Brenna woke up the morning after the incident, she could speak human again. The second day, her color vision returned. The third day, her teeth returned to normal. Day four and she no longer had fox ears. Day five, the muzzle was gone. On day six her head had taken human shape again. And on day seven she was no longer furry. The mage returned as promised to make sure everything was back to normal. When they parted, Brenna to return to her post, the mage to return to her family, Brenna desperately hoped she would never cross paths with the shapeshifting mage again. She might just not be so kind the next time they met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melissa walked along the path outside the Carthaki Mages university. She was on her way to the shrine where she was supposed to a Carthaki noble man. She had just met him the other day and had already used her magic to make the dark haired knight think that she was a noble woman, since he had a duty to marry a proper noble lady and support his fief. The sleeves of her black mages robe swayed as she walked. It was great being a Master of Illusions. Thinking of mastery brought Melissa's thoughts to her cousin Ariana, or Amanda. It had been a year since the two of them had last sat down to try to remember everything Tangora had taken from them four years earlier. She wanted so much to remember. A grey cat with white paws and face twined around her legs, begging to be picked up, when Melissa stopped. 

"Oh, alright Millie," Melissa told the kitten picking her up and setting her on her shoulder. The kitten purred happily. Melissa shut her eyes, laughing and accidently stubbled off the walkway and into a deep pit. 

A familiar yet creepy sound filled her ears. There was something besides hersef and Millie inside the hole. Scared about what she would find, Melissa gulped and looked down. She stood in a pit full of sleeping snakes; venemous snakes! 

"Stay calm," she told herself. "Easier said than done," the trecherous part of her thought as Millie's clawas cut into her scalp. The cat's back was arched and she was hissing and spitting like crazy. Melissa reached up and gently pried the cat off her head and placed her on the rim of the it which was ontly a foot above her head. 

Afraid to move her feet - it would be very bad if the snakes woke up - Melissa quietly stood still, hoping, praying someone would come find her. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps, and then Millie's mewing. A familiar face peered over the edge of the pit.

"Need some help," the young man asked. His blue eyes dancing beneath his dark brown hair. 

"Ewan! Thank Mithros you're here." She grabbed hold of the hand he had reached down to her. Easily, the strong knight pulled Melissa out of the snake pit. They stood up, once she was safe. Melissa came just up to the knight's chin, and he rested his head ontop of hers.

"I thought you had forgotten our date, so I came looking for you." Ewan told her. 

"I would never forget our date!" she told him, looking up and smiling. "Never ever," she said giggling as he first kissed her fore head, then her nose, and then her lips. They pulled away from each other and walked down the path hand and hand with little Millie following right behind them. Life was good!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that my dear little friends is the end of chapter 4!!!!!!! An 18 page chapter. Its the longest I've ever written for any story before, so you had all better be happy. I'm just going to remind the characters that whether or not you said the oath aloud or read it to yourself without raising your right hand, you can at no time, until my 18th birthday, harm me in any way. Just in case you plan on doing that, I will be bringing a bat to school with me for protection! Now I have a couple of little matters to attend to:

Jenny: I luff joo! I hope you love me enough to know that it was out of my personal regard for your sweet nature that I gave you a way of spreading that love and tenderness onto a child. I only did it because I thought you would make a wonderful mommy not for my own amusement (**_"sure_** **_"_** "Hey shut up subconscious, I wasn't talking to you." **_"Go on, tell your best friend the truth"_** "Hush you!")

Katlin: Remember HOT GUY HOT GUY! Just keep repeating that to yourself every time you have the urge to kill the author. Isn't a hot guy worth the humiliation of obeying a six year old? And remember he's the prince too, if you marry him you get to be royalty and boss everyone around, even outside the story. And now the kids love you, and you even have your very own six year old to corrupt. Isn't that enough to make you not want to kill me?

Me: "I apologize for embarrassing you in front of a lot of people. I know you have a terrible fear of being in the public's attention." "**_That's alright. I forgive you,"_** "Really? Why are you being so understanding?" **_"Don't you know. Humiliation and our phobia of being in the spot light for more than a few seconds, can be overcome by remembering one thing."_** "What's that?" **_"Now we have our Duo!!!! Stop writing this insane chapter and talking to yourself, and go snuggle with your God of Death." _**"In a little, I have to finish this."

Amanda: Um.... please don't hurt me! Remember you are the Almighty Authoress/ Magestic Mage Manda. I... um... luff joo! And admit it, Little Amy and Little Libby are cute! I promise neither will be obsessed with pink at any point in their lives. And once they're a little older they'll stop asking you to become cute fuzzy creatures. Don't forget I let you "accidentally" give Brenna a fox head. Quite an extension on the whole give Brenna fox ears thing. Be happy and don't forget the oath you read/took at the being of the chapter.

Brenna: Maybe I should be more worried about you then Manda, huh? *Brenna nods* I love you? And now you have your Tasuki. He even walked through fire! And he called you an angel. I only gave him to you because I love you lots (**_"Tell the truth!"_** "What truth? I did tell the truth!" **_"The other truth!"_** "Oh that") My subconscious thinks I should also tell you that I gave you Tasuki to appease your anger. Did it work? Am I forgiven for taking Duo and giving you a fox head? Don't forget You got to boss your squire around. *Brenna shakes head and chases after author with the battle ax* "AHHHHHHHHH...... Duo save me!!!!!" *Deathscythe arrives and attacks Brenna with its energy scythe.* "Thank you Duo!!!"

Melissa: I know, I know. Your part was short, but at least that left very little room for torture. Not much to say for defense since it was you who told me about the snakes. Don't forget the oath you took. Hope you like Ewan and Millie!

All right. This crazy author is done now and she is going to go listen to her subconscious and snuggle with her Duo!! Please don't forget to review; Characters remember your oath and I am truly very sorry (not). Review now! Brenna this means you! 

~shadowkitten2

P.S.- Message to the characters: I do expect that you will yell at me in your reviews, I'm just begging you, please tell me the truth about what you think of the story line as well.


	5. 

This is the new and improved chapter 5. I worked hard to overcome my writers block and I succeeded in bringing you the end of chapter 5 before the weekend truly started.

Important: From now on each section will have a month and a year. The year is Tortall, but since months don't generally exist in Tortall, each month would be an indication of what time of year it is and how late in that season, and how much time has passed from one section to another. 

P.S.- I went back and placed the dates on the original part of chapter 5 so you can go look and figure out exactly how much time passed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**January, 108 I.E.**

Jenny sat in a rocking chair in the nursery of her fief. In her arms was a month old baby boy. Damien was out for the day, but Jenny was surrounded by her sister and the young prince and princess. A servant entered the room and approached her mistress.

"Lady Jolin, I should probably feed Dara and put him down for a nap. You shouldn't be spending so much time in the nursery. It's not proper for a noble."

Jenny just looked up at the wet nurse that Damien had forced her to hire. Jenny wanted to take care of her son on her own. She felt something in the back of her mind. Something that told her that in her other, forgotten life, mothers cared for their own children. But the rules of Tortall were stronger. Jenny stood up and handed the infant to the nurse.

"Farewell, my little star." she told him, gentlely kissing his head and stroaking his little hand. Natasha and Roald jumped up to lead the way out of the room, while Katlin grabbed her sisters hand and led her out. 

"Jolin," she said to her older sister instead of Jenny because there were other people around. "It's alright. He's fine. Let Quin do her job, that's what you're paying her for aren't you. "

"I guess you're right, Kyli. I don't know. I just feel like I should be taking care of him and not letting anyone else." Katlin just patted her sisters shoulder and the four-some headed down the hall. 

Natasha reached up and tugged her babysitters skirts. "Lady Kyli, isn't baby Dara cute? I wish we had a baby. When does Liam come home?"

Katlin just stared down at the six year old who obviously had a good idea of where babies came from. "I... um.. we.."

"Stupid, Lady Kyli and Liam have to be married first," Roald told his little sister. 

"So... after they get married we can get a baby?"

"No, dummy, first they're gonna want some time alone."

"Why?"

"Because they are gonna do adult stuff."

"Why?"

"Because they are in love." The two children had completely forgotten that Katlin was present and went on discussing why Katlin and Liam would not be giving Natasha a niece or nephew any time soon. Katlin and Jenny followed them down the hall; Katlin in a daze, mouth hanging wide open that the children were discussing such things, and Jenny with her hand on top her sisters shoulder, trying not to burst out laughing.

They reached the end of the hall just as the doors burst open. Damien through his arms around his wife, and kissed her, a light dusting of late winter snow falling off his cloak. He stepped back and nodded to those surrounding him. "It's just begun to snow again. There is enough on the ground to have a snow ball fight. What say you?"

"Oh please Lady Jolin, Lady Kyli! May we please have a snowball fight?," Roald and Natasha begged. 

"Yes, Please Lady Jolin, can we have one?" Damien mocked.

"Oh alright," Katlin told the children who immediately ran to get their cloaks, while Jenny sent a servant to fetch one for herself and Katlin. 

A half hour later, Katlin and the royal children circled around the trees, a stash of snow balls were in the basket they carried with them. In the center of the trees Jenny and Damien stood back to back, serching for their "enemy". Roald climbed up into the top branches of one of the trees, Katlin placed Natasha a little below him and they passed the snowballs up. Roald took aim, and landed a snowball directly on Jenny chest, causing the lady to fall backward into her husband. The two fell to the ground laughing. Suddenly Damien stopped and gazed into his wife's eyes.

"We're alone, in a quiet field," he told her, smiling slightly. Jenny nodded and through her arms around his neck. (not going into detail..... but You should all understand what may proceed here... Afterall, Dara may need some siblings. muhawhahaha)

"Come on you two," Katlin whispered to the children in the trees. "Lets go get so warm tea." She pulled Natasha off the branches. 

"But I want to watch Sir Damien," Roald pouted.

"I'm sure Sir Damien does not want you watching," Katlin told him, hands on her hips. The eight year old obeyed and climbed down from the tree. Katlin steered them towards the fief, shaking her headd at the two who were still in the snow, acting like a bunch of love struck youths. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Febuary, 108 I.E.**

Brenna walked alongside Tasuki as they lead their mounts toward the road. Behind them, Everic walked leading his own horse as well as the groups pack horse. Brenna had been summoned back to the palace to meet with the king about something. She didn't know what. Tasuki, who currently had no orders, decided to follow his lover back to the palace. 

"Tasuki, it's cold," Brenna told him as they reached the main road and mounted their horses. It was one month after the last winter snow, spring had finally arrived, and although no more snow lay on the ground, they could still feel the last of the winter breezes against their faces. "Why did you come? You should be back at the fort, seated around a warm fire. Not marching with me and Everic back to Corus."

"I couldn't bare to be separated from you for more than a minute," Tasuki told her, leaning over and kissing his sweet heart. Everic just rolled his eyes. Brenna noticed and shot him a death glare. 

The three rode in silence for a while. Brenna thinking back to one night inparticular two months ago. She and Tasuki had been alone in a room at an inn their force was staying at, and they kind of got carried away, as she would have liked to describe it. Anyway, only after, did Brenna notice that she wasn't wearing her charm to ward off pregnancy. She hadn't thought much about it, but she had missed her monthly cycle, and knew that she would have to see a healer. The fact that she might need to see a midwife was banished from her mind at the moment. *Knights don't have kids*, she kept thinking to herself over and over again. *They just don't*, she answered when her trecherous side asked why not. *It isn't right*. She hoped to settle her mind with that, convince herself that she wasn't pregnant, but the thought still loomed over her. If she was pregnant, what would she tell Tasuki?

The three arrived at the palace about a week later, and Tasuki, was immediately called to go south and help defend the border against the Bazhir. Oddly, he would be station at Fort Storm under the command of Sir Duo of Maxwell. Brenna smiled to herself when she found out. At least her sister could keep a watch over him. 

They met in the foyer of the castle to say their goodbyes to one another. Brenna secretly wanted him to go, that way she wouldn't have to tell him if it turned out she was really having a baby. 

Brenna watched as he left through the main gates of the palace and then turned around to go in search of her squire. As she turned she nearly crashed into a little child who had run across her path. The brown haired little girl, went sprawling across the floor and stopped just short of the wall. Concerned about the toddler who lay on the slippery marble floor, Brenna went over to her and peered down into the dark brown eyes of the child.

"Are you alright," she asked the girl. The child just stared up at her, tears welling up in her big eyes. "Now don't cry," Brenna commanded. "You're not that hurt." Brenna reached for the handkerchief that she kept by her side, which lay right next to her sword. The toddler flitched afraid that the knight was going to cut her with the blade. Instead, Brenna stooped down and wiped the little girls face with the cloth. "There now, you're all better." She told the girl, who held up her arm to show a slight scrape on her elbow. "Oh, is that where it hurts," Brenna asked the child, who nodded slightly, still pouting and looking as if she was going to cry. Brenna walked over to the fountain in the wall, and dipped the handkerchief into the water. Returning to the child's side, she cleaned the scrape, and dried it on her tunic. "You ok now?" Brenna asked her. The girl nodded and stood up. She through her arms around the knights neck in a big hug and then released, and began to skip off down the hall.

"What's your name?" Brenna called after the child. The little girl turned around and laughed. 

"It's Libby," she called back and ran off to play with a little blond girl with dirt on her face who was peeking out from behind the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**March, 108 I.E.**

Amanda searched the palace. Some how, while they were supposed to be napping, Amy and Libby had disappeared down one of the long palace corridors. The last time this had escaped had been one month before, and when she finally found them, Amy was streaked with dirt, and Libby had a strange scrape on her elbow. Now the twins, almost three years old, had vanished yet again. Her biggest fear was that they were hurt somewhere. 

Amanda passed by the kings office and heard a very familiar voice. Looking inside, she saw Amy sitting on the kings desk, talking directly two him, swinging her legs back and fourth. The little girl spoke to the king as if he was a little boy her age instead of the ruler of her country. Amy noticed her mother standing in the doorway.

"Hi mommy," she said waving her little hand, her blue eyes glistening with mischief. Amanda bowed to the king and entered the office.

"I'm so sorry your highness. She snuck away from me," Amanda told the king.

"That's quite alright, Mistress..."

"Strongbec is my married name, but I go by Ariana Starstone."

"Oh, you're the master shapeshifter I was told was in residence with us."

"Yes your magesty, I was summoned to the palace about two months ago. Again, I apologize from Amy's behavior. She doesn't always behave properly."

"On the contrary, Mage Starstone, young Amy has quite an amazing extent of manners. She was very polite. She was lost and I invited her in."

"Oh... well then I'm very sorry Amy."

"That's ok, mommy. I'm sorry for running off."

Amanda nodded at her daughters apology. She could never stay mad at her girls for long. "Amy, where is your sister?"

Amy's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know. We got separated. Thats what happened last time and Libby got hurt. If she gets hurt again, it'll be all my fault."

"Hush," Amanda told the child, going over and hugging her tightly. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault." Amanda held Amy and rocked her in her arms. Just then, they heard a knock on the office door which Amanda had closed when she entered the room. King Jonathan the first rose to get the door. A lady walked into the room, but Amanda couldn't see her. 

"Your magesty, I was hoping you could help me. You see I found this little one out in the garden and she says she's lost." The lady drew a small dark haired child from behind her. Amy suddenly perked up. 

"Libby," she exclaimed, jumping off the king's desk and grabbing her twin around the middle. The older of the twins smiled and hugged her sister back. Amanda went over to the door, prepared to thank the woman who had reunited her daughters. She gazed over the king's shoulder and the two women's eyes locked on to one another.

"You!!" they both exclaimed at the same time. 

"What are you doing here," Amanda gasped.

Brenna drew back a little, "I was going to ask you the same thing." The knight got ready to draw her sword.

"I see you two ladies have met," the king jumped in, distressed that the two of them were on such rocky terms. Brenna and Amanda both turned and glared at him. "I've asked you both to come to the palace because as one of my best knights and best mages, I have a special mission for both of you. I need you to work together."

"I won't... I won't work with a common... witch." Brenna told the king. "Do.. do you know what she did to me?" 

Amanda raised her hand to her mouth to hide a smile. "Are you afraid I might do it again?" She asked the knight mockingly.

"No... I'm not afraid of the likes of you," Brenna retorted. Amanda raised her arms as if to cast a spell, and Brenna steped back. Amanda thought it was fear and almost burst out laughing. She stoped as soon as she discovered that the tip of the knights sword lay against her throat. "I won't kill you infront of children. Not because I want to protect them from seeing such a thing, but because I like the dark haired one." Amanda gulped and the knight lowered her sword.

"That's quite enough Brya of Amber Hill, Ariana Starstone. I wish to speak with you about the mission, in private." the king told them. Amanda sighed. There was no escaping this. 

"Amy, Libby. Go back to our rooms in the mage's hall. I'll be there shortly." Both little girls nodded and ran down the hall in the direction their mother had bid.

"Thank you. Please sit ladies." They sat, but they weren't happy about it. "There is a caravan of special blue opals coming from deep within Bazhir territory. I can't get any of my other knights in to help protect it as it makes it's way toward Corus. These stones are very important. I can't say for what, just know that I need them. The caravan will not leave until it gets an escort. I ask that you two work as a team and travel down to help the caravan."

"Your magesty, I would but I have Amy and Libby to look after." Amanda told him. Hopefully the twins would get her out of having to work with Lady Brya. 

"What about your husband? You did say you were married." 

"I am, but Tolin is the Shang Griffin, and it's his turn to go off and do his own thing. I have the children for the next year. We promised each other that nothing would ever prevent us from achieving our own goals."

"I see... well there are babysitters available, especially since your partner is a noble." The king said.

"About that your magesty," Brenna began. "I... um... I don't feel very well and I'm not sure that I would be up to this type of mission just now."

"What's wrong, Lady Brya. I'm sure that if you are sick the healers could help you."

"I... I don't think it's something that can be cured," Brenna said. How was she supposed to explain that she thought she might be having a baby. She had a meeting with a midwife that afternoon. Although she had been at the palace for a month, she had decided to put off seeing the healer. 

"Alright then, if I must wait for you two to get your afairs in order, I will. You have exactly one year. Then I must insist that you go on this mission for me. In the mean time, the two of you are to spend your time together. I want your relationship improved." 

Amanda rolled her eyes. One year with this knight and she was bound to go crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**April, 108 I.E.**

Katlin waited anxiously. She gazed out into the distance. Natasha and Roald were off playing in their playroom. Jenny and Damien were in the nursery playing with their four month old son. She envied her sister, but her loniless would change very soon. Katlin spotted three black dots on the horizon. They were moving at a quick pace toward the fief. A few miutes later, the dots appeared larger and a familiar horn call sounded. The fief sent out its own horn, acknowledging the riders as friends. Katlin jumped up from her seat on the balcony. Throwing on a light cloak suitable for the spring weather of the north, Katlin ran down to the stable and mounted her waiting mare. She kicked her horse into a gallop and rode out to meet the riders. 

As she neared the riders, Katlin jumped off her horse and ran to them. A man in a hooded cloak jumped off his own mount and ran to her. Katlin through her arms around her bethrothed's neck and looked up at him. Liam bowed his head and met her lips with his own. They exchanged their first passionate kiss in the five months that he had been gone. Neither needed words to discribe how they felt about one another. Liam mounted his stallion and pulled Katlin up in front of him, then he grabbed the reins of her mount and they began the ride back to Kennen slowly. Liam's two companions rode ahead to give the two lovers some privacy.

The stable hands took care of the mounts as soon as they got back, and before Liam had even walked in the door, Natasha and Roald threw themselves at him, almost with as much force as Katlin. Jolin and Damien came in behind them.

"Did you two have fun?" he asked his siblings lovingly. "I hope you weren't to hard on Kyli."

"No we were good," Roald told him, while Katlin rolled her eyes.

"Lady Kyli will make a good bride, Liam. I like her lots," Natasha told her older brother, and Katlin couldn't help but blush.

Damien and Jolin moved foward to greet the Prince. Liam kissed Jolin's hand and shook hands with Damien. "Boy or girl?" he asked his friend.

"Boy," Damien responded smiling. "He's sleeping right now, but you can see him later." Liam just smiled.

"Ahem," one of Liam's companions cut in.

"Oh, sorry. Sir Damien of Kennen, Lady Jolin of Kennen. May I present Sir Ewan of Thornriver, Knight of Carthak, and Miss Makayla Firestorm, Master Illusions mage of Tortall. I met these two on their way to the palace. Would it be alright if they stayed over for the night?"

"Of course," Jenny told the Prince. "They can stay as long as they like. Come I'll show you to your rooms. Natasha, Roald, Damien, come help me." She added her husband; sometimes he could be so childish as to stay around when people obviously wanted to be alone.

Once they were gone, Liam caught his bride to be up in a tremendous hug. "Kyli, I've written to mother and father. They said we can have the wedding in six months. There has never been a royal wedding aranged so quickly."

"Six months? Must we really wait that long Liam?"

"Yes, my love. But we shall leave for the palace very soon. I must go back imediately. I shall leave with Sir Ewan and Miss Makayla. Natasha and Roald will come with me. It is up to you if you wish to join or spend some time alone with your sister and then follow. I will however miss you if we should be separated again," He told her, kissing her passionately. 

"I'll never leave your side again Liam. I shall ride to battle with you if I must. Promise me I can come with you when you return to the palace."

"I promise Kyli. I shall never leave you again, at least not completely. But you can not follow me to battle, silly."

"And why not?" she asked, pretending to be angry

"Because I would die if anything happened to you, my sweet."

"Oh... I guess I could live with that!"

"Oh you could, could you?" Liam asked, tickling Katlin who jumped back slightly.

"Liam stop, that tickles," Katlin begged. Liam persisted until she collapsed in a heap on the floor and pulled him down with her. (Katlin- enjoy...)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**May, 108 I.E.**

Nicole rode with a squad outside the fort gates; Rika followed behind. Tasuki rode at the rear of their squad. He had arrived about a month and a half before. Soon after his arrival, Nicole had recieved a letter from her sister telling Nicole how they knew each other, and also explaining her biggest fear. Nicole immediately sent a letter back to Brenna, instructing her to go to a Midwife immediately and promising to keep an eye on the red headed knight. Mean while, she had enough to worry about by herself. Since Duo had first expressed his love for her six months before, the two had been nearly inseparable. As the squad rode back through the gates of Fort Storm, Nicole thought back to the night before. Duo had proposed, and she had immediately said yes, perhaps because she wasn't exactly sober when he asked, but either way, she had accepted his proposal. Now she wasn't so sure she should have. She loved him, there was no doubting that, but she also loved being a knight and being free to do as she pleased when she wasn't on duty. Nicole certainly didn't want to give up her knighthood to become some type of house wife. No, she thought, Duo would never ask that of her. He knew what she was like, or he wouldn't have made her his bethrothed. A slight tugging on her hand brought Nicole back to the present. Rika was trying to take the Ghost's reins from her. 

"Oh, sorry Rika."

"That's alright Lady Nira." Rika said turning to walk to the stables with the other squires and stable hands.

"Rika, give the horses to one of the stable boys. I need to have a few lessons with you while there is a lull in the attacks from the Bazhir." Truthfully, she needed a distraction, and giving Rika a lesson in war tactics was definitely a good one. 

Nicole and Rika entered the building that housed the rooms for the knights in residence. Nicole's room was on the middle floor. The two climbed the wooden stairs that led to the chamber. Once inside, Rika took all of Nicole's weapons and set them down on the rack that had been set up for them.

"Come on Rika, grab a cushion from the chair by the bed. We have to go over strategy," Nicole told her, trying to keep her mind off Duo. 

"Sure Lady Nira." The two sat down and began to work. Nicole set Rika working on a tough supply problem, and then she began to sort through the mail that had been left on her desk by the stable boys that also acted as servants at the fort. She found a letter from the king, reminding her yet again of her duty to the crown. There was a letter for Rika from her parents, as well as one from them to Nicole. Just like most of their letters, Rika's family was thanking her for choosing their daughter as her squire. 

"Hey Rika, the next time I'm given time off duty, what do you say we go see your family at Tirragen?"

"Really? We could?" Rika asked entuaiastically.

"Of course. We're near enough. It'll be no problem." Nicole said returning to examining the other letters in the stack. 

"Thanks, Lady Nira." Rika's attention shifted back to the complicated problem she was dealing with. 

The next letter in the stack was one from the steward of Amber Hill. While Nicole and Brenna were on duty and couldn't be home, he managed the fief. The letter told her that there had been another, minor, raid on the estate. No one but the raiders were killed, the fief's guard had fought well. Nicole sat down on the bed to let all the news of home sink in. Home, she thought, home was a funny thing. She really wasn't sure where home was. Was in Amber Hill? Was it Fort Storm? Was in the palace in Corus? or Was it possibly the world she had forgotten? 

A sudden knock on the door drew Nicole out of her thoughts and Rika out of her frustration. The squire stood up and went to the door.

"Sir Duo," Rika announced bowing, "Please come in. Lady Nira is inside." Nicole stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her tunic. She bowed to her commander.

"Nira, how many times have I told you to stop that," Duo asked mockingly, placing his hand under her chin and forcing her look up at him. Duo leaned down and kissed her. Nicole blushed, greatly aware that Rika was still in the room, trying desperately to hide the smile. Although Nicole didn't act like it, Rika was positve that her knight master was enjoying herself.

"Escuse me, Lady Rika, I must go feed the horses." Truthfully, the stable boys did that, but Rika knew that the knights wanted some privacy. She left the room silently.

"She's gone," Duo muttered to his bethrothed who was leaning against him.

"Hmmm.... really? That's nice," Nicole muttered, eyes closed. I'm in heaven, she thought, I've died and gone to heaven. Duo laughed slightly. 

"You are a silly little thing," he told her.

"I am? Says who?"

"Says me"

"Oh.... hmm... good answer," she said smiling up at him. His lavender eyes glistened. "This is an odd, but wonderful visit," she told him. "Why did you come?"

"To give you this," Duo told her pulling a letter out of his pocket. It arrived after the regular mail this morning so I wasn't able to give it to the servants to bring it to you."

"Who's it from?" she asked, hoping it was something she could ignor so she could go on leaning back in Duo's arms. 

"Your sister," Duo said calmly. Nicole sprung up. 

"I.. I have to read this."

"I understand." He kissed her forehead. "Until later, Nira, my queen." Nicole laughed and waved goodbye as Duo left the room. Nicole opened the letter:

Dear Nicole,

I've finally gotten some time off duty, so instead of going back to the fox's den, I've decided to come visit you. Lucky you. Unfortunately, I will be bringing company. I've been assigned a mission of working with Ariana Starstone the Master Shapeshifter. We don't leave for the mission until next year, but we've been commanded by the King to spend all of our time together. She and her daughters have agreed to come with me down to Fort Storm so that I can spend some time with you. I know what you are dieing to know and I'll tell you when I see you in three months. Untill then, look after Tasuki for me. Love you. your sister, Brenna. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**June, 108 I.E.**

Melissa rode along side Katlin. Roald and Natasha were up at the front of the group, racing with Liam and Ewan.

"So you and Ewan are in love?" Katlin suddenly asked the mage.

"Yeah. We have only known each other for six months, but I feel as if I've known him forever." Melissa rode in silence with Katlin for a while. Something inside told her that they were connected, but she couldn't figure out how. Suddenly her companions voice woke her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked how you met," Katlin said, pretending she was mad because the older girl wasn't listening to her. 

"I was a student a the mage school in Carthak and he's a Carthaki knight. It was late one night and I was walking back from the library. He offered to walk me home, and well, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, I couldn't refuse. Afterall he is cute, don't you think?"

"If you say so... but no one is cuter than my Liam," Katlin said, looking foward to where Laim and Ewan rode with the children. He looked back, caught her eye, smiled and bowed in his saddle to her. Katlin waved back and then attempted to strike up a conversation with the other girl, yet again.

"So... why are you to going to Corus?," Katlin asked. They reached the top of the hill they were riding up and they could see the tops of the palace. It wouldn't be long before Melissa could leave her company. She like Lady Kyli and all, but she just wasn't used to dealing with nobles for such long amounts of time. It made her slightly uncomfortable, especially because the noble was younger than she was and was practically royalty. After all the only reason Ewan, a Carthaki noble, had stayed around so long was because she had him under an illusion spell that made him think she was a noble. Or at least that's what she thought. 

"My cousin Ariana Starstone and her children are there," she responded coldly, trying to get the inquisitive noble to stop asking questions.

"Oh...," Katlin said, "Well... I... yeah. Shutting up, Katlin thought shuddering at the mages harsh words, half a mile till we reach the palace.

A half hour later, Melissa was finally able to relax. Lady Kyli and Prince Liam had gone to see his parents, taking the children with them. Melissa found herself walking towards the mage's quarters with Ewan in tow. She reached a door marked "Ariana Starstone, black robe mage" 

"This is it," Melissa told her love, kissing him, and then knocking on the door. There was a crash and a giggle inside and then a rush of footsteps and more giggling before the door was opened. 

"Who are you?" said the little blond girl at her feet. A darker haired child stood behind her. Melissa gazed down at her cousin's three year old daughters. 

"I'm your aunt," she told them.

Amy stepped foward crossing her arms over her chest, "Prove it!" she told the mage.

"I don't have too," Melissa retorted, sticking her tongue out at the little girl and taking a step into the room. Amy and Libby jumped, ran behind the door, and slammed it on Melissa's foot.

"AHHH....... That hurt you little...." Melissa gritted her teeth. Inside the room she heard laughing and than an adults voice.

"Who was at the door girls?"

"Some weird lady that said she's our aunt," Libby explained. "Amy closed the door on her foot." 

Melissa heard the sounds of foot steps comming towards the entrance and the door suddenly flew open. 

"Makayla," Amanda exclaimed, hugging her cousin.

"Hey Ari! How are you?"

"I'm fine. And who is this?" Amanda asked, nodding to the man beside her cousin.

"This is Sir Ewan or Thornriver."

"I see..." Amanda replied, needing no further explaination. "I regret to tell you that you couldn't have come at more horrible time, though."

"Why, what's wrong?" Melissa asked, worried that something might be seriously wrong.

"I have to go with this crazy Knight down south to some fort in the middle of Mithros knows where so she can be with her sister. The king ordered us to spend all of our time together because we're going to have a mission together in a year," Amanda told her, letting the visitors into her room. 

"Why did you agree to go? It doesn't sound like you. Normally you would be the one to decide where you were going."

"Yeah... well it's a long story. You and Ewan need a place to stay?" Amanda asked. Melissa nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow, so you can stay here until I get back." Melissa nodded again.

"You need someone to watch the girls?" Melissa asked. Amy and Libby shrank back. 

"No, they're comming too. I need someone to talk to. Like I said before, I think the knight is insane."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same knight that you gave a fox head to, would it?"

"Um... yeah!" 

"Then I believe she has a right to be insane! You probably mixed her brain up when you cast that spell of yours. Did you really do it by accident?" Melissa asked.

"Of course. I don't go around playing with the shapes of people's heads for no reason, thank you very much!" 

"No problem!" Melissa said. "Now which one of these lovely ladies is Amy???"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**July, 108 I.E.**

Jenny and Damien sat at their dinning table. They were surrounded by the older nobles or representatives of the surrounding fiefs: Trebond, Amber Hill, and Olau. 

"And then I said 'Noble? You call yourself a noble?'," Lady Sofie of Trebond remarked speaking about a run in she had with another noble. During the whole dinner, Jenny had caught bits and pieces of conversation. She smiled polietly, pretending to show amusement, and then shooting her husband a look that said "HELP!!"

By the time desert came around, Jenny wanted to slam her head against the table. This dinner was not her idea. Damien thought it would be best if they got to know the other nobles around them. He had hoped that some of the owners of the fief's would have been young like them; instead the Lord and Lady of Olau were expecting their sixth grandchild and Lord Torru and Lady Sofie of Trebondwere watching their oldest son get through his years as a squire. The owners of Amber Hill were both knights and were on duty and were unable to attend the dinner, but they promised to visit when they could, or so their steward said.

Jenny was grateful when the dinner finally ended and the guests left. "Gee, wasn't that fun? Let's do it again shall we? Say when Mithros makes me the queen of the world," she told Damien agrily.

"Jolin, I'm sorry. I heard that the nobles of Amber Hill were our age, and it would have been rude not to invite everyone."

"But they didn't even come. And you never asked me if I wanted to do this."

"I said I'm sorry,"Damien shouted, his temper growing.

Jenny glared at him and he glared back. "Bite Me!," she suddenly snapped before stomping off and slamming a door in his face, leaving Damien standing there very confused, having never heard such a phrase before.

Inside the sitting room where she had accidentally shut herself up, Jenny sat on a chair, trying to figure out where that phrase had come from.

"What does it mean, really," she questioned herself. She thought back to the moment when she had been the angryest. She hated how Damien yelled at her as if it were her fault, and he despised the fact that he had looked at her with such anger. That was it, something in her mind had shifted for a second; she had heard that phrase before; but not in Tortall; and when the words rang in her ears as she voiced them, she saw a face, and then a whole figure. It was a girl... the age Jenny had been when she lost her memories to Tangora... dressedmuch differently than they dressed in Tortall. The girl was taller than her with brown eyes and long curly brown hair. But the minute the words had left her lips, the image disappeard. Jenny was surprised she remembered it so well.

"Was that a... memory? From the other world?"

She had to talk to Kaitlin and fast...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**August, 108 I.E.**

Brenna sighed. She could see Fort Storm in the distance. She sat in the front of a wagon that was being pulled by Demon and Tane. Amy and Libby were curled up in the back and Everic was scouting at the rear of the wagon. Amanda had taken hawk form and was out scouting ahead. For the moment Brenna had peace. Either she was being nagged and threatened by a mage that had too much faith in her own power or she had to deal with the energy of the three year olds.

She caught sight of a hawk flying unnaturally straight to the wagon and her peace ended. About to get ready to turn the reins over to Amanda, Brenna spotted a small force of men riding toward her. They were close enough to the boarder for the force to be Bazhir. Brenna stopped the wagon and put her hand to her ax. Amanda landed and re-gained human shape.

"What happened?," Brenna asked from where she stood beside the wagon. Amanda stepped down beside her.

"I don't know. They just started shooting arrows at me."

"Well you probably transformed one them into a pig," Brenna smirked. 

"I'll have you know, I can not cast a spell on someone when in animal shape, Lady Brya."

"I apologize, now what do you suppose we should do? I certainly can't fight," Brenna told her. Amanda smirked; it was true; Brenna couldn't fight, at least not right then. (hehehehe) Suddenly the squad coming toward them sounded a horn call.

"Friends," Brenn exclaimed, relieved, grabbing the horn from the wagon and sounding the proper responce. The force from Fort Storm quickened their pace and were at the wagon within minutes.

"Name?" the leader, a sergeant from the army, asked.

"Lady Knight Brya of Amber Hill. I've come to see my sister, Lady Nira... the King said she was here."

"Lady Brya?" a voice from the back of the group asked.

"Rika? Is that you? Wow... the last time I saw you... wow..."

Everic came riding up to the group, he had been worried because of the horn calls. He still hadn't memorized the different signals. 

"Hi Rika," he said, greeting his friend. 

"Everic," she responded, nodding. "Lady Brya, my knight master is at the fort. She is wounded, but wished me to ride with Sergent Benton. I will guid you back to the fort. One squire is not enough to defend you all," she said blushing (hehehe).

Brenna obeied, muttering something about squires who had no respect and sisters that didn't teach them any.

A half hour later, they road in through the gates. Commander Duo of Maxwell was right beside the flag pole. He greeted them and instructed Rika to show them to the guest quarters. The only reason he allowed the children to stay was because it meant having Ariana Starstone in residence. While everyone else got settled, Brenn wnet to find her sister, who she hadn't seen in approxiamately four years.

"Nicole!" she called, knocking on her sister's door. The wooden door opened to reveal a small healer.

"Mylady, I believe you have the wrong room, and please be quiet. Lady Nira is wounded and needs rest." Brenna just stared down in disbelief. She had called her sister by a name that no one else knew, and the woman had simply shrugged it off as being a mistake.

"Madame, who is at the door?" a voice called from inside the room.

"A knight, mylady," The healer called back. "She was looking for someone by the name of Nicole!"

"Show her in, and please leave," Nicole called quietly, though very excited.

"But mylady..."

"Madame, please!" came the command. The healer allowed Brenna to enter, then exited and shut the door behind her.

Nicole forced herself out of bed as her sister entered the room.

"Bren! I knew you were coming, but I didn't know when! Mithros, look at you (hehehe)! How long has it been?"

"8 months and 14 days! Any time now!"

"Does Tasuki know? Afterall, it is his child," Nicole asked enthusiastically, then she narrowed her eyes, "right?"

"Yes, it is his, but no, he doesn't know! I anted to see you first. Mithros, Rika told me you were wounded, but what did you do to yourself?" Brenna helped her sister to a chair and made her sit. Nicole winced slightly. Her shirt was off, revealing her chest, bandage heavily.

"I took to arrows to the chest. No big deal!"

"No big deal? It looks like they barely missed your heart!"

"No, one hit me right below my left shoulder. The second one barely missed my heart," Nicole replied smiling and looking into her sister's worried face!

"Why you little... If only Manda were here, she'd teach you not to hurt yourself."

Nicole frowned, "Who?"

Brenna looked as confused as her little sister, "I... I don't know."

"Could it have been...." Nicole started, unsure.

"You think it was a memory of...?"

"Possibly!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**September, 108 I.E.**

"Yet again" Amanda said to herself. It never failed; whenever they went somewhere, Amy disappeared sooner or later. (side note to Manda- nope, this situation never gets boring) This time Amanda had managed to keep track of Libby. Now she and her daughter searched for the other twin. "Of all the places!"

They passed by the infirmary. Libby ran behind the building to check one of her sisters favorite hiding places. An early autum wind ruffled some of the leaves that had already fallen. It also carried the sound of a little girl's laughter.

"Found 'er, Mommy!" Libby called before dashing into the infirmary. Amanda followed her inside.

"How are yous Aunty Bya," Libby asked the knight who lay on the bed. "Oh... has baby come yet?"

"Libby! What have I told you about calling her Aunty!!"

"Hush you! She can call me aunty if she wants to. Yes Libby, the baby has come. The healer is giving her a bath."

"Libby! It's a girl." Amy exclaimed from her seat on Nicole's lap. The knight was mostly healed, but was stil a little sore. She put the child down an Amanda shooed her daughters out to play. Brenna closed her eyes in exhaustion and nodded to the two women in thanks. Amanda took a seat next to Nicole who refused to leave her sister's side.

"Where is Sir Tasuki?"

"Following the healer around. He's afraid that she'll hurt the baby," Nicole told the mage.

"He'll be a good father," Amanda remarked, not really thinking, just saying what ever poped into her head. Neither of the women had energy to think.

"Yeah. Brya loves him," Nicole said. She turned to look at the mage. "Where's your husband, Ariana?" Amanda smiled.

"I don't know!" she remarked casually not looking at the knight. When she saw the look Nicole was giving her, she laughed. "No, no! He's Shang. We take turns with the girls so we can each do our own thing sometimes.

"Oh..." Nicole winced slightly; breathing was still a little difficult. There was a long period of silence. Brenna seemed to have fallen asleep, and the air around them was still. The only sounds where the breathing of the three and the sounds of Libby and Amy playing outside the infirmary.

"You're not so bad for a noble, you know that Nira! You're not like your sister."

"What do you mean? I heard you gave her a fox head and she didn't do anything to deserve it," Nicole said, sticking up for her sister.

"I said I was sorry and it was an accident. I'm not the one holding a grudge." Amanda snapped, their conversation taking a turn for the worst. 

"Yeah, but you don't have to rub it in all the time!" Nicole stated 

"I don't rub it in. She irritates me! Who told you I start everything?" Amanda remarked, growing angry.

"My sister. Who would you believe if you were me?" Nicole snapped

"I'd make my own decisions!" Amanda yelled. (Poor Brenna!!! And after just giving birth too, lol)

"I should cut your throat for your rudeness," Nicole shouted, her hand flying to her left side to draw her sword, wincing at the strain on her newly healed muscles.

"I'd like to see you try," Amanda challenged. Nicoles sword came flying towards her the next minute; the smaller woman hadn't been bluffing; she really would cut her throat if she were given the chance. Amanda brought her power up quickly. Now was not the time to make two knights into enemies; it was bad enough with just one. She needed to protect herself, but not do anything drastic. The tip of Nicole's sword grazed her throat, causing a fairly deep scratch, right before it fell to the ground in a crash. Brenna bolted upright in bed to see Amanda, a cut on her throat bleeding steadily, Nicole's sword with a blood stained tip lieing on the ground, and Nicole her self knelt on the ground, hands covering her ears and tears spilling from her eyes, as she tried to stop the head splitting sound that was riping her apart.

" Ariana!What did you do?" Brenna snapped, struggling to rush out of bed and get to her sister's side. Amanda pushed the knight gently back onto the bed and ran over to the knight who was struggling on the ground. Using a bit of magic she eliminated the sound that was threatening to pull Nicole apart. The knight, breathing heavily, glared at Amanda so fiercely, she could have been stabbing the woman with knives. 

"I'm sorry. When I'm rushed like that I can't always control what happens. I'm really, really sorry. I never meant to give you sensitive hearing." Amanda looked sincerly sorry for causing so much pain. Nicole nodded her understanding, she was much more forgiving than her older sister. 

Brenna sat on the edge of the bed, relieved that Nicole was alright. She looked at the girl who Amanda had just helped back onto the chair. "What did you do to her ears?" Brenna screamed (thanks for the idea Manda). Nicole walked over to the mirror to see that her normal human ears had been replaced by cat ears.

"Awww.... they're so cute!" she exclaimed, smiling and turning around.

"What?" Both of the other women stated in disbelief.

"Nira... you look like an idiot," Brenna told the knight.

"Nah, they're cute, not stupid."

"Um... I'm glad you like them??" Amanda asked unsure of what was happening. The knight just nodded.

"One thing though?"

"Will they be gone before my wedding in four months??"

"Is that your biggest fear," Brenna asked, still trying to understand her sister.

"Yep!"

"Yeah, they'll be gone. I promise," Amanda told her, glimpsing something in the mirror out of the corner of her eye, but the minute she looked directly into the mirror, the image was gone. Turning to the side, she saw it again: A girl, at least two or three years younger than she was when she met Tangora sat crosslegged on a cold floor. A glass door was behind her and she was surrounded by people that weren't distiguishable. Her short hair was tied back in a horse tail, and she conversed with the only other person who was fairly visible. The other person looked like a younger version of herself in strange clothing. "Kaitlin?" She whispered, wondering where the name had come from. The minute she spoke it out loud, the image disappeared. "Was that a memory?" she asked herself smiling. "I knew I could beat you Tangora! I knew it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**October, 108 I.E.**

Kaitlin sat on the bed in the room she now shared with her beloved Liam, her husband.

"Husband!," she repeated to herself out loud. "I like that word." Liam was in the dressing room preparing for bed. Kaitlin had already changed and was waiting.. not so patiently.

"I waited six months! I can wait five more minutes," she tried to convince herself without success. She thought back to earlier that evening, during the reception of her wedding. Her only regret about the day was that Jenny had taken her away from something wonderful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaitlin," Jenny called to her sister who had snuck away from the party somehow unseen by anyone else. "It's not time for cake." Her ten month old son Dara supported on one hip, she grabbed hold of her sister's shoulder and steered her away from the giant 16 layer chocolate cake with a diameter of 2 feet on the top layer and back to a bunch of boring, stuffy, old nobles, that wanted to wish the new princess happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaitlin giggled slightly. A half hour later she had been able to eat the cake, and boy was it good. She was sad only because the 2200 guests hadn't left any for her to have later. She licked her lips as she thought of the cake. She noticed a familiar taste on her lips, and she sank back into another memory of that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I love you, Kyli"

"I love you too, Liam." She looked into his eyes as he leaned in a placed his soft lips on hers. She melted right then and there, as those invited and the rest of the city that crowded in the massive doorway sent up cheers for the prince and his bride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And now I get some more!" Kaitlin told herself giggling again. There was something tickling her, but she couldn't find it. It felt like hands, but Liam was in the dressing room and she was certainly alone. She thought it might be Natasha or Roald playing a trick on her, like they had wanted to earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, Lady Kyli...." Roald called trying to find his new sister-in-law. Natasha followed behind him laughing silently, carring a large spider in her hands behind her back. They were going to place it on the bride's lap and have one last bit of fun with her before they allowed her to enter their family. Suddenly, someone tapped the children on the shoulders. 

"And just what were you going to do with this," Kaitlin asked pointing to the spider.

"Uh-oh!!" both children smiled at Kaitlin, hoping they wouldn't be in too much trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaitlin burst out laughing and fell to the floor. The tickleing had gotten worse. "Nymph!!!! Stop it!" she shouted. Instantly the tickling stopped and the feeling of hands disappeared.

"Kyli, sweet heart, are you all right?" Liam asked his wife concerned as he stepped out from the dressing room.

"Yeah... I must have had too much ale," she told him. _Or maybe.... maybe it was a memory...?_ Where was Jenny when you needed to talk to her?

"Sweety?"

"Hum???"

"I asked if you were ready for bed?" Liam called from where he lay on the bed. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," Kaitlin nodded, climbing into bed beside Liam, feeling the charm to ward off preganancy against her skin, "I'm fine!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Intermission time again ^-^!! But this one is special. It's all for Kaitlin, that way she doesn't miss any of the story. So unless you happen to be Kaitlin or have something to do, go ahead and skip right down to the next section. Remember I love you all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that would be the end of my lovely intermission... go fourth and read the rest of the chapter! Don't forget to review at the end... even if you already have!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**November, 108 I.E.**

Nicole stood beside the wagon, a two month old child nestled in her arms.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" She asked her sister.

"I'll miss you too, Nira. But I'll be back soon. I have to pass through here to get to the caravan, so it won't be too long." Brenna told her sister who was completely free of any pain from her wounds and no longer was fortunate enough to have cat ears. Nicole nodded her understanding, and rubbed her cheek against that of her niece. 

"Come now, give Enya to her daddy," Tasuki said comming over to them and taking his daughter from Nicole. "Who's daddy's little fire?" He asked his daughter in a babyish voice as he settled her into the wagon. Amanda came over to say her good byes as well. Amy and Libby had already done so and had settled themselves in the wagon. They could be heard begging Tasuki to tell them where baby's came from, and he was desperately trying to give them something to believe without telling the truth.

"Good bye Nira," she told the Knight. "See you soon?"

"Definitely!" The knight told her friend. The mage hugged her around the shoulders and climbed up into the wagon beside her daughters, who quickly turned their attention to beging their mother to become different animals, much to Tasuki's relief.

"So you really like her?" Brenna asked her sister.

"Yeah, sorry! She's not as bad as you think! You have to learn to forgive and forget sometime," Nicole said smiling.

"Perhaps your right, but I don't think I want too. Being her enemy is wa to much fun right now."

"Only you!" Nicole remarked shaking her head.

"Of course 'Only me'," Brenna replied. "I'm special."

"You have no idea!!"

"Hey," Brenna gasped, nudging the smaller knight. The she looked into her sisters eyes. "I'm sorry I have to go... but..."

"I know... I know... A fort is no place to raise a baby. So did Tasuki say when he was going to make you respectable again and marry you."

"Not yet! I don't want to marry yet," Brenna told her, eyes dancing. "Oh, wait... I know what's wrong. Nicole look at me!" Nicole obeyed reluctantly. "I'm so sorry I can't be here for your wedding. Trust me though, Duo will make a fine husband. Don't worry, you'll be fine without me."

"How is it that you always know the right thing to say?"

"I'm your sister! I'll always know the right thing to say, I always have." She left it at that. Neither woman wanting to say the word goodbye. Brenna climbed into the back of the wagon with her daughter. Everic emerged from behind the stables, sweating slightly. Seconds later, Rika came out, her hair slightly messed, and her face bright red. She stood beside her knight master as Everic attached his and Tasuki's horses to the back of the wagon and climbed into the front with the Knight, who immediately got Demon and Tane started. The wagon began to roll out of sight. Nicole looked over at Rika, giving the girl and inquisitive look. Rika just blushed. 

"He'll be back," Nicole told her. "Most of them will." Rika nodded and walked back up the hill and into the fort. Nicole just watched the wagon move farther and farther away. "It's like saying goodbye to Melissa all over again." She told her self. _Where did that come from?_ She smiled. _Just a memory?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**December, 108 I.E.**

In her dream, Melissa followed a girl she really couldn't see well. They were setting up for a party. She realized that she was going to be 16 in a few weeks and that she was helping her friend get ready for her own 16 birthday which was being held a month early. She looked in a mirror and saw that she was wearing a short red dress, definitely not Totallan style. The guests had started arriving for the party. 

Melissa greeted them all, though she couldn't see them. Each one's voice sounded familiar. Suddenly one girl was clear to her vision. "Jenny?" Melissa asked the girl, thinking she was going crazy.

"Hi!" The girl replied back.

Suddenly Melissa sat straight up in bed. Ewan was next to her, sound asleep. The charm to ward off pregnancy hung loosly around her neck. "It was just a dream? But it seemed so real! A memory perhaps? Amanda wrote me about what she had seen." Melissa sighed! Maybe Amanda's plan was succeeding!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All right peoples. This is officially the end of chapter 5. I promised I would get it up as soon as my writers block went away, it just happened to go away faster than expected. Hope you all like that. I enjoyed writting it... soon the real fun begins.. Hurray for creepy chapters.. oh boy... I can't wait. Until next time my friends! Please don't forget to review. It would be greatly appreciated. 

Yes bright ones, each section does take place the month after the one before it, LOL!

And as a special present I have something to say to each of my wonderful characters (no I'm not sucking up for forgiveness, You really are all wonderful!

Jenny- A friend is someone who thinks you're a good egg even though you're slightly cracked.

Brenna- Baby: A loud noise at one end and no sense of responsibility at the other. Amanda- Silence is golden but shouting is fun.

Kaitlin- Forbidden fruit creates many jams.

Melissa- My best friend and I can do anything or nothing and have the best time. 

~shadowkitten2 (aka- to most of you- Nymph or as I like to call myself, Evil Nymph)

P.S.- Again, too lazy to spell check

P.S.S.- Don't be mad at me for not spell checking. You wanted the chapter finished didn't you?

P.S.S.S.- I love you Brenna.


	6. 

The finished chapter 6! Wow, it feels good to finally say that. Just a quick little bit of info I have to give you, so read this and then go enjoy the fic.

Ages: Nicole, Brenna, Jenny, Melissa = 23 (only because I did get through all the months)

Amanda = 24

Katlin = 21 (will be 22 in October 109 I.E)

Amy and Libby = 4 (as of March 109 I.E.)

Dara = 1 (as of December 108 I.E.)

Enya = 9 months (will be 1 as of September 109 I.E.)

The girls have been in Tortall for a total of 5 1/2 years as of the end of this chapter.

Now go ahead and read.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**January, 109 I.E.**

Nicole stood on the wall, her long bow in hand. A large force of Bazhir was attacking Fort Storm. Neither side was winning. Nicole had her sword and battle ax attached at her waist, she just hoped that the Bazhir wouldn't get close enough for her to use them. She fired another arrow at the oncoming Bazhir, hitting one square in the chest. He toppled off his horse. Suddenly the Tortallan squads that were outside the gate came back in retreat. The force they were fighting was only the scouting party. The main Bazhir army was coming behind them. 

_What else could go wrong?_ Nicole thought angrily and firing another arrow. The Bazhir had already ruined her wedding day, she wasn't going to let them ruin her home. A soldier ran up to the wall and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Lady Nira, I'll take you place on the wall. You should go change."

The soldier was right. Nicole looked down at her dirt splattered gown. If she waited any longer, it would also be blood splattered, plus it wasn't the easiest thing to fight in. She nodded and handed the soldier her bow. She ran down the stairs and almost collided with Duo.

He looked so handsome, even covered in sweat. His dress cloths had been completely soiled.

"Miss, the wall is no place for a lady," he said before realizing who had just crashed into him. Nicole looked up at him. "Nira! I thought you were one of the guest's wives."

"No," she told him, "I'm the wife of the commander" She reached up and kissed him. "Stay safe, I'll be right back," she said.

Duo nodded and watched her run off toward the barracks. Minutes later, he felt her return to his side on the wall. They both stood and gazed out on the battle field. The soldier that had relieved Nicole, brought her back her bow and took his own up and found another spot .

"What do you think we should do?" Nicole asked her husband.

"We're badly out numbered, but I've sent word to Fort Ligon in to the east and Fort Thunder in the west. Hopefully they'll get here soon, or I fear, Fort Storm will fall." Duo told her without taking her eyes off the field. Nicole nodded. Getting help was their only chance. If only they had a mage... _too bad Ariana left two months ago_, Nicole thought, _Her talents would really have helped today_. Nicole looked down right below her as she put another arrow into her bow. A large Bazhir raised his sword, and in one swift move, he decapitated his Tortallan enemy. Nicole's vision blurred as her temper rose. Sounds began to fade. All she could hear was her own breathing and then suddenly, she blacked out. 

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

Nicole couldn't believe what she saw when she opened eyes. At first she thought she was staring into a mirror, but then she remembered that reflections normally wore the same cloths as the person they reflected and they didn't reach foward to help you stand up either. Once she was back on her feet, she smoothed the wrinkles out of her tunic.

"Hi Nira," said the girl who stood in front of her wearing a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt.

"Um... hi! Who are you?"

"I'm you! Well not you exactly. I'm the you you've forgotten. The you that remembers everything from your old world."

"Really?"

"Really!!"

"Well then," Nicole sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you were about to do something stupid, and I had to stop you somehow."

"What was I going to do?" Nicole asked her memory. She knew what she had been on the verge of doing, but she needed to hear it to admit it was stupid.

"You wouldn't have gained anything from jumping off the wall and attempting to kill that man. You know that right? I mean, yeah it would have been fun, but we'd have gotten killed!"

"Right... So now that I'm not going to do that, can I go back?"

"Um... I'm not sure!"

"What do you mean 'I'm not sure'," Nicole asked her memory.

"Well, I can bring you here, but you have to wake yourself up."

"Great... wait you have power?"

"A little. I have the ability to bring you here when I want to. And I can make one wish per year! I made Tangora give me that when I promised I wouldn't help you remember anything."

"What?"

"Ok, ok, I didn't make him, but one of our friends did. I can't say anything more."

"No, I mean you've had these abilities and you never used them?" Nicole asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I guess. Never had a need for them. Why?"

"Could your wishes help me?"

"I think so... what are you getting at?"

Nicole smiled. The Tortallans needed a mage; she could give them one. "Could you wish for the Gift? Wish that I had the gift; especially for battle, and that I had the knew how to use it."

"I... I don't know. He might not like that."

"Please, other wise... I might... we might... everyone might die! Please, we have to save them. You're our only hope now!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"You mean I'm important?"

"Yes!"

_See Manda... told you I was important_. "But what if I did wish it and you don't wake up? It'll be a waste of a wish!"

"Oh, I have a way to wake up!"

"You do?"

"Duo is waiting for me!"

"Oh.... right! Ok than, stand back! Tangora! Tangora, I have a wish!!"

*WHAT DO YOU WANT MORTAL?* said a booming voice inside Nicole's head. She watched as a small smile appeared on her memory's lips.

"I have a wish!"

*DO YOU REALLY?*

"Yes I do!"

*WHAT DO YOU WANT?*

"I want Nira to have the Gift of battle magic and the knowledge to use it."

*YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF AND YOU STILL CHOOSE TO USE IT FOR NIRA?*

Nicole's memory nodded.

*FINE, WHEN SHE GOES BACK, YOUR WISH WILL HAVE BEEN GRANTED. CAN I GO NOW?*

Again the memory nodded. "I luff joo, Tangora!"

*NO YOU DON'T*

"You're right, I don't. But you're not completely evil! Except for the fact that you trapped me here."

*ARE YOU DONE*

"Yes... I think so... Yeah, I'm done." And the voice was gone. Nicole's memory nodded and began to fade. "Nira, you're needed on the wall. Time for you to go back. Sadly you won't remember this meeting. "

"I won't?"

"No, sorry!"

"That's ok, Um... nice talking to you!"

"Duo is waiting for you!" It was the last thing her memory said before disappearing. Nicole closed her eyes and thought of Duo and the soldiers who needed her. The world became black yet again.

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

Nicole opened her eyes to see Duo's worried face. When she blacked out, she had collapsed and Duo had immediately taken her to the infirmary. She smiled at him, knowledge of power swimming around her head, yet she had no idea where it came from.

"Don't ever do that again!!" Duo told her sternly, hugging her to him and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry. But... I need to get to the wall immediately."

"No way! Not after you just collapsed."

"Duo, really I'm fine. I need to get to the wall now! I... I have the gift!"

"What, why didn't you tell me before?"

Nicole shrugged. "There are a lot of things I don't like to tell."

"But the gift?" Duo said, eyes pleading with her. He was worried about her, but a mage could help them win.

"I... I don't like having it." Nicole lied. Duo accepted it as truth and grabbing her hand, dragged her to the top of the wall. Nicole closed her eyes and concentrated. "Duo.. command the men to retreat into the gates."

"What??" Duo screamed. Was she insane? If the retreated, the Bazhir would claim victory.

"Just do it!" In the back of her mind, Nicole heard her husband command the troops to get inside the fort. He tapped her on the shoulder. 

"They're in," he told her. Nicole nodded. Seconds later, the Tortallan soldiers watched as an amber colored power surged out over the battlefield. The earth shook and suddenly boulders from deep below the ground's surface ripped through the terrain and flew high into the air. They fell to the ground, landing on top of every one of the Bazhir. The Tortallans had won. It was over! Everyone stared at Nicole, frightened of the young knight who had so much power.

"Nira?" Duo asked.

"Did we win," she asked through dry, cracking lips. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Yes, you did great!" Duo told his wife.

"Good." Nicole's knees buckled and she collapsed once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Februaray, 109 I.E.**

Katlin yawned. Who knew being a princess was so boring? Liam leaned over in his chair which was next to hers.

"Kyli, you look completely bored. Perhaps you should go amuse yourself," he whispered in her ear so he didn't disturb the rest of the meeting. Katlin just shook her head. 

"I promised I would never leave your side," she told him. _Stupid, bloody promise!!!_

Liam smiled. She was so cute when she was mad at herself. "Kyli, please go. I can't stand to see you suffer."

"You really don't mind?"

"No, now go. I'll catch up to you later."

Katlin nodded and stood quietly. She left the room full of stuffy old men, who thought that the biggest crisis to a woman's life was what to serve their husbands for dinner. Katlin leaned against the clossed door and breathed in relief. _Freedom! Now what should I do?_

"Lady Kyli?"

"Hmmmm.... what?" she said looking around for the person that had called her. Katlin spotted three midgets in the distance. _Wait... no... not midgets..._ "Natasha! I haven't seen you you since the wedding!"

"Mama sent me and Roald to school in Carthak. I just returned yesturday."

"Well it's great to see you," Katlin said, hugging the seven year old. "And who are these two little girls?" she asked her little sister-in-law. The two children were about three and a half years old. They stood behind Natasha. 

"This is Libby and this is Amy! Their mommy is a guest here. I'm showing them around, and they promised to introduce me to their mommy's friend. She's a knight! What are you doing?"

Katlin shrugged, "Nothing."

The blond of the twins came foward and took Katlin's hand. "You should meet my mommy! She can be a bunny!" little Amy told the woman. "Come on, come on! Libby can show Natasha to Aunty Brya! I wanna show you mommy!" Amy tugged on the stunned adults hand. She began to get frustrated when her captive didn't move. "Come on!" she screamed using all her strength to get the woman to start moving. At the same time a red and silver spark shot from Amy's hand into Katlin. The princess pulled her hand away, rubbing the spot where the spark had hit her. 

"All right, all right... I'm coming." Katlin told the blond, who immediately smiled. Taking the little girl's hand, Katlin waved goodbye to Natasha and Libby, then turned to walk down the hall with Amy. As soon as her back was turned, she heard hysterical laugher erupt from the girls behind her. "What? What's so funny?"

"Lady Kyli," Natasha said between giggles, "you have a... a... a bunny tail!" She collapsed on the ground, laughing even harder!

"What!!!"

"Oooo... Amy... you did bad!!" Libby scolded her sister.

"But... but... but, only mommy has magic!"

"Nuh-uh... you have it too, Mommy told daddy yesturday in the fire she uses to talk to him."

"Your mother is letting a little girl run around with no control of their powers?" 

"Princess Kyli... Mommy said it was... do... door-a..... door-a-mint... yeah! Dooramint!" Libby explained.

"Dorment? Well then Amy, lets go see your mommy!"

"Okey... she won't be happy that I did this though," Amy told her quietly, her head down as she walked in shame. At least Katlin thought it was shame; truth was, Amy was desperately trying not to laugh.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Katlin found herself in the catacombs below the palace. "Is your mother some kind of Demon or something?" Katlin asked, examining her strange surroundings.

"No..." Amy told her, looking around, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong now?" Katlin asked her, geting frustrated with the child.

"We're lost!!!" Amy cried, tears streaming down her face.

Katlin's eyes opened wide, but she couldn't see anything; Amy's crying sounded like it was fading and the it stopped completely. The place went black.

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

Katlin stood up slowly, examining her surroundings Turning her head, her eyes settled upon a girl that looked eactly like her, except that she was wearing strange clothing.

"Cool," Katlin screamed, "I have a twin!"

The girl looked at her and then shook her head. "No!"

"Are you me then?"

"Nope! I'm the memory of your past," was the responce.

"Really? Well, then if you're my memory, shouldn't I remember you?"

"What?" asked her memory.

"I don't know!," Katlin cried.

"You're confusing."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then why did you bring me here," Katlin wanted to know.

"How do you know it was me?," her memory taunted.

"I'm psychic," was the happy responce.

"Really?," asked her memory in shock. "Hey, you're lieing, aren't you?"

"You're my memory! You tell me!"

"You're lieing! But yes, I brought you here!"

"Why?" Katlin asked yet again.

"I can't remember!"

"And you said that I was confusing!" Katlin said, rolling her eyes.

"I remember now!"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry!"

"You're gonna eat me????" Katlin cried in horror!

"I don't think you'd taste good, so no! I meant I was lonely."

"Hungry and lonely are two different things."

"No they aren't."

"How do you figure that?" Katlin was intrigued by her memory. The girl was different, yes; but she was interesting.

"They can both be cured by chocolate!"

"Right..."

"Ok, ok. I brought you here because I want to give you a present, Kyli."

"A present? For me?"

"Anything you want you can have! Tangora gave me the power to bring you here and to wish for anything.... one thing per year. I never used it, so I figured it was time I asked. You won't remember any of this when you go home, though."

"Oh... cool... I want... um... a chocolate bar!" Katlin exclaimed.

"That's all you want? You can have anything and you want a chocolate bar!"

"Well I have Liam and I'm a princess already!"

"Good point. Hey is he a good kisser?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't like to think... I like to remember!"

"Then remember..."

"I have trouble remembering your life now! But I remember everything from your apst!"

"You mean the world I forgot?" Maybe her memory could give her some answers.

"Yep, but I can't tell you!"

"Why?"

"Tangora won't let me!"

"Oh, all right! Can I have that chocolate bar now?"

"Don't you want anything else?" Katlin's memory couldn't believe that all she wanted was a candy bar.

"Like what?"

"You should talk to animals."

"Why?"

"Cause I think you should."

"But you don't like to think!"

"Oh, right. Still... you should talk to animals!"

"Fine, but can I have the chocolate bar also," Katlin begged.

"Sure! I can't believe you're a princess and you don't have a chocolate bar! I can't believe that's all you really want!"

"It's the only thing I can remember from the other world!"

"Memory too strong for Tangora to take away?"

"Yep!!"

"All right. Tangora?"

*ANOTHER MORTAL*

"You spoke to some one else? Who?" Katlin watched as her memory conversed with the god. She wanted to punish him for taking away her memories. She wanted to, but she couldn't... something, his power over her, was holding her back.

*NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHAT DO YOU WANT?*

"Kyli wants a chocolate bar and the ability to talk to animals!"

*WHY?*

"Cause she has a bunny tail!"

*BUT A CHOCOLATE BAR?*

"Please!" Katlin joined in.

*FINE, BUT EAT IT HERE!* A chocolate bar appeared in Katlin's hands, and the girl ate it happily... she had died and gone to heaven! Five years ais a long time to go without a chocolate bar.

"What about the creatures?" Her memory asked.

*WHEN SHE WAKES UP*

"Ok, bye sweety!"

*I'M NOT YOUR SWEETY!* and with that his voice was gone! Katlin still despised him, even though she had been given the chocolate.

"Well, I should go too," her memory annouced, looking sad and beginning to fade.

"Wait... how do I get back?"

Her memory shrugged. "Click your heels together three times and say 'I wish I were home'?"

"In other words: you don't know?"

"Exactly! Bye!" and she was gone.

"Now what do I do?" _Liam... I should never have left that meeting.... but it was a good chocolate bar!_

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

"Liam... Liam..."

"Princess, are you otay?"

"Humm... what?" Katlin looked into the blue eys of the three year old. "Yeah, I'm fine Amy. Tell me where you live and I'll get us to your mommy."

"The mages hall."

Katlin stood up and lead the way out of the dark catacombs. Minutes later, Amy showed Katlin where her mother's rooms were. The young Princess knocked.

The door flew open and Amanda kelt down to hug her child. "Where have you been? Your sister and her friend got back a while ago!"

"We gots losted, mommy," Amy explained.

"You always get lost," Amanda said, standing up and pushing her daughter into the room.

"Bye, Princess Kyli, see you soon!" Amy called over her shoulder.

"Sure thing," Katlin responded just as the door closed behind the child, leaving her mother outside. The Princess heard a noise down the hallway and turned. A kninght was walking towards them.

"What?" Katlin asked when she realized that Amanda had spoken to her.

"I said 'It's nice to meet you Princess.' I'm Ariana Starstone. Is there anything I can do to thank you for bringing Amy home?"

"Well... um... she gave me this." Katlin showed the mage the tail. "Can you do something about it?"

"My Amy did her first magic! I'm so proud!"

"That's wonderful, but please, can you help?"

"Sure." Amanda closed her eyes and concentrated. Katlin felt the tail disappear,

"Ariana!" Brenna screamed when she was near enough to notice that the mage was doing magic. "What are you doing? That's the Princess!"

"Yes Brya! I know," Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

"It's alright... Lady...?"

"Lady Brya of Amber Hill."

"Miss Starstone was just helping me remove the rabbit tail her daughter Amy gave me," Katlin explained.

"Amy did magic?" the knight asked.

"Yes," Amanda replied bluntly.

"So you helped the Princess by giving her ears to match the tail?"

"WHAT!!!" Katlin reached up to feel two long, slender rabbit ears on her head.

"Fine!" Amanda blinked and the ears were gone.

"I should have you executed," Katlin said. "But... but... wait, what is stoping me?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! She's a bad mage! A very bad..." Brenna was cut off when her mouth took on the shape of a mouse's. Amanda shook her finger at the knight.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut!" the mage said. Brenna just glared at her and then before Amanda knew it, her finger was bleeding heavily. "Hey! You bit me! That hurt!" Brenna just shrugged and went into the mages roms.

Katlin, who had been watching the whole scene, addressed the mage. "Just stay out of trouble, Miss Starstone."

"Sure Princess Kyli, I'll try," Amanda lied.

"Just don't do anything to me and you can live," Katlin said, seeing Amanda's bluff. She smiled, turned, and walked down the hall, completely free of bunny parts, leaving Amanda behind, and utterly stunned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**March, 109 I.E.**

Amanda walked down the palace hallway, her arm linked with that of her husband who had just returned from Tyra.

"Do you really have to go with her?" Tolin begged. "Please stay a little longer!"

Amanda turned to him and kissed him lightly. "I wish I could. We haven't spent enough time together."

"We will when you return then." They walked in silence. "Where are the girls? I want to see Amy do her magic! Has Libby shown any signs of power?"

"No, not yet. Amy is in our rooms, looking at my magic books. Ever since her escapade in giving the Princess a tail, she's wanted to learn magic."

"But she can't read," Tolin responded, thinking of his four year old daughter.

"She's looking at the pictures. And Libby went off to play with Princess Natasha," Amanda told him. They passd by the knights wing. "Perhaps you'd like to meet the knight that I'm going with?"

"Couldn't hurt?"

"Well, actually, it could. Just hold your tongue around her," Amanda told him, laughing slightly. Tolin just nodded. They turned down the hall and walked to the knight's rooms. Amanda knocked on the door. There was no answer. Amanda knocked again.

"Looking for me?" came a voice appraoching them. Amanda and Tolin jumped when Brenna came up behind them, her six month old daughter resting on her hip.

"Yes actually, I was," Amanda told her smartly; Tolin stood back in case the women decided to fued.

"Why?"

"I have no idea. I must be out of my mind."

"I've been telling you that for months," Brenna told her, and she tickled her child, who giggled.

Amanda moved aside to let Brenna open the door. "Very funny. I want you to meet my husband, though I'm not sure why."

Brenna finished unlocking the door, put her key away, turned around, and offered her free hand to the man. Tolin shook it.

"I'm Lady Knight Brya of Amber Hill," she introduced herself.

"Tolin Strongbec, Shang Griffin."

"Shang huh? Interesting." Brenna led the way into the room.

"Where is Tasuli," Amanda asked the knight, taking Enya from her and sitting down on a chair so Brenna could do what she had too.

"Thanks. Tasuki is in his room packing," Brenna told her. She began to sort through the letters the servants had left on her desk, and then moved to go into her bedroom.

"Why? Is he coming?"

"He and Enya are staying at Fort Storm. King Jonathan approved it. I want Enya near Nira. We'll be gone a while, and she should have a woman near by."

"Good point!" Amand said. Brenna opened the door to her bedroom and her jaw dropped. "What? What's wrong?" Brenna just pointed, smiling slightly. Amanda and Tolin came over and peered over shoulder. Amanda handed Enya back to Brenna before entering the room.

"Hi Mommy!" Libby said from where she stood in the middle of the room. She had discarded her red dress and was wearing a pair of breeches and a linen shirt. She wore one of Brenna's belts around her waist, a dagger sheath in it. The unsheathed dagger rested in the four year old's hand like a sword.

"Where... Where did you get those cloths?"

"The tailor gave 'em to me; she said cause I was cute."

"Libby?"

"Daddy!" Libby dropped the dagger when she noticed her father. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Sweety, how didyou get in here?" he asked. Libby pointed to the window. Brenna's room's were o the first floor and there was a large rock directly under her bedroom window.

"Why?" Amanda choked out, trying to comprehend. Brenna grinned.

"So you like weapons, huh, Libby?"

"Oh yes, Aunty Brya. I'm sorry for comming in and using you're stuffs."

"That's ok, but next time ask. You need and adult around to make sure you don't get hurt. And you should really start wit a wooden weapon."

"There will be no next time," Amanda cut in, horrified to find that her daughter wanted to be like Brenna. 

"Oh, hush Ariana! She'll make a great knight."

"But... but... but...,"

"Peas Mommy!" Libby looked at her mother with big puppy dog eyes.

Amanda glared at Brenna. "What do you think Tolin?" Her husband, the only one she would listen to, came over and kissed her forehead.

"Ari, Libby want to be a warrior; I think we should let her," Tolin told her. Amanda sighed and thought. Libby kept her eyes locked on her mother. Suddenly Amanda grinned. 

"She can't. I would have said yes, but she can't."

"Why?" Brenna burst ou.

"She isn't noble... her dad and I are commoners," Amanda replied. Libby frowned and then began to cry. Tolin crouched down beside her, straoking her head, trying to calm her.

"Come on," Brenna said, handing Enya to Tolin, and dragging the mage out the door and to the kings office. A servant showed them in.

"King Jonathan?" Brenna asked when she entered the room.

"Yes Lady Brya, what can I do for you?"

"I have a request. It's not for me, it's for my dear, dear friend Ariana," Brenna lied. Amanda rolled her eyes. _What could she be up to?_

"Well then I'd be happy to help."

"Her daughter, Libby, wishes more than anything to have the opportunity to try for her shield. The only thing stopping her is that she has no noble blood."

"What do you propse to do?" the king asked. Amanda stood in the back, fuming with anger, but not wanting to interrupt. She kept theingking of her little girl with her head burried in her father's lap.

"I wish to take the child into my guidence and give her a chance to try for her sheild."

"Do you think she can?"

"Yes your Majesty. She is only four, but she shows a great interest for combat and a great respect for the Code."

"Fine, she may become a page on her 9th birthday."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Brenna bowed. Amanda, to stunned to say anything, bowed as well, and allowed Brenna to lead the way out of the room.

Tolin was waiting outside the office with a sniveling Libby and a sleeping Enya. Brenna took her daughter, and tapped Libby on the head. She smiled and walked down the hall to her rooms. Amanda watched her go. She wasn't happy about Libby's choice in a future, but she was thankful that she could see the little girl smiling again.

"Really?" Libby asked when Amanda told her what had happened. Libby gravved her father by the hand and began to drag him towards their rooms. She had to tell Amy. Amanda watched them until blackness over took her entire vision.

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

"Uhhh... I feel like I've just been hit by a twelve ton truck!" Amanda complained, sitting up and letting the hand that was outstreched to her help her stand.

"It's a rough journey," the other person said, "I don't think anyone could go through it and not feel anything!" Amanda looked up and met the yes of the other woman.

"Whoa...." Amanda jumped back; it was like looking in a mirror, except for the fact that the woman wore some very strange clothing.

"Weird right?" said the woman.

"Weird isn't the word. Who are you?"

"In a way, I'm you, and in a way, I'm not you. Do you really want me toexplain?"

"Not particularly. Just tell me how I got here." Amanda replied, still unsure about what was happening.

"I brought you here to warn you," said her other self.

"Warn me of what?" Amanda asked nervously.

"Lets just say, we'll never leave Amy alone again! I mean I knew that already, but you need to learn what she is capable of."

"Oh, Mithros... what did she do?"

"I can't tell you. But if you didn't get this warning, you could have died of a heart attack, and well, it's not time for us to die. You're need for something."

"Great. Just Great. So now what?"

"I don't know."

"Wait why didn't you warn me about Lady Brya?" Amanda asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"I wish I could tell you Ariana. But I'm not allowed to interfere with that part of your life."

"My life keeps getting more and more difficult, doesn't it?" Amanda complianed.

"You have no idea, but I can make it easier."

"How?"

"What is something you've always wanted, Ari?" the woman asked.

"Why?" 

"Because you can have it. Tangora! I need to see you NOW!"

*BOSSY LITTLE THING, AREN'T YOU MORTAL?* said a voice, booming in Amanda's mind.

"Only to my enemies," the other self relpied, seemingly unphased by the god's erie vocals.

*AND AM I YOUR ENEMY?*

"Untill you give me back to Ariana, you are."

*THEN I FEAR WE SHALL REMAIN ENEMIES*

"Fine with me. But, I did call you here for a reason. I have a request."

*AND I SHOULD GRANT IT?*

"A god is only as good as his word."

*FINE. WHAT DO YOU WANT?*

"Ari..." the woman called." Amanda walked over to her. She couldn't see Tangora, but she felt his presence, and she wanted to show that she wasn't afraid of him, so she moved closer to his life force. 

"I want intangibility," she told him with force in her voice.

*THIS IS YOUR WISH TOO, AMANDA?* Tangora asked the other woman.

"Yes," came the simple reply.

*FINE, BUT YOU MAY ONLY BECOME INTANGIBLE FOUR TIMES PER DAY, ARIANA. TRY ANY MORE THAN THAT, AND YOU **WILL** DIE! POWER LIKE THIS IS JUST LIKE THE GIFT AND WILD MAGIC. IT HAS IT'S LIMITS.*

"Yes, sir," Amanda replied, giving him a mock salute.

*UNTIL, NEXT TIME, AMANDA. ARIANA.* And with that, he was gone. 

"I've got to go also. I've stayed to long. And the longer we're in contact, the less I remember... your memories are important, Ari. Hold on to them."

"How do I get back?" Amanda called after the fading figure.

"I think you have to want to go back. Good luck," the figure cried, in a distant voice.

"Are you sure?"

The figure shruged. "Try it!" and with that she was gone.

"'Try it,' she says. Easier said than done..."

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

Amanda's eyes opened slowly. The palace corridor was dark. What had happened? She could only remember that Amy had gotten herself into trouble.

She walked back to her rooms slowly, and opened the main door, keeping her eyes shut. Opening her eyes, she found that things couldn't possibly be much worse. Cute little animals hopped, crawled, and climbed all over the main room. Libby sat on the floor, smiling and straoking a bunny; Tolin stood in the corner, trying to keep the mice away from Amanda's staff; Amy hung from the ceiling rafters with a group of monkies. Spotting her mother, Amy smiled.

"Hi Mommy!"

"What... what did you do?"

"Magic! I'm good!" Amanda helped her daughter down. Amy pointed to the group of monkies. "That one was an apple; that on was my dress... the yellow, frilly one; and that one was one of daddy's hats!" Amanda closed her eyes and focused. Instantly all the creatures became inanimate objects once again. "Aww... no fun!"

"Go get ready for bed," Amanda told her gently. "Take your sister." The four year olds obeyd and went off to their bedroom, after saying goodnight to their parents.

"What should we do" Tolin asked his wife.

"When I get back from the desert, that little girl goes to the City of the Gods. Her power is getting too strong to keep her here!" Amanda said, remember how her own parents had sent her off to the city at five years old.

"All right. When you come home. You leave tomorrow, so come, lets get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." She let him led her out of the main room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**April, 109 I.E.**

The sun blazed in a cloudless blue sky. Brenna rode on Demon while Tasuki drove the wagon that carried Enya and their supplies. Amanda sat next to him, her horse pulling the wagon with his. Everic rode behind the wagon quietly. It was early morning, and no one was quite awake enough to speak just yet. The group were dressed as commoners; King Jonathan had told them not to call attention to themselves. Suddenly Brenna felt her squire ride up beside her.

"Beautiful day, huh, oh master of Fox's Den," Everic greeted her. Brenna looked at him. They had been together for approxiamately two and a half years, and his personality never stopped amazing her. It didn't hurt that she had known the boy for most of his life.

"How much ale did you have last night?" 

"Why what ever do you mean, of glorious queen of the mage wounding knights?"

Brenna laughed. She would miss him when he got his sheild and left. She had no doubt that Everic would pass the ordeal. "Lady Brya?"

"Yeah?"

"How long will it take us to get to Fort Storm?" 

"Try to figure it out. We can't go straight because it would be too obvious to our enemies. You know... those warriors that have been reported around these parts. So instead, we're going around fief's Goldenlake and Tirragen."

"One month?"

"Is that what you think or hope?" Brenna asked him, raising her brows. She had a feeling he was guessing.

"Hope."

"It would be if we could travel fast. Instead, we have to travel nice and slow, thus the trip sould take about three months. We'll arrive in early July. But we'll be staying for a while."

"Oh really?" Everic responded, trying not to appear too excited. Brenna just laughed. "What?" he asked her.

"You and Rika are just so so so cute!"

"What are you talking about? She's just a friend."

"Sure! And my best friend is Mage Startstone over there. You know I saw you the day we left Fort Storm. You've been dieing to go back ever since."

"I have not! Everic scowled. "Owww.... Hey!" Brenna smiled as she put her sword back in it's sheath; Everic rubbed his arm where the flat of his knight master's sword had hit!

"Of course you have! You've liked her for as long as you've known her. Give it up Everic, you're in love!"

"Well it was a nice day," Everic grumbled. He turned and rode back to his place behing the wagon. Brenna laughed and enjoyed the momentary peace. Suddenly she heard the thunder of hoofbeats approaching. She raced back to the wagon where Amanda was already placing a magic barrier around Enya and the wagon. It was too late to hide themselves; they'd been seen.

"Brya, don't worry, Enya is safe," the mage called to her companion. 

"Thanks." She drew her axe, Tasuki and Everic pulled out their swords, and Amanda grabbed her staff; like all the members of her family, she knew how to use it, and having a magic crystal set in the top didn't hurt! Their force was small, they were nervous, and what made things worse for Brenna was that if Amanda was killed, the barrier around her daughter would collapse.

The enemy, a force 10, was completely clad in black. No part of their skin showed. They even wore masks. Their horses were blacker than Demon. 

"Who are these people?" Everic asked as the enemy closed in around them. 

"I have no idea!" Brenna screamed as her sword clashed with one of the enemy's and the battle began.

The surrounding area filled with the sounds of swords smashing against one another. Thr four Tortallans could hear Enya crying, although Amanda's barrier prevented the enemy from knowing about the infant. The once green field they had been riding trough was now covered by human blood, both sides sustaining at least a few injuies.

Brenna glanced up after she had killed one of the enemy. Her eyes roamed the field, searching for her lover, squire, and the mage. Everic stood triumphant over a fallen enemy; Tasuki was in heated battle with one of the largest men; Amanda battled one more of them, her magic forming hands and strangling the enemy. Suddenly Brenna saw something that horified her. A large black shape weilding a sword made of fire, rose up behind the mage. Amanda was too far for Brenna to reach her in time.

"Ariana....... BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!!"

Amanda turnes, her magic hands snaping the human enemy's neck in half. She looked into the hollow pits of the Demon creature that served as it's eyes. Within a second the flaming sword was milimeters from Amanda's head. Everic and Tasuki stared, unable to stop the mage's approaching death. Only Brenna moved, rushing to get to the wagon, realizing that when the sword hit Amanda, the barrier around Enya would disappear, leaving the seven month old unprotected.

Amanda shut her eyes tight, just as the flames licked her hair. She waited for death, but it didn't come. Amanda opened her eyes and saw that the demon was slicing his sword through her body, but it just passed through her. *YOU MAY ONLY BE INTANGIBLE FOUR TIMES PER DAY* Tangora's words pierced her mind, and she immediately remembered the gift she had been given. Raising her arms, her magic penetrated the body of the demon. The creature twisted and screamed. Brenna watched in horror as Amanda pulled a glowing silver core out of the demon. He collapsed and instantly the black clad figures disappeared. Amanda shut her eyes and her body sagged. Everic ran over and tried to catch the mage before she hit the ground, but she passed straight through his arms. 

"Lady Brya, Sir Yasuki," he called, "she's unconcious and I can't touch her." Tasuki ran over to help the boy. Brenna tried to move, but her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. Her own body began to sway, the sounds of the field and the voices of Everic and Tasuki began to fade. The last thing she heard before blacking out was a blasting screaming noise: Her daughter's crying, the vloume inceased one thousand times.

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

"Brya! Brya! Brya, wake up!" said a voice.

Brenna shifted without opening her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you Everic, don't wake me up so early."

The voice began to laugh. "He has obeyed you. No need to be mad at your squire. Now come on, time to wake up."

Brenna slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" she asked, scanning her empty surroundings.

"My home. Dreary, huh?" asked a woman, almost her exact reflection, except she was earing cloth's Brenna had never seen seen Tortall.

She stared at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Your memory of our old world."

"Right.... let's just say this is true. What was Nira's name there?"

"Nira? Oh, you mean Nicole. But that's all I'm allowed to say," her memory said, smiling.

"Alright. Why am I here? And I still don't know if I believe you." Brenna asked, suspicious of the other woman.

"You're here because I brought you here, here being my home, your mind. And why don't you believe me?"

"If you were me, would you believe you?"

"Um.... good point, I think."

"So, exactly why did you bring me here?"

"Because you're jealous!

"I'm jealous? Of who?" Brenna asked, very confused. Who the hell was this person, her twin in appearance and probably mind?

"Well, actually I'm the jealous one; of who doesn't really matter." Her memory smiled innocently.

"So why would that make me come here? If I really am here."

"I want to make it so I don't have to be jealous of N..."

"Who?

"Never mind."

"Oi, I'll never get anywhere with you."

"Magic, I'll give us magic!"

"Whoa, I don't want to be like Ariana, thank you very much." Brenna said, thinking of the horrible possibilities.

"I know you don't. But battle magic couldn't hurt? I mean, it would be pretty cool," the other Brenna responded, almost completely emersed in her plans for power.

"Maybe.... wait, how are you going to give me magic?"

"Don't worry about that. You'll see."

"Fine." Brenna said a little reluctantly. She still didn't completely believe anything that was happening.

"Is there anything else you would want?"Brenna began to shake her head no, but then thought back to the moments out in the field. Amanda seemed to have developed a new power, one that would prevent anything from harming her. Brenna smiled evily, and whispered into her memory's ear. "Um.... ooo... I like that. Perfect."

*LET ME GUESS, YOU NEED ME RIGHT?* Tangora's voice boomed through the dreary space.

"How did you know?" Brenna's memory asked him.

*I'VE BEEN SUMMONED THREE TIMES ALREADY*

The memory smiled. "We're friends, we think alike."

*FINE*

"Fine what?" both Brenna and her memory asked.

*I HEARD WHAT YOU WANT AND WHAT BRYA ASKED FOR, AND I'VE DECIDED TO GRANT YOUR WISH.*

"Thank you," Brenna's memory said.

*CAN I GO NOW?*

"Aww... why do you have to leave so soon?"

*I HAVE TWO OTHERS WHO WILL NO DOOUBT BE NEEDING ME SERVICES IN THE NEAR FUTURE. I HAVE ONLY A LITTLE TIME BEFORE I'M CALLED AGAIN.*

"Alright! Wait, why are you being so nice to me?" 

*I DON'T KNOW. TIRED I GUESS (and the author decided to write me this way)*

"Really? OK, see you around Tngora." And with that his precense in the place was gone.

"How do I get home?" Brenna asked her memory. She was beginning to miss Tasuki and Enya.

"Not sure, but you should stick around for a little. I want to know more about Tasuki."

"What do you want to know?" Brenna asked and her memory wishpered something in her ear. "No way. I'm not telling you about that."

"You're no fun!"

"You'll get over it."

"You can't talk to me like that."

"I can to!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Fine! You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Brenna decided that her memory had to be the most confusing person in the world.

"To go home!"

"How?"

Her memory shrugged. "I don't know. You figure it out." Suddenly Brenna found herself alone. Her memory had just dissappeared.

"Figure it out! Figure it out she says. Oi vey! How do I figure it out?" Brenna said, slapping her hand against her head. Suddenly the world went black.

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

"Brya! Brya!"

"Quit it! I want to go home."

"But you are home. Come on, your daughter wants you." Amanda's voice said to her.

"Enya?"

"Yeah. She's hungry! Now open your eyes." Brenna obeyed and saw that she was riding in the back of the wagon. Amanda was sitting next to her, and Enya was on her other side, crying slightly. The mage's hand's were still kind of translucent. Brenna looked at her questioning.

"Intangibility," Amanda told her, "I haven't quite got the hang of becoming tangible again."

"Right." Brenna rolled her eyes and lifted her daughter onto her lap. She began to nurse her child.

"What happened out there?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing much. I just needed to get away. Things are getting really strange around here," Brenna said looking off into the distance. 

"If you say so," the mage said, and she climed up into the front of the wagon, beside Everic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**May, 109 I.E.**

"Feels wonderful to be back here doesn't it?" Jenny asked Damien, taking her 17 month old son from him and setting the little boy down on the floor.

"I suppose, but then again, It feels wonderful to be anywhere you are Jolin." Damien answered. Hugging his wife around the shoulders. They were standing in the grand enterance hall of the palace in Corus. Jenny sighed, and breathed in the scent. She had been raised by her parents at the palace, and had lived there until she had married Damien. 

"You know, it's funny. But I don't think of this place as home," she suddenly blurted out. She closed her eyes and tried to think of home, but she kept coming up with blank thoughts. Was home the other world where she had lived? True it was only for a Tortall week, but she felt that she had been there much much longer than that. Was it possible she and Katlin were meant to be there? 

"You don't? Is Kennen you home?"

"I'm not sure. Home is some place that will always be in your heart. A place that can never be.... for lack of a better word... forgotten. I dream of home, but that's just it, a dream. And I can never remember anything from those dreams, except that Kyli is always there." Jenny explained in a trance like state. 

"Speaking of Kyli, do you think we should tell her that we are here. Afterall, we are only here for a half bell or so, untill the horses are changed. You wanted to see the Golden lake and then Naxen. If we stay, we won't make it before winter. "

"Then perhaps it is best that we remain silent." As if on cue, Dara and his little woobly legs, sent a small chair set against the wall, clattering to the floor. His parents jumped, Jenny letting out a slight scream and then walked over to the boy who looked as if he were about to cry. "So much for silence."

The falling chair got the attention of three young girls, a seven year old, and two four year olds, as well as their chaperone. Jenny recognised the adult and the seven year old. Both had been guests in her home. 

"Miss Firestorm! Princess Natasha! How are you?"

"Fine Lady Jolin. What happened? Oh, is that little Dara?" Natasha cooed, pointed at the boy in Jenny's arms. "May we play with him?"

"Oh course," Damien spoke up for his wife. He took the toddler and set him down on the floor. The three girls swarmed around him, tickling him and proding him. He looked up confused, at his father. Jenny smiled. Damien looked down at him. "Get used to it my boy, girls'll be all over you when you're older." The girls just laughed and took the boy by the hand, leading him over to a corner and playing with him.

"It's wonderful to see you again, mylady," Melissa told the lady. "Are you here to see Princess Kyli. I'm afraid she's gone out with Prince Liam for the day."

"Oh, no. Actually, I was hoping not to run into her. Damien, Dara, and I are on our way to see the lakes in the south. We are only here for a half bell or two."

"I see."

"Miss Firestorm, who are those little girls? They aren't your's?"

Melissa laughed. She couldn't imagine having children like the twins with Ewan. It didn't make sence. "No, those are my cousin's girls, Amy and Libby. My cousin and a knight left on a trip to the desert not too long ago and I am helping their father to look after them."

"Really? That's kind of you," Jenny said, a little hesitently. She felt a connection with the illusion mage, but she couldn't quite place it. 

"I must be going, milady. Please excuse me." Melissa felt the connection also, but it did nothing to ease her feelings of being with nobles. She had no idea how Amanda could stand it. 

"Of course." Jenny watched as she took charge of the girls, who waved goodbye, and then left. Dara toddled back over to his parents. Damien picked the boy up.

"Jolin, I'm gonna go take Dara to watch the pages train. I'll come get you when the horses are ready?"

She nodded. He kissed her forehead and Dara gave her a baby kiss ad then they disappeared out of the palace, leaving her alone.

"Home," she gave a laugh. "It's definitely a funny word. It's supposed to be a place I can't forget, but yet I honestly can't remember it. Why?"

_Because It's Buried Within you. Come on... come see me..._

"Does the world always become silent and black right before one dies?" 

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

"You aren't dead you know! But if that's what you want, it can possibly be aranged." A voice rung though Jenny's dreams. The young noble's eyes slowly opened and she looked into the eyes of her twin.

"Mithros! Who are you?" Jenny exclaimed, a bit frightened.

(YOU KNOW WHAT..... I'm getting really bored of this whole rutine!!!! Any one else agree?? Good!! So lets just get to the point... Jenny meet's her memory, Tangora comes, Jenny gets the power of invisibility and teleportation, Jenny wakes up! Alright, are we straight. Hate me all you want for this summary, I don't care. I'm bored of this crap and I want to get the damn chapter up.)

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

"Jolin, Jolin wake up, come on sweet heart!" Damien's voice cut through her conciousness. She began to wake up once again, praying, hoping that she was with Damien.

"Damien? I'm not dreaming? Is that you?"

"Yes, my sweet."

"Mama??"

"Dara, baby, Mama is alright," Jenny said, sitting up and dragging the little boy against her cheast. "Are the horses ready?"

"About that. I've been called for emergency duty at Fort Storm. One of their commanding knights, is well, unable to preform her duty for much longer.

"Oh my. Is she wounded?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. The thing is, you can either come and live at the fort with me for a while, Dara too, they have lots of wives and children staying there, or you can stay here."

"I want to be close to you Damien. Dara and I shal come." Jenny told him, he helped her to stand.

Damien nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that." Together they left the palace, each of them holding one of Dara's hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**June, 109 I.E.**

Melissa sat on the couch, her head nussled beneath Ewan's chin. She was beginning to drift off to sleep. 

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

((argh... atention span wavering... ok guys... I really do apologise for this, but as this isn't a serious fic, I don't see the harm in doing this. By now, if you don't know what is going to happen, you are incredibly stupid. However I realy don't wish to explain it all to you. I will eventually revise this, when I have a renewed urge to write. Anyway, Melissa has some nice intimate time with Ewan, Ewan proposes, Melissa faints, meets her memory, Tangora gives her the power to umm...... see into people's dreams (thank you X and Brenna!!!!!), Melissa wakes up, accepts Ewan's proposal but sets the date for very far in the future. ))

^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^~~~@~~~^

Melissa feel asleep ontop of Ewan, dreaming about her future with him and her future in Tortall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*glares* I really am sorry about the suckiness to the last two sections of this chapter. They sucked I know, but it's just... i dunno. I'm tired, but I wanted so bably to give you all this. This is actually only half of what I wanted for chapter 6, but you'll get the rest as chapter 7. I promise to return and fix May and June of 109 I.E. when I develop a renewed ambition to write this. As of right this moment that feeling is gone. But I promise... give me some relaxtion time, less demands for updates, and I will update this story and it will be better than ever. I really am sorry if this chapter was a let down, and I am most sorry to Jenny and Melissa for cutting your sections. Please forgive me!

~shadowkitten2


	7. 

A/N: Hey guys, Sorry about the long delay in updating. I had the chapter written, I was just damn lazy to get around to typing it. But as I promised, it's posted before midnight on May 23, 2004. Before I let you go a head and read, I have to make a few corrections and notifications.  
  
1) I confuse myself when I do this sometimes, so I'm guessing it may confuse some of you. The names for characters are interchangable (ex. Brya for Brenna) at any given time. However I will make this clear. There has been no change since chapter four on who knows who else is from the real world. Those that know each other are as follows:  
  
Nicole knows Brenna and vice versa, Same for Katlin and Jenny, and also for Amanda and Melissa. That's it, no more. Katlin does not know Amanda, and the same for any other combinations.  
  
2) I have added to new and improtant characters to the cast, as they have been deemed old enough to have their own sections. Thus, there will be more sections than usual. These two characters are Amy and Libby. As the other children get older, there will be more sections added.  
  
3) I have a few corrections to make on the ages of the characters:  
  
Brenna: 23  
  
Jenny: 23  
  
Melissa: 23  
  
Nicole: 22  
  
Amanda: 24  
  
Katlin: 22  
  
Amy and Libby: 4   
  
Dara: 2 (December 109 I.E.)  
  
Enya: 1  
  
At the end of this chapter, the six girls will have been in Tortall for 6 years.   
  
Ok everyone, happy reading.  
  
**July 109 I.E  
**  
Nicole rested on a couch with her husband. The latest battle had ended a few days before, and Nicole and Duo wanted to spend as much time with each other.  
  
"You're tired sweet heart, aren't you?" Duo asked his wife, nuzzeling against her. She giggled a bit.  
  
"Not really. But I can tell you are. Why don't you go to bed?"   
  
"And leave you? Never." Duo murmered in a low whisper. They sat in silence for a while. Suddenly Nicole felt Duo's breath on the back of her neck; he had fallen fast asleep. It was just dusk, but seeing him like that, Nicole yawned. She heard the sound of the squires, the few pages who were visiting, and young souldiers practicing and talking in the fading light. The older soldiers and the knights were absorbed in their own conversations. It was a warm July evening, but the slight breeze made Nicole pull on a loose, light cloak over the loose gown she wore. She tied her hair back in a horse tail and walked over to her husband. Leaning down, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Nicole walked out of their rooms and into the main area of the fort. The fresh July air felt good on her face, and although it was summer time, she shivered a bit. The men outside greeted her with smiles as she walked by.  
  
Rika came up to her knight master. She was sixteen and at the end two years she would take her ordeal. Rika was a fast learner, and she was always willing to learn more. Nicole felt bad that she wouldn't have the ability to teach her much more.  
  
"Lady Nira? Are you alright?" Rika asked. They had walked to the flag pole that displayed the Maxwell coat of arms. They stood silently; Nicole was staring into the distance, as if she could see through the forts gates.  
  
"Someone is comming," was the only answer Rika recieved. Suddenly, the women heard the sound of the gate opening. The squires, soldiers, and knights all turned, curious to see why the gate had been opened. A young boy around twelve or so was running toward the officer's barracks. Nicole stopped him as he ran by. He was one of the pages who had come to stay when Lord Raoul had arrived.  
  
"My Lord Commanded me to fetch Sir Duo, mylady. I must tel him that guests have arrived."  
  
Nicole shook her head. "No, Sir Duo is asleep. I shall come and greet our guests. Return to Lord Raoul. Tell him to have their horses brought to the guest stables and their belongings to the guest barracks. I shall be there in a moment. Rika, please escourt young..."  
  
"Evan, mylady."  
  
"Yes, of course. Pleas escourt young Evan."  
  
"Of course, Lady Nira," Rika told her mistress, and taking the boy by the shoulder, began the walk to the gate. Nicole watched them go for a moment. She brushed the dust off her dress and fixed her cloak. There wasn't enough time for her to go back to the barracks and change. She waited another moment and then slowly walked toward the guests.  
  
A few minutes later Nicole was close enough to make out the figures of two women, a man, a teenage boy, and a small infant. She knew exactly who the visitors were.  
  
"Brya! Welcome back! What brings you all to fort storm?" Nicole asked hugging her sister, Sir Tasuki, and Amanda. Everic had already disapeared with Rika. The young knight took her neice from her sister. The baby had gotten so big, yet she remembered her aunt perfectly.  
  
"We're on our way to do that mission for King Jonathan. Tasuki decided that he would like to stay here with Enya and Everic wanted to see Rika," Brenna explained, smiling. The sisters were barely able to contain their excitement of finally seeing one another again. They began talk until Raoul nudged Nicole.  
  
"Oh, right. My Lord, would you please show our guests to their rooms. Get them anything they wish. I want them treated like royalty as long as they reside here"  
  
"Of course, Lady Nira," Raoul said, bowing and showing Amanda to the Barracks. Tasuki took Enya from Nicole, kissing the woman on the fore head, and then engaging Brenna in a passionate kiss before following the mage and Lord Raoul. Nicole knew Rika would show Everic there later.  
  
The two sister began to walk around the fort. They talked of trivial things for a while, just catching up on things. Suddenly Brenna express somehting that had been bothering her since her arrival.  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why on earth are you wearing a gown and a cloak in the middle of the fort in the desert in July?" (Specific aren't I -)  
  
"I... um... well... I... I just felt like it. Can't a person wear something when they want to? Do they always need to get approval? Can't a person think for themselves?" Nicole blurted out, her temper taking control and tears pushing their way to her eyes.  
  
"Are you done?"   
  
Nicole just nodded.  
  
"You're pregnant aren't you?" Brenna stated, more than asked, calmly.  
  
"How'd you know?" Nicole responded, blushing. Brenna laughed and hugged her sister.  
  
"Because I have a child, remember. Congradulations. Why didn't you tell me in one of your letters?"  
  
Nicole shrugged. "I don't know. It never seemed neccesary."  
  
"Not neccessary? Argh... if you weren't pregnant I'd thwack you!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Nicole laughed.  
  
"Wanna bet? Just you wait. I'll teach your child to thwack you! How many months along are you?"  
  
"Five. Just five. Unlike some people who wait eight before telling."  
  
"Shut up. You weren't planning to tell me until the baby was born," Brenna said; Nicole just laughed. "Weren't you? Come on, tell me the truth," Brenna demanded.  
  
"Let's go tell Duo you're here."  
  
"You're avoiding the topic."  
  
"I know Duo would love to see his sister-in-law."  
  
"Nicole!"  
  
"We can probably give you some stuff for your trip with Ariana."  
  
"I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
**Early August 109 I.E.**  
  
Katlin sat on a stone bench in one of the palace's court yards. It was a rest day, so many of the servants were out in the yard making use of their time off. The august air was messing around with her hair, and her crown kept slipping off her head. Finally, she got so annoied that she just threw the metal piece off her head. She was bored, hot, and irritated.  
  
The young princess began to stare off into the distance. She suddenly had a heightened awareness of the noises around her,  
  
Hello!  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
Do you have any nuts?  
  
"I think I'm going nuts," Katlin said, positive that none of the servants had spoken.  
  
You're funny.  
  
Yeah. Isn't she funny mommy?  
  
"Great, I'm hearing voices"  
  
She is a peculiar creature. Suddenly a squirrle hopped up onto the bench. Horrified, Katlin gave the rodent and her two children the nuts she had been eating. The mother bowed and scampered off with her young.  
  
Katlin spent the next half bell attempting to conince herself that she wasn't insane. Her thoughts went back to sic months before. She remembered passinf out. The only thing she could remember after that was meeting that irritating god again.   
  
"Wait a minute! Didn't he give me a power? Yeah. I cna communicate with animals. I'm not crazy!" Kalin jumped up and started to do a happy dance. The servants andnobles in the court all turned to look at her. The princess sat dowwn blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
Her thoughts shifted. Katlin began to notice the existance of the servants, nobles, and their children. To katlin, it felt like everywhere she looked, the adults were with their children.  
  
The young woman thought of her sister and her nephew; Ariana and her daughters; Makayla who was babysitting the twins; Brya and her daughter. She didn't even have Natasha and Roald around; their mother had sent them to school in Galla. The queen was forever sending those children away. If she ever had children, they would never be allowed to leave her side.   
  
Katlin imagined what her children would be like. She picked playing with a little girl's hair, or teaching a little boy to read. She thought of tucking them in at night.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up behind her. A strong hand rested for a second on her shoulder. Katlin felt Liam sit down beside her. He turned to her and kissed his wife.  
  
"I love you Kyli," Liam told her. She kissed him back.  
  
"I want a baby Liam," Katlin said. Liam sat staring at her. Katlin stood up and dragged him into the palace.  
  
**Late August 109 I.E.**  
  
Libby sat in her parents' rooms at the palace. She stared out the window at the pages who were practicing. She loved to watch the dance of the swords as the pages moved. She longed to be one of them, but she knew she had to wait until she was older. Libby sighrf and proped her chin on her hands, Nomally she could have been outside with he wooden sword, watching and copying the pages; unfortunately, her father had to go on a trip; and her Aunt Makayla was busy with researching some illusion spells for King Jonathan. Thus, Libby and Amy were told to stay together and not to get into too much trouble.  
  
Libby looked at her sister who sat on a bad, one of her mother's books wide on her lap. "Are you done yet?" Libby pleaded.  
  
"Let me just look at tis spell," Amy responded without taking her head out of the pages.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Fine!" Amy said slamming her book shut. "You want to go out there?" she asked pointing to the practicing pages on the otherside of the fields. Libby ran over and hugged her twin.  
  
"I luff joo so much"  
  
"I know! You lead!" Amy hppoed off the bed and followed Libby to the practice courts; Libby skipping happily all the way, swingging her wooden sword. Amy took the staff her mother had bought her, to help defend herself util she could have a magic cryatal set in the top like her mother's. When they reached the courts, Amy plopped down in the grass. Libby smiled a thank you and leaned against the fence, watching the pages.  
  
"It's just amazing. Isn't it?" a voice on Libby's left asked. The girl jumped and looked to see a little boy standing a little bit away from them, also watching the pages. She smiled and nodded. The boy was tall, but he couldn't have been older than six. His brown hair was swept out over his eyes, making it difficult for Libby to tell their color, but she was pretty sure they were green.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be a page. But I'm only four now," Libby explained. The boy just nodded and turned back to watching the older children. Libby, disappointed that the boy had ended their conversation, pouted.  
  
"My name's Libby. What's your name?" She asked, popping up right beside him and making the boy jump back a little. Amy heard her sister talking to someone and looked up to see who it was. Her eyes locked onto the boy who was blinking like a startled deer at Libby.  
  
"Barton, Trowa of Barton (disclaimer yet again... we all know the drill: I do not own anything from Gundam Wing, I just did this to make Ami-chan very happy). Who's that?" He asked, pointing at the girl on the grass who was still staring.  
  
"I'm Amy, her sister," the blond girl replied, making Libby jump. She didn'k know that Amy had been paying attention to the conversation.  
  
"A little small to be a page, aren't you?" Trowa asked, looking at Amy mockingly. Although Libby and Amy were twins, Amy had always been a little smaller.  
  
Amy tried to glare at him, but something stopped her. She blinked, and to Libby's surprise, responded calmly, "I'm not going to be a page. I'm going to the City of the Gods next year to become a mage like my mommy."  
  
Trowa nodded. "You're both four? I'm six!" he said, proud of having two years more on them.  
  
We could still beat you!" Libby challenged. She didn't like older boys teasing her about her age.  
  
"At what?" Trowa asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'WE'," Amy added.  
  
"Me 'n Amy can beat you at tag," Libby explained, smiling and completely iggnoring Amy.  
  
"Alright," Trowa answered. He lunged toward Amy and hit her on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" He and Libbyran laughing, leaving Amy stunned. Finnally she gathered her thoughts, jumped to her feet, and chased after them. Libby had always been and always would be too fast for her, so Amy tried to focus all her attention on Trowa.  
  
Trowa stopped for a moment to tease her. Suddenly Libby saw Amy leap into the air and tackle Trowa to the ground. The two children rolled down the hill that Trowa had been standing on the edge of. Libby watched as their cloths became covered in grass stains and dirt. Finally they stopped rolling at the bottom. Trowa landed on his back, Amy on top of him, her hands pressed against his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. They stared at each other in disbelief, until Libby ran down the hill to make sure her sister and her new friend weren't hurt.  
  
"Amy? Trowa? Are you okey?" Libby asked. Trowa snapped out of his seeming trance.  
  
"Get off o' me! Get off!" he shouted, throwing the four year old off him. Libby grabbed her twin by the arm.  
  
"Come on. We have to go. Maki will be mad if she needs to clean us up. Bye Trowa! See you later."  
  
"Bye Libby!" He waved, and then just looked at Amy. Libby dragged her sister toward the palace. The entire time, the smaller girl kept turning and looking back into Trowa's staring eyes. The boy fascinated her.  
  
**Early Semptember 109 I.E.**  
  
Amanda strayed away from the center of Fort Storm. They had all just finished a small celebration of Enya's first birthday and the mage was missing her own family. Brenna was off spending time with her daughter and husband. And Everic and Rika had wandered off hours ago; as if that was a surprise. The young master mage wandered between the buildings. She was nervous, although she didn't think she should be. She and the knight were to leave on their quest within the next week. Their job was to rescue the caravan carring the blue opals, although they really didn't know what they were. But who exactly were they protecting it from? The Bazhir? The demon creatures? And would the two of them be able to handle it alone?  
  
"Ariana! Hey, Ariana! Wait up!" a woman's voice broke through the mage's thoughts. She looked behind er and smiled.   
  
"You really shouldn't run," Amanda told the knight who had caught up with her.  
  
"You're starting to sound like my sister," Nicole retorted. Amanda sighed, She didn't necessarily want to agree with Brenna, but in sometimes, she really had no choice.   
  
"But she is right. Half of what you currently do isn't good for you or the baby." Amanda told her. Nicole looked down at her feet like a puppy being scolded. "You aren't cute you know. Alright, come on. You know we're just looking out for you and the baby." She said hugging her around the shoulders.  
  
Nicole nodded and smiled. "I know." They walked beside one another in silence for a few moments, each woman lost in her own thoughts. What they didn't know was how similer their thoughts really were; each of them day dreaming about the life that was but a mistery to them. "Ariana?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does it get easier? I mean do you worry less, now, that your actions each day will effect their lives?"  
  
"If I told you yes, I'd be lieing," Amanda responded, thinking of Amy going off to the City of the Gods soon; Libby becoming a page; Tolin always out in the field of danger as a shang; and ever herself, about to embark on a mission that could, Mithros forbidding, end her life. "It just gets harder, especially for people like us anyway. Maybe noble ladies have it eay, I don't really know. But you're always going to worry; and that's not a bad thing. It just means you're normal."  
  
"Me? Normal?"  
  
"No, you're right," The mage said laughing. " You are far from normal."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Never said that."  
  
"Do you always talk in circles?"  
  
"Maybe!" she said evily, smiling at the knight. Nicole rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on," Nicole said, realizing that Amanda was missing her family back in Corus. "You can have dinner with Duo and I."  
  
"That's alright. I wouldn't want to intrude."  
  
"You wouldn't be intruding," Nicole said, pullin the mage toward the commander's rooms; Amanda didn't protest. Nicole opened the door and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace by Duo and he began to kiss his wife without stopping.  
  
"Duo... the baby! And we have company," the knight managed to say between kisses. Duo stopped immediately, blushing.  
  
"Oh, Miss Starstone," he said bowing. "How are you? Will you be taking dinner with us?"  
  
"I'm fine and yes, Nira invited me. Now how amny times must I insist that you call me Ariana."  
  
"No mater how many times you tell him, he won't. He still calls Brya, Ladym and she's his sister-in-law." The two women brust into laughter, causing Duo to blush. Nicole set the table for them, and Duo sent for one of the pages to bring them food from the mess hall. They sat down and began to discuss the supplies Amanda and Brenna would need for the trip.  
  
**Late September 109 I.E**  
  
Amy sat on a window seat inside a dorm room for five little girls. Thus there were five beds, five desks and chairs, and five wardrobes. Other than that and the window seat, the room was empty. Amy studied the pink walls and the white rug. The paintings that decorated te walls were portraits of famous mages. Amy smiled and looked at the one above the bed that had been assigned to her. The painting was fairly new, the frame was still a brilliant gold.   
  
"I'll make you proud mommy," Amy whispered to the painting with the words "A.S., MASTER SHAPE SHIFTER" written under it.  
  
Amy remembered the week before. She wasn't supposed to have gone to the city of the gods for another year, but an "accident" had convinced her father and aunt that she needed to go right away. Tolin said he would contact Ariana, while Makayla took Amy to the city. Amy giggled when she thought of what happened. She, Libby, and Trowa had been playing hide and seek; Amy found Trowa, and when she tapped him, he wound up covered in dog fur. Makayla, although not a master shape shifter, was able to return the boy back to normal; although he did still bark for a few days. Amy thought he had looked quite cute. Thus, the four year old found herself sent to the City of the Gods a year early.  
  
The door suddenly swung open and four girls walked in. They were all at least three years older than she was. The special few who were allowed to attend before they were 10. The first three chattered non-stop to one another; the last entered completely silent. The tallest of the group of three was blond, and her cold blue eyes sparkled. She was about 7 years old. The other two appeared to be the same age. They were twins by the look of it, both with dark brown eyes and black curls.  
  
"Well lookey here. We have a newbie," the blond girl said. The two with the curls leaned in to examne Amy. "What's your name, newbie?" she continued.  
  
"Amy Strongbec"  
  
"Strongbec, huh? A commoner," said one of the twins.  
  
"They let anyone in here, don't they, Callista?" said the other to the blond, obviosly the leader.  
  
"I bet she can't even do magic. Probably the only one in her famiy with any gift at all." Callista said. "Lets not waste our time. Come Jasmine, Betsy!" They grabbed some books off their desks and left. Amy wantd to cry. The fourth girl came over and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't mind them. They're just stuck up. Callista of Stone Montain is the worst. Her minions from Runningspring aren't any better."  
  
Amy looked up at the girl. She had shoulder lenght brown hair, that was very straight, and brownish-green eyes. She smiled nicely and handed Amy a cookie off her desk. "I'm Kara of Queenscove. Nice to meet you."  
  
Amy bawked. Here was a noble, trashing other nobles and sticking up for a commoner.  
  
"I'm Amy Strongbec. Ariana Starstone is my mommy," she threw in just incase.  
  
"The master shape shifter? Really?"   
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Cool. Like I said before, I'm Kara, and I'm 6."  
  
"I'm four and a half."  
  
Kara smiled and nodded her understanding. "Come on, we've got a free period. I'll introduce you to my friends." Kara walked out of the room and down towards one of the gardens. Amy followed quickly, smiling. She had a friend, but she still missed Libby and Trowa.  
  
**October 109 I.E.**  
  
Brenna and Amanda rode silently along. They had just finished lunch. The two women had been on the rode since three days after Enya's birthday. Tasuki and Everic were commanded by the king to stay behind. Thus, they were alone- Brenna, Demon, Amanda, and Magefury.  
  
Brenna thought back to the day they left. She had wished her sister well; child birth was a scary thing. Now Brenna sent a silent prayer to Mithros and the Goddess that the baby and Nicole would be safe. Brenna recalld the teary goodbyes. Amanda too, had felt the sadness of leaving friends to go on a mission they might never return from. Brenna had seen a wagon comming towards the fort just as they left. She had sent a letter back to the fort question who the visiters were, but she had yet to get a responce.  
  
"Brya!" Amanda said, a bit of tension in her voice.   
  
Brenna's thoughts were broken. "Oh... not again!"  
  
"We've got company!"  
  
"And I'm sure it's not the welcome committee." Brenna said as she and Amanda pulled out their weapons, and Amanda prepared her magic. "Ready or not, here they come," Brenna jested and plunged into the troop of black clad warriors.  
  
They entered a heated battle. It appeared to be ten to two. The women were separated from one another. Brenna slashed at the warriors with her sword in one hand and her axe in the other. Demon thrust his hooves into the black figures when they came to close. Brenna, getting tired, felt a blade fly by her arm before she could block it. Another silver band passed her leg. In the distance, she heard Amanda scream, a burst of white light destroyed part of the enemy force. Somehow, they couldn't make a dent in the enemies number. Brenna could have sworn she'd killed at least twelve warriors, but there seemed to be a never ending supply of them. Glancing to the side, she saw that Amanda was once again intangible, fighting one of those demon beasts again. This time, she couldn't find it's core, and she was getting tired. The mage's intangibility was beginning to fail and the beast's heave claws had started to make small bruises and then actual scratches on her skin. Blood seemed from the small wounds, but there were so many, that her cloths were becoming covered in blood.  
  
Brenna looked pas the mage. There she thought In the back. A small brown box sat with the golden orb on it. Four more warriors guarded it. A blade sliced into Brenna's other shoulder. She cried out in anger and hacked her axe at the attacker. Once he, and those around him, were dead, Brenna kicked Demon into a gallop and sped twoward the box. Her vision was blurring fast duee to loss of blood. The knight pushed herself onward. The warriors, surprised by the attack, attempted to escape. Brenna noted that they were smaller and slower than the other fighters. She charged through them, trampling the four beneath Demon's hooves, blood flying up in her face. Brenna slumped, exhausted, over Demon's neck. She slowly began to slip from the saddle, her vision going dark. A piercing scream penetrated the air, and the knight immediately turned in the direction of the mage.  
  
Amanda's intangibility had broken and the countless number of warriors and the demon had closed in arond her. White light formed between the mage's hands. The power built up and explaoded, killing all of the warriors. The demon, however, remained alive, and Amanda collapsed exhausted to the ground. With her last bit of strenght, Brenna thrust her sword through the core of the orb, just as the Demon was about to cut through Amanda with his flaming sword. Instantly, he disappeared; as did the corpses of the warriors.  
  
Both women collapsed in relief. Brenna drew some of her strenght and bound her wounds. She figured that they weren't bad enough that they couldn't wait a little longer for medical treatment. It was a bit difficult for her to find clean strips though, her shoulders and her leg had bled so profusely. Brenna watched as Amanda did the same to her major wounds, and then leaned back against a rock and drifted off to sleep; just as Amanda used the last of her reserves to enclose them in a protection shield.  
  
Brenna woke up around nightfall to see Amanda sitting by a camp fire. The mage was wrapped tightly in a blanket, her clothing hung on a branch near the fire to dry. Brenna could hear the sound of a stream in little in the distance.   
  
The knight plopped down across from her with a questioning look.  
  
"They were soaked with blood, like yours," Amanda remarked quietly over the crackling of the fire.  
  
"Your wounds?" Brenna asked, her throat a bit dry.  
  
"Healed. Come here." Brenna obeyed reluctantly, just wanting the pain to go away. Amanda shut her eyes and the deep gashes in Brenna's leg and shoulders slowly began repairing themselves. "It took you long enough to break that thing," Amanda said out of no where. She was tired and irritated, as well as drained and uncomfortable.  
  
Brenna was too. She rolled her eyes. "Right... I was prolonging your agony," she hissed.  
  
"I could have sworn you were trying to kill me!"  
  
"What? Are you accusing me of breaking my honr?" Brenna retorted.  
  
"No, I would never dream of doing that!" Amanda remarked sarcastically.  
  
Brenna had had enough. She swung her fist at the mage. Amanda held her breath and made herself intangible, yet Brenna landed the blow on her stomach, making the mage kneel over. Amanda, startled, blinked. The Demon couldn't break her intangibility until she was down to almost no power left.  
  
"But... but how?" she aksed once she could breath again, looking at her body which was still intangible.  
  
"Let's jsut say it's my little secret," Brenna told her standing. She turned around after a few seconds of silence. "Ariana?"  
  
"What?" she responded coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry too," she said as she watched Brenna head toward the stream to wash her wn cloths.  
  
**November 109 I.E.**  
  
Jenny and Damien strolled through Fort Storm just an hour after dawn.They had been there since mid september and in that time, Damien had fought in many small fights. There hadn't been a serious battle since July and many of the knights and soldiers were getting nervous. Dara toddled along in front of them. The twenty three month old seemed to be getting used to life at the fort fairly well.  
  
Suddenlu, a small toddler, only about fourteen mont;s old, poked her head out of the mess hall the family was passing. Dara jumped and fell backwards. Both children looked at each other. The red headed girl giggled and smiled at the little boy.  
  
"Enya! Enya! You little... how come you only do this when your mother is away?" came a familiar voice. Jenny looked up to see a red haired man come out the door.  
  
"Good evening Sir Tasuki," Jenny said. Damien nodded to the knight. They were around the same age and had been acquitances when they were pages.  
  
"Good evening to you Lady Jolin. Sorry about Enya. She got away from me."  
  
"That's quite alright," Damien told Tasuki. They both picked up their children off the grund. Jenny liked Tasuki and his daughter. She was disappointed that she hadn't gotten the chance to meet the little girl's mother before she left.  
  
"Doesn't Lady Nira usually watch Enya during the day?" Jenny asked curiously. Of all the people at the fort, Nicole had been the kindest to Jenny. They were becoming good friends. Usually, the two women would take the children to a small fenced area behind the guest stables. It had originaly been built for the keeping of pigs and chickens, but it was currently empty. Dara and Enya could play, while Nicole and Jenny talked.   
  
"Yes," Tasuki answered grinning. "But today isn't a usual day. Nira went into labor about a bell before midnight."  
  
"Really?" Jenny asked excited. "Has the baby been born?"  
  
"Not yet, and she's been in labor for about nine bells," Tasuki explained. "Duo is probably worried sick. I'm headed to the infirmary right now."  
  
"We'll come," Dmien stated. Jenny nodded agreement. Nine bells? Jenny thought. She hoped the knight and child were alright.  
  
They were at the infirmary within minutes. Jenny saw the fort's commander pasing back and forth in front of it. The man was scared to death. His face was pale and beads of perspiration ran down it.  
  
Damien and Duo had been good friends as boys, and Jenny knew that Tasukie had a connection to the commander. Both menwent to Duo and rested their hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Doing alright Duo?" Tasuki asked, clapping him on the shoulder. The commander shok his head.  
  
"She'll be alright Duo," Damien told him. The man just turned and looked at him.  
  
"Nine bells Damien. Nine. And the stubborn old midwife won't let me in there. The heasler was ok with my presence, but the midwife said 'the delivery room is no place for a man'. If the healer wasn't a woman, I don't think the midwife would have allowed her to be there."  
  
"Sir Duo?" Jenny asked timidly. "Would you like me to go stay with Nira?"  
  
"Would you?" He asked, pleading.  
  
Jenny smiled. "Of course. She'll be fine. You boys wait out here with the children."  
  
The men nodded and Jenny went into the infirmary, Nicole opened her eyes slightly when she felt someone near her.  
  
"Duo?" she asked, barely able to make out the figure.  
  
"No, it's me. The midwife won't let him in," Jenny said, shooting a glare at the old woman near the bed.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He's a nervous wreck." Jenny replied laughing a bit. "He's more scared of this than he is of battle."  
  
Nicole smiled. "I wouldn't have believed it if you hadn't told me."  
  
Jenny touched her friends forehead. "I'll stay with you. Just relax."  
  
Nicole nodded and closed her eyes, trying to forget the pain.  
  
Three bells later, Duo sat on the grond, sweat pouring down his face. Enya and Dara napped on the ground between Damien and Tasuki. Suddenly, the sound of a woman crying filled the air. Duo jumped and tried to enter the building. The midwife told him to stay out. Damien and Tasuki pulled him away from the door. Nicole's cries died away, and the air again resonded with wailing. This time with the sounds od a new born child. Duo began to laugh. The other men hugged him. He was just relieved that everything was alright. The midwife and healer came out fiftenn miutes later, telling Duo that he could go in. The young man threw the door wide open. He entered to find his wife fast asleep, and Jenny sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding a baby wrapped in a white blanket. She smiled when she saw Duo enter, Tasuki and Damien behind him with the toddlers.  
  
"Congratulations Daddy," Jenny told Duo, handing th baby to him, arranging his arms so he would know just how to hold it. "It's a girl."  
  
Duo's face lit with a grin as he looked into the lavender eyes of his daughter. Jenny tappedhim on the shoulder, as did Damien, and they left the infirmary carying a sleeping Dara. Tasuki tuged Duo's braid. "You'll get to teach her how," he said joking. He rearranged his sleeping daughter in his own arms. "And I'll have to teach you to do this," he smiled, showing Duo, who was holding the new born as tight as he dared, how to hold the baby with one arm. Duo just siled and shook his head as Tasuki left.  
  
Damien took Dara back to their room, Jenny saying she would be there in a bit. As soon as Tasuki left the infirmary, she snuck back over to the door, cracked it open a bit and watched.   
  
"Hey there little one," Duo said, stroaking his daughter's forehead with a finger.  
  
"Kaida," came a small voice. Duo looked to the bed. His wife's eyes were open. He smiled at her, went over, sat on the edge beside her. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Kaida?" he asked.  
  
"It means little dragon," was her explanation. She gazed into his eyes lovingly.  
  
"Kaida of Maxwell. I like it. It suits her. Hear that Kaida, you're our little dragon," he told the sleeping new born.  
  
Jenny shook her head. Men were adorable when they were so happy. She remembered when Dara was born. Damien had paraded the boy around the entire fief, he was so pround of their heir. She shut the infirmary door to give the new parents privacy and walked towards the guest barracks thinking about her own husband and son.  
  
**December 109 I.E.**  
  
Melissa walked quietly down the corridors of the palace. Ewan had been summoned back to Carthak a few weeks earlier, leaving the mage wit nothing to do. Tolin was home and able to watch Libby, who spent most of her time practicing and watching the pages with the boy she had met; and Amy was off at the city of the gods, hopefully learning to control her abilities. Melissa, thus, was bored without the twins running around and she bet that they missed one another greatly.  
  
She went out into one of the courtyards beside the royal garden. There was about four inches of snow on the ground, but she didn't care. She yawned and looked around the area. Standing off to the far end of the inclosure, Melissa saw Katlin. She smiled mischieviously. She had found her amusment at long last.  
  
Melissa twitched her hand slightly and red-violet magic sprang forth and enveloped the Princess. Suddenly the young woman stopped shivering. Now, she threw off her heavy winter cloaks and began to sweat. She sat down in the snow, which she thought was sand. Melissa was about to fall over with laughter. Suddenly, she had another "brilliant" idea. She twitched her hand again in the direction of Katlin once more. This time the young woman ran screaming around the court yard, obviously under the belief that she was being attacked by something. Melissa burst into a fit of laughter, until Katlin ran straight into her, breaking the mage's hold on the spell.  
  
"What did you do that for?" The princess demanded.  
  
Melissa shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored."  
  
"Can't you find someone else to torment when you're bored?"  
  
"Possibly. But you're so much fun to torture, your royal highness!"  
  
Katlin glared at her, and Melissa smiled sweetly. Katlin culdn't bare it anymore; she burst into laughter. It was quite funny.  
  
Suddnely the two women heard something expload in the garden, and they both jumped. The explosion had caused a cloud of birds to rise into the air.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I've no idea. Mybe you should go inside. I'll check it out, your highness."  
  
"On your own? No way. I'm comming." Katlin demanded.  
  
"No, you're a princess and I'm a mage. I'll handle it."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Fine, but if you die, it's your own fault." Melissa told her.  
  
Katlin just pouted and folowed the mage around the wall and gazed upon the devastation. A big crater lay at the center of the area, and all of the plants and trees around it were burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Mithros..." Melissa breathed.  
  
Katlin sat down beside a bird that had not flown away. She was speechless, but she inaaly found words and addressed the small creature.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I don't know. Suddenly this red spark showed up and it wnet BOOM!  
  
"Do you know what caused it?"  
  
No  
  
"What did he say?" Melissa asked the girl, who obviously had gaind wild magic since the last time they spoke.   
  
"He said a red spark came out of no where and made the area expload." Katlin told her. Melissa nodded.  
  
"I recognize this color gift. Only one person has it." Melissa stated closing her eyes so she could see the remains of the gift.  
  
"Who?" Katlin asked.  
  
"My cousin's cute little imp of a mage daughter!"  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"But all the way from the City of the Gods?"  
  
"Yeah, and by the looks of it, she has more power than her own mother."   
  
Waits for applause to finish Yes I know I'm vain. I actually think this is one of my best chapters yet. I hope you all did too. Ok, now no presuring Nymph to update this for a while. The author wishes to update every one of her other stories first. I owe it to myself as well as the readers of those fics, EXPECIALLY Karian of ?. Thus, you will all have to be content with this. I doubt there will be another update before graduation so the last bit that I have to do is this.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS TO:  
  
The graduating cast: Brenna, Jenny, Amanda, Melissa, Libby, myself  
  
The graduating friends who don't read this but still: Jon, Allie, Bryana  
  
(We all finally made it. SENIORS '04- June 11, 2004)  
  
The rising senior: Kara  
  
The new Upper classmen: Amy, Katlin  
  
I believe that is everyone. Again Congrats all. Luff joo much. 


	8. 

* * *

Ok, so it's been about five months since my last update. I do apologize for that my friends. But here it is, chapter eight of my favorite story, and as you will observe, there is an actual plot forming. Anyway, as someone wise once said "Let them read fanfics!" Ok, some maybe it was "Let them eat cake." But you get the general idea.

* * *

Early January 110 I.E.

"Too… damn… early…"

The words spilled out of Melissa's mouth as she sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes and looking at the girl who had woken her, holding and waving a letter up and down.

"Peas!" Libby pouted. She knew that her cousin wanted to sleep, but with Amy gone, she was stuck without someone who could read a little. She sighed, and gave the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Melissa peered at Libby over her swollen stomach. She had been pregnant for five months, but because of her mage powers, it hadn't shown. She didn't want to wake up; why couldn't she have sent both of the little trouble makers away? She questioned why she didn't find a way to get rid of Libby and blame it on an accident. Then she remembered Tolin.

"Where's your father?" she asked.

"Daddy says that you're to watch me today. Um… no… wait, that was until July!"

"What!" That was a different voice. Ewan sat up straight, gazing at his fiancé. He sighed as he sat there, accepting what Libby said as truth. "Just read her the letter so she can leave." It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, but he just wasn't a morning person by any means.

Libby felt her heart sink and she looked at her cousin. Melissa just nodded, whether to Ewan or Libby, the child wasn't sure, but she handed the letter over.

"It's from your mother, as you surely know. Lets see, it says here…

' Dear Libby,

I know you can't read this, but I also know you'll get someone to read it to you. Lady Brya and I have reached the halfway mark of our journey. All went alright except for a few battles. I only tell you this because I know that you want to be a knight, and you should be able to handle news like this. I hope to be able to return to you soon. Please, take care of yourself and listen to your father and Makayla. They know what's best for you.

Love always,

Mother.'

Are you happy now? Can I go back to sleep?" She said it harsher than she had meant to, but Libby didn't bat an eye. She glared and grabbed the letter from Melissa's hand, and ran out the door. Neither of the adults noticed the tears in her eyes.

Ewan turned to Melissa and kissed the top of her head. "We're alone again."

She sighed. "Do you think this is what our child will be like?"

"Not in the least. Remember, ours will be part Carthaki."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he won't be a completely useless dunderhead!"

"And I'm a completely useless dunderhead?" Melissa couldn't understand what had happened to Ewan. He wasn't like this! Why was he being such an asshole.

"No, you're the exception, my angel." He said kissing her forehead and climbing out of bed. He began to get dressed for the day, leaving Melissa alone to think. What did Ewan have against the Tortallians.

* * *

Late January 110 I.E.

Amy walked beside Kara as they entered the mess hall. She yawned as the early morning light came across the room, making her eyes glow. They two girls got their food and made their way to a table on the other side of the room. Three other children sat there already, all of them, young boys. One had black hair and was about seven, Kara's cousin Dominic. Another had bright green eyes and brown hair. He was the same age as Kara and was her twin brother Nealan. The last was common born little boy about five years old. His hair was a bluish gray, which wasn't too odd considering the power of his gift. Chichiri smiled up at Amy as she sat down beside him and their other friends.

"Are you ready for class?" he asked joyfully, as the girl yawned again. Amy just shook her head, unable to understand how Chichiri was always so excited about classes so early. Give her another hour or so and she'd be just as happy as he.

"Leave her be Chi," came Dom's commanding voice. He had decided that since he was the oldest, he should be the leader. Nealan punched him in the shoulder.

"Chi can do whatever he wants."

"Boys, Boys! No reason to get upset!" Kara said mockingly. Amy just rolled her eyes, it was a traditional morning among her new friends. She looked across the mess hall, leaving her friends squabbling behind her. There was a table in particular she watched. One that maybe deep inside she wished to belong to instead of sitting at the corner table where she couldn't be seen or noticed.

Callista sat at the head of the table, surrounded by Jasmine, Betsy, and their many friends. Amy wondered what it would be like to sit there with them. To finally be recognized as an actual student. She wanted to be accepted. Who didn't dream of being part of the popular crowd?

"Ignore them Ames!" Kara's voice broke through her thoughts. Amy looked back at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. They're no good. It doesn't do to think about what mean things they've done to you now." Dominic told her, getting a nod form Neal. Amy nodded and finished her breakfast in silence, occasionally shooting the other table a quick glance. Who didn't dream of being part of the popular crowd? Her friends, that was who.

Standing up to put their trays away, Amy hung back at the end of their group, watching Callista laugh with her friends.

"People of your own heart, right! Gone on then, Strongbec. Join them. Who needs the people who were nice to you from the beginning when you could be friends with people who treat you like crap." Chichiri glared at her and then ran off before Amy could say anything to him. Was he right? Did she really want to be friends with Callista? She shook her head; Chichiri took things out of proportion sometimes. She went after her real friends.

* * *

February 110 I.E.

Jenny strolled through the halls of her fief. She and Dara had gone back home, as there had been an increase in the amount of attacks on the fort down in the south. Jenny worried about Damien and her other friends down their. Nira stayed indoors with Enya and Kaida all the time, but what would happen if the men couldn't stop an attack on the fort. Jenny shuddered as she passed the door which held her sleeping son. Suddenly a door behind her opened and a young maid came running out with a cloak. She placed it over Jenny's shoulders.

"You mustn't worry, My Lady. It will give you wrinkles, and you are still so young."

Jenny laughed and gave Lerra a pat on her back. She was never worried about her appearance as most of the other noble women in Tortal. She sighed and nodded.

"If only it were that easy, Lerra. I would gladly stop worrying if I could. My Lord can take care of himself well enough, but Lady Nira is their with young Enya and Kaida. I can not help but worry about them."

"If I may be so bold, my lady, but I don't think a fort is any place for a proper lady. If Lady Nira was a lady she would stay at her lord's fief and take care of it like she is supposed to."

"That is too bold" (sorry… Pirates of the Caribbean on the brain!) Jenny snapped. "I would be much more of a lady if I were to be out doing something to benefit my country like Lady Nira."

"I beg your pardon, my Lady." Lerra said as she walked beside Jenny. "It wasn't my place to have said so." Lerra sighed, knowing that Jenny would never understand and that their was no chance that she would ever agree that sword play should be a man's profession and was not the place for women. There was something different in Lady Jolin. It had been there ever since she and her sister had returned form visiting their brother, Mithros rest his soul.

"Please excuse me Lerra," Jenny said, reaching the door and stepping out into the cool air. She shut the door behind her and felt her tears roll down her face. Why was she so different from the other noble's in her time. She closed her eyes tight as someone approached her. _They can't see me, they can't see me!_ She pleading, wanting badly to be alone. To her extreme surprise the person walked right past her without so much as a wave. Jenny frowned and went about her walk. The noble woman passed a lake in the middle of the fief and peered in. What she saw made her scream. Her reflection. It was gone. She fell backwards and scrambled backwards away from the lake shaking violently. What was going on? Why was this happening?" _I want to be seen. Mithros! I want to be seen! _She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks hard. She was still shaking. Think about the lack of reflection in the lake. A hand pressed it self to her shoulder.

"My Lady, why are you crying?" a young teenager stood near her. His long hair tied back in a horse tail. She smile a bit.

"Arram, you can see me?" She looked at the bewildered boy. She knew him to be the son of the head of the fief's guard.

"Of course, Lady Jolin. Did you think you were invisible?"

She let out a laugh, a bit of a strange conversation returning to her. "No. No. I'm just very tired Arram. Please tell, Mr. Draper that I want a full reception, all guards, for the return of Sir Damien next week, will you Arram?"

The young man bowed, and helped the lady to her feet. He was only thirteen, but he already stood much taller than the noble women. He nodded and sped off to do as he was bade, leaving Jenny to gaze at her reflection in the lake.

* * *

March 110 I.E.

Nicole cringed at the sound of metal swords clashing against metal. Rika knelt beside her, quickly suiting up her knight master, Everic standing beside her, holding out the pieces of Nicole's armor. Damien, Tasuki, and Duo especially had forbade Nicole from fighting, but she was in no position to listen to them. Putting on her helmet, the last piece of her armor and thrusting her sword into her belt, she left Enya and Kaida in the care of the midwife who was desperately trying to convince Nicole to reconsider. Rika just grinned as her knight master ignored the woman completely. Everic stood back, remembering growing up with Nira as a neighbor and not want to complicate things.

"Be careful." Rika told her, tightening the last of the straps.

"I will. Suit up and be there as fast you can, you too. And thanks guys. You know I can't just sit idly while my home is in danger."

"We know lady Nira. Don't be too hard on Sir Duo. He was just trying to protect you." Everic told her. She grinned at him and pushed her way out of the room and swung herself into Ghost's saddle. She kicked the stallion into a gallop. Rika and Everic watched her ride out of the Fort's gate, and then heard it slam shut once again, before they quickly got to work putting on their own armor, grinning at the shrieks and curses that were being emitted from the midwife.

Nicole just hopped she wasn't too late. Her eyes grew wide as she peered around the fields. Everywhere she looked was splattered with red blood. And her enemy wasn't what she expected. The bazhir were no where in site. Instead, black clad figures challenged the knights, squires, and soldiers to battle. Nicole hesitated for no more than a second before raising her sword and charging straight into the battle. She reached Duo's side at the center, her left arm bleeding slightly. She was already out of breath, but the enemy kept coming.

"Nira! What… I told you to stay inside!"

"You told me! That never meant I would listen." She said back to him. She took a second to glare at him before turning back to the warrior who had locked swords with her. He took a dagger from with his other hand and slashed at her shoulder. "SHIT!" Nicole screamed and disengaged her sword form his. Moments later, the warrior lay on the ground, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Duo stared at her for as long as he dared, then he turned his horse and rode back into the thicker part of the battle. Nicole felt her heart sink. It would be terrible if either of them died while they were fighting; but she couldn't think about it for long. Suddenly she was engaged by a huge immortal. The black demon wielded a flaming sword. He stood about four feet taller than she did. Nicole threw her sword at his eye, as he knocked her off Ghost and the stallion retreated. The metal pierced straight through his eye, and he let out a loud shriek, but he started lashing at her with his sword. Nicole defended herself with her axe in one hand and threw her magic at him with her other. It kept him at bay for a while. Suddenly, the sword swung low enough and Nicole felt her skull begin to burn. "Duo! I'm sorry!" She screamed as she fell to the ground, her vision going dark. The demon grinned eerily over her fallen body.

* * *

April 110 I.E.

Amanda yawned in her saddle at the front of the caravan they were guarding. They were a little over half way home. But it would still take them another month to reach the southern boarder and Fort Storm. The black clad warriors and the demons hadn't attacked in a long time, but neither had the Bazhir. In fact, it seemed as if the bazhir had cleared out of the desert. Well, maybe they weren't gone, but there weren't making themselves known. Amanda shuddered in the quiet, relaxing only so that her ears could pick up the smallest hints of sound. Behind her the leader of the caravan conversed with one of the other merchants.

"… and they send two. Only two to protect. What is the kingdom coming to?"

"And worse. They're women! Frail creatures. They haven't the power to protect us if we're attacked."

Amanda rolled her eyes, hearing a short sniff behind her. Obviously, Brya had heard the same thing she did. Amanda looked into the distance at the horizon. A group of swift moving figures approached them. _Well, looks like we'll get the chance to prove ourselves _she thought. The mage prepared herself for battle as all conversation behind her ended and Brya came to her side.

"Ariana?"

"We'll show them, protection."

"No… look!" She pointed in front of her. The force that rode towards them was not the black clad warriors they were expecting. It was a full tribe of Bazhir: men, women, and children. All rode horses or were piled in wagons. A few belongs with them. The split into two columns as they reached the caravan and sped past them, becoming one and disappearing behind them.

"What in the name of Mithros was that?" Amanda breathed.

Brya just shook her head. And returned to her position at the rear of the caravan. Amanda just shrugged and continued to lead for a while. The caravan crossed the desert slowly. Amanda knew that deep within the covered wagons were stashes of bright blue opals. But she had yet to discover their purpose. The mage was lost in thought as they climbed to the top of a valley ridge. Suddenly, Magefury whinnied and began to prance about, refusing to proceed into the depths of the valley. Amanda looked down and gasped, at the same time, feeling Brya's presence beside her.

"This must be what they were fleeing."

Amanda nodded and turned away. "We'll go around!" she shouted back to the caravan. "It's too dangerous to go through."

A complaint rose from the merchants, but Amanda shook her head. "Go through and you face certain death. Didn't the fleeing Bazhir tell you anything. We go around!" She turned Mage spirit around, letting loose a shudder, watching Brenna return to the rear once again, her face green with sickness, and trying to rid her mind of the picture below them. The exploded corpses of both human and animal, black patches on their skin and tongues. The blood stained trees. And the pool of black liquid that bubbled in the center. What ever it was, it wasn't good. Did King Jonathan know what lay just on the other side of his boarder? She sighed, feeling a bit ill herself. She didn't notice the few pairs of eyes that watched them as they went around the edges of the valley.

* * *

Early May 110 I.E.

Katlin sat inside a small room in the palace. Liam paced back and forth beside her. She knew just a few doors away, the Carthaki knight Ewan, did the same thing. Although, he for a different reason. His fiancé had gone into labor the night before, and he was soon to be a father. While a midwife had been called in to aid the birth, Liam had sent for the best healer in the realm to take care of his wife, who he feared had some terrible illness. Katlin had been feeling very nauseous lately. The healer entered the room where Katlin sat on a bed and Liam immediately took the princess's hand.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked the Duke of Queenscove. Duke Zamire had already examine Katlin, forcing Liam to wait outside, scared out of his royal mind. At the end of the examination, Liam had come back in, letting the healer figure out his results in private. Katlin just rolled her eyes. She was sure she had no more than a mere stomach virus, but for her husbands sake, she had agreed to seeing Duke Zamire.

"You did well in coming to a healer, your majesty."

"Thank you, Duke Zamire."

"As you know, your elder brother was killed in battle with Scanra two months ago, Mithros rest his soul. He was unmarried and heir less, which means that you and your wife will succeed to the throne."

"I know all this Duke, but what has it all to do with Kyli. If she is ill, and you are telling me so, then please use the proper words." Liam demanded harshly. Katlin too was becoming a bit frightened; talk of death when visiting a healer was not the most comforting thing in the entire world. She grasped Liam's hand tighter.

"Your wife is not ill. However, she will need a healer in some time, as she is going to bear you two children." Duke Zamire said with a small laugh. "Congratulations, your highness. In nine months time, Princess Kyli will give birth to twins."

Liam stared at him for a few moments, a weird look on his face. The next thing Katlin knew, Liam was on the floor, his eyes shut. She let out a laugh as Duke Zamire helped revive the fainted prince. She hopped off the bed and threw her arms around her husband the moment he was standing again.

"Liam! Liam! Twins! We're having twins!" She kissed him warmly.

"Uh… um… yeah… we're having twins…" he said slowly as if he couldn't believe the news. When did this happen? How did this happen? Well, he knew how… but it was so sudden. Wait! Duke Zamire had left the room quietly, leaving the new mother and father to be quite alone. "Kyli, when did you remove you pregnancy charm?"

Katlin blushed a deep shade of red. "Liam, I told you I wanted a baby." That was her simple answer. No more, and no less. Liam just shook his head and finally laughed.

"Two! Two of them!" He lifted his wife in his arms and spun her around laughing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Liam called, without taking his eyes off his wife. Ewan entered holding a baby in his arms.

"A boy! We've had a boy!" He said smiling and showing Katlin and Liam the child. Katlin took the little boy and hugged him, rubbing his nose, knowing how wonderful it would be in nine months time.

* * *

Late May 110 I.E.

Amy paced up and down in her room, her friends all sitting on either her bed or Kara's. For the next three days, family was allowed to visit the students. Callista's family as well as Jasmine and Betsy's family, had come already and the three girls had taken them on a tour of the city. Amy waited for her own. Although she knew that Makayla would just be dropping off Libby and Trowa. Tolin was roaming again and Makayla was celebrating the birth of her son, Alexander.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep that up," Kara remarked. She lay back on her bed, getting tired of watching Amy pace.

"And you're making the rest of us dizzy," Dominic told her, smiling. His comment was confirmed by Nealan who nodded. That boy was definitely not as talk-a-tive as his twin.

Amy just shook her head.

"It isn't that big a deal." Chichiri said. He sat on Amy's bed, his back against the wall, putting him right below the portrait of her mother. Amy looked him in the face and grinned. Leave it to Chichiri to say something to make her stop. He always made her think. He smiled back. Suddenly the door creaked open and a girl slightly taller than Amy pounced on her from behind. Amy fell, laughing and hugging her sister tight. Trowa followed Libby into the room. He gave Amy a quick hug hello and sat down on her chair, watching her silently. Neither knew exactly what to say to each other. Trowa was now seven and Amy and her sister were five.

"So, who are your friends Amy?" Libby cooed, sitting beside Trowa, and watching the girl and three boys that were staring at her. She and Trowa were the only two gift less in the room and it made them feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Libby, Trowa. This is Kara and Nealan of Queenscove. Dominic of Masbolle, and Chichiri Houjun. My friends, this is my sister Libby and my best friend Trowa. The children all smiled at one another, finally loosening up and starting conversations. The bell called them to lunch at the twelfth bell of the morning. Nealan, Kara, and Dominic walked out together, lost in conversation over who knew the most about the uses of opals. Chichiri had engaged Libby in a deep discussion over whether magic or weapons were more beneficial in battle. This left Amy to walk with Trowa.

"I missed you, you know that Ames." He said as they walked. She blinked and looked up at him.

"I missed you too, Trowa." She said grinning. "I'm sorry about turning you into a dog."

He grinned and tapped her on the shoulder. "Race you to the mess hall."

She laughed and sprinted after him.

* * *

June 110 I.E.

Brenna waved to Ariana and the caravan as they rode out of site, dropping her off at the gate of fort Storm. The original plan was to stop and rest there for a few days, but the site in the valley had convinced Ariana that news need to reach King Jonathan as soon as possible. Brenna turned when the caravan was gone, and was face to face with Tasuki. He took her into his hold and kissed her deeply. It had been so long since they had seen each other. Everything around was quiet. He released her.

"Where's Enya? Is she with Nira?" she asked her love. Tasuki paused and looked at the flag that was flying at half mast. He shook his head and looked at Brenna. "What is it? What's wrong?" She demanded from him. He couldn't find his voice. Brenna looked past him and saw Everic walking with Rika. Her squire tried to give her a smile, but it failed. He didn't have the heart.

"Hello, Lady Brya." Rika said quietly. "Welcome back. We're all glad you're safe."

Brenna frowned. "If someone doesn't tell me what is going on here…" she didn't even need to finish her sentence.

"Brya, sweetie. Nira had an accident four months ago. She's been in a coma ever since." Tasuki told her, looking at her feet. "Her daughter and Enya are being watched by a midwife currently."

Brenna stared at him in disbelief, trying to understand what he had said. She didn't hesitate, but took off at a sprint toward the barracks. She climbed the stairs and burst into infirmary.

Duo jumped to his feet from where he had been sitting beside Nira's bed.

"Lady Brya…."

"What happened?"

"It was one of those demons. She tried to take it on alone. We weren't able to find it's power core until after it had sliced through her skull a bit with his sword. We were lucky that the healer reached her in time."

"And she hasn't woken up since?"

"No…" he said slowly. "And I'm scared."

"Duo… may I have some time alone with her?" Brenna asked slowly and quietly. Duo watched her for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure. I'll go see, Kaida." he said, slipping out the door.

Brenna sat down beside Nicole's bed. "This can't happen. No. It's not supposed to happen. Tangora! Tangora! Get your Ass in here!" Brenna called as loud as she dared.

WHAT DO YOU WANT? The voice sounded through her entire being as the god materialized in front of her. She glared at him.

"You! You did this! You could have stopped it!"

I COULD HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING. THIS IS MY COUSIN'S DOMAIN. NOT MINE. AND BESIDES, SHE WAS WARNED NOT TO GO INTO BATTLE.

"You still could have stopped her."

MAYBE. SO WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

"Help her! Wake her up!"

AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN? Tangora demanded. He looked her in the eyes, and for the first time seeing pure cold hatred, mixed with fear. Where did the fear come from.

"Please. Please just help her." Brenna pleaded. There was more to it than it just being her sister. She knew there was another connection, lost with her memories.

I CAN'T!

"What do you mean you can't help her. Please… please."

DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED? I JUST TOLD YOU THAT I CAN'T HELP HER. SHE'D BE ABLE TO WAKE UP IF SHE WANTED TO.

"You mean she won't wake up because she doesn't want to. Why would she do that?"

THAT, I MUST ADMIT, IS MY FAULT. I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN HER MEMORY OR ANY OF YOUR MEMORIES FOR THAT MATTER. BUT IT'S IN THE PAST AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT. SO, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE THINGS TO ATTEND TO.

"That's it! That's all you're going to do. Take the blame, apologize and then disappear. You should fix this."

I SHOULDN'T DO ANYTHING, MORTAL! IF YOU ARE SO CONFIDENT IN YOUR SELF, THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT ONLY CERTAIN PEOPLE CAN FIX THIS. GOODBYE! And he disappeared, leaving Brenna alone with Nicole.

Brenna turned to her and knelt beside her bed.

"Come on you fool. It's up to you now. I know you don't think it's worth coming back, but we can beat this. There is a chance we'll be free of this. We'll be able to remember. And if we don't…" She cradled her forehead in her palms, resting her elbows on the bed.

"And if we don't?" Brenna looked up to see Nicole's eyes blinking open, her voice hoarse. Brenna smiled, a tear on her face. She put her arms around her sister.

"And if we don't, this life isn't so bad."

* * *

Early July 110 I.E.

Melissa roamed the grounds of the palace, her son cradled in her arms. It was the afternoon after her wedding to Ewan, and she was quite content, although not as happy as she should have been. The Carthaki government had called Ewan home again, much to her disappointment. She had wanted to go with him, but he forbade it. The mage had thus managed to create herself an illusion that he walked behind her. She looked at boy in her arms.

"Part Carthaki, huh? Is that right, Alex? Are you better than the other children, here?" She wondered still what Ewan had meant. Her son slept silently. He was only two months old, but he showed signs of being a very strong child. Would the Carthaki government let him become a knight? After all, his father was one. Melissa shook her head. It was stupid to think about such things when Alex was barely even old enough to sleep more than four hours without being hungry again.

She sat down on a bench and began to look around her. Libby sat on the wall with Trowa. It was rare to see one without the other lately, but she couldn't understand why. She shook her head when the little girl looked at her, frowned, sadness in her eyes, and jumped off the wall to the other side. Trowa shrugged and followed.

Melissa sighed. Libby was mad at her. That she was certain of. But for what? Surely, she wasn't jealous of Alex? No. She sighed. She knew. She had avoided her all day. It was Ewan. Libby hated him. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. Melissa swung around, coming face to face with her cousin.

"Amanda!" she hugged the other woman with one arm.

"Hey, what was that about?" Amanda said, taking Alex from Melissa and fondling him. She hadn't arrived in time for Melissa's wedding and so it was the first the two had seen of each other.

"Not really sure." Melissa lied. She didn't want to upset her cousin the day she got home. The two women walked together after Amanda returned the child to his mother. "I'm glad you made it back safely."

"Safely, but probably not sanely. There were some things there that are going to be hard to forget.

"Are you glad to be home?"

"More thankful than happy. But I'm also not thrilled that my daughter was sent away."

"Amanda… that couldn't be helped. Her powers were out of control. We couldn't keep her here."

"And who told you that, huh? Surely I didn't? And Tolin wouldn't know power if it bit him on the butt. And you certainly would never have sent my daughter away. So who told you to?"

Melissa looked at her feet. "I… I talked to Ewan about her. He… he said that children with so much power are a danger to those around them. I feared I'd lose him."

"So you sent her away?"

"I'm sorry."

"He isn't good, Melissa. Realize it before it's too late." The next thing Melissa knew, Amanda turned hawk and was gone, flying in the direction of her other daughter. Again, Melissa was left alone, wondering about Ewan.

* * *

Late July 110 I.E.

Libby sat cross legged on her mother's bed. Amanda was braiding her hair, having not seen her daughter in so long. For once Libby was really happy. She had been miserable without her father or her sister. Trowa had made things better, but now that her mother was back, she was happier.

"Mama? Where's lady Brya?"

"She stayed at the fort with Sir Tasuki, Enya, and Lady Nira. Did I tell you that Lady Nira has a daughter now?"

Libby shook her head.

"Hey, now. Hold still." Amanda said laughing.

"Sowwie." When she had finished, Libby turned to face her. "Don't leave me with Makayla again."

Amanda just stared at her. Libby's eyes showed that she was upset, but Amanda couldn't figure it out. She used to like her cousin. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like Ewan. And when Makayla watches me, he thinks that he's in charge of me. He'll send me away like Amy. Why did she have to leave, mama?"

"Well, Amy needs to learn to control her powers. And if you don't like Ewan that much, I'll try not to make you stay with him too long. What do you say we go away for a little. We can go to the north."

"Just us?" Libby asked pouting, not really liking the idea of leaving the palace.

"We could bring Trowa if you want. But we have to bring Makayla and Alex."

Libby thought about this for a few moments. Then she smiled. "Alright." The five year old hopped off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to tell Trowa!" she called back and then sprinting down the hall toward the Barton's rooms. She was so excited. She slowed to a walk as she neared to rooms.

"What about Amy?" She said as she knocked on the door and Trowa's mother answered, showing her inside.

* * *

August 110 I.E.

Jenny chased her son down the street of the fief. Damien followed, his hands in his pockets, smiling at how fast Dara really was.

"You'll never catch him." He called to his wife. Suddenly Dara dashed out into the street. Damien lunged and caught the boy before he was trampled by the hooves of two large horses. Damien looked up and laughed as his best friend jumped off the horse and then helped his wife down from hers.

"Sorry about that Damien. I didn't know Dara would dart into the street like that."

"That's perfectly fine, Liam." Jenny said, hugging her brother-in-law. "His father should be teaching him right from wrong. Not that he's invinsible."

"What? I'm working on it."

Jenny just rolled her eyes and went to her sister. Her eyes got wide when she noticed that Katlin was pregnant. "Kyli?"

Katlin just smiled. "Hey, sis."

"Mithros, when did this happen?"

"Four months ago. Now, lets go up to your house. I'm tired."

"No… you can't be only four months pregnant. Sorry for saying so, but Kyli, you're huge!"

Katlin laughed and so did Liam. "The healer says it's twins." Liam explained to Jenny.

"You're kidding." They shook their heads. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, congratulations. You two ladies head up to the fief with Dara. I'm gonna take Liam to the pub." Damien said, smiling, and taking Liam's arm. Jenny shook her head and led the way up the streets toward the fief.

* * *

September 110 I.E.

Nicole yawned, placing her hand on her skull. It was still wrapped in bandages and probably would for quiet a while. She looked around her room. Her mind was still a bit rattled from the blow to her head and the four months she had spent in the coma. She had been allowed to go back to after it a week after she woke up and now she was even allowed to roam. Duo rarely left her alone. Now was one of the rare times where she found herself alone with her daughter in the room. The ten month old was sitting on the floor waving a toy up and down. The midwife had been watching her. Nicole smiled at the old woman and stooped down to pick up her daughter.

The woman quickly went to intercept her.

"No no miss! You mustn't touch her. She won't know what is proper. You are noble, despite that you act as a man."

"Don't tell me what to do and what not to do with MY child." Nicole hissed, still cradling Kaida in her arms.

"No, my Lady. I will not let you ruin the child. She is in the care of the midwife. You will ruin her. She must grow up to be a proper young lady." The midwife snatched the child away from Nicole and stalked out of the room with the baby, pushing past Duo as she left. Nicole stood, her mouth open, tears in her eyes. She fell into Duo's arms, not as strong as she used to be after the blow to the head.

"She took my baby." she pleaded with her husband, sobbing into his arms. Duo blinked several times, trying to sooth Nicole. Moments later, he heard a voice over his wife's tears.

"Give Me the child!" It was stern and commanding, yet female. Duo heard the midwife shriek and then heard footsteps running down the stairs. Brenna entered the room, holding both her two year old daughter and Kaida in her arms. "It's alright Nira; See, I've brought Kaida back." Brenna handed her sister the child, watching the young woman immediately cradle the baby in her arms. "Shame on that old shrew for taking advantage of weakened state." Brenna said quietly to Duo.

He frowned as he watched his wife happily play with her daughter. "I can't help but think that she's right sometimes, Lady Brya. I mean, look what being a knight did to Nira. What if she never gets better? How do I explain her behavior to Kaida as she grows up. Tell her that her mother was wounded in battle and expect her to deal with that."

"No. You'd tell her that her mother was a brave woman who defended her home alongside the men. You'll tell her how Nira refused to be pushed around by men and conform to what was proper. And you won't need to Duo. She'll get better. She'll be fine. Just give her time."

Duo just looked back at Brenna and then at his wife. Kaida had begun to cry and Nicole seemed lost for what to do. Tears were forming in her eyes. Brenna just smiled and went over to her sister. "Come on, Nira. Kaida's just hungry. Let's get her some food, shall we?" Brenna led the way into the kitchen and closed the door, leaving Duo alone.

"Mithros! Will she be alright?"

* * *

October 110 I.E.

Amanda found herself riding into the north on the right of their little band. Melissa rode on the left with Alex cradled in a sling on her chest. Trowa and Libby shared a horse and rode between them. It was getting late and the children seemed exhausted.

"Where are we going again, Makayla?"

"We're headed toward Kennen. I know the Lady who lives there. We can probably get rooms at the inn there, or even in the fief itself. Her sister's husband befriended Ewan."

Amanda rolled her eyes at the mention of Ewan, glad Libby was too tired to be bothered by it. Amanda just nodded. "Alright; in any case, this looks like a good stopping point for the evening."

Melissa agreed and they quickly set up camp, letting the children sleep soundly.

"I'm going for a walk," Amanda said. "Watch the children." She and Makayla hadn't really spoken friendly in quite a while, and she was still angry with cousin for sending Amy away without her permission. Amanda stalked away, going deeper into the forest. The minute she was inside, she transformed into a wolf, and sprinted deeper. There was something about being in animal form that set her free. She wished she could stay that way forever, but then she thought of Amy, Libby, and Tolin. Sitting beside a lake, she shifted back into human form and lay back in the grass.

Foot steps behind her made her jump. Three men and four women were approaching her swiftly. Before she knew what was happening, they had surrounded her. One of the men hit her over the head with his fist and she dropped to the ground like a sack of stones. They bound her legs and arms together and carried her deeper still into the forest.

An hour later, Amanda woke up. They had apparently laid her on a cot and unbound her. The tent she was in wasn't guarded. _What in the name of Mithros is going on? _she thought. She looked around and was about to examine a bit closer when the tent flap was pulled open and a man walked in.

"Ariana, I'm so glad you're awake."

"Tolin?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. The seven that clubbed you were students. They thought you were a thief, hiding out in the forest like that. What were you doing out there anyway?"

"Thinking about you." Amanda said, throwing herself at him and kissing him passionately. It had been so terribly long since they had seen one another.

Early the next morning, Amanda stumbled drunkenly back into her own camp, holding a promise in her heart that she and Tolin would see one another soon. The only one awake was Melissa.

"Amanda?"

"Not now!"

"I take it you had an interesting night?"

"It was wonderful." She said before she passed out in the tent with Libby and Trowa.

Melissa just laughed.

* * *

November 110 I.E.

Katlin yawned and stretched as she went down the steps to the main dinning room of her sister's fief. Jenny was already awake, and was sitting down eating breakfast. Liam and Damien were asleep in the rooms above, having come in after a late night of hunting. Dara ran around coming into the room ever once and a while and screaming boo, pretending to scare his mother. Jenny faked a jump each time he did so, making the 35 month old boy crack up laughing. Jenny smiled as her sister sat across form her. They had received visitors late the night before, but had welcomed them eagerly, taking them in out of the storm.

"So how long do you think Makayla and her cousin are planning to stay here?" Katlin asked Jenny, keeping her voice down, as the rest of the house was asleep.

"Not sure. But it doesn't matter. We've got plenty of food, and shelter. I rather like the idea of having more women in this place." Jenny laughed. Katlin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I can't explain it, but I feel connected to those two in some way."

Jenny just nodded. "And you could get some tips on twins for Ariana." Jenny said mockingly.

Katlin glared at her sister and took a bite of the eggs, that the maid had just set down in front of her. Jenny wouldn't understand, but Katlin just hoped her children lacked all and any magical gift. She couldn't handle the possibility of sprouting a rabbit tail at any and each moment.

* * *

December 110 I.E.

Brenna roamed the pathways of the fort, a smile on her face. Nicole was much better. Metally back to her old self, but still a bit physically weak. Enya toddled after her mother. Brenna turning around ever so often to smile at her. The two year old was fast, and she was very protective of her one year old cousin. Suddenly Enya fell backwards, giggling as she was lifted into the air by her father. Brenna smiled.

"Good morning fair lady." Tasuki said, kissing her and walking beside her, Enya squirming until he put the curly, redheaded, child down again. "Where are you off to?"

"To find Nira. A message arrived from Amber Hill today. We haven't been home in a while and I was thinking we could take the girls back there."

"But what about me?"

"You and Duo need to stay here and protect Tortall. If you're a good boy, I'll bring you back a present!" Brenna said laughing. Tasuki nodded and kissed her again.

"I'll leave you to it." he said, meaning that he had to go back to work. Brenna watched him go before resuming her search for Nicole.

* * *

Finally! Finished! All done! Well, just with this chapter. Sorry it so long for me to get it up, but I did manage to write and type the entirety in one weekend. Not even… Saturday night to Sunday night. I hoped you enjoyed my first update since I started college! Woot college. I hope every one else is having fun this year, and please review, I wrote this for you all.


	9. Is it too late?

* * *

A/N: YAY for updates. I know you all like them! Now… before I go ahead and start, I did have a request to do something. Many people may be a bit confused by name usage and relatives… so I'm going to give you a guide to all that; The name guide is as follows and the family Trees will be at the end of the chapter.

Nicole: Lady knight Nira of Maxwell (Lady Nira of Amber Hill before marriage, still has holding in the fief and sometimes goes by that name)

Brenna: Lady knight Brya of Amber Hill

Jenny: Lady Jolin of Kennen (Lady Jolin of Elegan before marriage. Her older brother (chapter 2) passed away and his un-mentioned son runs and owns the fief so that is no longer part of her name)

Katlin: Lady Kyli of Conte (Lady Kyli of Elegan before marriage. Her older brother (chapter 2) passed away and his un-mentioned son runs and owns the fief so that is no longer part of her name)

Amanda: Ariana Starstone (Ariana Strongbec is her married name. However she goes by her mage name in the mage community and when dealing with something involving her magic).

Melissa: Makayla Firestorm (Semi-noble. Married Carthaki nobility, so is now Lady Makayla of Thornriver in Carthak. She is still a commoner under Tortallan government.)

* * *

January 111 I.E.

Katlin grinned as she sat in the nursery of her sister's fief, a small infant in each arm. They were each a week old and perfect little prince and princess. Katlin was the happiest person in the entire world; The only problem was, the children had yet to receive names.

Liam walked in, accompanied by the midwife and wet nurse.

"Kyli, sweet heart… these ladies said you won't let them touch the twins."

Katlin just looked at him.

"You need to let them do their job Kyli. That's why we're paying them."

She blinked.

"Let them take them." Liam said, and the two women approached his wife.

"If you touch my children, I'll rip you to pieces with my bear hands," Katlin said calmly, making the two women back away slowly, knowing she probably meant it.

"Kyli… you're being ridiculous. You're a princess and you should let other's take care of the babies. When they're a bit older, you'll have control."

"No one is caring for my children except me, and possibly you, Liam. I may be a princess, but I am capable of caring for my own babies. Now, if you'll excuse me, my children need names, and dinner."

Katlin stood up and went out of the nursery and into her own private set of rooms; Jenny had given them to her when the twins were born; slamming the door behind her.

Liam stood still for a few moments, the midwife and the wet nurse staring at him, then he followed after her, the two old women chasing him.

"Your royal highness, this is just not done. What will people think if Princess Kyli cares for her own. She'll be lowering herself to the station of a commoner."

Katlin stuck her head out the door and glared at them. "Better a commoner than an old shrew who sends her children away all the time," she spit. Liam blinked and blushing. Katlin was referring to her mother-in-law and he knew it.

"Kyli…"

"No, Liam. I will not let these people care for my babies, and if you are worried about the money, I say, fire them."

"That's not what I wanted… well it is; but I just wanted to know if I could help." Liam knew when to give up. His wife beamed, emerged fully from the room and kissed his cheeks.

"Of course… you could change Bryce's diaper."

"Bryce?"

"Your son."

"Prince Bryce of Conte. And Princess?"

Katlin shrugged. She couldn't decide what to name their daughter. The dark haired little baby was to go nameless.

"How about Sadie?"

"Bryce and Sadie?" she considered. A smile lit her face. "Why not?" She turned to the two onlookers who were completely stunned. "And now, if you'll excuse us ladies, my husband and I have children to attend to." She pulled Liam into the rooms and firmly closed and locked the door, leaving the midwife and the wet nurse to wander baffled down the hall past Jenny, Amanda, and Melissa, who were all standing just around the corner laughing their heads off.

* * *

February 111 I.E.

Amanda lay down trying to catch on some sleep. She'd had a rough couple of weeks; she had been feeling very very sick, and her body hadn't been behaving right since October. She had put it asside as a consequence of using too much intangibility while in the desert. She closed her eyes as she remembered a conversation from two days before that she had had with a healer.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry miss but it's true."

"It can't be true!"

"There's no doubt ma'am."

"But there has to be."

"I'm sorry. But there is no doubt that you're four months pregnant with triplets. You and your husband have the best luck."

At that moment, she had been more sick than she had ever been in her entire life. There had to be some joke. But she looked down at her body. Nope, there was no doubt. The healer was correct she was pregnant. Now what would she do. She closed her eyes again and thought about her cousin.

She and Melissa had only been getting along because they realized that without each other, they lost all connection to the other world that they had. The rooms Jenny had supplied were wonderful. Peaceful. Calm. Quiet. Comfortable. Desolate.

BOOM!

"What in the name of Mithros was that?" Amanda whispered, sitting bolt upright. The door opened and slapped shut and two little figures threw themselves on the bed shaking.

"Libby? Trowa? What happened?"

Libby, stark white shook her head. Trowa just gulped, looking as pale as his friend. Amanda stood up, grabbed her staff, and opened the door. "Both of you, stay put." They nodded, hiding beneath the blankets. Amanda emerged into the hall which was filled with the wailing of the three babies in residence, Dara and his cousins Bryce and Sadie. The servants were all fleeing from the direction of the main door, thus, Amanda pushed past them and out onto the stone ledge. Damien, Liam, and Melissa were already there, gazing over the wall down onto the ground below. Jenny and Kyli stood a bit back, their husbands refusing to let them get closer. Amanda went to stand beside Melissa and gazed down as well. A huge black crater lay at the base of the thick stone wall, without any evidence about what had caused it. Amanda looked up and squinted into the distance. There, on the horizon. Three black figures, one, larger than the other two, seemed to be holding an orange stick. "All the way here?" Amanda breathed, getting looks from the others. "What are they after here?"

"What? Who?" Damien asked, baffled. Amanda pointed into the distance at the three vanishing figures.

"I fought them in the desert. They're after something, but I don't know what yet? But it doesn't make sense, what was in the desert that's now in the north?"

Liam shook his head. Jenny and Katlin looked a bit frightened, and Damien just looked angry.

"There's only one thing I can think of. You." Melissa stated, staring at her cousin.

* * *

March 111 I.E.

Four figures rode through the forest beneath heavy cloaks. From a distance, one would think they were peasant males, out for a ride or work. However, if one knew better, they would see that the two in front were actually female, and were knights, disguising the fact. Strapped in front of them, in slings and beneath the cloaks, two little girls slept. The two who rode behind were their squires, who would be taking their ordeals at midwinter. A horn call made the smaller of the two stop.

"Something's coming."

"What makes you say that?" Brenna asked, rolling her eyes.

"The fact that I studied my horn calls better than you and I know what is a cry for help."

"I was being sarcastic you fool."

It was Nicole's turn to roll her eyes. "What should we do?"

"There's a hole in the ground, partially covered by a rock back there. Take the children and place them in it. Conceal it with your magic, and make sure to magically make them stay put." Brenna said, more thinking out load.

Nicole nodded, took Enya from her mother and sped away to do what she had to do. "You two go with her. The girls will need extra protection."

"What about you?" Everic protested, not wanting to leave his knight master.

"Go." Brenna commanded and the two squires speed off after Nicole. Meanwhile, Brenna through off her cloak, now revealing a knight who was fully dressed for combat. She adjusted her ax and sword which lay in her belt. A familiar tingle raced up and down her spine. A moment later, two black warriors and a demon pushed their way out of the forest and into her view. Brenna planted herself firmly on Demon's back and waited for them to get in range. Five. Four. Almost there. Three. Two. Just a bit closer. One. She struck the first warrior hard on the arm with her ax before he could block it. Blood sprayed everywhere, his arm was nearly off. For the first time, she heard one of them make a sound; the wounded warrior hissed, resembling a snake. Were they not human? Before she could contemplate the fact any longer, she realized the second warrior was behind her. She drew her sword in her left hand, while wielding her ax in her right, and guiding Demon with her legs. The battle raged for only minutes, although it felt like hours. Neither Brenna, nor the warriors making any bit of progress toward a victor. For every blow Brenna dealt out, she received a blow of nearly equal strength. Finally she saw her opening in the warriors. They attacked at the same time. Keeping her ax moving, she swung her sword up under the second warriors guard and sliced him across the stomach, and he fell back immediately. Without checking to see if he was dead, she spun and sliced the other in the same clean cut.

She sat up and looked around. Hadn't there been a demon with the warriors. Guiding Demon over the corpses of the warriors, she gazed around her. _Oh Shit! Nicole, Rika, Everic and the kids!_ Brenna kicked her stallion into a gallop and raced to where she had sent her sister, daughter and niece. She reached the designated place in mere seconds. Nicole sat there, breathing hard, the right sleeve of her tunic had been burnt off, and her arm was bleeding and bright red from exposure to flame, the children curled up on her lap crying, but the demon was no where to be seen. Brenna turned and saw that corpses had disappeared. She made to move to help Nicole address her wounds and quiet the girls, but the smaller woman shook her head.

"You're hurt yourself." Nicole said, cutting a piece of her tunic and using it as a tunicate around her arm. Brenna made to nod and instead winced. "Way to go oh queen of Fox's Den. You broke your collar bone."

Everic and Rika laughed.

"Hush you." Brenna told them and went to start bracing her neck with layers of cloth. "Now we're going to have to stop on the way home so that someone can heal this damn thing." She made note of the several flesh wounds both she and Nicole had acquired and decided that they would just have to make do with the salves that they had brought. However, her broken bones made it necessary to get to a healer.

"Ahem!"

"Yes Everic?"

"Have you forgotten, mylady, in your old age, that I have a healers gift and the knowledge to heal broken bones and the wounds you and lady Nira sport?" He bowed and grinned mischievously.

Brenna glared at him and then smacked him on the head just hard enough to bruise with the flat of her sword. "Don't be so wise. Just heal us all already, will you." She said, sitting down. "I may kill that boy before he makes it to his ordeal." she murmered, getting a laugh from both Rika and Nicole.

"Well we can't keep moving at this pace. We'll have to slow down. We're all in no condition to fight again for a while so we'll have to travel by dark so as not to be seen. Day light will put the girls in danger." Nicole said as Everic healed her.

"What are you getting at?" Brenna asked, raising her eyebrow.

"At that pace, the Amber Hill is a three month ride away!"

"Then we better get started now!" Rika nodded, gathering up their mounts.

* * *

Early April 111 I.E.

Jenny stood in a small sitting room with Damien, who was pacing back and forth violently. His face was red and his hands were clenched together in fists.

"Can't we just let her out?"

"No. We can't risk it. You saw what they did to the wall. If she really is what they're after, than don't you think it would be better to throw her out?" Damien yelled back at his wife, making her shrink back.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "No Damien. I think it would purely heartless to send her out by herself if those things are really after her. That would be the only reason I agreed to letting you lock her up. But she's human Damien! She needs to get out a bit."

Damien glared at her. "What about Dara, Bryce, and Sadie? Do you care about their safety? And what about the three she brought? Libby? Alex? Trowa?"

Jenny sighed. "Oh course I care about them. But caring about one person does not mean to stop caring about another."

Damien paused and kept silent for a moment, thinking about what his wife wanted. It had been two months since the first attack on Kennen, but the figures had made it obvious that they were after something that lay behind the walls of the fief. Many little attacks had ensued, but nothing major. Finally Damien looked back at Jenny.

"Jolin, do you really want to risk this?"

She turned her back to him and raised her chin to the air, her eyes and lips shut tight.

"Fine. She may go out, but, and I stress the but. She may only go out in the form of an animal. She mustn't be recognized. Do you understand?"

Jenny nodded vigorously, a smile plastered on her face. She kissed her husband and then ran off to tell the resident mage that she had permission to leave the fief and return, but only in animal form. Hey, it was better than nothing.

* * *

Late April 111 I.E.

Libby ran through the streets of Kennen chasing a muddy dog, laughing hysterically. The six year old was very fast and any one who saw her could tell that she wanted to be a knight. She had been watching the officers and soldiers in Sir Damien's command. She followed Sergeant Draper around like a little shadow. At the beginning Trowa had been welcomed to join the men in training; but they had thought that Libby was just being cute; being Trowa's little tag along. It wasn't realized until later that Trowa was the tag along. Now the men knew the girl was serious. But only one person would talk to the children. Sergeant Draper's teenage son Arram. Libby liked him. He was nice. But right now, her attention was on catching the dog who had just run through a hole in a fence. Libby bent down and put her face to the hole.

"What are you doing?"

Libby looked up to see Arram and three of his friends leaning against the fence.

"My mommy ran in there!"

All of the boys laughed except Arram. He looked at her concerned. "Are you alright, Libby?" He said raising an eyebrow. What he silently meant was "No one is supposed to know that."

Libby looked down at her feet. "That's… um… her name… yeah… my sister and I named our dog 'Mommy'," she knelt down beside the fence. "Come on Mommy! Come on." she called, before standing up and laughing it off. The older boys shook their heads and walked away laughing.

"She's crazy, Arram."

"Yeah, what were you going on about her for. She can't be a page. She's too crazy."

Libby frowned and watched them go, then she took a seat and crossed her legs on the ground. Amanda came out and lay her head down on the lap.

"It's not fair. Now they think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy."

What was it with boys and sneaking up on her? Libby looked up at the new voice and stared at the boy who had spoken to her.

"Chichiri? But if you're here, then..?"

"Yep. Your sister is up at the fief looking for you and your mother." Chichiri grinned at her. "We were allowed to take a few months off school because we're way ahead of the rest of them and because they want us to study under your mom."

Libby nodded and smiled, jumping off the ground. "Come on. I'll race you back to the fief." Amanda had already took off at a run.

Chichiri nodded and the six year old and seven year took off.

* * *

May 111 I.E.

Melissa sat at a small table in the sitting room that had been given to her while she stayed at Kennen. Her son sat in a highchair banging a toy up and down. His first birthday had just passed and he still hadn't begun walking. Melissa had just received a letter from Ewan, but it had only said that he would have to stay in Carthaki until next midsummer. He had asked Melissa to bring Alexander and come live with him, but Melissa wanted to patch relations with her cousin.

A quiet knock resounded on her door. Melissa stood and opened it. Looking down, she spotted Amy's blond head. The six year old stared up at her through bright blue eyes. Trowa stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"I came… I came to give Alex his birthday present." Amy said stuttering. She was greatly aware that it was Melissa who had made the final decision to send her away. Melissa nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Come in."

Amy walked into the room and handed Melissa a small package. Inside was a tiny crystal with a pale crimson red light inside, the color of Amy's gift. "It's a nightlight." Amy told her cousin. She gave a small smile.

Melissa nodded. "Thank you, Amy."

Amy nodded and turned around. "I've got to go."

"Where?"

"I have to go study more with mommy."

Melissa grinned. "Good luck."

Amy turned and grinned. "Thanks. I'll need it."

* * *

June 111 I.E.

Nicole sighed, and swept her hood off of her head as they entered the covered stables of an inn. They were only a few days ride from Amber Hill, but they needed to take a break. Thus, they had stopped at an inn without the fief of Kennen. Kaida straddled on her hip, and Enya holding her hand, she went into the main building and walked over to the counter, Rika following behind her while Brenna and Everic stabled the horses.

"I'd like four rooms please."

"Names?" said the inn keeper in a harsh, nasal voice.

Nicole rolled her eyes at his rudness. "Lady Knights Nira of Maxwell and Brya of Amber Hill, Squire Rika of Tirragen, and Squire Everic of Trebond. " she said, waiting for him to finish writing. The old man nodded and went to prepare the rooms. Nicole went and sat down at a table with the two toddlers. Rika mulled around the common room. She spotted a group of teens her own age and went to talk with them. Nicole picked up a piece of parchment which she decided was their drink menu and began to read over it.

Suddenly, a hand rested itself on the table. Nicole followed the hand up and gazed into the face of a man.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked, moving one hand to her sword in case he tried anything. Brenna joined her a second later, having the same instinct and placing a hand on her own hilt.

"Did I hear you correctly? Lady Nira of Maxwell?

"Yes?" Nicole said, narrowing her eyes at the man. Rika and Everic looked up from the table Everic had joined Rika at.

"My name is Sergeant Draper. I'm the commander of the men at arms in Kennen. I believe my lord and his lady have met you before. Sir Damien and Lady Jolin of Kennen? They talk highly of you, my lady. I don't believe they'd wish for you to stay at an inn. Please, allow me to escort you to the castle. They'll be glad for more guests."

Nicole smiled as she thought of seeing Jenny again. She nodded. "Of course." Then she turned to his sister who looked more than a little confused. "Lady Jolin, her husband, and her son came to fort Storm shortly after you left. She helped me take care of Enya and was even there for birth of Kaida. Her husband and Tasuki are friends." she explained, getting a nod of approval from Brenna. The gathered their belongings and canceled the rooms.

"What about the horses?" Brenna asked, as Sergeant Draper ushered them into a carriage outside.

"I'll have them brought to the castle," the man said, motioning to a boy. "Arram. You and William bring these ladies' and the young mans' horses to the castle stable. Understood?" Brenna heard him say as she climbed into the castle with her daughter after Everic and Rika. Nicole watched Arram run off to do as he was bid before climbing inside after her, settling Kaida on her lap. She gazed out the window at the late night sky as the carriage climbed to the castle.

* * *

Early July 111 I.E.

Amy sat in a small window seat staring out the window at the court yard below her. The rain outside pelted the ground and the top shutters that were shut. She stuck her hand out the window, letting the water run along her fingers. The six year old yawned and pulled her knees up under her. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the edge of the wall. The room she shared with Libby was small, but comfortable. There were toys all over for her to play with, but the young mage got more pleasure from making her own fun using her mind.

A soft knock brought the child out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Come in." she called and Trowa walked into the bedroom. He took a seat next to her and watched her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"I can see that. What are you thinking about?"

Amy shrugged and turned back to the window. She yawned and closed her eyes again. "Nothing. Magic. Flying."

"Flying?"

"Why not? Mommy can do it."

"But you're not your ma."

"I can't fly yet." Amy said smiling and pulling her legs under her dress. "But someday I will. And then I'll fly away from Tortall."

"Where will you go?" Trowa asked with a bit of a laugh.

"I dunno. Galla maybe."

"That sounds interesting. Will you ever come back?"

"I don't think so. Once I go… I expect that I won't ever come home. I can't wait to fly."

Trowa smiled and shook his head. "What ever you say." He looked out the window and down into the court yard. "Hey, who's that?"

A lone figure was riding into the court yard. He leapt off horse and the moment his feet touched the ground, a woman ran to him, and threw her arms around him.

"My daddy's home." Amy said smiling as she watched Tolin and Amanda kiss. She closed her eyes.

"I wonder what kissing is like." Trowa said, watching the adults. He looked at Amy who just nodded. Suddenly, the eight year old leaned in and kissed her. Drawing back, he looked at her, her blue eyes gazing back at him in surprise. "I don't get what adults see in it." Trowa said shrugging, pushing his hands in his pockets and strolling out of the room, leaving Amy sitting there awe struck.

* * *

Late July 111 I.E.

"Was it this nerve racking six years ago?"

"Just calm down Tolin. Everything is going to be fine."

Tolin paced back and fourth in front of a closed door. He could go inside if he pleased, but he feared he'd have something thrown at his head. "Are you sure she'll be alright?"

Katlin nodded and shifted Sadie to her other hip. The six month old wasn't the lightest child anymore. She smiled at him.

"She'll be fine."

Tolin just sighed and continued to pace in front of the door. People came and went, stopping for a few minutes to talk to Tolin and fide out any news. The hours went by slowly, but finally, Tolin deemed it safe to go in. He opened the door to the room slightly and poked his head inside.

Amanda lay on the bed, three new borns in her arms. She looked at Tolin with a mock glare. "This is your fault, you know."

"I know."

"Boys or girls?"

"Girls."

Tolin smiled.

"And one boy." Amanda added. "He was born first."

"Have you thought of any names?"

Amanda shook her head.

"That's alright… it'll come to you."

"What about you?"

"I do have a few ideas."

"Like?"

"Trey, Trinity, and Triveni?"

"I like it." said a little voice from the door.

"I do too." replied another. Amy and Libby came into the room and hopped up on the bed. "They're so little." Libby said smiling and touching her little brother's fist. Amy nodded as she let Trinity hold her finger.

"I'm sorry. They wanted to see you." A new voice said from the door. Katlin stood leaning against the door's frame, a smile on her face. Amanda looked at her and smiled back. Both women stood there, their eyes locked. There was something there, but then the next moment it was gone. Katlin shook her head. She was amazed by how gentle Amy and Libby were with their new siblings. She was also amazed at how far Amy had come in managing her powers. "How are you feeling Ariana?"

"Feeling kinda weak."

"Really?" Katlin said sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

"Very funny, your magesty. Where are Prince Bryce and Princess Sadie?"

"Asleep in the nursery." she said, looking at her feet. "Listen, Ariana. His magesty, King Jonathan has requested that you go to the palace immediately, along with Lady Brya."

Amanda looked alarmed, and Tolin angry. Libby and Amy sat there confused. "But Liam is fighting him. He is locked up now using his gift to communicate with his father through the fire. Liam won't let the king take you away from your children."

Amanda relaxed and smiled. "Thank you, your majesty. I owe you."

"I know." Katlin replied, walking out and leaving the family alone. She turned the corner and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes.

"I want to go home." she whispered, a tear rolling down her face. Talking to Amanda that way had triggered something in her. Katlin was sure that home was where she had left. The world she couldn't remember. And there was more a reminder of it than ever in her house.

* * *

August 111 I.E.

"He did what?" Brenna screamed. She was sitting at a round table with Amanda, Nicole, Katlin, Liam, Tolin, and Damien. Amanda looked calm, but inside the mage was furious. The King was out of control.

Liam nodded. "My father demanded that you both come to him immediately. However, we all fought him. Even my older brother Jasson." Liam paused and looked around. "Father killed him."

Katlin gasped. Nicole, Brenna, Tolin, Damien and Amanda made the sign of Mithros across their chests.

"But why?" Amanda asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"We don't know. But the healers fear that there is something mentally wrong with my father. In the mean time, he is unfit to rule Tortall, and as my brother is no longer alive… I must return to Corus to rule in his place until he is better." Liam paused again and looked at his wife. Everyone looked at Katlin. "Kyli, you can't come with me this time. Father is dangerous and I don't want you, Bryce, or Sadie anywhere near him. What if he were to blame you all for something and kill you. It is better that you stay here."

Katlin nodded and whipped away a tear. "I understand."

Liam kissed her and the three men left the room.

Amanda went over to Katlin. "Your majesty?"

Katlin looked up at her.

"It's gonna be alright," she said with a little smile. What was it about the Princess that stirred something dormant inside her. Nicole and Brenna nodded.

"Everything is gonna be fine. Come. Lets go check on the children?" Nicole suggested taking Katlin's arm and dragging her from the room.

"What do you think?" Brenna. The two sat quietly. No one else knew about the opals. Could they have been the cause? Were they the source of the black warriors and demons? Why were they after Amanda.

"I don't know what to think. But I don't like it."

"Do you think we should act? I mean, perhaps tell someone?"

"No. We don't know if the opals were the cause. And if we say something, they might think we knew about it all along."

"Yeah."

Amanda stood up and stretched. Things were getting out of hand. She shook her head and walked over to the window and gazed at the court yard below. "Looks like we have another visitor." Amanda said distantly. Brenna stood and went over to see who she meant. A lone rider dismounted his horse and pulled his cloaks hood back.

"Tasuki!" Brenna squealed, forgetting the seriousness of the moment and dashing out the door.

* * *

September 111 I.E.

Nicole stood at the altar in the Kennen temple devoted to the great goddess. She wore a lavender gown and a frown on her face. Beside her stood Rika, and Amanda, all dressed similarly, although Amanda had the deepest frown on her face. Across from them Tasuki stood, Damien at his side, and Everic just a bit behind. They were all dressed in their finest dress cloths. Tasuki grinned more than ever. The priestest stood in front of them and looked back down the long isle where a little girl with bright orange hair stood. The child wore a mini replica of the lavender gown that her aunt wore and she carried a basket of rose petals.

"She's adorable isn't she." Rika whispered to Nicole. The knight nodded and put her hand to waist, double checking the presence of her sword beneath. She had a bad feeling about the day.

The music started up and the three year old skipped down the isle, forgetting to drop the petals, running back to where she started and sprinting down the isle again, throwing the petals everywhere, most of them wound up in her flame colored hair; no one laughed harder than her father.

Nicole looked up the isle at Brenna. Her sister wore a white silk gown, and began the walk down the isle. Nicole covered her mouth to hide a yawn and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. And cue the fade out.

The next thing Brenna knew, she was wearing a gold band around her finger and Rika was holding her bouquet, staring straight at Everic. The curly haired knight hid a grin as she and Tasuki danced with one another for the first time as husband and wife.

Nicole watched wearily from the corner, but the thing she felt never came.

* * *

**October 111 I.E.**

Jenny walked side by side with Melissa, enjoying the mid autumn air. Jenny need a bit of a rest from the other women who occupied her home. Katlin was always off with her children, refusing help from anyone. Amanda was usually busy with her family, and Nicole and Brenna were busy getting in last minute training of their squires before midwinter. But Melissa was relaxed. Jenny needed that. Her home had once held only three, and now it felt as though there were a hundred people there and about a million children.

"My lady, could I bother you with a question?"

"Of course."

"How does one know if they are truly in love?"

"Are you worried that you may not be in love with Ewan?" Jenny said calmly, watching her feet as they walked.

"No. I'm sure I love him. I'm just not sure if I should."

"You have doubts about him?"

"Yes. I mean I love him, but I don't know if I could trust him as far as I could throw him."

Jenny laughed. But she understood the seriousness of what Melissa was talking about. "You have to follow your heart. You can't make it do something it doesn't want to. Perhaps you should talk to him about why you don't trust him. Find out what makes you feel that way."

Melissa nodded and put her hands behind her back.

"I feel like I've known you forever." she blurted out.

"Well, we have known one another for almost four years now." Jenny stated, but Melissa shook her head.

"Longer than that, but I can't say how."

"I…"

"LADY JOLIN?!" A voiced called through the air. Arram was running toward her.

"My lady. Your husband requests your presence immediately. He, Sir Tasuki and Mister Strongbec are ridding to Corus immediately."

"WHAT?" Melissa and Jenny chorused. They looked at one another and ran for the entrance to the fief. Amanda, Brenna, Katlin, and Nicole were already there when they arrived.

"What's going on?" Jenny pleaded the moment she arrived.

"King Jonathan has scheduled a beheading of Liam next week. His advisors have called as many knights and shang as possible to the palace in order to try and stop the king, or smuggle the prince out. We've got to go. Liam needs us." Damien explained, kissing her.

"I want to go." Brenna stated, Nicole was right behind her. Tasuki shook his head.

"Stay here. The children need you," he told them. Brenna wanted to protest, but Nicole held her back. The men kicked their horses into gallops and sped away from the fief.

Jenny sent a silent prayer to Mithros that they would all be fine.

* * *

November 111 I.E.

Amy wandered slowly through the town, Trowa trailing behind her. He never spoke about the kiss he gave her during the summer, but that didn't mean that she didn't think about it. The six year old was a lot smarter than most children her age and she understood the meaning of such an action, despite that Trowa really didn't have a backing for why he did it. Amy yawned and paused for a second, watching the distance. It would be interesting to fly away. She shook her head. No. Not now.

"Lets go sit down, Amy. I'm tired." Trowa said.

Amy nodded and the two of them sat down beneath a tree. Amy yawned again.

"You're tired." Trowa commented simply. Amy nodded again. "What are you thinking about?"

"Flying."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"You have to know."

"I guess I just want to know what else the world has to offer."

"Will you come back if you fly away?"

"I already told you. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because there is something about this place that keeps me from being free."

"Do you know what that is?"

"Not really?"

"Oh."

Amy nodded, closing her eyes and leaning on his shoulder. The young girl drifted to sleep. Dreaming about flying away.

* * *

December 111. I.E.

Nicole walked down the hall towards a small meeting room in the fief. Jenny had asked all of the women to meet her there that afternoon to discuss the defense of the fief. The black warriors had been spotted lingering around and Brenna and Nicole had agreed to stay and help guard. However they were leaving in a day for Corus. Everic and Rika were to take their Ordeals.

The young knight pushed the door open to find Brenna, Amanda, Katlin, Melissa, and Jenny already there.

"What kept you?" Brenna asked.

"Kaida. She was being such a fuss." She said with a smile.

"Well, now that you're here we can finally get started," Melissa said, rolling her eyes.

Nicole arched her eyebrows. "Sorry I kept you waiting, commoner!" She wasn't in the mood to deal with people's crap.

"That's enough. Nira? If you'll close the door?" Jenny suggested from her seat next to Katlin. Nicole nodded and shut the door.

Almost as if the clicking of the door initiated something, all the sounds of the room went quiet. All she could hear was the wailing of familiar, mixed voices. Nicole clapped her hands over her ears as she slowly blacked out.

A pounding on the door behind her woke her up slowly. Nicole blinked several times, looking around the room. Brenna was directly in front of her. Or at least she thought it was Brenna. Her friend was more than a few years older than she remembered. She rubbed her eyes, letting everything sink in. Right. Now she remembered. They had been taken to Tortall for years. They had aged. It made a bit of sense.

Nicole gazed to her right.

"Ariana is Amanda?" The worlds just kind of blurted from her mouth as she stared at her friend. Amanda gazed back, and then next thing they knew Katlin came flying across the room and seized Brenna around the neck, nearly cutting off the older girl's breath.

"We have our memories back." Melissa said from the corner. Nicole just nodded in return.

"I guess so." Amanda said, glancing at Brenna who was still struggling to breath.

"And I don't think we should waste any more time. We need to get back to our world and figure out if we truly were forgotten. Amanda? You could probably get us there?" Jenny said, a determined look on her face.

Amanda shook her head. "I could probably get us there. But time is faster there. More than a millenium has probably already passed."

"But there has to be a way?" Katlin said finally sitting up, leaning back against Brenna instead of choaking her.

"And I know just who can find that way." Brenna said. The others all nodded.

"TANGORA!" They screamed in unison.

* * *

A/N: Now no killing the author. I know.. Bad bad cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. I hope you all approved of the chapter. I did work very very hard on it and I want you all to know that I really shouldn't have procrastinated on my homework in order to get this up for you, so… you should all go clicky on the little button on the bottom that says "submit review", KK? Good!

skips off singing "only hope"

Fateless Wanderer (aka: The author formally known as Shadow Kitten 2)

Family Trees:

Nicole is married to **Sir Duo of Maxwell **and has one child: **Kaida of Maxwell **who is 2 years old at the end of this chapter. Her half-sister in Tortall is Brenna.

Brenna is married to **Sir Tasuki of Amber Hill**. He was the second born son, so he gave up his land ownings and now he and Brenna own a majority of Amber Hill. Nicole, Brenna's half-sister, holds a small portion of her father's property. Brenna and Tasuki are the parents of **Enya of Amber Hill**, who is three at the end of this chapter.

Jenny is married to **Sir Damien of Kennen **and has one son, **Dara of Kennen**, who is four at the end of this chapter. Jenny is also the sister of Katlin.

Katlin is married to **Prince Liam of Con**te. They were married when he was second in line for the throne, but recent events have made him heir and thus, Liam will be king, with Katlin as his queen. They are the proud parents of the twins **Princess Sadie and Prince Bryce** of Conte who are both 11 months old at the endo of the chapter. She is also the sibling of Jenny.

Amanda is married to **Tolin Strongbec**, the shang griffin. The two rarely see each other as their careers interfere with both of them raising their children at the same time. Amanda and Tolin have a set of faternal twins, **Amy and Libby Strongbec**, who are both 6 at the end of the chapter, and a set of triplets, **Trey, Trinity, and Triveni**, who are 5 months old at the end of the chapter. She is also cousins with Melissa.

Melissa is married to the Carthaki knight **Ewan of Thornriver**. Melissa has one son, **Alexander Firestorm of Thornriver**. The boy is one at the end of the chapter. Alexander also has the status of a noble in Carthak, but he is only a commoner in Tortall. Melissa's cousin is Amanda.

And just in case anyone was wondering where **Trowa and Chichiri **come into play: **Trowa** is a young noble boy who is best friends with Amy and Libby. He wants to be a knight like Libby, so he is usually seen with her, however, if Amy is around, the two are nearly inseparable. And **Chichiri** is Amy's class mate at the city of the gods. He has extraordinary powers (origins will be revealed later) just like she does. However, Chichiri finds Libby very interesting and can usually be found following her around.


	10. 

It's been what? Like almost 2 months since the last update. Anyway, before you get to read, you all have to say Happy Happy Birthday to ISHHL. It reached it first birthday. I'm so proud! Anyway I just have to remind myself more than I do all of you, but Ages again:

Nicole: 24

Brenna: 25

Jenny: 25

Melissa: 25

Amanda: 26

Katlin: 24

Amy and Libby: 6

Dara: 4

Enya: 3

Kaida: 2

Trowa: 8

Chichiri: 7

Alexander: 1

Sadie and Bryce: 11 months

Trey, Trinity, and Triveni: 5 months

Ok, now you can all go ahead and read!

* * *

Nicole shook her head in another attempt to clear it. Tangora seemed to be refusing to answer their calls. "Boy it feels good to be whole again."

Jenny nodded agreement. "I'm certainly glad we've got our memories back."

"Yeah," Melissa added, simply, and hugged Nicole around the shoulders.

"I'm confused though. We've all met before, why did it take so long for our memories to come back?" Kat asked, getting mostly shrugs in response.

"No clue. Where's Brenna?" Nicole asked. They looked around and saw Brenna and Amanda standing in the corner, staring at one another.

"It was you!" Brenna hissed.

"I didn't know it was you, Vixey." Amanda defended herself.

"It was you!" The knight persisted.

"Although this does make it funnier!"

"It was you!" That was it. Brenna's hand moved to her dagger. They may have been friends on earth, but in Tortall, there was still a very fine line along Brya and Ariana's relationship.

Jenny was instantly alarmed. "Brenna! You can't kill Amanda!" she said sternly.

"Watch me."

"Brenna!" Jenny glared at her.

"Fine. But she better not do it again," she said, relaxing a bit. She ran her fingers over the hilt of her dagger.

"It is pretty funny, Bren." Nicole said, and everyone laughed as Brenna scowled. Suddenly a knock sounded desperately on the door again.

"Lady Jolin! Lady Jolin!" a frantic maid's voice called. Jenny opened the door and poked her head out.

"Lady Jolin. The king! He… he killed himself. He said something about 'they'll never take my treasure.' Then he jumped off Balor's Needle. It happened just before Liam's execution. The prince is a live and is to be crowned in a week. Lady Kyli will be crowned Queen that day as well."

Jenny kept her face still. "Very well."

"You've all been summoned to the palace immediately, my lady."

Jenny nodded. "Alright. Get the children and the carriages ready." She closed the door and turned to her friends.

"We can't go to the palace now." Amanda said flatly.

"And why not?" Brenna responded.

"Because we're one step closer to answers. We could maybe, I dunno, go HOME," Melissa answered.

"But what about our lives here? Our husbands and children?" Jenny added.

"What about everything we gave up in the first place?" Nicole reminded her.

"But I wanna be queen." Katlin pouted.

Amanda shook her head. "Either way, we can't do anything until we talk to that damn god."

"Fine! TANGORA! Get your ass in here! We know you're there!"

FINE. WHAT DO YOU WANT, MORTAL?

"What do you mean 'what do we want'?" Nicole glared at him. "You took away our memories and now they've returned."

SO?

"So? We want to know why!" Brenna told him. The god was scowling at her. A very rare thing. She had only seen him that depressed one other time.

DOES IT MATTER THAT MUCH? YOU'VE GOT YOUR MEMORIES BACK. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY. he responded, angrily.

"We want to know why!" Amanda repeated. She watched him carefully. She may have memories, but as a mage, she was always wary of the gods.

FINE. YOU'RE ALL IN A SMALL ENCLOSED SPACE. THE SMALL BIT OF MEMORIES YOU ALL KEPT, WELL THEY FELT EACH OTHER'S PRESENCE AND ALL SIX TOGETHER WERE STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK THE SEALING SPELL.

"Oh." They all said.

Tangora sighed. That was it. It was over. They were free, all hope was lost. But they couldn't know that. ANYTHING ELSE? Did he really have to ask. He knew what they wanted.

"You said we don't exist on earth anymore, right?" Melissa asked.

YES. YOU DON'T EXIST THERE ANYMORE.

"Well, can we see for ourselves?" Nicole asked.

YOU MEAN, GO BACK TO EARTH?

Amanda nodded. "Exactly. And if they do remember, or we can make them, we get to stay there if we want."

Tangora stroked his chin, thinking. I CAN GIVE YOU A WEEK, IN EARTH TIME. IT WILL ONLY BE A FEW HOURS OUR TIME.

"You mean, you'll do it?" Melissa looked at him. "I mean, you're not going to put up more of a fight?"

NO. I WAS WRONG NOT TO LET YOU HAVE PROOF. BUT THERE WAS A REASON I WANTED TO KEEP YOU HERE.

"And that was?" Brenna asked him.

I CAN'T SAY. JUST THAT AFTER THE CROWNING OF LIAM AND KYLI, YOUR DESTINIES COME INTO PLAY. BUT IT WAS UNFAIR OF ME TO TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR MEMORIES. I APOLOGIZE.

"So we can go back to earth?" Katlin asked. Tangora nodded.

"And if we return, I stress the if; we can keep our memories of our lives on earth?" Melissa said.

I SUPPOSE THAT IS ONLY FAIR. AGREED.

"Then when do we leave?" Amanda questioned, smiling.

RIGHT AWAY, IF YOU'RE ALL READY. BUT I'LL HAVE TO RETURN YOU TO TEENAGERS AGAIN.

"I don't know about this," Jenny said, her face nervous when she heard about the age change. No one knew she was nearly nine months pregnant. She loved how Jolin's body always hid her pregnancies so well. If she became an eighteen year old, she might lose the baby.

"What are you talking about? We get to go home. And if they do remember us, we can stay." Nicole told her friend.

"No, she's right. Things are good here. Why mess with it?" Brenna asked, admiring her sword and clutching the locket Tasuki had given here.

YOU CAN ALWAYS RETURN WHENEVER YOU LIKE. BUT IN ORDER TO GO, YOU ALL MUST GO.

Brenna nodded. "Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt."

"I guess it's ok." Jenny agreed, shrugging.

"Katlin?"

"But I wanna be queen!" she pouted.

"She agrees." Brenna and Amanda said at once. Tangora nodded and raised his hands.

WHEN YOU ARRIVE YOU'LL BE EARTH TEENAGERS. NIRA, YOU'LL HAVE THE PORTAL. YOU MAY USE IT TO RETURN AT ANYTIME, BUT IN A WEEK, IT WILL PULL YOU ALL IN IF YOUR OLD LIVES REFUSE TO REMEMBER YOU. He shut his eyes and gold light radiated around them. Everything went back as the maid opened the door to find the room empty except for the God.

* * *

Amanda rubbed her eyes as the darkness pried them open. A pale orange light blazed overhead.

"What the?" she asked, realizing she was leaning against the brick wall of a building, staring at a small grassy field. She nudged Jenny, who lay on her left, awake.

"Hmm… where are we?" she mumbled.

"Against the gym, staring at the practice football field." An eighteen year old told her. Jenny stared at her for a second, not recognizing her at first. Nicole smiled and plopped down in front of Jenny. "The morning after we were sent Totall."

"Well, smarty. What time is it?" Katlin asked, yawning as she woke up.

"Six forty five A.M."

Brenna blinked as she and Melissa joined them. "And you know this how?"

Nicole smiled. "My watch tells time and date."

"Oh," Melissa said laughing. "Then we're at your high school?"

Katlin nodded. "Yep," she tapped the wall behind her. "The evilness behind us would be the gym. Enemy of all ninth and tenth graders; it sucks all the happiness for our lives and drains us of all-" Brenna put her hand over Katlin's mouth.

"We don't need a monologue. A simple yes would have done fine." She laughed.

"Well, what now?" Amanda asked.

"Um… I guess we go where we usually do." Nicole said, placing a tattered book in her book bag. They all had books with them, and were dressed in normal clothing for high school.

"Which would be?" Melissa asked.

"Band room," Brenna, Amanda, and Katlin said in unison. Jenny just nodded. They all stood up and began to walk toward the school's back door. Jenny lingered behind, her hands on her lower pelvic region.

"Jenny, you ok?" Nicole asked, placing an arm over her best friend's shoulder.

Jenny smile weakly. "Yeah, I'm good." Nicole nodded and focused ahead of her as they walked. Jenny began to feel a little nauseous. Her eighteen year old body was still pregnant.

The girls entered the building, walking swiftly through the quiet morning halls and towards a decently noisy room. Katlin opened the doors first and turned the corner. Her face lit as she saw a cluster of people in the back corner of the room. She grinned and ran towards the one closest to her, latching her arms around the blond girl's neck.

"Ami-chan! It's been so so so long! I missed you!" she told the girl, hugging her around the neck and nearly cutting off her oxygen. Everyone else in the group turned and was staring at Katlin, Nicole, Jenny, and the others. The blond girl managed to pull Katlin's arms off her neck. She turned and faced the other girl.

"Um… do I know you?" she asked. Katlin's smile faded. Her eyes filled with tears, as did Nicole's and Jenny's. Brenna and Amanda stood dumbfounded. Melissa indifferent. Was it some kind of cruel joke?

"Amy?" she asked nervously, hoping her classmate would smile and laugh.

"Yes? And you are?" a smile didn't even cross Amy's face. She looked concerned. Brenna put her hands on Katlin's shoulders. "You don't remember us?"

A young man sat on the floor, looking at them through one open eye. He had been asleep moments before. "Nope. Can't say we do."

Brenna's heart sank. She turned to a girl taller than her with dark brown hair. "Lib?"

The girl looked at her for a second and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. Am I supposed to?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. It's all right. It was our mistake. Sorry for bothering you." She tried to give the group, their friends, a smile as she and the others turned, heart broken, and left the room. They went back outside and behind the wall. They could see the outside door that lead to the band room. Nicole and Katlin sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, trying to hold back tears. Jenny sat silently in deep thought. Amanda stood, arms crossed and her eyes closed. Brenna stood sideways against the wall, slamming the side of her fist against it every few times as she fumed angrily, and Melissa remained quiet, unsure what to do or say.

While the girls were preoccupied, they didn't notice that two teenagers had come up to them. The two stopped in front of Amanda. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Standing in front of her were two girls from the band room, the one Katlin had hugged and the one Brenna had questioned.

"I thought you said you didn't remember us?" Amanda said, unsure.

The taller one pouted while the blond blinked. "Mamma?"

* * *

Ok, Ok, I know. Short chapter. Stupid author with short chapters. But if I made it longer, I couldn't end it like that. And I really want to end it that way. So yeah, tough luck! - And I think in came out very well anyway. Things are really starting to come into place. I couldn't wait to get to this point. Well, anyway, the Nymph is very very happy with the chapter, despite that she is very sad about being so far away from all of the characters! Hope you all liked it!

Fateless


	11. Changing Their Destinies

No really long Author note today, Except thanks to Brenna for catching my typo. I did mean nine weeks. Thankies much. Also, just thought you could all use something to make you laugh, or cry, or make you happy, or sad, or angry. Depends on how you look at the chapter (Which in fact happens to be the final chapter.).

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to the Jenny in the story. The one I seem to have lost forever, but that I still hold onto a little strand of hope that I will get back someday. I'm sorry that I don't approve of how you're currently living your life, but maybe one day I'll get used to it. I just really want my best friend back. The one that I write about. But anyway, I love you girl. You're my best friend always and forever. You're my guide. The one I looked up too. You're my shining light. My hero. And as I sit here writing my dedication, crying, I can't help but think that it's my fault you've changed. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And I'm not angry with you. I could never be angry with you. I'm angry with myself. Maybe, just maybe if we weren't so far away from each other….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh shit," Nicole said, her mouth dropping as she and the others looked on as Amanda stared at the girls in front of her.

"Mommy?" Amy asked again. The look in her eyes told Amanda that even though she was in the body of a teen, she was still only six years old. Her twins face was twisted in a deep pout. "Mommy, what happened to us?"

Amanda moved her mouth as if to respond, but no sound came out. Here she was, twenty-six years old, sitting in a nineteen year olds body, talking to her six year old daughters who were in the bodies of a sixteen year old and an eighteen year old.

"They must have been in the room when Tangora cast his spell," Jenny stated.

"I don't believe this!" Amanda screamed, cradling her head in her hands. "I just don't believe this." Amy and Libby looked at each other.

"Aunt Brya? What's wrong with mommy?" Libby asked."

"She's having a nervous break down."

"Oh."

"Uh-oh!" Katlin said.

"What's wrong now?" Melissa asked her, gazing at the girls and trying to understand how the children born in Tortall could look so much like Nicole's friends.

"Things have just gone from bad to really bad, to worse." Katlin informed them, a look of worry on her face. They all turned to see what Katlin was looking at. To their right stood the real teenage Amy and Libby. They stared, mouths open at what seemed to be their clones.

"Ok. We did come to look for you all. We felt bad about what happened in the band room, and we wanted to figure it out." Libby said.

"But now, we want an explanation." Amy finished for her.

Brenna sighed and shook her head in defeat. "Alright. I guess we do owe you that much." The others nodded agreement.

"Will you explain what happened to us?" The child version of Libby asked.

"Of course, Lib." Amanda told her daughter, except it felt weird to be addressing a girl who appeared to be less than a year younger than she currently was, as a child.

Amy and Libby approached them. "Alright. So, explain." Amy said.

Nicole took a deep breath and began from the beginning. "Well, yesterday, we left the school library…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The maid paused and stared at the god who stood in the center of the room. She knew who he was, having been told stories as a child. The maid dropped into a deep bow.

PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KNEEL. I'M NOT YOUR GOD. He wasn't his usual egotistical self. He felt bad about what he had done, and the impending trouble that approached.

"My-my lord. Where have the ladies gone? I-I've come to tell them that all of the children are assembled. All accept for Mistress Ariana's two girls."

Tangora's face turned green. THEY WERE SENT WITH THEM. he thought out loud. Oh, this was bad.

"Sent where my lord?" The maid said quivering a bit. Tangora shook his head.

DON'T WORRY. YOUR JOB IS TO TAKE CARE OF THE MANOR. I SHALL GATHER UP ALL THE CHILDREN AND TAKE THEM TO THEIR FATHERS.

"Y-yes sir." She bowed and ran out. The god disappeared only to reappear in the courtyard with the carriages and children. A small boy stood just by the closet wagon. He recognized the child's eyes. WELL MASTER DARA, IT APPEARS YOU ARE THE OLDEST.

"He is not." A sharp, young male voice rang from one of the wagons."

"Trowa! He's a god. Don't mess with him." Another boy said. Tangora peaked inside the wagon. Two boys sat there with three infants. One had a uni-bang and brilliant emerald eyes, and appeared to be about eight years old. His companion had a rather interesting hair style, and his hair was a light blue. The seven year old must have done it himself. WELL, WHO DO WE HAVE HERE?

"I-I'm Chichiri, and th-this is Trowa. We're the oldest, sir." Chichiri informed him. Trowa just nodded. Tangora smiled.

WELL CHICHIRI, WHY DON'T YOU AND TROWA GATHER ALL THE CHILDREN IN THIS WAGON, ALRIGHT? Chichiri nodded, but hesitated.

"Where are our moms and Amy and Libby," he asked.

THEY HAD TO GO SOMEWHERE. I'M TAKING YOU TO YOUR FATHERS.

The boys shrugged and climbed out of the wagon. They began collecting the children. As they went, Tangora heard Chichiri whisper to Trowa, "That's what gods say when they don't want to tell you the whole truth." Minutes later, the boys had assembled all the children in the one wagon.

BOYS, I NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHO EACH CHILD IS AND WHERE THEY BELONG, OK?

Trowa nodded and pointed to the little boy on his left. "You already know Dara. His daddy is Sir Damien." He then pointed to the three year old girl on his right. "And this is Enya; she belongs to Sir Tasuki."

"And this is Kaida," Chichiri stated, motioning to the two year old who sat on his lap. "She's Sir Duo's daughter, but I think he's still at Fort Storm in the desert. Sir Tasuki is her uncle." Trowa nodded agreement. Chichiri continued. He pointed to the year and a half year old child on his left. "Alex's dad is Sir Ewan in Carthak."

I'LL BRING HIM THERE. At least one child would be out of harms way, he thought.

"And the twins are Bryce and Sadie; Prince Liam is their father. The triplets, Trey, Trinity, and Triveni belong to Master Tolin."

AND YOU TWO?

They shrugged. Tangora shook his head. I SEE. CHICHIRI, YOU BELONG AT THE CITY OF THE GODS? AND TROWA, YOUR PARENTS ARE AT THE PALACE? They nodded. RIGHT THEN. LETS GO. A moment later, the maid watched the wagon and the god disappear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And you just expect us to believe that? I mean, that you used to exist here?" Amy said. Libby nodded agreement with her friend, but she kept her eyes locked on her "fictional" clone.

"It's too fantastic." She said, turning finally and looking at Brenna. "How could I have forgotten one of my best friends?"

"That's what we thought. But magic is more powerful than you'd think." Katlin said. "If it wasn't true, how would I know that you answer to Ami-chan, Amy?"

"I- um…"

"Wait… I have proof!" Nicole exclaimed, remembering something. She pulled her wallet out of her purse. She began to flip through the pictures. "Here," she said, showing Libby two photos. One was of Libby, Nicole, Brenna, and Jenny when they were in the eighth grade. The second was of the same group, only two months ago, at their senior prom. Libby looked at the pictures, speechless. She frowned as she studied them. Amy looked at the six girls.

"But how."

"We already told you, we existed here at one point," Amanda told her; Katlin nodded.

"I still don't… well… maybe." Libby began.

"Maybe what, Lib?" Brenna asked gently. Amanda's daughter's looked on, watching quietly. Their mother wasn't from Tortall? Well, she was, but not completely.

"I don't know. It just seems so impossible. But yet, I'm holding proof in my hands, looking at it with my own eyes."

"Mommy?" Libby looked up from the photos and met the eyes of her "identical twin". The child turned teen was looking at Amanda, fear in her eyes.

"Yes Libby?"

"Why does she look like me?"

Amanda shook her head and looked to the others. They all just shrugged, as clueless to answer as Amanda was.

Amy blinked, looking at the two children. "I might have an answer. Perhaps, if your story was indeed true, your mage abilities formed your children in the shape of your dormant memories." Everyone turned to stare at her. "What?"

Brenna smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Vixen?" Brenna looked at Libby, a surprised look on her face. "But… but… but…"

"I don't know; I just… I guess… It's true. You're story was true. All I had to do was accept it."

"Then you remember?"

Libby nodded and everyone let out a relieved sigh, and began hugging her. "Hey, don't forget about me!" Amy scowled.

"You too?" Katlin asked, getting rather excited. Her fellow sophomore nodded and Katlin latched onto her. "AMI-CHAN!"

"I guess when Libby remembered, it brought your existence back. I know the story, but it's like you were never forgotten, like you never left. Um… Katlin… sweetie…. Can't breath!"

Everyone just laughed as Katlin blushed and let go, except for the twins who were still more than a little bewildered.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the back door o the band room opened.

"Hey, Brenna! Are you guys coming or what?" Jon called to them, laughing, and shutting the door behind him as he went back in to go to class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tangora stood in the middle of a group of five men. They were silent. Their children had been handed over and were currently in the care of midwives and nurse maids. Alex was in Carthak and Trowa and Chichiri were back where they belonged.

"So… they're ok?" Tolin asked, breaking the silence they had fallen into when the god told them what had become of their wives.

YES.

"And they'll come home in a few hours?" Duo asked impatiently, having returned to the palace to surprise his wife.

WELL…

"What? Tell us!" The Prince demanded.

THEIR EXISTENCE ON EARTH HAS RE-ESTABLISHED ITSELF. IT SEEMS THEY WERE ABLE TO REMIND SOMEONE, AND THUS, IT APPEARS AS IF THEY WERE NEVER FORGOTTEN.

"Then they can choose not to return?" Tasuki stated what they were all thinking.

I'M AFRAID SO.

"Damn!" Damien hissed. They all looked at him. Yeah, they feared they would never see the mothers of their children again, but none had gone so far as to swear.

DAMIEN?

"Jolin is nine weeks pregnant!"

YOU MEAN, SHE HAD KNOWLEDGE THAT SHE WAS CARRYING A CHILD AND STILL SHE WENT?

Damien nodded. "Please! Tell me that she and the baby are allright!" The knight begged. Everyone cast worried glances toward the God. Tangora paced; Trying to figure out what to do. A baby born on earth, of a Tortall father. That might not go over so well. THAT WAS WHY SHE HAD BEEN SO HESITANT. SHE ONLY WENT TO PLEASE HER FRIENDS!

"What!" Damien yelled. "She only agreed to go for everyone else?" He shot angry glares at the other men, blaming them for their wives behaviors.

NO. SHE ALSO FELT SHE NEEDED TO GO. AND THE OTHERS DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS PREGNANT. HOLD ON. I'LL MAKE SURE THEY'RE OK. Tangora shut his eyes and concentrated, the men holding their breaths as they waited in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls smiled. Their friends remembered. It was as if what happened only a few minutes earlier was a bad dream. As they stood up and dusted off their clothing, Jenny winced in pain and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Jenny!" Nicole screamed, running to one of her best friends. Cradling her in her arms, a worried look in her eyes.

"Go. I'm fine!"

"What are you saying. Of course you're not fine." Brenna scolded.

"Yes. I'm perfectly healthy. I'm just mhmm.." she mumbled.

"What?" Libby asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

Amy and Libby looked at each other. If they didn't believe the story before, they definitely did now.

"Holy crap, Jenny! Why didn't you say something? We would have waited until the baby was born before we came back here." Nicole told her, still clutching the girl to her. "You're too sweet sometimes." Jenny just blushed.

"Alright. Alright. We can deal with this." Amanda said and Nicole nodded. She opened the book, seeing that it was in fact, not really a book, but rather a record of everything that had happened since they got to Tortall. She flipped to the last few pages of text.

"Tangora!"

AHH… THERE YOU ARE. I WAS JUST LOOKING GOT YOU.

"Jenny's Pregnant!"

YES I AM AWARE. HER HUSBAND INFORMED ME. Jenny just blushed, while Amy and Libby watched, bewildered that their friends were conversing with a book.

"Can we send her back until she delivers the baby?" Katlin asked, poking her head over Nicole's shoulder.

"And don't forget sending these two back and making them six again," Amanda said, pushing her daughters forward. "I can't be a student and take care of them. They're better off with their dad." Amanda blushed. It felt odd talking about children and a husband in front of Amy and Libby.

"Aww… do we have to?"

"Yeah, do we have to?"

"Yes!" Amanda and Melissa responded at once, both knowing the chaos that the twins could cause.

ALRIGHT!

A moment later, yellow light surrounded the little girls and they disappeared; Nicole looked at the book and read that they had reappeared with Tolin in the bodies of six year olds.

"And Jenny?" she asked, concerned about her best friends health.

MY LADY. IF I BROUGHT YOU BACK HERE, THE MULTIPLE TIME AND DEMENSION CHANGES YOU'LL HAVE GONE THROUGH WILL SPEED UP YOUR PRGNANCY. WE'LL HAVE TO DELIEVER THE CHILD AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK HERE. IS THAT OK?

"Better than being eighteen and pregnant on earth." Jenny said, holding her stomach as the baby kicked again.

GOOD Yellow light surrounded her.

"Bye Jenny!" Katlin said, waving and smiling.

"We'll see you in a little," Nicole told her, laughing. Jenny nodded and smiled, and then disappeared..

AND THE REST OF YOU?

"For one," Brenna began as the bell rang, "are going to be very late for first block. And two…"

"I don't think we're coming back to Tortall." Nicole finished for her. Amanda, Katlin, and Melissa nodded in agreement. Their existence on earth had been re-established and they were happy, despite how wonderful Tortall was.

I SEE. IN THAT CASE, I SHALL TELL YOUR HUSBANDS AND CHILDREN THAT YOU SAID GOODBYE. I'LL SEND JENNY BACK IF SHE AGREES, AND SHE SHOULD BE THERE IN AN HOUR OR SO, YOU TIME.

"Thanks. And who knows, maybe when we're old and dieing, we can come back to Tortall, having only missed a year or so," Melissa told him.

I'M AFRAID NOT. ONCE I SEND JENNY BACK, AS SHE HAS JUST INFORMED ME THAT SHE WILL RETURN TO YOU, I AM FORCED TO DISCONNECT THE TWO WORLDS. YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO RETURN YOUNGER.

"We understand. Bye Tangora." They told him.

Nicole shut the book, a tear threatening in her eye. They were all silent as they bid silent farewells to their husbands and children.

"Ready for class, you guys?" Libby asked, trying to make them smile. They all laughed and head toward the school.

"Oh, you too miss!" Nicole said, dashing back and grabbing Melissa by the wrist and dragging her friend back with her. Jenny returned to them around lunch time, and they all began to discuss their graduation.

Brenna held up a few fingers. "Um… Three and a half days and counting!" They all laughed. That was where this whole adventure started.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They're staying, huh?" Tolin asked, cradling his triplets, the twins chasing each other around him.

Tangora nodded. THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU. TAKE CARE, SIRS. AND GOOD LUCK. He disappeared, the problem was out of his hands.

"I guess it's up to us then." Damien said, holding his newborn daughter Aurora in one arm, and holding Dara's hand.

"To do what?" Tasuki asked, a little confused, as Enya bounced up and down on his shoulders.

"To raise these children," Duo answered as Kaida whined and struggled to get loose of his hold and play with Amy and Libby.

"And defend out home against him." Liam finished, as he watched his son examine his surroundings from on the floor and his daughter ran her fingers through his hair, sitting on his arm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

You like the end? Huh? Was the ending pleasing? I mean it's not the happiest ending in the world, but it did come out pretty good and it left room for a sequel. Yeah, I'm rather satisfied that my first fanfic is finally finished, after a little over a year.

Ok ok. I lied. Did you really think I would end it right there? Hell no, but it is getting very close to the being done mark. And I do plan on making a sequel. But anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I promise, more to come.


	12. it never should have happened

Hey guys. Yeah, I'm gonna give you all a nice author note. Just a warning. There are only like three to five more chapters remaining in the story… so yeah. That means we're getting really close to the end. WOOT! I'll have successfully finished a fan fiction. Wow that sounds cool. But the sad thing is that I'll have ended one of my favorite ones. But, have no fear because there will be a sequel. And it will be better written, and probably assigned as a humor since I can't help that my friends are crazy. And there will be an extended cast… ooo –runs off to start sequel ideas- I'm so excited! Anyway, on with chapter 12 of It Should Have Happened Later.

* * *

**Earth April 2008**

Nicole yawned and grabbed her book off her desk. She glanced over her shoulder to see her roommate still fast asleep. A small grin spread across her face. Less than one month left and she'd graduate. She'd finally have made it through undergraduate school. The Wingate senior yawned again and shut the door behind her, not locking it. She stepped out of the dorm and into the sunlight, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nikki? You look exhausted," Katie told her, hugging her friend around the shoulders. Nicole looked at her fellow senior, a sleepy glare on her face.

"Stupid 8:00 classes. I should never have done that."

"Hey, I'm in the same boat." The other girl said, her own sleepy smile on her face. "But hey, we're out of here in a month."

"Speak for yourself. I still have four years. Vet school and all. It's really trying my patience, all this school." Nicole replied as they walked the 30 second walk to the class room building.

"But you have a summer off. What about all your friends? The ones back home that you used to go on and on about our freshman year. Won't you see them?" Katie said, holding open the door to the building their class was in.

Nicole shook her head sadly. What happened after that year? It was as if no matter how hard they had fought it in Tortall; despite how they had overcome the impossible; made people remember them when they had ceased to exist; they had still drifted apart. Best friends no longer communicated. Would she see them when they got back home for the summer? Most would have graduated. Katlin and Amy would have just finished their sophomore year in college. Time had aged them. She was almost 22 years old. She sighed as she and Katie entered the room.

"Nikki? Won't you see them?"

"I don't think so. I haven't spoken to them in almost four years. It was pointless to hold onto relationships that could never last, you know," she asked her friend, trying to force a smile onto her face. Katie just smiled and shook her head, tapping the young woman on the shoulder.

"You're such a god damn pessimist, you know that Aurora?"

"Of course I am, Tink. But you know, I envy Diana… she got out fast. She's got what? Two years left?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah. Camille and I are gonna go see her later. Wanna come?"

"Sure. It'll give me something to do." Nikki said as they took their seats and pulled out their books. Nikki twisted a gold band with a white diamond in the center on her finger. She watched it, remembering an experience she would never forget. Her wedding ring was the only thing she had kept when they returned to earth, just as the others had kept theirs.

"Hey, you never told me what that ring was for. You always wear it though. It looks expensive and important."

"It's nothing. Just a reminder of someone."

"Someone you loved?"

"More. I think he was my soul mate."

"Why'd you leave him?"

"I dunno. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but…"

"You were wrong?" Katie asked her.

"Yeah." Nikki said, nodding her head. She turned to face the front as the professor came in. "We all were, to think we could have what we wanted by returning to earth," she whispered to herself.

**

* * *

Tortall April 115 I.E.**

Duo sat at the desk in his fief. He ran a hand along his face, his wedding ring laying right beside him. Kaida was now five and a half and was sitting on the floor playing with her doll that was dressed as a knight. It was a daily interest of her's to ask when her mother would be returning, and it gave Duo a headache. He couldn't tell her that Nira was never coming home. A knock sounded on his door.

"Duo?"

"Come in, Tasuki." Duo told his brother-in-law. The red head placed his six year old daughter down on the floor beside her cousin. Enya and Kaida immediately ran off to find somewhere else to play.

"Hanging in there?" Tasuki asked. Duo looked at him, heartache in his violet eyes. "I'll take that as a no. Enya won't stop asking either." Tasuki paused for a second, his face going from thoughtful to serious in mere moments. "What do you think will happen if we die in this thing Duo?"

Duo blinked. He hadn't even considered that option. "I don't know. I just hope we don't. For the girls' sakes." Tasuki nodded agreement. Another knock resonated against Duo's office door. The door opened to reveal two young knights, armor in their hands. One was a violet eyed red headed young man, the other was black haired girl with brown eyes. Everic and Rika looked at the two men.

"Sirs, the order just arrived. King Liam wants us to ride now." Everic told them. Tasuki turned purple as Duo clapped his hand over his shoulder.

"Has word been sent to Sir Damien and Master Tolin?" Duo asked, as they left the office. The two older men began to put their armor on as then went.

"Yes, Sir." Rika told him. Duo and Tasuki nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Tasuki said, mounting his stead, followed by the other three knights. They were Liam's last hope. He couldn't leave the capital. It was up to his men to defeat the threat. Sir Ewan of Thornriver had gone too far. He had made things personal. He had killed Liam's father. And he had put their wives and children in danger. For what? To gain the Tortallan throne, of course. With King Jonathan and Prince Jasson dead, only Liam stood in the way. Well, the knights weren't going to let the Carthaki win. There was just no way.

Kaida gazed out the window of her nursery, her cousin beside her. Both girls stared at their fathers who were leaving them, again. Kaida sighed and looked at Enya. "They're going again."

"Do you think they'll come back?"

Kaida shook her head. "Mommy never came back."

Enya looked at her, and decided to be the voice of reason. "Amy and Libby told us they felt bad. Really bad. But they weren't from Tortall. They were from a place called earth. They're where they belong. At least, that's what Amy and Libby said."

Kaida nodded. Enya was right. "But if our Daddies go away forever, then we'll be alone."

"Don't worry. They won't leave us. And maybe one day our Mommies will come back. At least we know that they still love us."

**

* * *

Earth April 2008**

A 22 year old woman sat in her dorm, typing a paper on the computer. Her roommate lay on the bed behind her, reading a book. She looked out the window at the terrain around her and sighed. It had been such a long time since she had stopped talking to her friends. She missed them. And to be honest, she missed Tortall and her daughter. Brenna tossed her hair over her shoulder and watched as the sun began to set. Was this really how it was meant to be? Go to tortall, fight our way back home, only to loose each other forever. A solitary tear trailed down her face. She looked at the screen. On the side of it was her buddy list. She scrolled down; so many names below those she normally talked to. There they were. The screen names of her friends. Those that had gone and survived the years in tortall with her. Seven years. Only to be deserted less than a year after they came back. She stared at the screen. Should she IM them? Something none had the ability to do in a while. She stared at the screen for what seemed like seconds as she debated. However, it was hours. Her new friends came and knocked on the door.

"Brenna? Libby? You guys want to get dinner?" Katia's voice rang through the door. Julia and Wes were with her.

"No," was Brenna's response. Her eyes never left the screen. In her hand she clutched a gold locket. Her wedding ring glittered in the fading light.

"No thanks." Libby said, changing her yes to a no when she heard her roommate's response. Something was wrong. "Brenna?"

"I'm not hungry, Lib."

"That maybe so, but something is bothering you. I know it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Brenna!"

"I- I don't know. How could we have come back here only to forget each other?"

"You are talking about Kat, Ami, and the others?"

"Yeah. It's not fair. We fought our way back. We convinced you and Amy of our existence. We left lives, husbands, and children. All for nothing. Nothing except coming back here and forgetting each other."

"You've still got me, Bren. You always will."

Brenna nodded. She looked at her best friend. "Oh, I know Lib." She said with a small smile. "It's just sometimes I wonder if I would have been happier staying there. Why don't you go get some food. You're probably starving."

"Um… actually, I've got a date."

"Really?" Brenna laughed.

"Of course. Don't expect me home too early." Libby said with a wink. "You gonna be ok?"

"Definitely. I've got you right?" Brenna said winking back.

Libby laughed and pulled on her coat. She smiled and waved to Brenna and then shut the door behind her. Brenna turned her attention back to the computer, once again focusing on the names of her friends.

Midnight approached slowly. Then 1:00 am. And then 2:00. But still, she sat there thinking. And she never seemed to realized that each of her friends slowly put up an away message for the night. She blinked, noticing that they had all been on for once. All there and all within a moments reach of each other. But none had made the first move to IM one another. And she knew it was over. They couldn't be together anymore. They were separate, with separate lives. Nothing could bring back old friends. Brenna let the rest of her tears fall silently as she put up her own away message, and heading to bed.

"I guess it's just time to give up."

**

* * *

Carthak April 111 I.E.**

An almost five year old child sat in the nursery of his father's fief. He knew he was miserable. His father had locked him there. He was only a little better than the Tortallan shit that his father fought. His mother was a Tortallan whore that had fled when she had given birth to him, or at least that was what Alex was told. But he didn't believe it. He knew in the back of his mind that his father lied. It was he that had fled his mother's side after his birth; to make ready his plans for conquest. Alex remembered being loved dearly and cared for by his mother, for at least a few months of his life, but it seemed that neither of his parents had wanted him enough to stick around.

Alex knew that Tangora had forced Ewan to keep the boy alive. The toddler crept out of his room and into the main audience room of the grand Carthaki place. The Emperor stood there, his hands tied behind his back, a gag in his mouth. Sir Ewan stood before him, a grin on his face. In his hand he held a chain made of silver. At the other end of the chain, a metal collar formed a ring around the neck of a man in his early twenties. His blond hair and amethyst eyes were dull against his tan skin. His Roman style toga and sandals were also dull. The once powerful god had lost his bet with Alex's father, and now Tangora was sentenced to be a slave of the man, powerless.

"You see Tangora. I told you that those girls wouldn't stay in the lives you created for them. They'd return back where they belonged. And you are now where you belong. With me. As my servant."

"You… you cheated."

"I'm not denying that, my dear old friend. Of course I helped them remember each other. All I had to do was give them a little push. And then of course, my mages reminded Lady Nira of the key to bringing back her friends memory of them. It was all so simple. But you never said that we couldn't cheat. So, here you are. Powerless. And in my possession. And so, the war begins."

"You'll never win, Ewan."

"Oh, but I have. Tortall's only chance of winning was those women. And you sent them away. So, the throne is mine." Ewan told him. Alex sighed. His father was insane. "ALEXANDER!"

The boy cringed and came to his father. "Yes, sir?"

"Use your power. Infect their children. Destroy their precious treasures."

The boy looked sad and more than a little scared. "Must I?" He shook as he said it and cast a helpless look at the god responsible for keeping the boy alive. Tangora had given the child a gift when he returned him to his dad. A gift of power.

"Yes."

Alex cringed again and closed his eyes. A blue-black gift spread from his small, frail, sickly body.

**

* * *

Earth May 2008**

"You've got to be joking me!" Katlin said, looking at her roommate and one of her best friends.

"Not joking." Amy told her, shaking her head.

"You're not serious!"

"Yes I am."

"Oh god. I guess… Congrats, Ami-chan." The two girls sat in their room at UNC Chapel Hill, packing to go home for the summer. And out of the blue, Amy told Katlin she'd been proposed to. Amy smiled at her.

"Aww… Kat. Don't be so sad."

"I can't help it. I'm happy for you… I really am. He's a great guy. But…"

"It makes you miss him?"

"Of course it does. I gave up my husband and my children, for nothing. We don't even fuckin talk anymore. I mean it's been four years since we've heard from any of them."

"They all graduate at some point this year, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Should we call and congratulate them. I mean, I'm gonna call and tell them the news. We haven't spoken in a while, but I want to tell them."

Katlin just looked at her, and nodded. She grabbed her keys off the desk. "Do what you want. I'm going for a walk." She turned and slammed the door behind her, walking out onto the campus. She sighed, fiddling with her own wedding ring.

"I'd be queen right now."

OR MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T.

"What? Who said that?" Katlin was scared suddenly. The voice was familiar, but weaker than she remember.

YOU COULDN'T HAVE FORGOTTEN SO FAST.

"Tangora?"

OF COURSE. LADY KYLI, I NEED YOUR HELP. TORTALL AND I ARE IN DANGER. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS NEED TO COME BACK.

"What friends?"

YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE.

"I know where they are, but that doesn't mean that I'm still talking to them."

YOU'VE LOST TOUCH.

"Yes."

THAT BASTARD! HE DID MORE THAN BRING THE MEMORIES BACK… HE FUCKIN SEPARATED YOU.

"What?" Katlin asked, astounded by the god's speech. She had stopped walking and was trying to pin point him. Suddenly she felt his presence strongly. She felt his fear.

KYLI! GET OUT OF THE STREET!

Katlin looked up and saw a truck barreling toward her. Oh shit! Of all the god damn places to stop. She shut her eyes and screamed. The world went black as she was knocked to the ground.

_Kyli! Kyli! Please tell me you're alright!_

Another familiar, yet distant voice. What was it, stalk Katlin Day? She felt tears in her eyes as the second voice struck a cord in her heart. "Liam? Liam? Where are you?"

_Oh, thank Mithros you're alive. Tangora, how could you?_

I DIDN'T, YOUR MAGESTY. SHE STOPPED WALKING ON HER OWN.

_You distracted her! You made her stop!_

LIAM, I DIDN'T!

"Both of you shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Katlin screamed. The voices were making her head hurt. Both voices ended. She looked around. Where were they? She saw it. A pale white figure shimmered several feet away from her. "You saved me?"

_Of course, you're my wife. Always. You should come…_

ENOUGH, YOUR MAGESTY. RETURN TO HER RING. YOU ARE ONLY THERE TO HELP HER. TO PROTECT HER.

Liam sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes and suddenly returned to the ring on her finger with a whispered, "I love you".

"No! Bring him back! I need him!"

I CAN'T. HE ISN'T REAL. JUST A PROTECTOR. YOUR REAL HUSBAND IS IN TORTALL.

"But…"

HE'S JUST THERE TO PROTECT YOU. BUT YOU REALLY NEED TO HELP ME PROTECT HIM. I WANT YOU TO FIND YOUR FRIENDS.

"Easier said than done."

PLEASE KYLI?

"I suppose. If it will help Liam."

I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU.

"Yeah, whatever." The 20 year old said, sighing and heading back toward the dorm, Tangora's voice disappearing. "Whatever."

**

* * *

Tortall May 115 I.E.**

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, sir. She's dead! Your daughter is dead. A sickness that has been affecting many of the children during the past month killed her."

"I thought it was a cold… my… my youngest daughter… dead?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"And?"

"One of your other children have been infected. Your second oldest. She's extremely ill, lingering on the ridge between death and life. She's really frail."

"Is there anything you can do to save her?"

The healer nodded. The illness is caused by magic. However, it was not until recently that we discovered the source and were able to cut it. The source has also died… I'm sorry to say."

"Why are you sorry?" Tolin glared at him. Sorry? Sorry that the source of his child's death was gone? Sorry that the person who had infected so many of Tortall's children was dead himself? No. He would never be sorry.

"Because, Master Tolin. The source was a mere four year old boy, acting under the order of his father. That is why. The man over extended his son's power and as a result the boy is now no more alive than your own child. But you see, unlike you, his father does not mourn his loss. His father claimed his child to be a nuisance and is glad the boy met his end, since the boy failed to do the one thing he asked."

"How do you know?"

"The boy's mother was Tortallan. But she left when he was a baby. The king brought the boy's body from Carthak to here to be buried."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, Master Tolin. Alexander of Thornriver is dead, indirectly by the hands of his own father. It was Sir Ewan who forced the boy to use his gift. His goal was to kill Prince Bryce, but he failed. I've given your daughter the antidote to the boy's spell. She will be in horrible pain for quite a while, but she will live."

"I see. Thank you Master Windard. Please take care."

"I will. But I must attend to the other children now. Go. Mourn your child." The healer turned and left, leaving Tolin to sand in the doorway, his face twisted in heartache. First his wife had left, and now he had lost one of his children.

"Papa?" a small voice called to him. Tolin turned around to look at his 3 and a half year old son and his sister Trinity. His face fell when he realized why their third triplet was no longer standing with them. Reality set in. "Papa?" Trey asked again. "Where is Veni?"

Tolin let a tear fall as his son used his daughter's nick name, and he kneeled to their level. Trinity came over and laid her head on his lap.

"It's ok papa. Maybe Veni's with Mama?"

"No. No, Triny. You Mama is in another world. Triveni, well, you see, Veni…"

"Veni's dead and Mama left us."

Tolin looked up and met the eyes of one of his ten year olds. "Libby?"

"And now Amy's sick and she's in a lot of pain, and it's all because Mama left." Libby glared at him.

"Really?" Trey asked his older sister. Libby just nodded.

"Yes. Sir Ewan is a bad man. He killed Veni and cousin Alex. But, none of this would have happened if mommy hadn't left.

"Libby. Don't tell them that."

The brown eyed girl glared at him, tears in her eyes. "And why not? Why not, when it's true? I heard what you and Tangora talked about. I heard it all. I was there remember. I saw how happy mommy was when she went back to the other world. I saw how she fit there and wouldn't come home. She has a replica of Amy and I. She doesn't need us. She doesn't need any of us!" The ten year old collapsed crying, sobbing hard against the stone floor.

"It's not true, Libby." Amy's blue eyes were dull. She stood leaning against the door frame, a white night gown hung loosely over her frail frame. Sickness had weakened her. "You can't blame Mommy. Not when you know she's where she belongs."

"Amy. You shouldn't be out of bed." Tolin gasped, racing to his child.

"I'm ok Daddy." Amy told him. She looked at her younger siblings. "It's going to be ok. Triveni was taken to the realms of the dead. But she'll be happy there. And while Mama is happy where she is, she loves you and won't ever stop needing you to love her. She's where she belongs. She's with those who she loves. She needs us to be strong. Tortall can win, but only if we stay strong ourselves." Amy said, dropping to her knees. "I- I don't feel so good." Her eyes closed. Tolin raced forward and caught his daughter as she fainted.

"Amy! Amy!" Trey and Trinity called out.

"She'll be alright, Triny, Trey."

"Libby?" Trinity asked, looking at her older sister who still had tears in her eyes after she listened to her twin's speech. She knew in her heart Amy was right and that their mother cared deeply about them all.

"She's going to be alright. And she is right. Tortall may be weaker without Mommy and the others, but we can still beat Carthak." Tolin heard her say as he carried Amy back to her bed. He hopped she was right.

"Come. Lets go make dinner. With Veni gone, Daddy won't have the heart."

"I miss Veni, Libby."

"I know Trey. I miss her too."

"Is the black god taking care of Veni?"

"Yeah, Triny. He is."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on." She told them, leading them to the kitchen, a tear trickling down her cheek. She and Amy had been forced to grow up so fast.

**

* * *

Earth May 2008**

"Hello?" A blond girl said answering the dorm room phone she had just been about to pack. Her roommate was on the floor, snuggling up against her fiancé, but she looked up when the phone rang. Who would be calling them only minutes before they left? Their parents knew they would be home soon, and if they needed them, well, that's what cell phones were for.

"Jen, are you ever going to take that ring off?" Adam asked his future wife, his green eyes tracing hers for an answer. She shook her head. Her hair was still just below her earlobes.

"No. It was a gift from my ex-husband."

"But Jen, you don't expect me to believe that story do you?"

"Believe what you want Adam. I'm not taking off the only memory I have of that world, that man, and my children."

Adam sighed, and ran a finger through his sandy hair. "And you're not going back?"

"Don't think so."

"Fine." He kissed her forehead.

"Jen! I think it's for you." Her roommate said holding the phone away from her ear. Jen could hear someone in the background demanding that they speak to "Jenny" immediately. Jenny frowned and stood up. She took the phone from her friend.

"Hello?"

"Jenny is that you?" a panicked voice asked.

"Katlin? What? What's wrong?"

"Well something would have to be wrong for any of us to contact each other, now wouldn't it."

"Kat, calm down. I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure. Anyway, something is wrong. Very wrong."

"What? Are you hurt? Is someone hurt?"

"Our husbands are in danger?"

"Come again. What?"

Meanwhile, Adam and the roommate sat bewildered. The were only getting half the conversation, so anything Jenny said, didn't make much sense.

"Tangora contacted me. Something bad is happening in Tortall and he needs all of our help. He asked me to contact everyone."

"I see. Well, I can't."

"YOU WHAT!"

"I can't. I'm getting married, Katlin."

"YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED! YOU HAVE CHILDREN!"

"In a book, Katlin. In a book!"

"Fine. If you change your mind, you can meet us all on June 11 behind the gym. In the place we were when Tangora sent us back." Katlin informed her and hung up the phone. Jenny placed the phone back on the receiver gently. She cradled her head in her hands.

"Jen, baby, what's wrong."

"He wants us to go back." She told him, calmly.

"Who? And go where?"

"Tangora. He wants us to go back to Tortall."

"Why?"

"Our husbands and children are in danger. We're the only ones who can help, I think."

"So…"

"I'm not going. If I went, I'd never be able to come home." She told him. Her roommate left the room to give the couple some alone time.

"You still love him?"

Jenny could only whimper and nod slightly. What if something happened to Damien? Or Dara? Or Aurora? Her daughter didn't even know her.

"Then you should go."

"What?"

"Jen. I love you, but I won't be the cause of your misery. You want to be with him and your children. I can't stop you from going. And who knows, maybe it's meant to be that way."

Jenny gave him a small smile and hugged him tight. She kissed him one last time, and then she slid the engagement ring he had given her off her finger. "I'm sorry Adam."

"I know. So am I. If you ever come back…"

"I know." She handed him the ring and watched him leave. "Wait!"

He turned back and came over to her. She tossed her arms around him. "I don't know if I can do this. I love you."

**

* * *

Tortall May 115 I.E.**

Damien re read the letter several times to himself. Tolin, Duo, and Tasuki all sat around him as they decided what they would do. Dara, Kaida, and Bryce had all contracted the disease Ewan had made Alex send. They were the last children to fall ill due to the remains of the disease. Dara and Kaida would make full recoveries, but were in such pain that if there weren't a hope, it might have been better to put the children out of their miseries. Damien thought of his eight year old. He shut his eyes and leaned back against the fort as the next volley of arrows came flying over their head. The fort wouldn't hold much longer. If the Carthaki's broke through this defense, there was only one left.

"Sir Damien? They're charging? Orders? Please sir?" Everic called up to his commander. He met the eyes of all the men up on the wall. They were all praying for the survival of the crown prince. If he died… they didn't want to think about it. Damien looked at the younger knight. He knew Everic and Rika missed their Knight masters just as the men missed their wives. And they all knew that any hope Tortall had rested in Tangora escaping from Ewan and the women returning, and it currently didn't look like they had much of a hope.

"We'll charge as well." Damien said. The other men nodded and ran down the stairs as squires and younger servant boys ran and fetched the horses for the knights and soldiers of the fort. "We protect our country at all costs!"

They saddled up immediately and prepared to meet the enemy head on. Duo clapped Damien on the shoulder. "Dara's a brave lad. He'll make it."

Damien nodded. "Same for Kaida. She's got her mother's fight." They met eyes with one another as they all swung up into their saddles.

"FOR TORTALL AND PRINCE BRYCE!" Damien screamed, as the gates opened and they looked out onto the battle field.

"TORTALL AND BRYCE!" All of the men yelled in response when at last, the gates that kept them locked in were wide enough to let admit them out into the open. Damien kicked his horse into full gallop, all of the men behind him doing the same. Within moments, the field between the forest the enemy used to hide in and the Tortall fort was completely covered in a blanket of scarlet.

**

* * *

Earth June 2008**

Amanda hung up the phone. So, it had taken Katlin nearly a month to track her down? She laughed. That didn't surprise her. So, they were needed in Tortall? That didn't surprise her either. They had lost contact with one another? Not even the slightest bit surprising. That she was considering going back? Now there was a surprise. Was she really going to go back and risk her life for who knows what? Was she going to sacrifice everything she had worked for just to go back to a war and battle and fighting and who knows what else?

Yes. But there was more to it than that. She had another family in Tortall. One she loved, no matter how long they were separated. She closed her eyes and thought of her children and her husband. It still amused her how her twins were replicas of her friends. She missed them.

But it wouldn't be so easy to leave. She had just graduated. She had just moved into her own apartment. So now what? She shook her head. "I guess that was a waste of money." She stood up and grabbed her car keys off the counter. She walked toward the doorway and put her right foot over the threshold. But suddenly she stopped. She turned back around and looked at all the boxes she had cluttered around the room. She stared at the bright red light on the answering machine of her phone. She waited a few seconds and the phone rang. She smirked and returned to answer it.

"Hello? Yeah, maybe. You? It's been a while. Maybe, I'm not so certain anymore. Ok. Bye." She hung up the phone, and ran a hand across her face. What was she giving up? Everything. She looked at the answering machine again and pushed the button. She whispered something into it, grabbed her wallet and car keys, and left the apartment, locking the door behind her, just as the phone rang for the third time in three minutes.

"Hi. You've reached Amanda. I've gone away to do something important, and I may never come back."

**

* * *

June Tortall 115. I.E.**

Liam sat with a five year old on his lap. Sadie smiled weakly as she watched over her twin brother Bryce. The boy was still in a coma. He had been for a month. But he looked only as if he were sleeping. She shut her eyes and then opened them, gazing up at her father.

"We need mommy?"

"Yeah."

"I'll bring mommy back?"

"How?"

"I don't know. But we need mommy."

"Sadie…" Liam said as the five year old struggled to break free of his hold.

"Daddy! I know I'm just a little kid," she was crying hard. "But my people are dieing daddy! Uncles Duo, Damien, Tolin, and Tasuki are out there. Everic and Rika are too. They're risking their lives to save you and the kingdom, and Bryce and me! I can't just sit here and watch you sulk, and Bryce die! I can't daddy! I have to bring mommy back! I have too!"

Sadie sobbed, dropping to her knees. Her green gown settled around her. "I'll bring mommy back. I'll bring mommy back." Blue light emerged from her tiny body as she kneeled on the stone floor, sobbing. She became paler and paler as she poured her gift into the air and into Bryce. Slowly Liam watched her in a trance almost. But then she screamed and began pouring her life force along with her gift. Liam jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Sadie! Sadie! Sadie stop it! You're going to kill yourself."

"No! Bryce needs to live! He's the heir. Better that mommy come back and Bryce live then for me to live and mommy never return and Bryce die."

"Sadie! That's not true! It's not true!" Liam said, shaking her until she stopped using her magic. She breathed heavily, sweat pouring down her face, her eyelashes were wet a with a mixture of tears and perspiration. Her hair was matted.

"But what if mommy never comes home?" Sadie sobbed, throwing herself against her father. "Daddy! What if she never comes home?" Her small body shook heavily as she cried, clutching Liam's tunic in her small fists. She wanted and needed her mother so badly.

"I don't know baby. I don't know." Liam whispered, stroking her head, letting the small girl cry as much as she wanted.

**

* * *

Earth June 11 2008**

Melissa walked across the deserted school parking lot at sunset, the designated time. She sighed and stuffed her hands in her pocket. It had been four years since she'd been there. She ran a hand through her hair and gazed around. They had all decided not to park their cars in the parking lot. Instead they would park in random places and walk, so no one would discover their vehicles and decide that something horrible had taken place. She looked around, a small smile emerging on her face as she neared the meeting place and saw one other young woman leaning against the brick wall. She was flipping a coin up and down in one hand.

"Katlin?" Melissa called out. The younger woman turned and gave her own half hearted smile back to the Melissa.

"You seem surprised."

"Not at all. You're the one he contacted. The one that arranged this."

"Yeah, well."

"Did you think you were allowed to start the party without me?" They bother turned to see Amanda standing off to the side, her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course the party could start without you, they were just waiting patiently for me." Brenna added, walking up to them and smiling. Katlin threw her arms around her neck and hugged her, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"If we all missed each other, then why didn't we get in contact with one another." Amanda asked, a tad confused.

"I suppose that was what Tangora meant when he said 'he separated you'. Something, or rather someone arranged for us to loose contact and not be able to communicate." Katlin said. "So who's missing?"

"Jenny." Brenna said.

"I don't think she's going to come." Katlin stated. The sun had already gone from a brilliant orange to a pale red. Once light was gone, the designated time would be over, and anyone missing would be assumed that they weren't coming.

"I wouldn't assume that without knowing for sure, Sis." Jenny said, coming towards them. "You never know when someone could change their mind."

The others smiled, tears beginning again.

"That leaves one more." Melissa said.

"Nicole." Katlin finished for her.

"If she doesn't show, this is useless." Amanda added.

"How so?" Jenny asked.

"She still has the portal, doesn't she," Brenna realized, as the last rays of the sun disappeared and left them in total and complete darkness.

"It's over then. She's not coming and we can't go back." Katlin said. _Damn it! I failed. I failed Liam and Tangora! I failed Tortall._

"Well, it was great seeing you guys again." Melissa told them, sticking her hands back in her pocket and casting her gaze at the concrete. They all nodded. Well, they came, they saw, and now they were leaving. They each began to walk in the separate directions they had come.

"WOW. You all give up easily. That's not gonna help us save Tortall." They looked up to see Nicole standing off to the side.

Brenna glared at the woman who was smiling at her. "And you waited this long to say you were here, why?"

"Come on. You think I'm gonna let you all pretend I don't exist for four years and then walk up casually. Hell no. I had to make some sort of dramatic entrance, now didn't I?" (Also… it would have been a bit to boring, so as the author, I'm allowed to make the other characters suffer! -)

"You're a fool." Amanda told her.

"Takes one to know one." Not her best comeback, but she wasn't in the mood. "We've got a country to save, and hopefully, some friendships."

"What do you mean?" Jenny said, frowning

"Well, you don't honestly believe that while we're all greatly happy to see each other, we can fix four years of abandonment in mere seconds?"

"What?" Brenna glared at her angrily again. They had proved it. Magic had played a role in their loosing each other. Nicole couldn't seriously hold a grudge.

"I think it's gonna take at least a minute!" Nicole said with a smile and wink. She threw herself at her friends and pulled them into a tight hug, tears in her eyes. "I knew we wouldn't willingly leave each other. I just knew it." She let go and pulled a tattered book out of her purse. "Shall we?"

"Go." Melissa said, nodding and smiling. "I know who we're fighting, and I'll never forgive him, or myself."

"Who?" Amanda asked.

"You were right all along, Amanda. Ewan was no good. I can feel it now." Amanda hugged her around the shoulder.

"It's alright. We're gonna fix it." Katlin promised. "Nicole, open the book." Nicole nodded and turned to the last page with Text on it.

YOU'RE ALL TOGETHER AGAIN?

"Yeah, thanks to Katlin." Brenna said.

WELL DONE KYLI. BUT I CAN NOT BRING YOU BACK.

* * *

And yet again, I bring ye more cliff hangers. Ok, yeah. So I'm an evil bitch, what do you want from me. I finished this after crying for an hour over Ceres… blasted Ami and her "watch two episodes and I'll give you a peak at your section of EON." And then she left me with a cliff hanger. Just for that! Gah! Nah, I love ya, Ami-chan. But revenge! Just kidding… -looks for notes for cc- hmm… what to do to Tarak. JK. I wouldn't do anything. Anyway, night everyone. I worked my ass off to get this up for you, so you better review! 


	13. The Horrors of War

Evil cruel cliff hangers aside, I appreciate you all waiting so patiently for me to get this chapter up for you. Please go ahead and read now. You deserve it.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me? You summoned me! You made Liam come back to me! You took him away! And now you're telling me you can't bring me to him! You bloody Bastard! I'll kill you. I'll rip you to pieces. I hate you… I-I despise y-you. Y-you sick Bastard!" Katlin fell to her knees sobbing. It was too much. Too much to be given a second chance only to have it torn away moments later.

Brenna rested her hands on Katlin's shoulders. "Care to tell us why?"

I HAVEN'T MUCH TIME.

"Make time," Amanda snapped. She was not to be toyed with. This was in no way, shape, or form, funny.

I'M A PRISONER OF EWAN. HE TOOK AWAY MOST OF MY POWERS. IT COSTS ME MERELY TO SPEAK TO YOU. Tangora's voice sounded sad and very distant, yet the woman glared at the book. I CAN FEEL YOUR HATRED OF ME. AND I DON'T BLAME YOU. I DESPISE MYSELF AS WELL. YOU SEE, I-I AM TOTALLY TO BLAME FOR THIS CATASTOPHE. BUT STILL THERE MAY BE A WAY TO SAVE TORTAL. BUT IT REQUIRES YOU TO USE YOUR OWN POWERS.

"And how exactly are we to do that?" Melissa paced back and fourth. She would murder them both as soon as she got her hands on them.

PERHAPS I SHOULD START FROM THE BEGINNING.

"That would probably be a good idea." Nicole told him, feeling her friends gather behind her.

VERY WELL. IT ALL STARTED ON A DAY, ELEVEN YEARS AGO…

* * *

A young Carthaki knight knelt beside a fire in the woods just outside the capital of his nation. He was worn and his body mangled from battle. The emperor, disgraced that his champion had been beaten so easily by a foreigner had exiled him from the city. The emperor had taken his lands and all he had: his young wife and his daughter. The man was broken; tears fell from his eyes as he watched the flames that danced in front of him.

The rain that had been threatening all day began to fall, soaking the knight within moments. He began to wish as hard as he could that he was dead. And the black god heard him. He heard his wish and was tempted to grant it, but Mithros stopped him. Humans were foolish. The man would soon regret his wish, had the black god actually granted it. So the gods watched for hours as they enjoyed a great banquet in the divine realms.

But there was a visitor: a fairly young god, new to the ranks of the higher powers. But his domain was not the lands of the poor knight and its neighbors. He was only there, having been brought to the banquet as a gift from his supreme cousin, Mithros. The young God ignored the others as he watched the man cry and wish, and the young god wanted more than anything to help the knight. So as the banquet began to consume the attention of the other gods, the young god snuck away from his cousins side and drifted down to earth, appearing in front of the knight.

SIR, WHY IS IT THAT YOU CRY SO AND WISH FOR THE BLACK GOD TO TAKE YOUR LIFE, the god asked him suddenly. The knight immediately jumped back, unsure of what to say. He had no doubt that the being in front of him was of divine origin. However, he was extremely weary of the young god.

"Why should I tell you?" he snapped. The god just smiled, his violet eyes laughing.

SIMPLY BECAUSE I WISH TO AID YOU. I AM A GOD JUST LIKE THE BLACK GOD TO WHOM YOU WERE PRAYING, AND I HAVE COME TO ANSWER YOU.

"Can you bring me death?" the knight glared at him. His tears had stopped immediately upon the god's arrival.

NO, BUT…

"Then you are of no use to me."

BUT THERE MUST BE SOMETHING ELSE THAT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY.

"You'd give me anything?"

ANYTHING I HAVE THE POWER TO, the god felt extremely sorry for the man. He knew not the circumstances that had brought the knight to such misery, but he felt that no mortal should suffer so much.

"Th-then I'd like to be the most powerful knight. I want the ability to crush any opponent that I choose. And I want no one in the world to be able to stop me."

The god blinked, taken back by the knight's detailed wish. The man wanted revenge. And why shouldn't he have it, if he had been caused to suffer so. His shock turned to pleasure as he nodded and gave the man his wish. The knight grinned evilly as he felt the power begin to grow within him. He laughed.

"Now I'll kill him! I'll kill Prince Liam for making a fool of me. And I'll kill his family. I will take the Tortallan throne." The knight laughed. The god grew angry. What had he done? He had granted simple revenge; on one man? No. He had given the knight the ability to take over another country, and it was his fault that no one in the world could stop him.

YOU CAN'T! I WON'T ALLOW IT! the god told him, fear rising in him. He would certainly hear it from Mithros when the knight succeeded.

"And just who do you think will stop me? No man from the world can beat me."

BUT WHAT IF THERE WAS SOMEONE WHO COULD STOP YOU; SOMEONE NOT A MAN; SOMEONE NOT OF THIS WORLD?

The knight smiled at him evilly. "Are you threatening me?" The knight, newly granted with the power to defeat any enemy, gathered a ball of fire in his hand. The god swallowed.

I-I BET YOU I COULD FIND A WAY TO STOP YOU. I-I KNOW I COULD.

"A bet, hmmm? And what type of bet do you having in mind?" he laughed, his temper settling, an evil gleam forming in his eyes. The god swallowed again.

I BET I COULD BRING WOMEN FROM ANOTHER WORLD HERE AND CONVINCE THEM THIS IS WHERE THEY REALLY BELONG, AND WHEN THE TIME COMES, THEY WILL DEFEAT YOU, AND TORTALL WILL BE SAVED.

The knight glared at the god who had tripped over his own feet in a scramble to get away from the power hungry knight. The knight's smirk deepened and grew more evil as he studied the god's proposal.

"And what do I get if I win?"

ME. I WILL BE YOUR SLAVE. the god told him, shaking a bit. He hoped the man would agree.

"Done!" the knight smirked evilly. He used his power to change his appearance. "But just know, I have never lost a bet." And he suddenly disappeared, leaving the god alone to ponder his next move.

* * *

The six women stared at the book, in shock. Wait a minute! He had lied to them. They were never from Tortall. He had tricked them out of seven years. He had caused them to feel the pain of leaving.

"You bastard! You Fuckin bloody bastard! Y-you… I'll kill you, you bloody asshole!" Brenna screamed, lunging toward the book. Melissa grabbed her by the arms, clinging to the girl, keeping her away from Nicole and the book.

"Y-you lied to us! How could you lie to us?" Jenny asked as calmly as she possibly could.

I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU; ANY OF YOU.

"But you did. How can we ever come back now? To a world that isn't even real. You created those lives for us! Without you, Liam doesn't even love me!" Katlin screamed at the book.

"We've been under the impression that we were born in Tortall, that we may have actually belonged there." Melissa added, a sorrowful hint in her voice.

"Never mind the lying. The Bastard is the reason that Tortall, our husbands, and our children are in danger." Amanda yelled.

"How could you, you asshole? You idiot! What right do you have to call yourself a god?" Brenna yelled, tears in her eyes.

I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY.

"You haven't a right to say anything."

Nicole felt her knees collide with the earth as she listened to her friends argue with Tangora. Life was moving in slow motion. Sounds were slowly being drowned out. She felt her head swimming as she maintained holding the portal open. Darkness began to consume her vision, and suddenly she entered a trance.

_Nira! Nira! Can you hear me?_

_Duo? Duo? Is that you?_

_Yes darling. Yes. _

_Duo, they're fighting. Why are they fighting?_

_Who?_

_Tangora and the others; Why are they fighting when they should be finding a way back?_

_I don't know Nira. But you must stop them; For Tortall's sake; For the sake of your king, and your children._

_I understand. Duo, will you be there waiting for me?_

_Of course I will. I have to go now._

_Wait… why?_

_See you later darling._

_Duo? Duo? _"DUO!" Her scream finally broke through the bickering of her friends, who turned to see tears in her eyes. She dropped the book on the floor as the first tears managed to fall from her eyes, leaving marks and smudging the print on the gray paged. Her body shook. She looked up at her friends. "Stop it! Just stop it alright!" She couldn't take it. "You can't honestly blame him. Sure he was stupid. But would you have stayed had he told you the truth? The one thing he didn't lie about is that we're Tortall's only hope. Those children, those men back there, they are real. You know they are. And you're seriously considering turning your back on them just because it turns out that you really aren't from Tortall. Well, that sickens me! They need us! They need us all, and I for one am not going to sit by while they suffer." Nicole yelled, her voice quivering with rage. She took a deep breath and began to cough.

"She's right," Brenna said, going over and brushing a tear away from her friend's eye. "She's right. We've got to find a way back."

"But how?" Katlin asked, whipping away her own tears.

Jenny nodded. "Tangora doesn't have the power,"

I DON'T, BUT THREE OF YOU HAVE THE GIFT, ALTHOUGH ONE OF YOU RARELY USES IT. Nicole blushed, remembering the one time she did use the gift he granted her.

"We kept our magic? You sent it with us?" Amanda asked completely baffled.

OF COURSE. I'M NOT A TOTAL IDIOT.

"Could have fooled me." Melissa said, smirking.

"So what do we do?"

NIRA, YOU, ARIANA, AND MAKAYLA HAVE TO CONCENTRATE ALL YOUR POWER ON JUST WANTING TO COME BACK HERE. FOCUS IT ALL ON THE PORTAL. YOU ALL HAVE TO WANT TO COME BACK. THAT INCLUDES BRYA, KYLI, AND JOLIN. YOU ALL HAVE TO WANT TO COME BACK TO TORTALL.

"That's all?" Brenna asked.

THAT'S ALL.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

* * *

Amanda felt her back hit something hard and obviously painful. Jenny, who had been clinging to her neck, moaned in pain. They slowly opened their eyes to see that they were lying on the concrete floor of a dark cell. The others were standing around them.

"Nice landing." Brenna told Amanda, reaching down to help her stand up.

"I'd like to see you do better." Amanda shot back, refusing to take her hand and standing up herself, while Nicole helped Jenny to her feet. They were all the ages they would have been had they remained in Tortall the past four years.

"You alright?"

"Hmmm… oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Good. Now where exactly did we land?"

EXACTLY WHERE I WANTED YOU TOO.

They jumped and turned to see a rather weak Tangora chained to the wall. They frowned out him, and Nicole could feel the anger arising in them. She looked at Tangora and shut her eyes, concentrating. A small blast of her battle magic and Tangora's shackles broke in half and he fell to the floor.

YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A BIT GENTLER

"Sorry."

"Gentle? Gentle? You're lucky she let you down." Brenna yelled at him.

"Please, no more fighting. We still need him." Nicole argued, and Jenny nodded.

"Fine." Amanda said, folding her arms over her chest. "But what can he do."

I CAN USE THE LAST BIT OF MY MAGIC TO SEND YOU ALL TO WHERE YOU WOULD DO MOST GOOD IN THIS WAR.

"Fine with me." Brenna said.

"Ditto." Katlin added.

"And this would be?" Melissa asked.

MAKAYLA, KYLI, AND BRYA ARE TO GO TO THE PALACE TO PROTECT THE CHILDREN, AND THE KING. KYLI, YOU WILL HELP THE HEALERS. AND YOUR ABILITY TO TALK TO ANIMALS MAY COME IN HANDY.

"And the rest of us?" Nicole asked.

THE MAIN FORT ON THE COAST. ALL THE OTHERS HAVE FALLEN. IF FORT HEATH FALLS, TORTALL'S LAST LINE OF DEFENCE IS GONE. JOLIN, YOU'LL ASSIST THE HEALERS THERE AND IF NEED BE, USE YOUR INVISIBILITY. GOOD LUCK Tangora informed them and shut his eyes once again.

"WAIT!" Katlin screamed. The others looked at her. "We may not make it through this alive, so this may be the last time we see each other." They all looked down at the floor realizing she spoke the realistic truth. "I just want to say that I love you all. And that if for some reason I don't live through this…"

"Don't say anymore." Nicole stopped her. "'I love you' is all that is needed. And I love you all too."

"Same for me; I love you guys." Melissa said with a small smile on her face.

"Ditto." Amanda added.

"I love you all, too," Jenny told them, tears in her eyes.

"Same; always and forever." Brenna said.

WELL, ARE YOU READY NOW?

"Hmmm… oh yeah. Good luck everyone." Nicole said.

"Right." They all responded as they hugged one another, trying to be as cheerful as they possibly could. They knew there was more than a slight chance that they wouldn't live through this, but none of them wanted to say anything as they shut their eyes and clung to one another.

* * *

Moments later Nicole opened her eyes. She was on a cot inside a small room. Sunlight was peaking in through an open window. She could hear noises outside. She was wearing a white cotton night dress, her cloths from earth lay on a chair beside her cot. Nicole got off the bed and peered out the window. She gazed down two stories at the ground where several soldiers, under the command of officers and knights were undergoing weapons drills. She smiled as the smell of the stables reached her nose. It was good to be back. She turned around and saw her armor and weapons laid out as well. There was a note on top of them. She went over and picked up the piece of parchment.

_Nira, come find me when you wake up.  
__I'll be waiting for you like I promised.  
__Duo_

She smiled and folded the note back up and laid it back on her armor. She opened a trunk at the foot of the cot and found clothing that would probably fit her. She pulled on a pair of breeches and a cotton shirt. She felt no need for a tunic, as they were at a fort where battle could start at any moment. She put on her boots and examined herself in the mirror. Perfect. She had missed this. Opening the door, she carefully examined her surroundings so in case she had to rush back, she would know exactly where her room was located. And then she went down the stairs and out into the main area of the fort.

Smells from the stable and the mess hall immediately infected her. She smiled, her body remembering the smells. It was great to be home. Her stomach growled, telling her she was hungry, so she decided it probably wouldn't hurt to look for Duo in the mess hall. She attempted to tie her hair back as she walked, her hand fumbling with the unfamiliar tie. She looked up as she entered the hall, her hands falling from her hair as it gathered back around her shoulders. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw her husband sitting at the edge of one of the long benches, his back to her. He was talking to Tasuki, Everic, Rika and a few other soldiers she didn't know. Her brother-in-law saw her first, a smile on his face. The two younger knights also looked up and smiled. Rika waved to her. Curious as to why he had stopped talking in mid-sentence, Duo turned around. He smiled wide when he saw Nicole, and then held out his arms to her. She ran to him and collapsed into his strong arms, sobbing for all she was worth.

"Shhh…. Darling. It's alright. It's alright. We together now." He told her, patting her back, and trying to calm her down. "We're together. I promise."

"I thought I'd never see you again. I was worried you'd die before I could see you."

"Never. I would never leave you without saying goodbye."

Nicole froze. She looked up at him, her face turning red. Tears that had dried formed again.

"Oh, no Nira. I didn't mean it that way."

"Duo I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ever left. I should have known this is where I was meant to be. I just should have known."

"Don't worry about it. We're together now, aren't we. That's all that matters. Come. You must be starving. Why don't you get something to eat and tell us all about the other world. I'm rather curious about those cloths of yours." Duo told her with a smirk, remembering how he found her in a very short skirt and a tight top that showed her stomach. Nicole blushed but nodded. She swung her legs over the bench after she gave Tasuki and the others a hug. She really was home.

* * *

A familiar scent filled Katlin's nose as she wandered down the hallways of the palace. She remembered it like the back of her hand. She dreamt about it each and every night she had been gone. And now, she was back. She still wore her clothing from earth, being too excited to change. The moment she had arrived in her room, she had set out in search of those she held dear to her. She turned a corner slowly, running her fingers over the expensive stone walls. She paused as soon as she saw where she wound up: the throne room.

The large hall was empty save three people. A man knelt on the floor beside two four-year-old children. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him tickle the little girl. Katlin savored the child's laughter as the boy joined in. He leapt onto the man's back, accidentally knocking the gold crown off his head. Katlin wondered why he even wore it, but then realized that all three were dressed as nice as possible. She could hear a crowd outside. The man must have been about to make an announcement to the people, and children were to accompany him. She stepped behind the curtain that lined the doorway to watch. Katlin felt like an outsider, watching the three of them. She could see them speaking, so she leaned closer to hear their words.

"Papa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would mother enjoy this?"

"Enjoy what Bryce?"

"Playing? Would mother enjoy it?"

"More than anything."

"Would she braid my hair papa?"

"Yes Sadie. Yes."

"Would she read to me papa?"

"Yes Bryce."

"And would she sing?"

"Hmmm… oh, yes. She would sing to both of you. She would do all those things."

Tears fell from Katlin's eyes as she listened to their conversation. Her foot slipped as she strained to hear and she toppled forward, causing the curtains to fall on top of her.

"What?" Liam asked startled as his children ran up the steps to where the noise had come from. Sadie pulled the fabric off of the young woman. Her blue eyes gazed deeply at the Katlin. Bryce, dullness in his eyes from being sick coughed slightly as he watched her and then turned to looked back at Liam.

"It's a woman. She's dressed real funny, Papa." The young prince told his father. Liam frowned and walked up the stairs, as Katlin stood up. She gazed down at her feet as he approached her. He placed his hand beneath her chin delicately and made her look him in the eye. He stared at her in surprise and shock for a moment before he pulled her toward him and placed his lips against hers. She let her tears fall as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Papa?" Bryce asked quietly.

"What about Mother, Papa?" Sadie insisted.

"You don't remember?" Liam asked them, releasing Katlin for a moment. Sadie and Bryce stared at the woman. She looked back at them, tears in her eyes, but a smile a lit on her face.

_"Kyli…"_

_"No, Liam. I will not let these people care for my babies, and if you are worried about the money, I say, fire them."_

_"That's not what I wanted… well it is; but I just wanted to know if I could help." Liam knew when to give up. His wife beamed, emerged fully from the room and kissed his cheeks._

_"Of course… you could change Bryce's diaper."_

_"Bryce?"_

_"Your son."_

_"Prince Bryce of Conte. And Princess?"_

_Katlin shrugged. She couldn't decide what to name their daughter. The dark haired little baby was to go nameless._

_"How about Sadie?"_

_"Bryce and Sadie?" she considered. A smile lit her face. "Why not?" She turned to the two onlookers who were completely stunned. "And now, if you'll excuse us ladies, my husband and I have children to attend to."_

They smiled as they remembered her face. They remembered how she smelt. And suddenly, they threw themselves at her, gripping her clothing tightly as they embraced her.

"Mama! Mama!"

She just smiled and knelt beside them, holding them all tightly against her. "I've missed you too." She told them, kissing them each on the head. "Have you been good for papa?"

"Yes!"

"But we wanted to be good for you mama."

"You have been. I promise you. You've been perfect." She told them, snuggling against them as Liam placed his arms around his queen and his children. They were together again, finally.

* * *

Amanda immediately changed to her mages robes that she found in her room at the fort. The sun had yet to rise and so she presumed that most of the fort would still be asleep. She yawned and tied her hair back. If she was to protect the fort, then it would be to her benefit to know it's lay out. She smirked as she gazed out her window. From the vantage point, Fort Heath appeared to have the same layout as Fort Storm. Very good. That would save her time. She breathed in deeply and then set out onto the grounds of the fort. She wandered toward the back where the men had obviously built the fort around a small lake and it's off shoot stream. She sat down beneath a tree and practiced with her magic. She'd shape shift into an animal and then immediately reform as a human, settling easily into her robes. Every once and a while she'd gather a ball of power in her hands, but she couldn't release it. She didn't want to damage anything inside the fort or get the attention of the enemy who, she was positive, lay just beyond the surrounding area of the fort. So she relaxed herself and just kept practicing.

What Amanda wasn't aware of was the fact that she was being watched. A man stood just in the distance, not even trying to hide himself. He was curious about her. He didn't know when she had arrived at the fort, but the mage reminded him of someone, and thus he was intrigued.

His own nature allowed him to come up behind her silently, not letting her know about his presence. He watched as she shape shifted and then became human again. He listened to her sigh as if she were lonely. The wind blew through her hair. He slowly reached out to touch her. Suddenly his fingers grazed her shoulder, knocking her robe off it and exposing her bare skin. She turned, startled, not knowing that she wasn't alone.

In the darkness she couldn't see if it was a friend or an enemy who had snuck up on her. She scrambled backwards until her back collided with the trunk of the tree.

"Stay back or I'll blast you into so many pieces no one will be able to identify you." She hissed at him. The man blinked, astounded by her eyes, her manner, and her voice. His mouth formed words but he couldn't speak. He just knelt on his knees and stared at her.

"Well, go on. Say something. Who in the Hell are you?"

"Mithros, help me. Ariana?" The man asked quietly. He couldn't believe he was staring at her. Amanda frowned, the name sounding foreign in her ears. She leaned forward, squinting at him.

"D-do I know you?" she asked tentatively. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Mithros I thought I'd never see you again!" The man exclaimed, lunging at her and embracing her. He held her close, burying his face in her hair and shoulder.

"Um-I… you see I…" she stammered, bewildered at first. But his embrace was warm and familiar. His scent filled her nose, and tears filled her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She swallowed. "Tolin?" she breathed.

He released her and gazed into her eyes. Only to turn away a moment later. A tear fell from his eye. "What's wrong?" she asked him, her heart still pounding as she had never been so happy to see someone as she was just then.

"I-I couldn't protect them all."

"Tolin?"

"I-I tried. I really did."

"I know. I have no doubt, but what's wrong?"

"Triveni. She fell ill due to a spell, and she died. Amy is still recovering from it." He told her, his face becoming pale. Amanda looked down at the ground. So one of her children had entered the realm of the black god without having met her mother. No matter. She knew it was better that way.

"Tolin?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to tell them I came back."

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Tolin, if I live, I think it's best I return to earth. I would only cause Amy and Libby pain if I remained. I know they still resent me for leaving in the first place. It will be easier. And if I die. Then there will be no reason for them to ever know."

Tolin shook his head. But she looked at him with longing. He sighed. "If you live, I will honor your wish. But if you die, they will attend our funeral. Because you are not allowed to go to the black god without me."

"No. If I die. You have to promise to live. Trey needs to learn how to be a man, and the girls need a parent. You have to protect them for me." She stood up and kissed his cheek. "I don't think we should see each other anymore while I'm here. It'll be too painful to say goodbye in the end." She told him.

"One last kiss?"

"Alright. One last kiss." She stepped closer to him and pressed her lips to his. As he closed his eyes she remembered the feeling of true love. But she pulled away. It would be hard enough to leave anyway, best not to make it more difficult. She turned her back to him and sighed, and slowly began walking back to her room, as the tears she had been holding back finally came forth, and she broke into a run so that no one would see.

* * *

Melissa sat on a chair inside King Liam's office. He had promised to return and discuss defense with her as soon as he returned from announcing that Kyli had returned. She looked down at her lap. "I'll kill him with my own hands," she whispered to herself.

"So it's true."

"Hmmm…" Melissa turned to see a small, frail ten year old standing behind her. She looked into the child's blue eyes. "Amy?"

"You came back?"

"Mmm-hmmm. Yeah."

"Everyone? Are you bound to stay this time?" Amy asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Ummm…. No."

"Mama won't stay. I won't tell Trey and Trinity then."

"How do you know?" Melissa asked the child. Amy appeared to have grown up so much.

"I saw how happy she looked back on earth. She won't stay. I don't want her too, and neither does Libby. She would cause Trey and Trinity pain and confusion."

"I see. What about Triveni?" Melissa asked.

"She… has no one told you?"

"Told me what?"

Amy gazed down at her feet. Suddenly the door opened and a twelve year old came in. He rested his hand on her shoulder and Amy placed her own hand on top of it.

"Mistress Makayla." The boy said, bowing. "His Majesty has told me to inform you that he will be here shortly."

"Thank you, Trowa. Amy? What has no one told me?" Melissa said frowning.

Amy looked at her briefly and then turned and began to sob violently on Trowa's shoulder. He held her steady and glared at Melissa.

"Sh-she may have forgiven you, but I don't. And she's still very weak from what happened."

"I understand why you are mad at me. But what happened?"

"Triveni died a month or so ago due to the same illness that has made Amy, Prince Bryce, Kaida, and Dara weak. The illness was caused by magic."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. So terribly sorry."

"The spell caster acted under the orders of Sir Ewan of Thornriver," Trowa continued, feeling Amy's body shudder at the sound of his name. "And as a result, the spell caster over exerted himself and is now dead."

Melissa remained silent. She knew what was coming. She could feel it in her body. "The spell caster was Alexander of Thornriver. I'm sorry Mistress Makayla, but your son is dead." Trowa said. He picked up the smaller girl in front of him. "If you'll excuse me, I'll bring Amy back to the nursery and then return to my page duties." He bowed and left the room. Melissa watched him, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. So, her son was dead. And Triveni was dead. And so many of the other children had been weakened. And it was all do to her husband. She would make him pay. Make him regret everything. Sir Ewan of Thornriver would die, and he would die a slow, merciless death at her own hands. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Jenny brushed the sleep out of her eyes with her free hand. She realized she was lying down with the blankets pulled up under her chin, despite the warmth of the June air. Her right hand was imprisoned within clasp of someone's hands, and she yawned sleepily turning to see who was beside her. A man gulped, tears in his eyes, a broad smile on his face. He released her hand and threw his arms around her neck.

"Jolin! Jolin! You've come back!" Damien exclaimed, clinging to his wife for all he was worth.

Jenny was bewildered at what to do. She loved Damien. But she loved Adam. She had forgotten that by coming to the fort, it was inevitable that she would have to confront her problems. She swallowed and hugged him back, afraid to say anything to him. She didn't know what to say. How do you come out and tell your husband that you're engaged. Damien pulled away to kiss her, and his eyes met hers.

"Jolin, what is it? What's wrong?"

Jenny blinked, astounded. She had left his side. She had fallen in love with another man. And yet, he still could read her so well. Not even Adam knew her that well. "I-I…"

"You can tell me. You can tell me anything."

Jenny looked down at the blankets on the cot. She played with her fingers, thinking about how to tell him.

"Damien… you see. While I was gone… I.. Well, I couldn't help it… you see I-"

"You fell in love with another man?" Damien said, also gazing down at the floor. Jenny could do nothing but remain quiet. Her silence confirmed his belief. "I see then." He stood up, glad he hadn't kissed her and made matters more complicated than they already were. He paused by the doorway. Damien looked at her, longing in his eyes for a moment, but then he smiled. "I would have to be a fool if I didn't accept the possibility that someone as beautiful as you would be snatched up in matter of days. And I don't blame you. Neither of us knew you would return. I never expected you to remain single for the rest of your life. I-I knew you would find someone who could make you happy." Jenny could hear his voice quivering, as he tried to remain cheerful. "I-I'm really happy for you. I-I guess I should tell you Aurora has turned out fine, and um… Dara, well. He's a strong lad. He was sick recently, but he's getting better. They're at the palace with their cousins." Jenny nodded, biting her lips, trying to hold back the tears. "And the fief is doing well. Lets see um… the maids say they miss you. Natasha and Roald are by every so often. Aurora speaks pretty well. I mean, she's got a sort of lisps, but it'll go away. And Dara wants to be a Knight. He'll be a page in two years." Damien continued, trying not to cry. "But I guess that's it. I'll tell them you love them. And, well, I'll see you later. Goodbye Jolin." He said, leaving the room and turning the corner, but he couldn't go on any farther. He leaned against the wall and placed his head in his hands and wept silently.

Jenny let her tears fall from her eyes. Her body shook violently as she sobbed. It wasn't fair. Life was never fair. She tossed the covers off her legs and jumped out of the bed, tears falling rapidly.

"DAMIEN!" She screamed, dashing from the room. She jumped when his figure looked up at her from right beside the wall. She swallowed the next wave of hysterics and threw herself against him. "I-I don't love him more than you. I want to be here with you. I want to see our children grow up. I want to be their mother."

"Jolin. What about…"

"He made me go. He knew I belonged with you. He understands that I love you."

"I-I love you too. I always have. And I always will."

* * *

Brenna sighed as she rounded one of the corners. It was just as she thought. Tasuki was at the fort. She knew in her heart that he was, but she didn't want to believe it when Liam told her. She had wanted to see him so badly.

She leaned against the wall, and slid down to the floor, cradling her head in her hands. _If I die during this, I'll have never said goodbye._ She shuddered as the thought passed through her mind. A bell sounded in the hallway and she could hear footsteps. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Aunty Brya? Is that you?"

Brenna looked up to see all the pages swarming around her. She looked at the girl in front of her. A first year page. Her sponsor stood behind her.

"Libby? Trowa?" Brenna asked, her voice a little more than a whisper.

Libby grinned.

"Libby, we have to go. You know what happens when we're late."

"Right. Aunty Brya you're back to save Tortall?"

"Um… yeah."

"Thanks. You should go see Enya. She's in the nursery." Libby hugged her and ran off after Trowa. "Barton! You wait up for me! Do you hear me!"

Brenna laughed a little. So Libby had become a page. She stood up and dusted off her pants. It didn't take long to find her way to the nursery. She pushed the door open and stepped inside to see many nurses running around.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Y-yes, my lady?" A nurse asked quickly, above the cries of the screaming toddler in her arms. He was struggling to get loose.

"I was just wondering where I could find Enya of Amberhill?" The nurse looked at her unsure. "I-I'm a close relative." Brenna added; she couldn't very well come out and say she was the girl's mother who was from another world. The nurse nodded.

"She's by the window in the back with her cousin. Just don't try anything funny."

"I would never. Thank you." Brenna said, leaving the nurse to go about her business as she moved toward the back of the nursery. Sure enough two little girls sat by the window, watching the crowds below. The smaller of the two had her long brown hair pulled back out of her violet eyes. Her knees were pulled up under her. A girl with flaming red hair sat beside her. In an attempt to tame her curls, her hair had been braided. The six year old had her legs crossed as she sat on the window seat.

Brenna tried to say something, tears in her eyes, but her voice failed. She swallowed and licked her lips. And then tried again.

"E-enya? K-kaida?"

The two girls turned to look in the direction of the woman who had called their names. Enya's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly in shock.

"M-ma? Mama? Mama!" she screamed, jumping off the seat and throwing herself at her mother. Brenna knelt down to take the girl in her arms. Kaida was only a step behind her cousin. They both clung to her, crying.

"I've missed you."

"Mama!"

"Shhh… it's alright. I'm here now."

"Amy said you loved us. She was right." Enya told her, nuzzling her face into the collar of Brenna's tunic.

Kaida shook her head. "She was right about your mama. Mine's not here."

Brenna paused to look at her niece. "No. Kaida. Your mama is here and she would give anything to be with you right now. But your mama is at the fort with your papa. She's going to fight there to protect you."

"Really?"

Brenna whipped a tear away from her niece's eye, remembering how only a short while ago she had brushed one off Nicole's cheek. "Really."

"And you mama?"

"I'm going to fight here, Enya."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"You're a knight, right?"

Brenna gazed at the girl. What had Tasuki been telling her. "Right…"

"And knights fight? Right?"

"Um… right… what has your papa been telling you?"

"He taught me what could happen to a knight. So, if papa's a knight… then…"

"Then there's a chance you, uncle Tasuki, Papa, and Mama might be killed in the war." Kaida finished for her.

Brenna watched them. So, Duo and Tasuki had prepared them for this. "Yes girls."

They nodded and hugged her. "Then all we can say is we love you."

"Yeah. We love you and we will be knights too." Kaida added to her cousin's statement. Brenna just smiled and hugged them back.

* * *

Nicole swung herself up into the saddle of her horse. The battle was finally here. She had been in Tortall a week and there had been no sign of the Carthakis. But they had finally decided to attack. She had used the week to get used to her armor, good thing too, cause she had forgotten how heavy it was. But slowly, everything had begun to feel natural once again.

She turned toward the wall quickly before sticking her helmet on her head. She smiled up at Jenny who stood beside it, helping the healers. Jenny looked toward her and smiled. A moment later, she was by Nicole's side.

"Good luck, and don't get yourself killed."

Nicole smirked. "Now, would I do that?"

"I never know what you're going do any more. You never fail to surprise and amaze me."

"Well, at least she can't amaze you in ways she amazes me!" Duo said, pulling his horse up beside them.

"Maxwell!" Nicole exclaimed going bright red. Duo just grinned.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Don't die. I want tonight to be as special as last night." Nicole's eyes shot open.

"Have you missed me that much?" She asked, trying to laugh him off.

"You have no idea!" Duo reminded her, riding off towards the head of the line.

"What did he say?" Jenny asked.

"You don't want to know, I assure you."

"Don't want to know what?"

"Amanda?" Jenny asked, bewildered as Amanda rode forward awkwardly on the horse that had been lent to her. She was covered in armor.

"Can you move like that?" Nicole asked her. Amanda was wearing the same thing she was, but the only difference was that Nicole was used to it, and Amanda wasn't.

"Not a muscle. Mind lending a bit of your gift?" Amanda asked her. Nicole just laughed.

"Sure." A moment later, amber color surrounded the armor and it became lighter and more flexible. "But you know that's cheating, right?"

"No. For you to wear magical armor, it's cheating. I'm a mage, I generally don't have to wear this stuff, so It's not cheating. It's making it so I don't get my head sliced off."

"Hey, I lightened the armor. I didn't make you invincible."

"Hmmm… same diff." Amanda said as she began to ride off towards the ranks.

"She's joking right?" Jenny asked her as the first horn call sounded.

"Not sure. Either way, her own fault if she gets her head sliced off." Nicole said, leaning down and whispering to Jenny, a smile on her face.

"I heard that, Nymph." Amanda called back.

"Heard what?" Nicole asked, the picture of innocence.

"Good luck you two." Jenny told them as they took their places in the ranks.

"Mithros be with you." Amanda called to her.

"You too. Stay safe." Nicole told her best friend. Her face going serious and pale for a second. She clapped her on the shoulder. She knew in her heart that this was going to be the last time they saw each other well, for what ever reason. "I just want you to know that you have my blessing, no matter what you decide. And, I love you."

Jenny squeezed her hand. "I love you too." She had already wished Damien good luck and had promised to kill him if he didn't return uninjured. She just hoped her friends would survive this as well. Nicole nodded to her.

"Nymph! Come on. You'll see her later." Amanda called.

"Coming!" Nicole returned. "Must go, Mistress Mommy is calling." She winked at Jenny and rode off to the front of the line and fell in place between Duo and Amanda.

* * *

"Shit! Katlin you've got to be joking me." Brenna exclaimed as she finished pulling on her armor. She thrust as many of her blades into her waist belt as possible and then looked at the five children that sat in the room. Katlin had just informed her that the throne room was under attack.

"Amy, Libby, Kaida, Dara. The fort where your parents are is under attack, and um… so is the palace. I want you all to go to the nursery and stay there. Obey Her Majesty. Understood?" Brenna said looking at Katlin, feeling just a bit off balance at calling Katlin "Her Majesty". Amy and Libby nodded.

"Come on, you guys." Amy said, helping Dara, Kaida, and Enya off the bed.

"But Mama?"

"Enya no buts. I love you, so I want you to be safe."

Enya nodded. "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know." Brenna told her. Again, the small girl nodded. She threw her arms around Brenna's neck.

"Mithros protect you, Mama. And Papa too."

"Mithros protect you, Enya."

"I'm glad I got to see you again, mama."

"I am too, angel. Now go. You all must stay safe."

Katlin hugged Brenna. "Stay safe Brenna-chan."

"Same goes for you."

Katlin tried to smile. She nodded and guided the children in the opposite direction of the fighting that could be heard down the hall. Brenna took off in a sprint towards the noise.

The sound of metal clashing against metal was deafening. Suddenly she felt Melissa beside her, her mage staff in hand.

"He's here."

"What?"

"Ewan. I can feel him somewhere in the palace. There's only a hand full of soldiers with him. Most of the enemy is those demon things." Melissa told her.

"Where is he?"

"The catacombs, I think. I'm going to go after him."

"Alone? That's suicide."

"I'm the only one who can. Just protect Liam and the kids. If anyone of them was to die, I don't think I could live with myself anymore." Melissa said, running alongside her.

"Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?"

Melissa just nodded in response.

"Fine. Stay safe. Mithros Protect you."

"And you." Melissa told her, patting her on the shoulder as she turned down the hall. Brenna watched her go before entering the throne room. Liam was surrounded by his guards and the knights that weren't at the fort.

_Shit. I should have known they'd strike Liam when he was least likely to be protected._ Brenna told herself as she fought her way through to the Kings side.

"Liam?"

"Brya, where's Kyli?"

"With the children." Brenna told him, thrusting her sword through the stomach of the nearest enemy. There were more demons then she could count. Where were they all coming from? And then it hit her. How stupid! "Liam! Liam? Where are the opals? The opals Ariana and I brought back for your father?" Liam frowned at her. "Now Liam? Where are they?"

"This is all that's left" Liam held up five opals. They were shining brightly, some were glowing red.

"The others?"

"Father melted them down and threw them in the ocean when he went crazy. Save about twenty five others. I don't know where they've gone."

"I do. The demons. The Demons are born from the Opals. Liam, you have to get rid of the ones you hold."

Liam stared at the gems in his hands in horror as they began to shake. He dropped them.

"SHIT!" Brenna exclaimed. _The cores. Where are the goddamn cores!_ She swore to herself, her eyes moving around the room. "Somebody find the goddamn cores! Now!" She screamed. All that was left of the enemy were the twenty five fully formed demons and the five that were taking shape between her and the king. Brenna wasted no time. She sliced through each and every one of them. The air was filling with the wails of Demons and the screams of the Tortall fighters. Men were going down all around her, but she kept her attention focused. She didn't care what the outcome was anymore for herself. She would keep her promise to Tangora and protect Liam with everything she had. She managed to fend off four of the Demons until their cores were found. Finally only five remained. Four engaged in battle, as they tried to prevent the humans from discovering their weaknesses hiding places and the last had gone missing.

Brenna screamed as she drove her blade through the skull of the demon who threatened to slice Liam from the naval up. He wheeled around and thrashed at her with his claws. Suddenly a bright orange light moved into her sight. A claw slit open her cheek. Another ripped through her flesh from jaw to naval. She dropped to her knees as the flaming sword of the demon came plummeting toward her skull. She watched as the demon instantly disappeared, followed by his last three of his mates. Blood ran from her mouth as her vision went dark and her face met the marble floor of the throne room.

* * *

Jenny gulped as she clung to a sword and held it directly out in front of her. Damien and Tolin lay behind her, unconscious on the cots. The last two injured. The only two that the healers had not been able to move to a safer location before the Carthakis had over run the fort. She could hear the fight continuing outside, but her concentration was on one of the last living Carthakis in front of her. He was smiling maliciously at her, his sword in her hand.

"Don't tell me the little lady knows how to use one of those?" He asked, smirking.

She glared at him. "I can if I have too." There was no way she was going to let him get through her to her husband and Tolin. There was no way she was going to let him take what she loved and believed. She leveled the sword with his neck and blocked each of the blows he sent at her, but did not return any. She didn't have the strength or the skill. At most, it cost her enough to block him. Jenny just prayed to Mithros that help would arrive soon. Suddenly he changed his pattern.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you little lady?" He sneered at her, as his blade landed on her shoulder, spreading a spot of blood over the white linen of her shirt. She winced in pain and nearly dropped the sword. Nearly, but she didn't. She remembered what she had been told. _No matter how badly it hurts, don't drop your weapon. _Damien had told her that many times. Well, she didn't want to let him down. She concentrated and a moment later, she disappeared. She circled behind him, remaining invisible.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" She screamed at him as she sent her blade barreling at his skull. But he dodged it, and Jenny's blade sliced through his ear and straight down into his shoulder. Blood pooled around him, as he faltered slightly. Jenny's blade lodged itself in him. He grabbed it by it's hilt and yanked it out, nearly falling in pain. He smirked at her as he stood, leveling the blade with her chest, as she became visible once again.

"Is that the best you could, little lady?" He laughed and slashed at her chest with her own sword. Jenny's eyes began to roll back into her head as she began to collapse onto the floor just as Nicole ran into the infirmary, praying to Mithros she wasn't too late. She had a sword's gash in her forehead, and her left arm was badly twisted; it was likely to be broken in several places.

"JENNY!" She screamed as her friend fell. Tears blurred her vision as the Carthaki looked up.

"What is it with this country and letting women do a man's job?" He sneered, charging her. Nicole dodged him nimbly and as he spun and turned to look at her and recharge at her, she sliced him horizontally across the stomach. His eyes completely rolled back and he collapsed dead. Nicole dropped her sword and ran to Jenny's side, tears falling from her eyes. She cradled her friend in her arms.

"Jenny, just hold on alright?"

"Nicole, I-I can't. I'm not going to make it through."

"Jenny?"

Jenny coughed and began to close her eyes.

"No. No! I'm sorry. Jenny… you can't."

"N-nicole.. This is the best way. I-I couldn't choose between them. T-this.. this way I-I don't have to… I-I, just tell Damien I said goodbye and promise me, you'll live through this. M-make sure Aurora and Dara know that I love them."

Nicole sniffed back tears, and tried to smile at her friend. "No… you're gonna make it through this. Listen… I can hear the battle ending." She nodded. "The healers are on their way. You just hold on a few minutes longer. Don't give up."

"I-I can see him."

"See who Jenny? Come on… Tell me. Who can you see?"

"I-I can see the black god. He's telling me it's alright."

"Jenny."

"I want to go with him. I'm so cold and he feels warm."

"No Jenny. Fight it. Don't go with him."

"I-I want to. There is nothing but confusion for me here. I-I never told anyone. But I'm scared. I was never ready for the responsibilities of being a wife and mother… I don't want to be one anymo…" Jenny said, taking a deep breath. Her eyes closed completely.

"Jenny? Jenny!" Nicole cried, shaking her friend. "Why'd you stop? Jenny? Finish what you were saying! I'll listen. I promise! Jenny! Jenny, please. Finish what you were saying. Please! Please finish Jenny!"

* * *

Katlin stood in front of the last few children remaining in the nursery. All the others had been escorted to a safer area of the palace. Only Amy, Libby, Dara, Kaida, and Enya remained behind her. Katlin shielded them from the flames of the demon's sword. She could feel the fire licking the hems of her dress. She could smell the burnt hairs on her scalp. Katlin kicked out, never leaving the children unguarded. She knocked the sword from the demon's grasp. He roared in anger, and began slashing at the queen with all his might. Her dress was in tatters, blood sprayed everywhere, splattering the children, as the demon fought desperately to get to them.

Katlin screamed in agony, her face twisted in pain as he hacked into her abdomen. She could feel a burning sensation spreading through her body. But she wouldn't give up. She could hold on. She had to. For the children. She had to protect them. She felt her body becoming weaker and it hurt worse to fight to stand then the claws of the demon did against her flesh. She could see the blood pooling around her feet. She could feel her knees slowly giving way. She couldn't hold on any longer. She could see the floor coming closer. She could see the Demon's eyeless face smile in triumph as she collapsed; and she could see him disappear as Liam broke into the room and shattered the core of the Demon.

"Kyli!" He screamed, running to her side. She collapsed into his arms, as his soldiers gathered into the room and swept up the five children. A healer rushed to her side, and immediately began to close her deepest wounds. Katlin licked her lips.

"Liam, you're alive." She whispered to him. He nodded, and placed her head beneath his neck.

"And so are you, my love." He told her. She breathed relief to hear his voice and those words. As the healers bandaged her body, she felt him start to sob.

"Liam?"

"I'm so glad you're alive. Bu- but…"

"Liam?" She paused and looked into his eyes. She knew instantly. "No!" Katlin whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "No! Liam! Don't say it! Please! Please don't say it!" He helped her stand and she placed the palms of hands against her mouth. She shook her head and shut her eyes as tears began to pour from them. He lifted her up and carried her to the throne room. She didn't want to look, but yet she did. A body lay on the steps leading to the altar before the sign of Mithros. A royal red sheet was draped over it. All that was visible was a hand that hung limply beneath the end of the cloth. Katlin walked slowly towards it, shaking her head; refusing to believe the proof before her eyes. "NO!" She screamed as she ran to the body and dropped to her knees beside it. She clutched the ice cold hand that hung down, running her cheek against it. She willed her life to fill the body. "Damn it! No! Take me instead! Please take me!" She cried, dropping the hand and covering her eyes with her hands. Her body convulsed and shuddered as she sobbed. Liam watched from the doorway, tears in his own eyes. He felt the presence of someone beside him, and looked down to see a small girl, her eyes brimming with tears. The child looked at him and he nodded to her. Silence filled him for a moment before it was filled with her piercing scream,

"MAMA!" Enya cried as she ran as fast as she could to the steps. She grabbed the edges of the cloth and pulled it off her body. She began to shake Brenna's form. "Mama! Wake up! Mama!"

Katlin looked up to see the girl desperately trying to make her mother wake up. She took the girl in her arms, but Enya fought her. "Give her back to me! Give her back! Mama! Mama wake up! Mama! Give her back!"

"Shhh… Enya. Your mama isn't coming back," Katlin told her, trying to calm the child down. She rocked her back and fourth.

"NO! Give… give her back… to… me." Enya pleaded, nuzzling her face down into Katlin's neck, between sobs. "Just give her back to me."

"I wish I could sweet heart. I wish I could." Katlin held her tight, trying to contain the small girl's shuddering body. And Liam watched, the tears pouring from his eyes as he remembered every moment of the battle in which Brenna had sacrificed herself so that he would live.

* * *

Amanda swung her staff up into the face of the large Carthaki that thought it wise to square off against her. Well, for one thing, he was very, very wrong. She smashed the blunt end of her staff into his ribs, knocking the wind out of him, and then swiftly shape shifted her fingers into huge metallic claws, slicing the man straight through. Her already blood covered and sweat soaked clothing and armor was splattered with fresh blood. A dab hit the corner of her mouth, and she raised her hand to whip it away.

"That'll teach that arrogant fool what happens when he messes with a female mage." She said. She gazed around her for a moment as the battle finally ended. The fighting at the fort was done, but she knew that they had not yet won. Suddenly a bit off to her side, she heard a familiar voice shout with rage. A bird hovered above a group of slightly wounded soldiers who sat behind a boulder, praying to Mithros to be kept safe. A piece of parchment fluttered out from behind the rock, as Tasuki sprang to his feet, jumped onto his horse and galloped head long towards the Carthakis camp, about an hour ride away. She ran towards the parchment and picked it up.

_Tasuki,  
__We regret to inform you that Brya is no longer with us…._

Amanda paused, horrified. Brenna… dead… no… it just wasn't possible. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. No. It was just some horrible cruel misunderstanding. She moved her hand to dry her face from sweat. Was she crying? No. It was 't possible. She couldn't honestly believe….

"Duo!" She heard herself call. The knight looked up at her from searching for Nicole among the wounded. He gazed at her. "She's at the fort." Amanda told him, having seen Nicole running off their earlier. She hopped whatever her friend had sensed was alright. Duo made ready to go after her. "Duo, Tasuki just received word that… Brya… well…"

"Damn it!" Duo said, reading her mind. He grabbed his own horse and another and tossed the reins to her. "Lets go."

She shook her head. "No. I'll go. He can't have gotten far. You have to find Nicole and tell her what happened." She told him and swung herself into the saddle as she raced off after the hot headed knight.

But she got there too late. The entire camp was on fire when Amanda reached it Carthaki camp. She hadn't hesitated too much after him, but he was fueled by rage. Amanda swallowed as she dismounted in the deserted camp. She kept her wits about her as she searched. The mage lifted beams of fallen debris off bodies, attempting and praying at the same time that she would not find who she was looking for.

The young mage entered the center of the camp. A huge bon fire was ablaze and beside it was the charred body of a Tortallan knight. Amanda felt the tears on her cheeks before she even realized she was crying.

"You idiot! Why you stupid idiot!" She said over and over again as she approached his body slowly. "She wouldn't have wanted you too! She wouldn't have! But you did! Why?" She dropped to her knees beside Tasuki's lifeless body and lifted his head into her lap. She cradled him for a few moments. "You shouldn't have died. You shouldn't have died. She's gonna be mad at you now." She told him, as the tears fell from her eyes. She didn't cry for him only. She cried for Brenna. And she cried because she knew in her heart that Brenna and Tasuki were not the only lives lost. Suddenly she snapped. Her heart began to beat faster.

"DAMN IT! Why! Take me instead!" She screamed, not realizing that she was slowly feeding her life force into the dead man. She was slowly, subconsciously, trying to raise the dead, while draining herself of life. And she didn't realize it until it was too late. "T-take m-me ins-stead." She whispered as her body sagged limply. Faintly she heard someone scream her name as her head collided with the ground. The rain that had begun to fall as she held Tasuki's body close to hers, made the mud spray up as she collapsed. A moment later, she felt the presence of someone close to her.

Nicole dropped to her knees and held her close. "And you said I was the idiot?" She asked her, tears running down her face, knowing that it was hopeless.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know why."

"Tell Jenny and Brenna I love them, alright?" Nicole told her friend, sobbing gently as she held her close. She could feel Amanda's life slipping away quickly. "Please?"

"J-jenny too?" Amanda managed.

Nicole nodded. Biting her bottom lip. "She defended Tolin and Damien until the end."

Amanda tried to smile. "Damn her. She's always thinking about others, huh?" Nicole smiled a bit through her tears and held her close. "Don't leave me."

"I won't. I won't leave you until the end." Nicole told her as Duo came over and knelt beside them. Amanda looked at her.

"I-I wasn't supposed to give you this until later, b-but seeing as how there isn't a later," Amanda weakly handed Nicole a folded piece of paper. Nicole took it, nodded and hugged Amanda.

"You did a wonderful job, even though you cheated." She told her, trying to smile.

"And yet I still got my head sliced off, huh?"

"No. No you won. You really won this one." Nicole said, feeling the last breath of life escape from Amanda's lips.

"Thank-"

Nicole released her friend and buried her face in Duo's neck. He held her close and let her cry, knowing that it was all he could do. The rain slowly began to stop and they lifted their friends bodies onto the horses.

"Are you going to open the letter?" He asked his wife; it was the first words he spoke to her. She had just lost three of her best friends, all for a fight that should never have concerned them. Nicole nodded and unfolded the paper.

_Nikki,  
__Please don't be mad at me when you read this.  
__I asked Amanda not to give this to you until afterwards.  
__On the day I arrived at the palace, I decided something.  
__It's my fault that Ewan got so close to all of us.  
__It's my fault that Alexander and Triveni are dead.  
__It's my fault that Kaida, Dara, and Bryce are weak.  
__So you see, what I've decided…_

* * *

… _what I've decided is that I'm going to kill Ewan.  
__I'm going to kill him on my own.  
__Yes, I know. It's a suicide mission, but I feel like,  
__Since it's my fault and all, I need to do this.  
__Please don't be mad. Just know that I loved you.  
__I loved you up until the very end. And it's that love that  
__Saw me through this. I will kill Ewan. I will kill him so that  
__You and the others will have a good life. I love you so much, __Sis.  
__Love always and forever,  
__Melissa._

Melissa played the words over and over in her mind as she clutched the sword that was embedded in her stomach. Ewan had used his god given gift to send the blade hurtling through her, piecing her clean through, but not before she had managed to use every single ounce of her gift to kill him. As she fell to her knees and her eyes glazed over, she watched his body shrink to that of the knight who had been disgraced by Liam at the Carthaki court eleven years before. The knight who had been beaten by a page. She realized at that moment why Ewan had been so ashamed. But yet, she didn't care. All she had for the man was sheer hatred. She felt the blood pooling around her as she replayed her last conversation with him over and over again in her head.

"_Why? What kind of stupid question is that?"_

"_It's not a stupid question. Did you feel no love at all?"_

"_Of course not, you stupid woman. Of course not. You were only a vessel to carry out my plan. To carry on my legacy. And what did you give me? A simple mortal. His life was worthless."_

"_You're not fit to be buried in the ground that ants walk on. I'm going to send you to the black god that you once so humbly would have welcomed."_

"_You can try. But I have never lost a bet." _

Well, there was certainly a first time for everything. Melissa closed her eyes and fell backwards as the sound of footsteps approached. As the life deserted her body, she felt herself being lifted off the floor by the members of the search party. The war was over. They had managed to win. But at what cost? She knew she wasn't the only one who had died during the battle that day.

* * *

Nicole sat beside Katlin, both dressed in simple black gowns. In front of them were five altars. The priests of the black god preformed ceremonies of the bodies of their five friends. A row behind them, Liam, Duo, Tolin, and Damien sat with the children. Nicole looked at the red haired six year old seated between her cousin and her uncle. Enya had been orphaned as a result of the war. Dara held his little sisters hand, whispering something to her. Katlin swore he must of have been telling her how wonderful their mother was. Amy and Libby sat on either side of their father, each of them holding a sibling, assuring them that Amanda had gone to keep Triveni company.

Nicole felt a small squeeze on her hand and she looked at Katlin. Just the two of them; just the two of them had managed to survive the ordeal. Katlin laid her head down on Nicole's shoulder as tears she had been fighting to hold back poured from her eyes yet again. Nicole sobbed gently as well. They listened to the chants of the priests, as the funeral drew to a close. Neither moved as the men, children, and the rest of the people who had come to pay their respects solemnly left the temple. After the priests left, they stood up and approached the altars.

"How did they die?" Katlin asked Nicole as she ran her hand along the edge of the altar that supported Jenny's body. Nicole sniffed back tears.

"J-jenny fought a Carthaki alone, protecting Damien and Tolin who were unconscious in the infirmary. Tasuki got word of Brenna and took off to the Carthaki's camp. He killed most of them, but the rest fled. It appeared that he got killed during their escape. Amanda wanted to save him. She was weak already from battle, and well, she just kept feeding him her gift, until all she was giving him was her own life force. And the others?" Nicole asked, as she gazed at the cloth of Melissa's body. She laid her head down on her best friends chest.

"Brenna protected Liam to the end. She kept her promise to Tangora, and aDemon killed her. And Melissa challenged Ewan alone. No one knows exactly what happened, but his sword penetrated her body clear through." Katlin whimpered and sat down on the steps leading up the altar. Nicole sat up and nodded. She went over and sat beside Katlin.

"It isn't fair, is it?"

Nicole looked up as a strange yet familiar voice entered the room. Katlin looked around as well. Standing off to the side was a young man with bronze skin, violet eyes, and blond hair swept back into a horse tail. He wore a Tortallan style tunic and breeches, and yet he went shirtless and barefoot.

"Tangora?" Katlin asked, bewildered. "Your voice is actually bearable. Seeing you though, is quite a different matter." She glared at him.

He shrugged. His familiar god luster was gone. "Mithros demoted me. I'm a minor god of wind now. And I have little more than the powers of an average immortal."

Nicole frowned. "Well, that's certainly demoting you, isn't it?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't come here to argue. I came to offer an apology and ask you an important question."

"Apology not accepted." Both girls said at the same time. Their friends lay dead behind them. A simple apology was not going to suffice.

"Fair enough. I didn't expect you to."

"So what's the question?" Nicole snapped, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you going to stay in Tortall? Or return to Earth? It's your choice now, you know." He looked from one to the other, but they seemed to be ignoring him as always.

"There is nothing for me back at home," Katlin told her. "I mean, I'll miss Amy and Libby, but…"

"The guys need us. And so do the children. Enya is already going to have to grow up parentless. I can't leave her and Kaida as well."

"Then we stay?" Katlin asked.

Nicole nodded. She turned to the god. "You heard us. We're staying. And it would be in your better interest if you just left us alone for a while."

"I understand." He said and he disappeared in a flash. Nicole sighed and looked towards the doorway.

"You can come in here. We're not leaving," she called. Several small heads poked into the room and Kaida lead the way in.

"Papa said to leave you alone for a while, but we were worried you'd leave again." Kaida told her, resting her head on her mother's left leg. Enya knelt beside Nicole's right.

"I couldn't bare it if you left us too." Enya told her aunt. Sadie and Bryce curled up beside their own mother, as Dara and Aurora joined them with their aunt. Trey and Triveni laid down between them.

"Amy? Libby?" Nicole asked the two oldest girls who were staring at the altars. Neither had shed a single tear yet.

"You won't leave us too?" Libby asked, tears filling her eyes.

"We won't leave you." Katlin told her.

"You promise?" Amy asked, her lip quivering.

"We promise." Nicole assured. Both girls nodded and approached the altar that held their mother. They knelt beside it and finally wept. All of the children joined in. They had been given a difficult life.

Slowly, one by one, they each fell asleep; and as the priests of the black god came in to remove the bodies and take them to be buried, Duo, Tolin, Damien, and Liam came in and helped Nicole and Katlin carry each child to bed. The two women looked back at the barren altars.

"This should have happened later." Nicole said, not thinking.

"No. This shouldn't have happened at all." Katlin told her as the metal doors closed behind her.

* * *

Alright it's official! I'm never ever, ever going to kill another main character as long as I live. (Or at least not one of my friends). Do you all know how god damn hard it was to write that chapter? Hmmm? Do you? Do you? It took me two weeks! Two whole weeks to write that, because every time I wrote something I broke down crying. I even wrote a new, totally stupid, bizarre, Gundam Humor to keep myself from completely falling into an oblivion of depression.

So yeah… technically, that's the end of the story, and I expect to get some decent reviews. The last chapter will be an epilogue, and I hope to have it up sometime later this week, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed that; ok, well, I hope you didn't enjoy that, cause if you did, I'm pretty certain that you have sick and twisted minds. But yeah. I think overall, the writing turned out very well. Please Review… it might help me stop crying… oh, and to everyone I just killed, a phone call would be nice so I can be assured that you are all still alive and well.

Fateless Wanderer


	14. Epilogue

So yeah, I've been sitting at my computer for the past few days, desperately trying to write the final chapter for this, and absolutely nothing fitting has come to mind. I was even tempted at one point to forget the epilogue all together and just post all the info in a prologue to the sequel, which has a name and a plot line now: Challenge of Faith (in case you were curious). But anyway, I finally just decided to go ahead and attempt to write this thing, so I apologize a head of time if it is a disaster.

* * *

**Earth - 1 month later**

Jenny sat on the steps of an apartment building. Behind her, she could hear the voices of her three roommates and their two friends. She sighed as she remembered very little of the past month. Amy and Libby had told them that they had gone to the high school about a week after they had disappeared again, only to find Jenny, Brenna, Amanda, and Melissa, unconscious on the pavement.

The two women had brought them to the apartment Brenna and Libby shared. While their first instinct was the hospital, there would have been too many unwanted questions. For two weeks, the four had remained in a very odd state. They would suddenly wake up, go to the bathroom, or eat the fruit and drink the water Libby and Amy left in the room, and then they would return to a sleep in which, nothing could wake them. At first in frightened their friends, but they began to become curious as to why.

Jenny sighed. Two weeks later they had finally woken up and recalled every moment of the horrible truth. They had died. After an explanation that left Libby and Amy slightly puzzled, Libby asked where Katlin and Nicole were.

"I suppose they stayed in Tortall," Jenny had told them. The others nodded and that was all of the talking they did that day. Life slowly returned to a steady flow. Jenny and Amanda moved in with Libby and Brenna. Melissa would stay the summer, as she had enrolled in a nearby college. Amy visited when ever her family allowed her to escape until she would have to go back to college at the end of the summer.

Jenny got a job working for the newspaper, while Brenna did what she had always wanted. She began work on opening her anime store. Amanda found a job that would have her traveling all over the globe, but she wouldn't say what. And Libby worked part time at a medical clinic turn earn the money and experience for med school.

So according to Jenny, everything was running really smoothly. She missed Damien, Dara, and Aurora desperately, even though she had never even met her daughter. And she missed Nicole and Katlin. But she knew why they chose to stay and she sent them her blessings.

"Jenny? What are you doing?" Melissa asked, coming out onto the steps. She sat down beside Jenny.

"Thinking."

"About Tortall."

Jenny nodded.

"We all are." Melissa hugged her around the shoulder. "You know, Amanda's been awfully quiet about how she died. She won't tell anyone. Must have been something horribly embarrassing. Like she blew herself up."

"I did no such thing." Amanda said, coming out and sitting with them. "I-I accidently fed my life force into someone else in hopes to bring them back to life." She said, turning a bit pink.

"Who?" Jenny asked, curious. Who else had died that Amanda would do so. Tolin?"

Amanda shook her head and looked around. Coast was clear. "Don't tell her, I don't want her to be even more upset, but Tasuki's dead."

"And her daughter is an orphan?" Melissa asked, getting a nod from the other two.

"Well, that answers the question as to why Nicole stayed. She couldn't leave Duo to raise both her daughter and her niece." Jenny said. She looked up at the sky as if she could see into another world as her friends went silent. Suddenly, footsteps brought her out of her trance. She turned to see who had arrived.

"A-adam?" she breathed. Melissa and Amanda snicker and walked off leaving the two alone. "How did you find me?"

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, a small smile on his face. She leapt off them and into his arms. He was exactly what she needed at that moment. Someone who would love her forever. But as she lay there in his arms, not even waiting for an answer. She felt slightly guilty. "Adam… how could you love me? How could you take me back? I left you for him."

Adam just ran his hand along the back of her head. "I can love you because you're an amazing person. And I can take you back because I love you." He kissed her lips. "I know it might be too soon, but…" He got down on one knee. "Jenny will you marry me?"

She blinked back several tears that had made it to her eyes. She placed her hands over her mouth, unsure how to respond.

"If you don't say yes, I will personally kill you."

"I second that motion."

"I third it."

"All in favor say 'yay'"

"YAY"

Jenny and Adam looked back to the stoop where Brenna stood with Amanda, Amy, Libby, and Melissa, all who had their arms crossed over their chests, grins on their faces. Jenny turned back to him.

"I'm gonna say yes. But not for their sakes. For my own. I love you, Adam." Their faces lit with grins and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"WOOT! Jenny's getting re-married!" Brenna said grinning. She and the other's leapt off the step to congratulate the couple.

* * *

**A week later**

"So he died?" Melissa sat with Amanda in her room in the apartment, her legs crossed Indian style on the bed. Amanda nodded. "How?"

"He found out that Brenna was killed and he charged off to get revenge in the Carthaki camp."

"And they killed him?"

"Yeah, but not before he killed every last one of them. I mean, I really tried with all my heart to save him."

"To save who?" A third voice entered their conversation. Brenna was leaning against Amanda's door frame.

"N-no one," both girls said quickly.

"Tolin?"

Amanda shook her head. "As far as I know, Tolin's fine."

"Then to save who?" Brenna said again. Amanda looked down at her feet, from her seat in the center of the bed.

"Amanda! Tell me." Brenna's voice quivered. She had a strange feeling she wouldn't like the answer she got, but she had to know.

"Brenna, Tasuki's dead."

"WHAT!" Brenna screamed, causing Jenny, Libby, and Amy, who were in the kitchen discussing wedding arrangements to come running in. "No. No, no no no no. Please… Amanda, tell me you're kidding. Tell me."

"I wish I could. I really do. Brenna, I died trying to bring him back to life. Brenna, I tried. I followed him. But I was too late." Amanda might as well have been talking to the air. Brenna was staring off into space, tears rolling down her cheeks. She slumped against the wall, sobbing gently. Jenny and Libby knelt beside her, trying to soothe her tears, but not really knowing what to say. Amy, Amanda, and Melissa, looked on silently.

* * *

**Two months later**

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on, you're bored."

"No."

"But they're really cute! Come on, Bren, let's dance with the ushers."

"You can go ahead." Brenna told Libby. She refused to dance with anyone at Jenny's wedding. She had scarcely left the house since Amanda had told her about Tasuki. And she hadn't smiled in two months. Libby sighed. It was a hopeless cause. She shook her head and drifted off to flirt with the best man.

"Mind if I join you?" Jenny asked her, sitting down beside Brenna, without waiting for an answer. She probably would only have gotten a nod or a shake of her head anyway, since Brenna wasn't very verbal anymore.

"It's killing you, again. You know that?"

Brenna just looked at her, tears threatening in her eyes.

"He loved you, but he wouldn't have wanted you to go on like this. He avenged your death."

"But he faced that danger because he didn't care if he died. We always said that death would be ok, if the two of us went to the realms of the dead together. But we didn't. He got eternity there, and I got to come back here. Where's the justice?"

Jenny shook her head. "He still wouldn't want you to be this sad." Jenny flung her arms around Brenna shoulders and hugged her, drifting off towards her husband.

"And how would she know that he wouldn't. It's not fair that I should be here. And I'm sad yeah. But I'm mad too. I mean, he knowingly orphaned our daughter." Brenna mumbled to herself, her arms folded over her chest as she stared at the ground. A young man's shoes came into her sight.

"I'm sure he didn't knowingly do so. He probably wasn't thinking."

Brenna scowled. "Well, you've got some nerve, coming over here and breaking into other people's conver-"

He stepped closer, clutched her chin in his hand and raised her face until she was looking into his eyes. Then he pressed his warm lips against hers, tasting the salt of her constant tears that were left lingering on them. Stunned, she pushed him away.

"Why you little perve…" Her voice trailed off, as she left her sentence dangling in mid air. She grappled for words.

"Speechless?" He asked her, as he wiped the tear from her eye. Brenna threw her arms around him, clinging to him, as if he were an apparition that might disappear at any moment.

"T-t-tasuki. I-I don't believe it. I don't." She sobbed into his clothing, none of it tortallan. He was dressed like someone born and raised on earth, but she had no doubt he was her love.

He stroked her head slowly. "Believe it sweets. Believe it. Because I'm here. And I promise to never leave you again."

"I know. I know." She replied, tears in both of their eyes now. She smiled up at him and pressed his lips against his, closing her eyes, and collapsing into his embrace.

* * *

**Tortall- 16 months after the funeral (2 months, earth time)**

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?" Nicole screamed, drawing her blade until the point rested against his throat.

"AND WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU THINK WE'D AGREE?" Katlin joined her, aiming her crossbow at his masculine parts.

PLEASE! PLEASE. I KNEW YOU HATED HIM, THAT'S WHY I CAME TO YOU. HE WRONGED YOU IN THE PAST DIDN'T HE?

Katlin lowered her crossbow and sighed. "Yes. Tangora wronged us deeply." Nicole nodded and clutched the locket she had made from pictures she had in her wallet when she had gone back to earth. She looked at Katlin.

THEN PLEASE. PLEASE, HELP ME GET REVENGE ON HIM.

Katlin opened her mouth to respond.

* * *

Finishing epilogue: 2 Hours  
Finishing story: 100+ hours  
Knowing the readers will want to kill you for the cliff hanger: Hourless.

LOL. Well, it's officially finished. The first multi chapter story that I've ever finished. Sorry about the cliff hanger. Um… on second thought, no… not really sorry. I think it's funny; cruel, but funny. I do have notes for the sequel and all, but I don't plan on starting it for quite some time. Perhaps about a week or so after spring break. I think that's good. It'll give me time to put up some chapters and such for other stories.

I still can't believe this is finished. It kinda makes me want to cry. And on super bowl Sunday too. Well, that's it. ISHHL is closed. Done. Complete. Wow… I really don't believe that. I've been working on if for over a year. Well, I guess that's all, I can say. You all know my theory about reviews. I love them. So anyway. I guess I'll see some of you for the sequel.

Fateless Wanderer out!


End file.
